


Welcome Home, Soldier

by AdelaideBlood



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Break Up, Coming Out, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gay, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soldiers, Stabbing, Vaginal Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 104,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideBlood/pseuds/AdelaideBlood
Summary: Ares struggles with the dynamic of his relationship with Aphrodite, unsure of what he really wants or if he wants to change things at all. He comes across an old flame, and finds himself immediately enamored.Pursuing his lust and desire for Persephone, Ares ends what was becoming an extremely toxic relationship with Aphrodite, encouraged by his mother to seek more than he was settling for.Can they help each other resolve their own inward frustrations, or are two forces of anger doomed to collide and destroy one another?
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Eros/Hermes (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus), perse - Relationship
Comments: 113
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! I love my amazing dedicated readers <3 Feedback is always loved, so drop a comment as you read!

His body was heavy, and tired. Every muscle rippled and ached with his movements, and the dried sweat and blood on his skin left it feeling tacky and uncomfortable. His thick calloused hands reached around to rub the knots from his shoulders, as he walked with heavy feet up to the door. His golden skin sparkled under the setting sun, beneath the armor, his helmet tucked under his alternate arm, and his curly hair was left a frazzled mess. He bore open wounds, scabbing over, layered over old healed scarring.

He stood before his home, gazing up at it, met with such overcoming relief. How long had it been? He’d been in the mortal realm for many years already, fighting in the war that had only recently been resolved, granting him the opportunity to once again return home. His eyes narrowed, as he noticed the unfamiliar vehicle in his driveway, as he let out a heavy sigh, before pushing the door open. Eros was fixing dinner in the kitchen when he turned to meet his father’s glance. “Welcome home~!” He piped, “We didn’t know you’d be back so soon!”

“She has someone over, doesn’t she?” Ares sighed, despite being open about their relationship- they had rules. He wasn’t the war hero that returned home to an adoring wife who missed his presence and yearned for his touch- and that was fine. That was their arrangement, he’d made that agreement, and far be it from him to not engage in sexual encounters with the mortals in his time away. But coming home, after years away, to where his children slept, with another man in his bed, left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Eros rushed to put a quick barrier between Ares and the hallway which led to the bedroom, “I uh! I’ll let mom know you’re home! MOOMMMM! DAD’S BACK!” Like Eros, to protect Aphrodite- he knew who lied in bed with her. He knew Ares would lose his temper instantly if he found out-

“IS THAT FUCKING ZEUS?!” Ares belted, leaning over the sink as the purple figure, with his long violet hair trailing behind him, rushed from the bedroom window to his car, and sped away. “I’m going to fucking kill him!” He slapped the helmet back on his head, shook away the exhaustion, and immediately marched back out the door.

Aphrodite emerged from the bedroom, “Ares, dear, welcome ho- huh?” She looked to Eros suspiciously, when she entered the main room and Ares was absent.

Eros pointed out the kitchen window, where Ares, in a huff, emminating rage off his body, was marching back off to a different war. Aphrodite blinked twice, “He saw Zeus?”

“He saw Zeus.” Eros confirmed, “I tried to distract him!”

Ares entered into the courtyard through the main gates, into the immense Olympus home. He knocked heatedly at the door, only to be met by his mother, “Ares!” She abruptly pulled him into an embrace, “You’re back much sooner than we anticipated!” Her voice was laced with the joy of a mother reuniting with her son at long last.

“Where’s Zeus?” He growled through clenched teeth.

“Who ever knows where your father is? Never mind that!” She ushered him inside, “You should stay for dinner; we’ve missed you dearly- especially Hebe! You could really use a shower! Go upstairs, and get washed up, I’ll wash your uniform for you while you’re here.”

Ares let his anger dissipate momentarily, in his mothers’ presence. “I could eat…” He agreed, casually. That asshole would have to come home sooner or later, and when he did…

Little footsteps fell heavily down the hallway from up above, “Big brother?!” The golden child’s long locks sparkled in the brightly lit foyer, as she rushed down the stairs to hug Ares, before immediately pulling away with a grotesque expression upon her face, “Ew, you stink!” Ares laughed at the young girl, picking her up off the ground, hugging her as she frantically fretted in his arms, “Ew! Gross! Let me go!” She screeched scurrying free. 

Ares smirked, “Now we both stink.” He teased the child, making his way up the grand staircase towards the bathroom. 

Hera was laying out a clean towel and fresh clothes for him to change into after he was done, “I’m going to go get dinner started, it’s nice to have you home again, Ares.” She smiled, in her very motherly fashion, leaving him to his privacy. His mother was still so doting, his childhood home always so warm and welcoming. His eyes glowered, recalling the welcome he’d gotten returning to his own home. “Fucking bullshit.” He sighed, as the cooling water cascaded over his bare fatigued body, he stared down at the filthy water, watching it run clear after several moments. His fists were balled up, until he finally released the tension, and resumed his shower. 

He dried off and changed into the sweats Hera had left for him, before making his way downstairs, half hoping Zeus would be back, half not wanting his presence disrupting this momentary peace. Hera was sliding a dish into the oven, when she glanced over her shoulder, “Dinner won’t be ready for a little while,” she trailed off, approaching him, and curling one of his long damp curls with her finger, “Haircut?” she offered, realizing that’d been another luxury her son was denied in his time of war.

“Oh, yeah sure, thanks,” Ares answered, feeling Hebe grab his hand in both of hers and pull him into the parlor.

“Are you spending the night?” She wondered out loud, “A sleepover!”

“No, I’m going home to Aphrodite, I haven’t even seen her yet.” Ares retorted, much to the child’s dismay, as he sat in the chair, and she climbed up into his lap. 

Hera cocked her head, draping a sheet over Ares to catch the trimmings, ‘Why hasn’t he gone home to see Aphrodite, yet?’ She wondered, curiously. It was unlike him. She peacefully trimmed away, as her youngest daughter filled the silent void with her chattering. “There’s a new Goddess in Olympus- shes pretty and she’s pink! She grew up in the mortal realm.”

Ares listened intently, “New Goddess, raised in the mortal realm? Demeter’s daughter?” He asked curiously.

“Oh, you know Persephone?” Hera seemed surprised.

“Persephone? I met Demeter’s daughter Kore in the mortal realm early into the war.” Ares explained, he instinctively moved his hand over his abdomen to where he’d previously been impaled upon a shattered tree, then wincing at the memory a particular pitchfork related assault.

“Oh, of course! Kore changed her name when she moved to Olympus.” Hera explained.

“… to Persephone?” Ares’s interest had been peaked at this point, “Why?”

Hera shrugged, “I’m not actually sure. You will have to ask her yourself.” The sheet was lifted away from him, as she patted the loose hairs away. The sound of a car pulling in was faint, but audible. Ares stood up, hurrying into the entrance, the faint steps approaching the door and the clicking of it starting to open before there was a pause. Zeus, from the outside of the glass door, finally looked up and locked eyes with the raging red fiery glare under Ares’s red mask. 

“Shit!” he turned around racing back towards his car, as he heard the shattering of the glass entryway door; he was well aware Ares was right at his heels. He turned around swiftly, with both hands up, “Son, welcome home!” Hera and Hebe had raced to the entryway, and she now stood holding Hebe in her arms to keep her from getting cut on the broken glass.

“You son of a bitch!” Ares growled, “You will never touch my Aphrodite again!” He grabbed him up and thrusted him back towards the house. 

Zeus went crashing into the wall of the home, rushing back onto his feet, “She asked ME to come over, this time!” He argued, frantically, running back towards the gardens, away from Ares, sparing him a moment to summon his brothers. “You’ve been gone for years!”

“Whose fault is that?!” Ares growled, “You starting wars, just to send me away and fuck Aphrodite?!” He tripped over the suddenly appearing blue figure, “Get the fuck out of my way!” 

“Ahh!” Hades was trampled by the enraged Ares, standing up and patting himself off, “For fuck’s sake, Zeus, the next to you summon me because you fucked Aphrodite, I swear I’ll help Ares beat the crap out of you.” Poseidon sat on a bench in the garden, munching away on a bowl of popcorn.

“I was watching a movie with the wife a moment ago, but this is WAY better- want some?” He offered Hades, who casually shrugged and sat next to him out of the way of their battle. 

“And I thought I was the next Kronos, but if any of us is gonna be murdered by one of our children…” 

“What the fuck good are you two!?” Zeus gawked, as he observed his brothers’ lack of help, as they casually sat eating popcorn, despite him being under assault by his own son. Ares came crashing into him, his hand around Zeus’s throat, throwing him back into the garden and ripping up all the plants.

“Now that’s enough from the two of you.” Hera growled, shielding Hebe from the sight, “This ends now. Ares, I think it’s time you go home and Zeus,” Hera’s eyes narrowed, “Ask one of your brothers’ if they have a couch to offer. And I want all this damaged fixed first thing.”

Ares let go of his father’s throat, “Don’t let me catch you in bed with Aphrodite again.” He threatened, storming off. Zeus went to turn to his wife, to plea for forgiveness, but she was gone. He looked to his brothers’ with anticipation.

“Fiiiine,” Hades sighed, “You can stay at my place.”


	2. Toxic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares goes home, where Aphrodite tries to resolve their problems the best way she knows how.

Aphrodite anxiously awaited Ares’s return, taking moments to rest on the couch, before repeatedly getting back up to pace the halls, only to come back and repeat the process. Finally, she heard the door creaking open, her head shooting up at the sound, as she hurried to her feet. She expected him to be beyond angry- it was the emotion he expressed best, after all, but when he opened the door, there was no energy left in him to battle with Aphrodite next. They stood gazing at each other awkwardly, before he broke the lock, and glanced away arrogantly. He was pissed- she was permitted to see his anger, but she was not permitted to know the hurt he felt. She shifted over, wrapping her arms around him tightly, and resting her head against his chest, listening to the smooth, rhythmic heartbeat underneath. 

She felt the large, muscular arms envelope around her; he’d been holding a breath he only now released, easing the tension, as he rested his chin in her hair. He felt her fingers slip beneath the fabric of his shirt, slowly and seductively craning her neck up towards him, capturing his lips against hers, and pressing her body into his. Inside him, the dormant creature pulsed with hormones and reared its head in arousal, pressing itself against her to make itself known. “Mmm,” she cooed gently, “You look tired- shall we take this to the bedroom?” Her hands brushed through his newly cut hair. 

He willed his tired body forward, with a pleased smirk, following her into the bedroom. She pulled away at the sweats, letting the creature free as it sprung to life before her, and she eased Ares down onto the edge of the bed, sinking between his legs. He watched her half lidded, leaning back and viewing her mouth open as she took him in, her tongue swirling and savoring the taste. Her lips seamlessly glided down his length, her tongue slipping free of her lips, tightly sealed around his erection to reach and lick his testicles once she was at full descent. She worked her way back up the length, working with finesse. Ares glanced at the still open window, feeling a breeze embrace his bare legs, letting out a low growl, as his hand reached to bury itself into her hair, forcing her down onto him hard. As he forced her head down, deep and hard, at a faster pace than she’d been maintaining, she felt herself grow increasingly turned on by his rough dominating actions. She became even more eager to please him. “That’s right, suck it bitch.” He breathed pushing her down onto him harder, before she took an opportunity to pull away, breathlessly. She crawled up from the ground into his lap, sliding her pants off and straddling him at the end of the bed, her hands frantically burying themselves in his hair, and nails digging into his neck, as she cupped his face and kissed him with ferocity. He lapped her affections up hungrily, feeling her wet, velvet labia wrapping itself around the tip of his throbbing cock, tightening around him as she declined. His hands cupped her chest, pulling the fabric down so it framed her now released perfect, beautiful bouncing breasts, squeezing the little purple nipples, she squealed at the excitement of the pain, panting as she bounced on top of him, her slickness dripping down him. He squeezed and groped, until finally releasing them, “Turn around, I wanna watch your ass while you fuck me.” He instructed, and she complied in an instant, her backside clapping against him, as she rode him. The sight of her round heart shaped cheeks bouncing against him, as his longing manhood vanished inside of her drove him mad, until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto him hard, keeping his length trapped inside of her, as he shifted their positions, bending her over the bed, and angrily glaring at the dancing curtains, as he pounded inside of her, rough and demanding of his release. Her eager moans echoed throughout the house, as she screamed in satisfaction, “Fuck me, war daddy!” She exclaimed, as his hand slapped against her ass, leaving a dark purple print in its wake. He slapped the other one, then squeezed it, moaning, as his hand reached around her cheek and his thumb dipped into her puckering asshole. He pulled out, using his fingers to scoop up the fluid seeping out of her, and swirling it inside the second inviting tight little hole, dipping two fingers inside, willing it to open up and let him in, and once he’d worked it open, and lubricated it with her own secretions, he pressed the tip of his hardness against it and pushed his way in. Aphrodite yelped, reaching her hands back to spread herself open for him, and with pleasure he watched himself disappear inside, the sphincter squeezing him even tighter. His hands went back onto her hips granting him the leverage to move in and out of her rapidly, both moans drowning out the world, until finally all his pent up rage drained from his body in one release, dripping down her crack. He sank into the bed, finally defeated by his exhaustion; he felt her warm mouth descend down on him briefly once more, savoring every drop of cum she could milk from him. 

She crawled up his body, having successfully had her way with him, she knew he’d avoid fighting with her over Zeus’s prior presence. “Mmmm, only you can fuck me that good.” Now that she was done stroking his manhood, she took the moment to stroke his ego too.

He tucked his arm under the pillow rolling over, irritated with her comment, chasing the thought of who else tried fucking her like that in his absence. “I’m tired.” He dismissed the rest of the conversation, pulling the blanket over himself. “I fucked up my mom’s house and I have to go fix some shit there tomorrow morning.” He informed her before succumbing to the fatigue pleading with his mind to let his body rest. The breeze wafted through, as his mind eased into subconscious, cradling his body, leaving his anger awake to influence the manifestations of his unconscious mind. 

Aphrodite sighed, leaving the room to take a shower before crawling in bed beside him. She had wanted to apologize- she knew Zeus was off limits, but she invited him over anyway. She had never anticipated she’d get caught with him. But she was strong, bold and assertive, and who knows who he’d been banging in his time away? She wouldn’t let herself feel guilt over it. She’d never made anyone off limits to him- why was he allowed to do the same? To have lasted as long as he had in their encounter, he certainly hadn’t been sexually deprived in the least bit. She sighed, convincing herself she’d done nothing wrong, finishing her shower, and sliding on a silken nightgown, slipping into the bed beside him. He was sleeping so deeply now, he was snoring loudly. She buried her head under the pillow, tossing and turning. She blamed her inability to sleep on him, but truthfully her mind wouldn’t allow her to rest. Finally, she grabbed a pillow off the bed, retrieved a blanket from the closet, and went to spend the night on the couch, free of his snoring nuisance. She curled up in a ball under the blankets, on the couch. 

She could hear the soft patting of bare feet against the floor, “Mom, are you okay?”

Of course Eros knew something was wrong. The curse of having a child so emotionally aware, was the inability of hiding the state of your own affairs, you’d prefer keep private. “I’m fine.” She lied. He knew.

“My room’s too hot,” He lied, lying back in the recliner besides her, “I’m just gonna sleep out here where it’s cooler.”

She smiled, “Okay. Goodnight Eros.”

He stretched and yawned sleepily, “Goodnight. I’m here if you decide you want to talk about it.”

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Sorry to throw smut at ya'll so early in! Actually I'm not lol


	3. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares goes out seeking answers about "The Bringer of Death."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has content directly out of the comic. It is labeled where the content starts and ends. You can read the comic here instead (its much better than the story lol) Chapters 85-87.
> 
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/lore-olympus/episode-85/viewer?title_no=1320&episode_no=89

Ares always awoke early; even when he wanted to sleep in, his biological clock had always forced him awake before anyone else. He somberly stood, recognizing the emptiness in the bed beside him, before undressing and reaching for a crisp fresh uniform. His fingers nimbly fastened the buttons, despite the bright pink cast Hebe had scribbled her name and a heart onto over his hand and straightened his tie. He squinted at the gash on his nose, observing himself in the mirror, covering it up with a band-aid, before departing into the main room. Eros was fast asleep on the recliner, draped over it awkwardly, and Aphrodite was still balled up on the couch. He  
diverted his gaze away from Aphrodite, frustrated. He quietly closed the door behind him, making his way back to his parents’ house, a cloud of agitation hovering overheard. His eyes were deep and red, his figure tense, as his hands buried themselves in his pockets and his feet dragged. 

Inside the house was silent and motionless, and rather than waking anyone by knocking, he immediately started pulling away the debris from the crumbling wall. If he could get everything cleaned up early enough, he wouldn’t have to see the pathetic face of Zeus, sauntering back from the underworld with his tail between his legs. He growled- his mother didn’t deserve such a pathetic excuse for a king. What appeal could Aphrodite even see in his father, that had her asking for him to come over? He was an egotistical, self-centered power hungry joke. Not to mention a crappy father to those children he didn’t take preference towards. 

He went into the shed for concrete mix and buckets, starting the repair on the stone wall, as the morning grew later and the sun brighter over Olympus. He patted the mess off his hands stepping back to admire his finished work. His phone was silent- by now Aphrodite had been awake for sure, but not a word from her. Of course, she already knew where he was. He thrusted one of the stones at the pile of rubble, and it crumbled from the force of the impact. He lifted his cap, wiping the sweat from his brow. As angry as he was, someone in Olympus was competing with him; someone’s anger far exceeded even his own. He could feel it, he just couldn’t identify just who it was coming from- though there was a vague familiarity. 

The door creaked open, “Ares, you’re up early.”

He turned to face his mother, “Wall’s all fixed, I’ll get to replacing the glass on the door next…” 

“Do you want breakfast first?”

He shook his head defiantly, “Not hungry.”

“Oh…” she answered, solemnly. She was concerned, it had been a long time since she’d seen him, but he’d never returned from a war in such a state. 

“Sorry about the garden, I’m not really sure how to fix that.” Ares stared at the torn-up dirt, and withered flowers.

“I’ll see if Persephone will come over and help fix that when she has the time,” Hera answered back, “I’m going to go make Hebe breakfast, come in and eat if you change your mind.”

Ares started working on replacing the glass, recalling his time with Kore in the mortal realm. He smirked, still pleased with himself in his trickster ways, pretending he couldn’t read to buy himself time with her. He’d gotten as far as a kiss, before he’d been discovered. It was a shame; he’d actually enjoyed spending time with her- it was a nice escape from the war. ‘Bringer of Death…’ he dwelled on the new title, finding it alarming such a naïve, innocent girl would garner such a name. 

He slid the new sheet of glass into place, securing it, and hanging the door back onto the hinges. He glanced up the stairs curiously. He knew Zeus wasn’t home yet... if anyone had information on Kore’s name change, it would be his father, right? He slipped up the stairs and into Zeus’s office, rummaging through his files. There was minimal information on Persephone at all, besides she was the only daughter of Demeter, going to university in Olympus, and had a scholarship provided by the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood. “Eck…” he rolled his eyes, stuffing the papers back into the file. His curiosity hadn’t been satisfied; his next avenue would have to be the place that knew death best- the Underworld. 

He was avoiding going home and avoiding seeing Zeus. With any hope, this little investigation would provide a worthwhile distraction. He closed the door to the office silently behind him, before leaving the house and property to make his way to the underworld for answers. More than just appeasing his curiosity, the Underworld beckoned to him further; even days prior in the mortal realm, before returning to Olympus, he could hear the rage of someone, screaming out to him. Like a siren, calling him out to sea, it summoned for him to follow its call into the Underworld. He stepped off the train. Without her consent, the Fates would be useless in answering his questions. Asking around garnered no results; he was left without answers. His following of the call led him straight to one of Hades’s business towers, where a long line was awaiting to meet his him.

[[From this point on is narrated content taken directly out of Lore Olympus, chapters 85 through 87- for the sake of tying the stories together. I do not own the content, and you can simply reread the comic instead of my written out version if you please! Its better! Lol]]

“Woah there, no cuts!” Ares heard an unfamiliar voice yell, looking at the gray being towering over the small delicate familiar pink Goddess. 

She raked her hands through her hair nervously, “I-I need to see Hades.” She stammered in response.

“Well, everyone wants to speak with his royal majesty. You’ll have to wait in line like everyone else.”

“B-but-“

“What’s wrong? Never had to wait in line before, Princess?!” He bellowed, “Back of the line, Sweetheart!”

“I got it! Sheesh!” She looked defeated and frustrated, turning and running directly into a green nymph, distracted on her phone. The nymph’s coffee spilled all over Persephone’s dress. 

“Watch it!” The nymph screeched, angrily.

“S-sorry!” Persephone stood in the line, wringing the coffee from her dress, looking pathetic as ever. ‘Don’t cry… Please don’t cry…’ She bit her bottom lip, anxiously. 

Ares smirked, giving a sarcastic whistle, “Man, this line sure is long! You should really consider cutting.” He hadn’t seen her in quite some time, and astonishing enough, this was the call he’d been following. She was the rage he sought out.

“We can’t cut-“ She didn’t even turn around to see who spoke to her.

“-I can’t believe you let that guy talk to you like that. I don’t think you’re crying because he was mean to you…” Ares continued to taunt, “You’re upset with yourself for letting him do it.” His eyes sparkled with a crimson jest, as he spoke, watching the angry, thorny vines sprout from her head.

She turned her head, angrily, “What makes you an authority- Ares!?” Her expression softened in realization, “W-what are you doing here?!”

He towered over her, in his dress uniform, smirking in bemusement, “Hello Kore. It’s been awhile.”

She squealed, startled then gave a disgruntled expression, “… No.” Last they’d met, he tricked her into giving in to him. He’d lied and toyed with her.

“No? I Thought you’d be happy to see me!” His cocky smirk wouldn’t leave his face.

“Nope!” She answered, quite matter of factly.

“Nope!?” He repeated, in jest, an adoring perplexed look continuing to taunt her. She turned around hastily, as if to attempt to ignore him. “You know… Turning around won’t make me go away.” He sneered, “Where is your mother?” She bore a look that lacked any amusement, “I don’t want to get beaten with a pitchfork again.”

“She’s not here.” Persephone answered, through gritted teeth.

He whistled again, “Sweet Kore, out and about without her mother.” He grabbed each of her hands, “And in the Underworld no less…. Does she know you’re spending time here?”

She glared up at him sharply, “No, and she’s not gonna find out either…” She hissed, “What are you doing here?!” She finally demanded, pulling her hands free of him.

He playfully leaned forwards, resting his chin atop her frazzled hair, “Good question. Dig deep. I think you may have some idea.” She pouted agitatedly, concentrating for a long moment- he smirked throughout the exchange boastfully. 

Finally, she ended her deep contemplation, “I don’t.”

“It may or may not have something to do with you being the angriest Goddess in the whole pantheon.” His eyes a burning red, glowing as he erected his position once more. “Besides my mother, that is, she’s a close second.” ‘Mother is always angry though, that’s not interesting.’ He continued staring her down, amused with his little game, “Last time I saw you, you were plump with optimism. But now you’re SO angry. You’re practically rotting from the inside.” He patted her head, teasingly. “I felt your rage all the way from the mortal realm… So what’s the Goddess of Spring so worked up about?” He asked, removing his cap and leaning forwards to be more on her level. 

She took a step backwards away from him, “I don’t want to talk about it.” She turned away from him once again.

“Oh, but I do.”

“WHY?!” She burst out, flailing her arms.

He glanced away from her, his arms casually and professional folded behind his back, standing at ease, like the soldier he was. “Because it’s interesting.” He glanced back down at her, “You’re interesting.”

She felt the goosebumps sink in as she buried her face in her hands, “Sweet Gaia! When will this day end?!”

The red skinned gentleman standing in front of them, turned agitated with the clamoring, “Can the two of you get a room? I’m trying to finish my sudoku.”

Ares glared down at him, enraged with the interruption- he was making progress in his little game; how dare he interrupt! “Hey!” The man yelped as Ares lifted him off the ground.

“Wait!” Persephone rushed over but was too late. Ares sent him crashing out of the window. “Ares! You didn’t need to that that!” She grabbed onto the casted arm.

He turned back towards her, “Now then, where were we?” He pointed at her again, “Why are you so angry?”

She turned up her chin, growing sour and annoyed, “I don’t have to take this from Hera’s brat. I’m done.” She assertively turned away from him once more.

“… I could guess.” He pressed onward with his prying. “I’m really good at guessing.”

Her eyes widened, as she turned to face him again, this time with tired eyes, “Ares, please, I’m having a crappy day. Could you drop it?”

He looked at her more seriously, a hint of concern sinking in, “You are the one who wants war.”

She balled up her fist guiltily, hiding her face behind her hair, “… you heard that?”

“Like a sweet siren song.” He cooed. “Kore… Kore… Kore… Or should I say, Persephone, Bring of Death. What did you do? I tried looking into it. But there are no stories, no documents, no gossip. Your records are squeaky clean.” She panicked, her hair growing long and out of control, he looked at her curiously, taking hold of the long pink strands in his hand, “How interesting.”

“Stop that, you boar!” She growled, as he took hold of her hair.

He held it in both hands, draping it over his head, “Bringer of death… what did you do?” He beckoned in sing song.

“If I tell you, will you stop singing!?”

He started gathering up her hair, delighted, “I’m all ears.”

“I’m- I’m m-mad at Hades.” 

He twirled up her long hair, “No… You’re upset with Hades. There is a difference. But this will do for my entertainment for now. Continue.” He answered with a sinister grin, still playing with her hair.

“A paparazzi member took a photo of me and Hades, and then published the photo for all to see! I told Hades it was fine, but he went ahead and pulled out the paparazzi’s eye anyway! And now my whole class hates me-“

Ares snorted, “Is that all? I would have just killed him. You know what I think?” He grinned, tucking the ball of hair he’d been toying with atop her head.

“No!”

“Secretly, you love the attention. And you’re just sulking, because he didn’t invite you to come and help.”

Her eyes turned a wild crimson, beaming with anger, “AHHH! YOU SMUG BASTARD! You’re not insightful or clever!” Ares stared down at the enraged little goddess, regaled in her fury. She lifted into the air, hovering at eye level, both their deep red eyes gazing into the other’s, “You don’t know the first thing about me!!! And I didn’t ask to have my hair put in a crappy bun!” They were nose to nose, as she screaming at him, a content little smirk planted on his face.

“Persephone?” A kind, gentle voice called, “… Ares?”

“We were having such a good time catching up, Kore didn’t notice that we finally reached your office!” Ares grinned, “You can finally tell Hades how angry you are with him.”  
Hades face dissipated in confusion, “A-angry..?” Hades moved in close to face the red-eyed Goddess, “Kore, is this true?”

“I-“ She started angrily, before gathering her wits back, taking notice to the little pomelia flower she had gifted him, resting on the desk behind him. “I’m- I’m not angry. I’m upset.”

“With me?” Hades asserted.

“I’m afraid so.” She started to tear up.

Hades wiped the tears from her cheek, “That won’t do, will it?”

“What the fuck is this!?!?” Ares bellowed, startling the two. “Scream! Yell! Do something!” 

Hades glared at Ares, “That’s not how I do things-“ Persephone started. “I feel dizzy.”

Hades grimaced, “Did you use your powers on her?”

“Yeah, a little bit.” Ares admitted.

“She’s not even a whole century old yet! She doesn’t have the stamina for your stupid games.” He held the crying Goddess.

“I thought we were just having fun, I didn’t want to hurt her. I just wanted to get a rise out of her for my entertainment.” The guilt sank in.

“It’s fine, I just need to sit down.”

“You’re lucky that you’re my nephew.” Hades threatened, as he and Persephone started fading away.

“Wait!” Ares shot, but it was too late. They were both gone.

[[End of comic content]]

Ares glowered, starting his trek back home. He felt guilty for having toyed with her to such a point, and he was still clueless as the what happened. He sighed, once more burying his hands in his pockets, “I don’t know why I even care for fucking with her,” he admitted to himself, finding his mind straying back to when he had kissed her back then. It was such a foreign sensation, she was so innocent, and sweet about her actions. “What the fuck was he doing, holding her all like that and taking her off to wherever the fuck…” His joyous, playful mood was fleeting, as he made his way back home. He’d let things fall back into the place they’d always been, before he went away and carry on.

He arrived at his home, taking his jacket off, and hanging it, and throwing his hat onto the hook, before sinking into the couch lazily. As much as he looked forwards to returning home to Olympus, he dreaded it at the same time. His family needed to be capable of functioning without him, and they learned to carry on, regardless of if he were there or not. His work was complete, at least until he received new orders, and that left wide open days with not much to do. He wasn’t really needed. Olympus, quite simply, was boring.


	4. Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros brings Persephone home, and Ares uses it as an opportunity to apologize and try to get closer to Persephone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter tying in the original storyline, with the fanfic. It does contain content from episodes 103 and 104, which can be found below:
> 
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/lore-olympus/episode-103/viewer?title_no=1320&episode_no=107

[[I’m rushing through the parts of the comic I’m tying into the story- this one takes content out of episode 103 and 104, after this chapter it should be entirely separate content- if you prefer just read the comic episode and start reading where the original contents starts, it will be notated in the text below.]]

It was a quiet uneventful day, Ares had spent lazing around in his sweats, taking a break to recuperate, before his father found another bullshit reason to start a war, and send him off again, when the peace was disrupted by the boisterous voice of his son- “We’re home! I got sidetracked in town, so I didn’t do any of the stupid chores you asked me to do!!” Eros shouted, disruptively. “Also Persephone is here, so nobody embarrass me!” Ares shot up instantly, no longer agitated by the disruption to his day. “So what are we making?” Ares could hear his son talking gently to their guest, as he approached the kitchen.

“I want to make a custard souffle cheesecake,” she answered, pointing at a page in a cookbook, opened in front of them on the table.

“I don’t know, that looks hard.” Ares commented, interrupting their moment.

“DAD! What did I just bellow?!” Eros shot daggers at him, observing Ares leaned over the table across from them looking down at the book.

Persephone’s eyes popped, startled, ‘Dad?!’ She wondered nervously.

“Persephone, this is my disaster- I mean dad. Dad, this is Persephone.” Eros introduced politely. Ares stared seriously at her- studying her face, standing up straight, while she diverted her gaze away from him, guiltily. “But it seems like you’ve already met…”

“You’ve been crying.” Ares concluded, “Is it because of what I did?”

“What?!” Eros responded, protectively, as they both ignored him.

“Oh, n-no…” She whispered coyly, looking sadly at the ground.

Ares glanced back at Eros, “Could you, like, go away? I want to talk to Persephone.”

“What?! No way! Stop being weird!” Eros argued.

“It’s fine…” Persephone sighed, appearing distracted by the cookbook, eggs in her free hand.

Eros approached Ares, staring him down, and looking at him suspiciously, “Best behavior, young man.” He demanded of his father.

“Relax.” Ares responded, closing his eyes, and folding his arms across his chest.

“Back in a second!” Eros told Kore, “Ok!” She replied.

Ares buried his hands in his pockets, standing behind Kore, as she focused on the mixing bowl in front of her, “Well, what is it?” She asked softly.

“I guess-“ He started rubbing his head, sheepishly, “I guess I’m sorry for messing with you.” His apology seemed sincere, but he went on: “It was just super easy to do and also entertaining.” He was met with a judgmental, unappreciative glare, “… But just because something is entertaining, doesn’t mean I should do it.” She ignored him and continued staring down at the mixing bowl silently. He leaned over her, guiltily, “Could you please say something? I’m trying my best. You know I’m not good at this kinda stuff-“

“Am I really rotting from the inside?” She looked back up to him, contemplatively. 

He glanced sideward, “… No, I shouldn’t have said that.” She cracked the eggs into the bowl, and started whisking the contents, as he hoisted himself up holding on to the cabinets overhead, and swung, lifting his feet off the ground, watching her curiously, “You’re still angry though.”

She was quiet, refusing the look him in the eyes. After a long silent moment, she finally answered, “I know.”

He pulled out a chair, sitting at the table and folding his arms together, resting his head on them while still watching her every movement, “How come you cried?” He asked genuinely, “Do you need me to kill someone for you?”

She patted his head affectionately, recognizing he was legitimately concerned for her, “I’m sorry I let my mother beat you with a pitchfork.” She measured out vanilla, glancing back at him wittingly, “Just because something is entertaining, doesn’t mean I should do it.”

He smirked playfully, “I had it coming.” With the mood lifted, he felt as if she’d accepted his apology, and he’d been forgiven. “Can we pick up where we left off?” He offered, excitedly.

She looked back at him, “No, I’m sorry. I’m only accepting friendship right now.”

“Is it my uncle? Is that what does it for you?” He asked curiously. 

“Well he is sexier than you.” She teased.

“How can you say that to my face, as I stand before you in my gray track pants!?” He prodded at her with his foot.

“Get you nasty footsie off me.”

“You know he’s like a bazillion years older than you, right?”

“You’re no spring chicken either,” She bopped him on the head with her wooden spoon.

“What are you doing!?” Eros complained, “Alright, that’s enough alone time with Perse from one day!”

“STOP COCK BLOCKING ME!” Ares bickered, as Eros hooked his arms under his pits, dragging him off.

Persephone listened to the two bickering as Eros dragged Ares off, and a stream of “Ouches.”

[[End comic content]]  
Irritated, from the other room, Ares listened in, as Persephone described them “hooking up,” to his son. How she’d met him in the woods, impaled upon the tree, and how she helped him free. His trick about being unable to read, and her offer to teach him, and their sweet daily meetings together every day, until finally, he’d asked her to make out, and she consented, catching notice of a well written log he kept with him, and realizing he’d always known how to read, and was using it as an excuse to get close to her. Angry, she called for her mother, who beat him with a pitchfork for interfering with her daughter. He was fond of the memory, and longed to have those sweet little meetings with her again- but that was a while ago. He rolled his eyes, and apparently, she had a thing for Hades.

It wasn’t enough of a reason for him to let go of his own crush, however. Afterall, Hades was much older, and very busy- maybe it was just the money and authority she was feeling attracted to, or the new reality of Olympus making her feel a type of way… It could just be a fleeting feeling that comes and goes like the weather. His feelings for her started long before she’d known Hades at all- nothing bad could come of trying…


	5. Gardening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera arranges for Persephone to come help replant the gardens, while Ares is fixing the flower beds, allowing him the opportunity to be alone with her once again.

Ares stared over at the pile of mulch, dauntingly. He’d dug up all the dead plants and was placing new fencing around the gardens he’d destroyed at his mothers’ house. He was almost done repairing all the damage he’d left behind from assaulting Zeus the day he’d gotten home. He sighed, grabbing the shovel, and digging into the edge of the garden, to place the new stone wall. Hera had even taken advantage of this favor he owed her, to make some improvements to the garden, and now he was stuck raising the flower beds. 

He quietly stacked the stones, in the yard, when he heard the exchanging of voices inside- his mother and another woman’s voice. He glanced up, bearing his weight onto the shovel, for a moment’s break, when the sliding door slid open. Persephone glanced up and locked eyes on Ares from across the yard. He stabbed the shovel into the ground, walking over to them, as Hera was placing a pitcher of ice water on the patio table, with couple cups.

“Ares!” Persephone yelped unexpectedly, “I didn’t know you’d be here!”

“It’s my mom’s house.” He answered, smugly.

Hera narrowed her eyes, “He’s not usually here, he’s the reason I need your help with the garden. He threw Zeus across the yard, and now all the plants are destroyed. Thank you so much for coming over to help!”

“Oh, no- it’s no problem at all!” Persephone put her hands up casually.

“I’m just going to be inside if you need anything at all- don’t let Ares bother you too much, he’s got a lot of work to do out here.” She went back inside, but stayed near the window, to watch.

Ares smirked- finally he had his opportunity to be alone with her again. Persephone sighed, putting a hand on her hip, “What is with you and throwing people?!” 

“I had a good reason this time.” Ares grinned, filling one of the cups with water, “He deserved it. How’re you, Crab Cakes?”

“Don’t call me that.” She piped, looking at the flower bed he’d finished rebuilding, “Alright, I guess I’d better start.” She kneeled beside the flower bed, replanting the flowers in the fresh soil. 

“Are you and Hades a thing?” Ares asked, leaning against the wall beside her, sitting on the ground.

Persephone’s face flushed, “No! I just work for him.”

“Seemed like a reeeal professionally relationship,” Ares retorted, shrugging, “I guess if you’re into dusty old men- never really got that vibe from you, but what do I know. Is it the money? Is it because he’s a king?”

She busied herself working, not letting him get the rise out of her she knew he was hoping for, “Nothing like that… He’s just… kind and gentle. Something you wouldn’t know anything about.” She teased. 

“Uhuh,” He responded, “Does he know?”

“Know what?” She answered innocently.

“What you did, why your name changed?” Ares pried, “What you’re so angry about all the time? Do you sit around calling for him, the way you do for me?”

She started down at the soil ruefully, “No… Why do you care who I even have a crush on? You have Aphrodite.”

“And she has Zeus, the instant I go anywhere,” He shot back in a harsher tone than he’d originally intended to. 

“Oh…” Persephone looked over her shoulder, at him, and at the destruction he’d left fighting with his father. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine; we’re open- she won’t care~!” He tried to distract the topic.

Persephone patted the soil flat around the new plant, “Open?”

“You don’t know what that is?” He responded, amused. 

“I just don’t understand how it works,” she answered, thoughtfully, “I don’t think I’d want something like that.”

He shrugged, “It works out for both of us, I guess. I’m gone for years at a time; I can’t just expect her to sit around waiting for when it’s convenient for me.”

Persephone looked back at him confused, “Why not?”

“Cause being alone for that long sucks.” He stood up patting off his clothes, “Why do you even care to know?”

She stood up facing him, smirking cutely, “It’s interesting. You’re interesting.” She ruffled his hair as though he were a child, mimicking his prior actions towards her.

He grinned back at her, enjoying their sweet little moment in the garden together. It awakened a sense of nostalgia he’d longed for.

“You didn’t get very far with fixing all of this.” She finally chastised, “Get up lazy bones.”

“Well excuse me,” He argued, “Who cares how fast I get it all done… I’ll get to it, when I’m ready!”

“Well I can’t finish, until you’re finished.” She retorted.

He stopped thoughtfully, “So… we can keep doing this every day until I finish building the walls back up and the garden’s all fixed?” 

He was transfixed on her, sitting, kneeling in her sundress, her rose petal skin soaking up the sun shining down, her soft tresses tied back with a ribbon. She was staring back at him apprehensively: “This is gonna end up taking a lot more time than I expected it to, isn’t it?”

Ares pulled a brick from the bottom row of a finished wall, sending the rest crashing down, “Huh? What?”

‘Sweet Gaia,’ Persephone thought to herself, ‘I never should have agreed to this.’ Weirdly though, she had to acknowledge that a part of her internally enjoyed the little exchange on conversation, and she’d too missed their sweet moments together in the mortal realm. This time, she would know his trickster ways, and not let him fool her into any romantic nonsense, however. She smiled back at him, “C’mon, we do actually have to get some work done- put it back together. We don’t have to rush getting it done, but we do have to actually do it.”

Ares rolled his eyes, “Alright, alright. Fine…” And he started rebuilding the wall for a second time now. Destruction sure was a lot easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ares behaving lol ;P Mostly.... I don't see it lasting very long.


	6. Domesticated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros and Aphrodite leave Ares alone with the kids so they can go to a party. Ares seeks Persephone's help to maintain order amongst the chaos of children.

Ares and anger went hand in hand; there was never truly a moment in his life there wasn’t something igniting his short fuse, but sometimes there was a rare moment when someone helped extinguish the fuse- there was a time when that was Aphrodite. He stared up at the ceiling, laying back on the couch in his office, tossing a little ball one of the kids had left laying around (that he’d tripped on, hitting his toe into the door frame and screaming a string of profanities it response to moments ago) and catching it, rhythmically. 

“Eros, where’s my feather boa?!” Aphrodite called from the bedroom.

“I don’t know, mommykins- you had it last! Who’d you go home with after the last party?” Eros responded, “Maybe you left it at Hephaestus’s.”

Ares rolled his eyes, catching the ball, and tossing it again. 

“No, I wouldn’t have left it there- are you sure you don’t have it?” Aphrodite called back. 

“What about Zeus’s car? Or at Apollo’s place- we stopped by there to drop Hermes off.” Eros answered.

“Could you text Hermes or Apollo and see if they saw it there?”

“Poseidon said he has it- he got drunk and wore it the rest of the night and accidentally took it home.” Eros answered back, “He’ll bring it to the party tonight.”

The little ball was pelted into the wall, smacking into it hard. Eros and Aphrodite peered into the office, concerned, “You okay?”

“Dandy- get out.” He answered; Aphrodite ignored him, walking into the room, and climbing onto his lap, straddling him as he lie on the couch. She caught the ball, before he could, learning down, pressing their chests against each other’s, her breasts squeezing and bulging, threatening to spill right out of her low-cut shirt.

“Awww, are you still mad at me over Zeus?” She whispered in his ear, nibbling at the lobe, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you aren’t getting neglected tonight, okay? I’ll be home early enough to have a little fun with my war daddy- wait up, okay?” She grinded her hips, rubbing against his growing erection teasingly. 

He kissed her, grabbing her hair and pulling her into him passionately, holding her there for a long, deep kiss, before letting her go, “No- I’m not. Tomorrow, you’re staying your asses home with these kids.” He smacked Aphrodite’s ass on her way out of the room.

Eros and Aphrodite ran off to go attend their party, while Ares sat at home. He stayed on the couch, even after they left, scrolling through Fatesbook on his phone, bored. Eros had just posted a picture of himself with Aphrodite, labeled “Party time!” With a bunch of fire emojis… and a unicorn. He nosily spotted Persephone responded, and read through the comments:

Persephone: I hope you guys have fun!

Eros: Aww, aren’t you coming? Artemis said she was!

Persephone: I decided to stay home and sit this one out after last time

Hermes: <3 You losers broke my party girl- she doesn’t wanna party nemore!

Aphrodite: Her loss, too bad!

Ares rolled over onto his stomach, propping his arms on the arm of the couch, “Interesting…” Clicking on Persephone’s profile. She posted a weird picture of herself propped up on Artemis’s cat’s head, making a dorky expression. He liked the stupid photo. 

Persephone sat at home, bored and alone, trying not to text Hades. She had established boundaries with him, and knew she wasn’t supposed to text him about non-work-related things. Her phone buzzed when Ares liked her photo. He got up, making his way to the kitchen, grabbing a box of macaroni and cheese; he dumped the contents into a skillet, and turned on the burner. His phone buzzed, and he looked down at the new message.

Persephone: Are you going to the party tonight?

Ares: Nope- home alone with the kids. Eros and Aphrodite just left….

He looked up at the smoldering skillet, of blackening macaroni.

Ares: Hey, you know how to make mac and cheese?

Persephone: Uh just do what the box says

Ares: I tried but I burnt it

Persephone: How? Did you let the water all boil away?

Ares: Water?

Persephone: Good Gaia, did you just throw macaroni in a hot pot?

Ares: No, I put the cheese powder in too

Persephone: I guess I could come over and help if you need…

Ares: :D :D :D Thanks, see ya soon!

Her stared at the charcoal pasta, dumping the blackened chars into the trash can. He planned to rush the kids through bath time, so that as soon as they were done with dinner, he could get them right to bed and be alone with Persephone, but not being used to being alone with the kids proved to be difficult. “Stop it! Ow, was that a fucking lego I stepped on? Storge, put the hamster away! Pragma, put pants on! Agape, could you please help get a fucking diaper on Mania!” He growled, as he heard a tapping on the door, he moved to open the door, tripping over a baby toy, and crashing into it instead.

Persephone heard the chaos ensuing inside and stood nervously at the door. “HANG ON! Hurry, if she’s gonna see anyone naked here, it’s not gonna be one of you kids! Fuck! GO TO YOUR ROOMS!” The door opened, as the kids hurried down the hallway, aside from Mania who was fastened to Ares in a baby carrier.

She stood there nervously, “Uhm, are you okay?”

“Kore!” Ares beamed, welcoming her into the destroyed house. He looked at the disaster, “Aphrodite’s going to be pissed.”

“Maybe, I make dinner, and you clean up?” Persephone offered, trying to be helpful, “It can’t be that bad right?”

“Yeah…” He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. ‘Well this is going so well…’ He thought frustrated, as he started picking up the mess from the kids. He came back into the kitchen when he was done, putting Mania into the highchair. “Uh thanks, for coming…” 

“You’re welcome,” She answered sweetly, “For a second, I thought you were just playing another trick on me to get me to come over, but I guess you really are that helpless.”

“Uhh…” Ares started, called out on his antics, “So why didn’t you go to the party tonight?”

“Ugh, can we talk about something else?” Perse asked, throwing a tray of vegetables in the oven to roast, and boiling up pasta. 

“Did something happen?” Ares continued to pry, “I get the feeling Aphrodite doesn’t like you very much- what’d you do to her?”

“Do we have to do this?” Persephone answered, draining the water from the pasta, “Fiiine, Hades told his stupid brothers that he thought I put Aphrodite to shame, and then she got mad and made Eros get me really drunk and then I don’t really remember much, but Eros put me in Hades car, and I woke up in the Underworld and I just don’t think parties are my thing.” She ranted frustrated, “Happy?”

Ares blurted out laughing, “Wow, Hades is a moron- he said that within earshot of her?!”

Persephone rolled her eyes, “This is why I don’t tell you these things.”

“Aww don’t get mad at me, I wasn’t even in Olympus!” Ares jumped up on the island, to watch her cook. He stared her up and down, comparing her small curvy body to Aphrodite’s familiar body, “I don’t know if I’d say you put her to shame, but you definitely give her some competition.”

“I don’t think so.” She turned shyly, looking at him, “You and Hades are both crazy. Is she going to mind that I came over? I don’t want to make her anymore mad at me, then I already have.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” He answered, taking his phone out as he sat atop the counter, scrolling through, watching more pictures and updates from the party. He never used to care this much what Aphrodite did, but since he’d come back it had been a constant thorn in his side.

Persephone started plating the food, she turned to look over her shoulder mischievously, seeing Ares distracted, she scooped up some mashed potatoes, and pulled back on the metal spoon, releasing the tension, and flicking it across the air, splattering onto his cheek.

He glanced up startled, “Good aim, but!” He snatched the spoon up out of her hands, “Lemme show you how it’s done,” he scooped it into the mashed potatoes, pulling it back, but she dodged his aerial assault. He reached into the draw, pulling out a large serving spoon, approaching her with a full scoop of potatoes as she backed herself into the corner- the cannon ball was released, and right on target, smashing into her face and hair. 

She used her hands to wipe her face clean, “Cheap shot.” She criticized.

“There are no cheap shots in war.” He answered, ushering the kids in for dinner, grinning from ear to ear. After they’d finished dinner, they all went to change, “Go clean up in the bathroom, you’ve got some white stuff…” He pointed at his hair, as he turned down the hallway. She naively hadn’t caught onto his perverted tease, and closed the bathroom door behind her, running the water to rinse away the mess. 

When she came out of the bathroom, she could see by the glow of a nightlight, Ares in the bedroom with the three youngest kids, reading a book as they piled onto his lap. He closed the book, and told them all to go to bed, before closing the door quietly behind him. He sighed looking up at the mountain of dishes and potatoes on the cabinets. Not his smoothest attempt at seducing a girl… When the house was finally composed, he sank back into the couch, exhausted “I’d rather fight wars,” he admitted, “Less work… More fun.”

She laughed at him playfully, “It can’t be that bad- don’t you miss it when you’re away?” She plopped down beside him on the couch.

“I don’t think about it much…” He yawned, flicking on the TV, and stretching, letting his arm fall on the couch cushion behind her, casually. When she didn’t seem to reject his advances, he curled it around her shoulders closer. He stared down at her through the corner of his eye, trying to see if he was bothering her at all. She seemed to not be paying much attention to it. He didn’t even make it long enough to pay attention to what was on the TV before he’d fallen asleep sitting there.

Persephone watched his calm sleeping expression, perplexed by this other side to Ares. It was weirdly domesticated, and she wondered if all of tonight was another façade like when he pretended he couldn’t read… Maybe he could be sweet and kind, in his own idiot way. She brushed away the curls from his face, gently, feeling his warm breath against her skin. She was confused, her heart feeling a strange little flutter, she curled her fingers around his hand, and rested her head against his shoulder. His body was so warm, she fell fast asleep beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domesticated Ares xD At least for now...


	7. Her Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aphrodite comes home to Persephone asleep in Ares's lap, she lashes out; Ares and her leave to Hera's to work on the garden. When Ares becomes angry, and leaves to resolve his family problems, Persephone is left alone with Apollo nearby.

Ares’s eyes slid open, blurred vision, as the morning sun spilled in through the curtains. He glanced down as the little pink Goddess, who’d shifted from sleeping on his shoulder, to curling up on the couch with her head cradled in his lap. His lips curled into a satisfied, pleased grin. His hand rubbed down her back, gently, as he felt his calm starting to dissipate, turning to glance out the window behind him- no car. She hadn’t even come home last night, despite her promise to him. His eyes slid shut again, leaning his head back into the couch. He always woke early, but for the first time in a long time, he found himself drifting back to sleep.

There was an abrupt crashing, as Eros kicked the door open, holding Aphrodite, who was clutching her head, “C’mon mommykins, I’ll get you some Tylenol and a cup of water- I told you not to drink so much!”

Ares eyes jolted open, turning his head rapidly, so that his eyes locked on Aphrodite’s. “What the fuck is SHE doing here?!” She hissed.

Eros looked over at the sleeping Persephone on Ares lap, “I said best behavior, dad! You can’t just fuck my friends!”

“Geeze, relax,” Ares dismissed them both, “I didn’t even fuck her.”

Eros got in his face, “But you were trying!” He alleged.

Aphrodite growled, “That girl is off limits!”

“Kinda like Zeus?” Ares didn’t even look back at her, but felt shifting as Persephone started waking from the noise. She sat up in his lap, rubbing her eyes sleepily, before they opened, finding herself abruptly in a precarious situation.

She squealed, leaping off Ares’s lap, and scooting to the other side of the couch, “Eros! Aphrodite! I didn’t…” She trailed off, looking up at Ares shamefully. 

Ares glowered, standing up now that she was off his lap, waving a finger at Aphrodite, “It’s not like you had any intention of keeping your word,” he spat.

Eros shifted over to Persephone’s side, “Ehh, this is probably gonna get ugly- I should probably take you home?” He offered, reaching a hand out to her.

Ares eyes narrowed, glancing back at Eros, “I’ll take her,” he demanded, “We have work to do at my mother’s today anyway.”

“What? No way!” Eros started arguing.

“It’s fine,” Persephone stood, curtly, hugging Eros, “Nothing happened, he didn’t bother me in the least.” She reassured Eros. She looked back at Aphrodite, sympathetically, “Try ginger tea- it’ll help with the hangover.”

“Get out of my house.” Aphrodite answered, burying her head in her arms. Persephone knew Eros needed to stay with his mother, more than she needed him. 

Ares slammed the door intentionally loud, behind them. He ran his hands through his hair, frustrated. Persephone walked solemnly at his side, “Sorry I caused trouble.”

Ares offered up a smile, “Well if you really feel bad, I know a few ways you could make it up to me.”

“Not a chance,” She stuck her tongue out at him, playfully. 

“You had fun with me last night, admit it!” Ares boasted.

“Nope!”

“You want me.” He concluded, smugly. 

“Aphrodite would kill me.” 

“So you’re not denying it.”

“Not interested.” She rejected him. They arrived at his mother’s house, exchanging pleasantries with Hera, as they made their way out into the garden to resume repairing Ares’s damage. On their way out, as they were passing by Zeus’s convertible, parked outside, Ares’s eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing with a bright red glow, as he snatched something out of the passenger seat.

Persephone looked at him glaring at the feathers balled up in his fist, and stepping backwards nervously from the intimidating red hue, bleeding into the whites of his eyes, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Aphrodite’s. I’ll catch you tomorrow…” He growled, parading sternly back to his home, Persephone staring after him apprehensively. She found herself feeling hurt on his behalf… She experienced anger differently from him- hers she buried deep and ignored. She sighed, starting back towards home, trying to establish an explanation for Artemis as to her whereabouts the night prior. She couldn’t just say she was babysitting- she went to the party and was most likely aware Ares wasn’t in attendance… Or maybe she didn’t notice? She failed to hear the grumbling of the engine cruising along the edge of the sidewalk, beside her.

“Earth to Persey, are you home?” The familiar, rage provoking voice called. She snapped out of her thoughts, turning to see Apollo in his car. “I thought you were ignoring me!”

She rolled her eyes, “What do you want Apollo?”

“I was just offering you a ride… C’mon, get in- where to?” He parked the car, opening his door to get out.

“No thanks, I’d rather walk.” She began walking away from him, but he moved to stand in her way, his hand tracing down her jaw line, to lift her to look into his eyes. 

“What did I ever do to deserve this? Can’t you just stop and give it a chance?” Apollo asked sweetly, “I’m not interested in anyone else.”

Persephone pushed his hand aside, “If I let you give me a ride, will you promise to just leave me alone?”

“If that’s what you want,” Apollo responded, “My sister’s?”

Persephone sighed, defeated, “Yeah… That’s fine.” She climbed into the passenger seat, folding her hands in her lap, looking down silently. 

The engine revved to life, as he started driving, “I was hoping to catch you at the party last night, but Artemis said you decided to stay home.” Apollo started, “I dropped by to offer you to come with me, you know I’d look out for you right? Anyway, you weren’t home.”

Persephone placed her chin in her hand, looking out the window, “I was babysitting.”

“Oh.” Apollo answered, “Well next time you get stuck babysitting, let me know- I’ll come along.”

“Do you even like kids?” She huffed, staring at the reflection of her red eyes out the window.

Apollo shrugged, suggestively replying, “I’d like to have a few. But I’m more interested in what happens after the kids go to sleep.” 

“Nothing happens.” He was met with her rejection.

“I know you enjoyed it last time,” Apollo answered, “You know you don’t have to keep pretending, right? We’ve already done it, we don’t have to tell anyone, so you won’t lose your scholarship.”

Persephone glared at him, angrily, “Let me out, Apollo, I changed my mind.”

“We’re almost there, just relax.” Apollo argued back against her wishes. 

Apollo telling her to relax- where had she heard that before? She clenched her fists, willing back the tears about to erupt from her eyes, as the thorny crown started growing from her hair. The car came to a halt, as she angrily opened the door and slammed it shut, stomping inside the house.

“Persey, wait!” Apollo called after her, but she paid him no mind. She disappeared behind the door with another slam. She rushed to her room, closing the door and pressing her back up against it, sliding down to the floor, and burying her face in her hands, finally willing herself to cry. Everything was so hard and confusing… She hated Apollo for what he’d done to her, she missed being able to rely on Hades for support, and now she was confused about how she felt about Ares too. She heard a knocking at the front door, then heard Artemis’s voice inviting her brother in. She hugged her knees to her chest, pressing her back hard against the door. The walls felt like they were getting closer, as vines and trees snaked up the walls, and blocked the door from opening. She laid flat on the ground, in her safe bedroom greenhouse, her head spinning wildly. She trapped herself back inside of the greenhouse. 

“There, now you will be safe.” She heard her mother’s voice echo through the trees; she ran in every direction she could, banging on the walls of her bedroom, which had turned to her new glass enclosure. She panicked, afraid to be let out, and vulnerable to Apollo’s desires, and afraid to be locked in forever, and never see another person again. Her heart raced in her chest, as she started breathing unevenly- panicking. 

She shot up violently, her eyes wide open, tangled in a mess of her own wild hair, staring around herself. She’d fallen asleep on the floor in front of her bedroom door… It was all a dream. She wasn’t locked up in the greenhouse… But she didn’t feel safe either. She looked at the prison, that was her bedroom, tormented by being inside of it. Was it safe to leave? Was Apollo still there? Where would she even go, to sleep soundly?


	8. His Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares confronts Aphrodite, and again she attempts to distract him from their problems with sex, only leaving him more pissed off.

Ares threw the balled-up feather boa onto an upholstered chair in the corner of the room, pacing angrily. Aphrodite entered the bedroom, unphased by Ares irritated pacing, as she started slipping off her dress to change for bed. “Were you with Zeus again?” Ares cut straight to the point, blood colored, unforgiving eyes, met as she turned to face him with a glowing golden gaze. The dress fell around her feet, as she stepped out of it, in nothing but lacey black lingerie and her black strappy heels. Her hands traced across his chest, as she looked up at him seductively.

“Oh, course not,” Aphrodite breathed, her hands toying with the hem of his shirt, dragging it up, as she traced up his body, her long nails leaving a tingling sensation in his wake. 

He harshly grabbed her jaw, kissing her aggressively, and holding her head in place as he pulled away, “You’re lying.”

Her hands traced down, slipping into his sweatpants, “How dare you,” she hissed, taking hold of him.

“I found your stupid feather thing in his car, today.” Ares pulled her face closer to his, his hot breath heating her face. 

“Could be anyone’s.” She touted, stroking him under the fabric, as he pushed her backwards against the bed, pinning her down, her hand still working up and down his aching manhood.

“Could be,” he bit down on her neck, hard, as she yelped and squirmed, pulling away, “But it isn’t just anyone’s, is it?” He pulled the bra down tucking in under her freed breasts, his mouth nipping at her breasts as his hands ripped the panties off of her. 

She hesitated, glancing away, “What does it even matter? I’m here with you now.” She pulled him loose of the track pants. 

“Well,” he stroked the tip against her opening, the wetness trailing along his length, “I guess I can settle for you, if Persephone won’t have me.” He knew exactly how to piss her off, as he pushed his way inside of her. 

She moaned, angrily hissing, as she dug her nails into his back, dragging them deep, ichor oozing from the fresh wounds, “What the fuck did you say?”

He pulled back out then pushed inside of her again, leaning in to whisper into her ear, “That she puts you to shame.”

Aphrodite’s hands yanked at his hair, “Fuck you, Ares.”

“You already are,” He pulled out, “Are you mad? Should I stop?”

“Fuck me, you bastard,” She commanded, as he turned her around, and she pushed up, offering herself up to him.

“Wish I was a bastard,” He spanked her hard, pushing his fingers inside of her, his thumb working at her clit, while she writhed beneath him, “Then I wouldn’t have a father for you to fuck.”

She pulled away from him, slapping him hard across the face. He smirked, pressing her backwards, and crashing hard against the wall. “You’re using your powers on me, aren’t you?” She accused, noticing his amusement. 

His hand wrapped around her throat, gripping roughly, “Don’t be a hypocrite,” Ares chastised, “As if you haven’t been all along.” He grabbed her by the hair, bringing her to her knees in front of him; she coughed, rubbing her neck, then willingly took him into her mouth, the warmth enveloping around his stiff member, sinking down on him, and returning, vehemently trying to please him. “You think fucking me makes it go away?”

"I don't need to use my powers on you, to get what I want," She answered smoothly, placing her hands on his chest, an pressing him backwards, pushing him roughly onto the bed and climbing on top of him. She gripped him still, as she lowered herself on to him; she rode him, rolling her hips, and leaning forwards, to press her lips against his, “Cum for me, war daddy…” She pleaded desperately.

“You don’t fucking get it, do you?!” He glared up at her, enraged, “I’m pissed!” But she didn’t cease her actions, satisfying his needs. 

“I’m pissed too,” She echoed, slamming into him, “So shut the fuck up, and fuck me.” He grabbed her hips, aggressively pounding into her from underneath, as she wailed and shrieked in pleasure. He felt her spasming tighten around him, as fluid poured over him. Finally, he slammed into her hard, holding her tight against him, as he unloaded inside of her, panting. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, as he tossed her aside.

“I’m done with you.” He chucked the feathered boa at her naked figure, still panting on the bed. He pulled his pants on, throwing open a suitcase, and emptying his drawers into it.

She watched helplessly as he started packing his belongings, “So what, are you just gonna run away to mommy’s?” She mocked.

Ares ignored her, lifting his bag. “Don’t let me find out you retaliated against Persephone, because I pissed you off.” He warned.

“Are you coming back?” She asked, pulling her discarded dress back on.

“I don’t know.” 

She chased after him out of the bedroom, “Good, if you leave, don’t fucking come back.” She threatened angrily, “We do just fine without you! You’re a good for nothing, piece of shit!” She regretted every toxic word spilling from her mouth, the instant they were said, but she was hurt and angry. 

“Yeah, I know.” Ares didn't retaliate, to a degree he believed what she was saying as the truth, and even if he didn't, he'd been cold enough already. He closed the door behind him. Inside, she could hear Aphrodite scream angrily. She crumpled to the ground in tears, once he was out of view. 

“What happened?!” Eros rushed over to her, “Are you okay, Momma bear?” He held his mother to his chest while she cried. 

Ares carried the suitcase over his shoulder, burying the casted hand into his pocket as best as he could, “She’s still hot when she pissed through…” He sighed. He knew she would be fine… Eros was always there for her. ‘What the fuck am I supposed to do now…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breakups are so sad though... :C


	9. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera tries to guide Ares into making better romance decisions, now that he's separated from Aphrodite, and Persephone proves to be quite the distraction from the chaos.

Ares prayed a war would be waged, or any excuse that would send him back to the mortal realm until everything blew over. He sat outside his mother’s house, upon a bench in the messy unfinished garden, his elbows on his knees. He stared into the still water in the fountain, quietly. He felt a soft hand in his back, as Hera’s gentle palm grazed his shoulders, and she settled in beside him. “Hebe sure is excited you’ll be staying for a little while. How’re you holding up?”

Ares shrugged, hucking a rock into the water, to disrupt the perfect stillness, ripples coursing across the surface. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me, ma.”

She hugged him, leaning her head onto his shoulder, “You know, I never wanted to tell you how to live your life or who to be with…” She started in a very motherly tone, “But I always worried you’d spend the rest of your life as miserable as I am with your father. They’re very much alike, Zeus and Aphrodite.”

“Great, they can both go fuck themselves!” He answered, in a smartass confident tone.

His mother returned a soft smile, “You’ve been very distressed.”

“And you’re always pissed off,” He countered.

“That’s why I didn’t want that for you. Eros was your first kid- and he’s all grown up and able to marry himself, and you and her never bothered.”

He laughed, “Mom, don’t hold your breath on me getting married.”

“Is that what you actually believe?” She smirked knowingly, “Seems to be taking you an awfully long time to finish this garden…” 

"I'm away too much, for too long." Ares watched the water settle back into stillness, "I don't expect anyone to sit around alone, waiting years until I get back."

"Years isn't all that long, when you're immortal... It's not unfair to ask someone to be faithful, even if you're gone." She stood up, patting his hair gingerly, “Are you staying outside all night?” He rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, he won’t be back until late, he said he’s behind on a lot of work, or some bullshit.”

“Sounds like some bullshit…” Ares agreed, standing up, and following her inside. 

Ares laid in his old bedroom, he left everything still in the suitcase, sighing heavily. “Olympus really fucking blows…” He complained to himself, listening to the Spring Goddess's rage calling, that had gotten louder since yesterday. “Wonder what has her so pissed off suddenly…” He yawned, stuffing the pillow under his head, ‘She’ll be here tomorrow… I’ll pester her about it then…’ And he willed himself to sleep away the rest of the lonely, miserable night.

Up with the sun, as always, Ares sauntered down the stairs, stopping in the foyer before the immense picture of the kings and queens in the home. He walked into the kitchen, turning on the coffee pot, before grabbing the newspaper, a straw, and a chair, and dragging it out into the foyer, and sat on the chair backwards, listening to the gentle trickle from the coffee pot. He tore the paper, balling it up into tiny wads, and packing them into the straw, before aiming and blowing through it- direct hit to Zeus’s right eye. Hebe peaked down the stairs, silently observing his actions, before deciding it looked like fun, and coming down the stairs.

“Can I play too?” She looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, in her little night gown, standing on her heels, rocking innocently before him.

“Sure, go get a straw, and we’ll do some target practice.” 

When Hera started making her way down the stairs, she couldn’t quite figure out what her children were doing- she saw Ares kneeling beside Hebe, pointing forwards, with a determined focused look on his face, before Hebe lifted a straw to her lips and- splat! Hera gasped, “What are you teaching her?!”

Ares smirked, “Target practice. Kid’s got great aim!”

Hera made her way down tp observe the image, pointing at the spitball sticking between Zeus’s eyes, “This was Hebe?”

“Uhuh!” Hebe answered proudly.

Hera nodded, “That is pretty good… But you guys still have to clean this up, before he wakes up and sees it.”

“He won’t even notice.” Ares shrugged.

Hera laughed, “That picture hangs there, JUST so he can look at himself every day. Clean it up- I’m going to make breakfast, when is Persephone supposed to be over?”

“She’s on her way,” Ares answered trailing after her, “I can feel her pissed off energy getting closer and closer.”

“Huh?” Hera looked up, “Persephone’s pissed off?”

“She’s been pissed off since before I got back,” He shrugged, “I think she may even top you.”

“That’s interesting…” Hera thought out loud, thinking back to the distress she’d felt, and the vision from having touched her hands that day. 

Ares was collecting the dishes from the table when the knocking started at the door. Hera invited Persephone in, offering her breakfast- which she declined. She looked at Ares confused, he usually showed up in his uniform for work, and usually later, after she had already arrived, and spent time socializing with Hera, but he was here early, and in sweats. He excused himself to go change, while Persephone sat curiously at the table waiting for him. She decided she’d start getting ready, and he could just meet her outside. 

She picked up one of the large carved rocks, dragging it across the dirt, trying to lift it up onto the wall, struggling. She abruptly felt a warm presence behind her, his arms around hers, helping put the rock in place. Instead of retracting his arms after the stone was down, they instead wrapped around her, hugging her intimately from behind. Her face flushed, “A-Ares!” She jumped. 

“Hey, Kore,” He asked curiously, letting her go so she could face him, “Did I piss you off again, or something?”

“What? Why would you think that?” She asked frantically.

“You just got really angry as soon as I left you,” Ares answered.

Persephone growled, “Stop spying on my anger!”

“Kinda not something I actively do…” 

“Well why are YOU angry?” 

“I’m always angry.”

“Can I ask you a nosey question?”

“Do I ever hesitate asking you one?”

“That’s fair…” Persephone answered, “Are you staying here now? Did something happen?”

“If I answer you with all my personal life details, are you gonna tell me what’s got you all pissed off?” 

“Uhh…” She poked her fingers together.

“Didn’t think so.” He moved more bricks in place, building the wall.

“I could guess.” The taunting voice teased, “I’m really good at guessing.”

Ares smirked back at her, “You’re that curious?” He leaned down to her level, “I know what this is about~!” He answered sing song.

She blushed, “What?! This isn’t about anything! I was just concerned about you!”

“Concerned about getting with me, maybe.” Ares answered, “You want to know if Aphrodite and I are still together or not- isn’t that right?”

Persephone looked at the ground, feeling the heat of her face betraying her, “You were really upset and…”

“I’m available.” He offered, “You wanna make out now?”

She smiled, looking back up at him, “Eros was absolutely right- you are a disaster.”

“I’m not hearing a no.” He pressed his nose against hers again, “Or are you still hung up on my uncle?”

“Hades and I are keeping our distance and maintaining a professional relationship.” She asserted.

“Is that so?” He moved in closer, causing her to back up, against the bricks, their faces close, “So we’re both available.”

Persephone felt her heartbeat hasten, biting her bottom lip, “We should probably get to work…” Ares wrapped his arms around her again, pulling her against him. She was waiting for him to say something smug, or suggestive, but instead he said nothing at all. He just stood there hugging her. She exhaled deeply, her arms raising to wrap around him too. She squeezed tightly- she didn’t know how much she needed this closeness, until it was happening. He probably really needed it too, she thought to herself, tightening the embrace, reassuring him. ‘Don’t cry in front of him…’ She pleaded with herself, his hug somehow opening her emotional vulnerabilities wide open. She buried her face into his chest, clinging to him.

He finally pulled away, still holding her in his arms, looking down at her, as she diverted her teary eyes away. He raised her chin with the tip of his finger, “Who hurt you? I’ll kill them if you want- I really will.”

She smiled, shaking her head, “I’m fine… Really! You have enough to worry ab-“

He pressed his lips against hers, hungrily taking this opening. It was a gamble at best, and though he anticipated rejection, she instead craned her neck up towards him, deepening the kiss, her little hands gripping the fabric of his jacket, the tears dripping down her cheeks. Their lips slowly parted, a long awkward silence shared between the two, before she spoke, “The g-garden?” His lips upturned- he looked so arrogant and delighted, she immediately regretted appeasing him- yet not so much that she wouldn’t have done it again if he tried. 

He passed up the opportunity to tease her, obediently resuming to build the wall. She watched him shyly, while he wasn’t looking, astounded he didn’t boast and brag. Then she smiled, growing a new patch of glistening, vibrant yellow flowers, accented with scattered little red plants. 

Hera watched from the sliding glass door, walking away as they resumed working, ‘Won’t get married, my ass.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D And they kissed. Was killing me to get to this point xD


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone agrees to spending the night, but when Ares attempts to wake her from her nightmare, he ends up severely wounded.

The day waned on, “Spend the night.” Ares suggested eagerly, as their day’s work came to a finish.

“No way!” Persephone responded.

“C’mon, I’ll behave.” 

She looked at him doubtfully, “It’s not a good idea- what would Hera think?”

“She won’t care, and it’s not like anyone is going to question you for staying at my mom’s for the night. You stay- I promise we’ll get this finished tomorrow and you won’t have to keep coming back.”

Persephone thought back to her greenhouse prison bedroom, and Apollo’s unexpected visits, hesitating to deny him again. She hardly slept the night prior as it was… She didn’t really mind coming back every day, and spending time with Ares, “I get my own room.”

“Killjoy.” Ares rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

Hera was pleased to know Persephone was staying- preparing fresh linen in the guest room, while Kore offered to make the family’s dinner. Ares sour attitude seemed to dissipate, as he sat in the kitchen pestering her with his nonsense, and she satisfied his need for her attention. Zeus was home at a reasonable time, and Ares retreated to his room before dinner was even ready. He promised his mother he wouldn’t cause any further destruction of her home, if he was going to be there, and the best way to achieve that was to completely avoid his stupid purple face. 

Persephone tapped on the bedroom door, “I brought dinner up for you,” she smiled, “I brought mine up too- I didn’t want you eating alone, you probably did a lot of that in the mortal realm so… I figured we could just both eat up here?” She placed the plates down on a small accent table, with two upholstered chairs next to a bookshelf in the room. 

Ares glanced up at her from the bed, “Oh, thanks.” He was taken aback by her considerate actions, unfamiliar with the kind, thoughtful behavior. She settled down into the chair. Ares stood, closing the door as he passed across the room to sit at the little table. The night grew later and later, as the two exchanged stories from the mortal realm; neither really had the chance to discuss such experiences with other’s, as they spent minimal time amongst the mortals. They found comfort in the familiarity, despite the drastic differences between both their experiences. 

Persephone grew up amongst nymphs, and her mother, and hardly spent a moment of her life alone- she’d come to dread the constant presence of someone, craving freedom from their watchful eyes, and Ares spent the vast amount of his time isolated, or in horrendous violent scenes, surrounded by the shrill cries of fallen mortals, as their lives were taken in the midst of wartime. He missed the comfort of others but yearned for the constant need and demand that war granted him. It kept him busy and made time pass by. 

Persephone yawned, stretching, “I’m tired…” She complained, finally.

“It’s not even that late.” Ares fussed.

“I know, I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Why?”

“Just a bad night.”

“Stay here?” He tried once more.

She smirked, “Not-uh. I’ll see you in the morning?”

He sighed, waving her away, “Yeah, yeah…”

The moon glistened reflections and shadows into the room, as Ares lay shirtless, his hands folded behind his head. Pollen and petals drifted on the breeze into the room, settling on the floor. He stood, bare feet patting against the ground, as he leaned out the window, strings at thorny vines draping down the windowsill, and a tree branch extending out the bare window of the guest room neighboring his, the screen caught in the branches, and torn. “What the fuck is she doing…?” 

He slipped out of his room, gently opening the door to hers, glancing at the forest the room had become, and staring at Persephone, tossing and turning, and murmuring in her sleep uneasily. He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently, “Perse?”

“GET AWAY FROM ME, APOLLO!” The beaming red eyes opened wide, as she screamed, a massive thorn piercing his chest and forcing him back into the tree branching out the window. Vines covered in thorns charged at him, wrapping around his throat, piercing his flesh. His eyes opened wide at the impact, impaled and held against the course bark of the tree. Golden liquid spilled from his chest wound, dripping onto the carpet below. He tried to yell, furious for her attacking him, but no air could pass through the squeezing around his neck. His hands raised, clutching the plant at his neck, pulling it hard until the stems snapped, bracing himself on the large thorn holding him down, his breathing hoarse, trying to force air into his one still intact lung. He coughed up ichor, gasping again.

“What the fuck, Perse?” He growled, weakly, trying to force the thorn holding him to the tree loose. It wouldn’t budge. 

Persephone’s eyes flickered, turning back to white as she regained consciousness and woke, to the violent sight. “Gaia!” She called, forcing the thorn to retract from Ares’s chest, rushing over to him, as tears burst through, “I’m sorry- I’m so sorry!” Ares slid down the tree, clutching his hand over his chest, blocking the hole from sucking more air into it.

“You gonna heal me, or cry?” 

She looked down at him in disbelief, “I c-can’t heal…”

“The fuck you can’t!” He coughed up more ichor, spitting it onto the ground, “Fuck it, just… go get my mom.”

Hera had already sensed the distress, and made her way to the room, looking through the still open door at Persephone’s sad pitiful expression, as she learned over Ares, tears spilling from her eyes. Ares was badly injured, and still loud as ever, “What happened here?” The room was erupted into angry plants, now withering and receding. 

Persephone’s eyes widened, guiltily, as she faced Hera, “I’m sorry!” She repeated again, “I didn’t mean to hurt him…”

“Go get the first aid kit, and extra bandages from the supply closet,” She instructed Persephone, as she lifted Are’s hand away to view the wound, then leaned him forwards to check for an exit wound on his back.

“What the hell did you do to her?” Hera asked, trying to make light of the situation.

“Fuck if I should know, I thought she was having a nightmare.” He spit out more golden blood.

She sighed, “These are pretty bad, maybe I should call for Apollo.”

“No fucking Apollo.” Ares barked, coughing again, covering the hole on his chest again. 

Hera placed her hand over the hole on his back, instinctively. “Alright…”

Persephone rushed back into the room, watching Hera rip open a piece a plastic wrap off the packaging of the medical supplies inside the kit, taping three sides of it. She grabbed the sheet, bunched up on the floor and within arm’s reach to soak up the ichor, and dry his skin, applying the bandage to the wound on his chest, then made the same sort of make shift occlusive dressing to seal up the exit wound on his back. He started having an easier time breathing, as Hera finished bandaging the minor open wounds on his neck and wrapping his hands. Hera sighed, “You’re going to need better care than this, it’s only a temporary fix. You really should just let me ask Ap-“

“I’d rather lose a fucking lung- I already said no Apollo.”

Persephone looked up at Hera, wide eyed and scared, “C-could Apollo heal him?”

“He’s the God of Medicine,” Hera answered.

Persephone sniffled, “Please ask him to come…”

“We don’t need Apollo! You can just do it- you did it the last time I was impaled!” Ares argued.

“I did?”

“How often does she impale you? Is this a common occurrence?” Hera glanced at them suspiciously. “I’m getting Apollo…” The ichor was already oozing out of the bandages she’d applied.

“Fuck!” Ares leaned back irritated.

Persephone threw herself over him, hugging him, his arms lifting to return the sentiment, “I’m sorry, Ares- I didn’t mean it!”

“Kore, when Apollo gets here, I want you to go in my room and shut the door. Don’t come out until he leaves.”

“But why? I want to stay with you…”

“Because this collapsed lung was meant for him, and after impaling me, I don’t think you get to dodge my questions anymore.” There was a knocking at the door- he could hear the door open and close. “Go, Kore.” He demanded.

Persephone obeyed, rushing into his room and curling up on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. She sobbed silently, ‘Why do I keep hurting innocent people… Stupid, stupid village girl…’ She shook her head violently, “I never should have come to Olympus.”

Apollo walked into the room, glancing at the fallen forest filling the room, “Woah, toy with the wrong person, huh, Ares?”

“Fuck off… Just get this over with.”

Apollo knelt at his side, holding the entry and exit wounds, his eyes sparkling yellow, as he started healing Ares. “So, what’d you do to Perse to piss her off so bad?” Ares insisted, feeling his strength coming back.

“She’s just not handling the breakup very well,” Apollo answered coolly, he was nearly finished closing up the lung, “First loves are hard to move on from.”

Ares hesitated with confusion for a moment, “Bullshit.”

“She’s probably just entertaining you to try and make me jealous,” Apollo sneered, “At least when we slept together, she didn’t fucking stab me. Back off, Ares, when she’s learned her lesson I’m taking her back. She clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you.” 

He went to heal the minor injuries, but Ares grabbed hold of his hand, crushing it in his grip, “Just because you are an Olympian, does not mean I won’t fucking kill you.”

Hera walked into the room interrupting them, “Oh Apollo, thank you so much for coming in the middle of the night- I know you have work in only a couple hours, you should probably go.”

“It’s not a problem,” Apollo pulled his hand free from Ares’s grip, shaking it, his eyes lighting up as he healed the shattered bones as inconspicuously as possible. “Feel better, Ares!” He showed himself out.

“I told you I didn’t want that guy here,” Ares scoffed.

“I know… I didn’t want him here either.” She confirmed, hugging Ares, “You should get some rest, you have a whole guest room to fix tomorrow.”

Ares shook his head in agitation, “Goodnight.” He turned to walk into his room, closing the door behind him. He looked over at Persephone, red eyed on his bed, tears staining her face. “Stop crying, I’m the one who got stabbed.” He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking up at her angrily, “Did you fuck Apollo?”

She sank into herself at his question, burying her face, as she started crying again, “I…” She didn’t even know how to answer the question, “Didn’t want to… I t-tried to stop him...” She crawled across the bed on her hands and knees, clinging to his arm, “Please don’t be mad at me.”

His fists balled, and his teeth clenched, as his hand buried into her hair, pressing her protectively against his chest. “He’s dead.”

“Please don’t,” Persephone begged, “And don’t tell anyone! I don’t want anyone to know…”

He raised his hand to his head in frustration, lying back. Tired and sad, she curled up against his chest, under his arm, which cradled her. “Does it still hurt?”

“I’ve been hurt a lot worse than that flower power bullshit,” He ridiculed, “Although I had no idea you were capable of such wrath. I’m impressed.” His hand gently stroked her back, lulling her back to sleep. His eyes growing heavy, ‘If I get stabbed in my sleep or wake up in another forest, I’m going to be pissed.’ He concluded, easing into some much needed sleep. He swore Apollo would dread that next time their paths crossed.


	11. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Persephone's attack on Ares, he finds himself awake and... aroused. After resolving his needs on his own, and discovering the rest of his injuries had been healed, he offers Persephone advice on regaining control over her powers. They spend the rest of the day neglecting the work they were supposed to be doing.

Ares penis was up, before even he was. He awoke slowly, the raging need pressing up against the Goddess sleeping soundly against his chest, as he shifted uneasily. Her breathing was slow, and even, her sleep deep and peaceful compared to what he’d witness prior to his assault the previous night. She was powerful, but young and unskilled in harnessing that power. When she fully grasped it, Ares knew she would be a force to be reckoned with- even he would be nervous to piss her off enough after last night. Seeing her capable of such power and wrath, drove Ares mad; even the thought of his own pain at her hands turned him on. “I need a shower,” he groaned, seeking relief from the sexual frustration she caused him. He shifted out from underneath her as she stirred, clinging to him. 

“Don’t go yet…” She breathed, snuggling closer into him. 

“Thought you didn’t want to spend the night with me,” He teased, stroking her long frazzled hair. “I knew you wanted me.”

“Egotistical jerk…” She purred, “Your big stupid face just made me feel better.”

“You like my big stupid face, admit it.” He flipped her over, so he was hovering over top of him.

“It is a nice big stupid face.” She blushed, looking away from him timidly, “I haven’t been able to sleep for days, and… I sleep better next to you. Stay a little longer?” She pleaded, rubbing her tired eyes.

“I’ll come right back,” He promised.

“But why can’t your shower wait…” She whined.

He pressed his body up against hers, knowing she’d feel his lust for her, his smooth voice, teasing, “I don’t have to leave, but if I stay, you’re gonna have to help me settle this.”

She pushed her hands against his chest, turning even deeper magenta, “Nope!”

He laughed at her childish behavior, sitting up on the bed, “Alright, then… I’ll be back.”

She pulled the blanket back over her head, trying not to think of Ares strong muscular naked body, glistening from the water, his member hard and yearning for her. She tried shaking the dirty thoughts from her mind, failing every desperate attempt. She could feel herself become slick with the thought of him stuck in her head. She deeply breathed in, exhaling. She was curious, but she’d been down this avenue with Apollo, and it was dangerous and painful. Still… she imagined that red mask against his yellow skin, and the look in his eyes- playful, but proud. Too proud. “Damn it!” She cursed, feeling the puddle of her own sexual frustration pool in her panties.

Ares stood in the bathroom, steam filling up the room as he undressed. He aimed the shower head away from his cast, using that arm to brace himself on the wall, as the warm water cascaded down his body, gripping himself with his uninjured hand at the base, and pleasuring himself under the running water. He imagined her short curvy body, and her large breasts; the look of her red eyes, as she thrusted him backwards, against the tree, asphyxiating him with her vines. He was helplessly pinned to the tree. Seldom did he experience such subduing power, that could keep him from fighting back, and the thought of her possessing such power… He moaned reaching his release, as it washed down the drain, breathing hoarsely. He took another moment to wash himself, turning the shower off, and wrapping a towel around his waist. He stopped, stepping backwards to look at himself in the mirror, upturning his chin, to find his neck was clean of any punctures, despite his refusal to allow Apollo to heal him. He glanced down at his hands, clean of the injuries sustained from grabbing hold of the vines and ripping them free from his throat. Even his broken arm wasn’t bothering him in the least. He hurried to his room, still in nothing but the towel, digging into his suitcase for a pocketknife he flicked open.

Persephone flushed, watching the naked war God enter back into the room in nothing, but his towel, observing him carve off the cast with the serrated knife. “What are you doing?”

“You idiot,” Ares criticized, clenching and unclenching his fist, stretching the muscles of the no longer injured arm, “I told you we didn’t need Apollo. If you can heal a gaping hole in my gut, with several major organs damaged from the impact, you could have fixed a fucking collapsed lung without that bastard.”

“I did that?” Persephone asked, “How?”

Ares shrugged, “Your fertility Goddess powers, not mine.”

“But, I’m not a fertility Goddess.” Persephone insisted.

“You’re a sheltered fertility Goddess,” Ares corrected, looking up with her with a haughty expression, making her heart flutter, “Mommy didn’t want you aware of just how desirable you really are.”

“I-I…” She was already horny, before he’d walked into the room, in nothing but a towel, spewing words of how desirable she was, and giving her that arrogant look, that for some reason she couldn’t fathom as to why it was making him insanely attractive to her in that moment. Ares casually dropped his towel, standing before her in his stark-naked glory, “ARES! What are you doing!!” She turned around quickly, covering her eyes.

“Getting dressed- you think I’d stay naked all day, parading around in a towel, just for your satisfaction?” He answered, pulling boxers on, “I mean, I would if that’s what you wanted.”

“How generous of you.” Persephone sat on the bed, pretending not to be watching as he clothed his bare body.

“Stop staring at me, pervert.” Ares accused, playfully. She blushed, unsure if he was teasing her, or if he’d actually caught her peeking. 

She flopped down on the bed, burying her face in the pillow, “You’re awful, why do I choose to spend time with you?”

He flopped down on the bed beside her, propping himself up on his elbows, “You still gonna keep acting like you hate me, even after you finally confess your love for me? I really hope so- I like the abuse.”

Persephone lifted her head from the pillow, laying, turning towards him at the mention of abuse, “Are you okay, now? Like… completely?”

He laid his head down, staring back at her, “Yeah, can’t even feel it. You?”

“I’m okay… Just tired.”

“Go back to sleep… I’ll stay here with you.”

“I’m sorry I hurt you. Lately when I fall asleep, I lose control and make a mess out of things…”

“You’re young,” Ares closed his eyes, “You’ll figure it out… But being angry like you are isn’t going to help, unless you control that too. Keep pretending you’re not mad, you’ll end up burning Olympus to the ground. Trust me, I don’t know much about much, but I know about being pissed off all the time.”

“How do I stop it?” She wondered.

“Same way I do- go fucking destroy the prick that pissed you off.”

“That’s terrible advice.” She sighed.

“Suit yourself, I have another solution to repressed rage.”

“What’s that?”

“Just bang one out.” Ares grinned. Persephone’s face hit the pillow, wondering why she ever trusted Ares to give decent advice. “Or you can stab people in your sleep, that really seems to be working out for you.” They were both silent for a long moment, in contemplation, before Ares broke the silence again, “Kore…?” 

“Yeah?” She answered back softly. 

“I’m not going to ask you about what happened with Apollo anymore,” He reassured her, sternly, “But if you ever needed me for anything- I’m here for you.”

She shifted closer against him, “I know…” There he was being sweet again. For someone always so angry, she thought to herself, he certainly takes a lot of terrible circumstances in stride. She knew the immense pain he must have been in the previous night, but not once did he lash out in anger. He’d had every right to. He was dealing with leaving Aphrodite and his children, after she’d hurt him repeatedly, still working to undo the damage he’d left at his mother’s- now with the additional rebuilding of the guest bedroom on his plate, because of her… There was no mistaking how angry he was most of the time, but he was always collected and functional. She laid on her side, wrapped up in his arms, his body conforming around hers, cradling her against him. His warmth surrounded her in this protected space. She sank in and out of sleep, not able to fully fall back into a deep sleep, since he’d left in the early morning to shower. 

She rolled in his arms, facing him again, staring peculiarly into his calm face. His eyes were closed, hidden under that scarlet mask, contrasting against the golden yellow skin. Ares, his eyes still lazily closed, could feel her eyes on him, feigning sleep, he felt her hand gently stroke his cheek, his skin tingling on contact, then he felt her warm breath draw nearer. 

Her lips brushed against his, and without hesitation he responded, returning the little affection, his hand meeting her cheek, and combing through her hair. She was startled, thinking he’d been asleep and that’d she’d have been able to steal the little peck without his knowing, but she’d been caught, her heart fluttering and racing in her chest, as she dared kiss him back more feverously. She felt the blood rush to the surface of her skin, heat emanating off of her, as he squeezed her closer, his tongue licking her bottom lip, pleading for entry. She was back in the mortal realm, before she’d become hurt and damaged by Apollo’s actions, with the dumb boy from the woods who pretended he couldn’t read. Her lips parted for him, not even intentionally willing the actions that seemed to come so naturally, as their tongues met and danced, their lips sealed, and breathing uneven. Finally, the long passionate kiss subsided, and they parted, both breathing a little heavier. 

“So, I might actually like you, after all.” She finally admitted, before being swept up into another insatiable kiss. He was rough and domineering in his actions, but never in such a way that provoked pain or fear. He was assertive and protective, while still being greedy and self-serving. They laid in bed together into the afternoon, neglecting all the work they were supposed to have been doing. Finally, succumbing to hunger, they decided to leave the room, Ares teasing Persephone as they started down the stairs.

“Oh, Ares- I was just coming to get you!” Hera called from the bottom of the stairs, “Eros came by to see you.”

Eros stared at the two, his little beady eyes registering what he was witnessing, as he stood beside Hera, watching his dad leave his bedroom, from behind closed doors, with Persephone, whose hair was a mess and she hadn’t even gotten dressed for the day. “Dad!” Ares braced himself for the lecture, as Eros jolted up the stairs, forcing his way between Persephone and Ares. Eros’s finger pressed against his father’s chest, “She is young and impressionable, and I highly doubt you are setting any kind of good example for her. What were you doing with her, alone in your room?!”

“Making out,” Ares shrugged, pushing his finger away, “Relax, nobody’s holding her here against her will.”

Eros gasped, his hands sweeping up onto his cheeks in astonishment, “Persephone!” She sank beneath his stare, hating Ares for being so blunt and not even trying to keep it a secret. “Come! We must talk!” His arm hooked hers, yanking her away from Ares’s side, “We’ll be back!” He jeered, guiding her out the door.

Ares rubbed the back of his head, “I thought you said he was here to see me…”

“I don’t think he knew she would be here…” Hera answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Thanks for reading!!! Drop a comment below- let me know how you're enjoying it so far!


	12. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros finds himself supporting Ares and Persephone's relationship, when given a new outlook. Ares takes Persephone back to the mortal realm, to help her learn to harness her powers.

Eros and Persephone strolled down the path of Destruction Garden, “Frankly, I’m conflicted, Persephone.” Eros touted, “On one hand, I’m super excited for you to be opening up to these feelings and experiences, and on the other… My dad?... Again? I couldn’t blame you the first time, but a second time? Shame on you.”

Persephone’s face heated, “He’s not so bad.”

“He’s the worst.” Eros answered, sure of himself.

“You’re biased.” 

Eros rubbed the back of his head, “Eh, he DID just break my mother’s heart, and crush her soul, so I might be… You’re kind of the other woman. So maybe a little tiny bit biased.” He admitted with a beaming smile. “So now you have a crush on my dad?”

“Unfortunately,” She buried her hands in her hair, “What’s wrong with me?! He’s a big, boar-ish man child!”

Eros shrugged, “Heck if I can explain that one to ya… But I’d rather you actually act on your feelings than bury them and pretend they don’t exist!” They sat on the bench, Eros scooching up close to her, “Tell me all the deets~!”

“Well…” She paused, unsure how to describe her feelings, and hesitant to express her empathy towards him, regarding Aphrodite’s promiscuity. “He cares about me. And… He’s actually nice, when he’s not being a jerk.”

“Setting the bar really high there, aren’t ya?” Eros teased, “All guys care about the girl they’re trying to get with.”

“I don’t think it’s just about that.” She brought her finger to her lips, thoughtfully, “He’s really protective, and supportive. He really tries. I feel bad for him with everything going on… The way he experiences the mortal realm… Is lonely. It’s not home for him, like it is for me. He missed most your childhood, and he doesn’t have an ally in you, like your mother does, and that isn’t even his fault- it’s Zeus’s for sending him away for as long as he does. And while he’s gone, missing you guys, completely alone, because of Zeus, she’s up here with him and-” She slowed down, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to judge your family business.”

Eros felt a sense of guilt sink in, “No… You’re right. I hadn’t thought about it… You’re falling for him, aren’t you?!” He accused, “You could like, be my step-mom… That’d be really weird, but also kinda fabulous…” He pondered the thought.

Persephone shivered, “Gross, can we talk about something else?”

“Is he a good kisser, though? Is it serious or, like, you’re just testing the waters? What about your maidenhood vow? He is nooott gonna be down for that.” Eros rambled on.

“Uhm I only have him to compare it to? The rest I’m still figuring it out, I don’t even know if I want him like that.” Persephone trailed off.

“You could kiss me.” Eros suggested, playfully.

“What?”

“So you have something to compare it to. I’m a great kisser!” Eros was hoisted up and thrown into the air, his wings spreading as he caught himself, turning around, staring at his red eyed father.

Persephone yelped, “Ares! You could have hurt him!”

“He’s my kid- I know he’s got wings, he’s fiiiine.” Ares shrugged, “Where’s that best behavior you were preaching about before?”

Eros shrugged playfully, “Whoops, sorry~!” He drifted back down standing behind Persephone innocently, before leaning over to whisper into her ear, “We’ll talk about this later~!”

Ares glowered, clenching his fist, and standing in a threatening position, about to bark a threat out, before Persephone’s finger landed on his lips, silencing him. “I’m not going to kiss Eros.” She verified, “He takes after you- he’s just trying to get a rise out of you and it’s working.”

They both jumped back pointing at each other, “I’m nothing like him!” They blurted out in unison.

“You both have big egos, you’re both nosey and super invasive, you both tease constantly, you both look out for me,” She counted on her fingers, “You both have curly hair, you’re both really tall…”

“Everyone’s tall standing next to you.” Eros countered. “Anyways~ I did come here to see my dad, could we have a minute, Korecob?” 

“O-oh sure,” Persephone answered, “I’ll just go inside and help Hera with dinner…”

“Great~!” Eros grinned, as she left, looking back to his father awkwardly, “I was just uh… checking in on you, I guess. I was going to ask you to come back, mom’s too proud to ask herself, but I’m not even sure that you coming back is for the best, anymore. I don’t know how you made that toxic fire and gasoline love last as long as you did…”

Ares breathed heavily, “Aphrodite’s strong, she’ll be okay. Thank you for looking out for her.”

“Persephone isn’t mom.” Eros warned, protectively, “She can’t handle your shit the way mom could.”

Ares rolled his eyes, “I wouldn’t sell her so short…" He defended, before sighing softly, "You know about what happened, don’t you?”

“I’m not sure what you’re getting at.” Eros answered defensively, “I don’t know anything.”

“When I’m through with her, she won’t take shit from anyone.” Ares swore. 

“Don’t fuck this one up, she’s a sweet girl.” Eros turned away from him, getting ready to depart, “And from what I hear, pitchforks really hurt.” His wings erupted from his back, “Demeter is going to murder you when she finds out- I gotta go, but I’ll be around making sure you’re keeping in line!”

“Cockblocks aren’t welcome!” Ares called after him, feeling the slightest bit of joy in the fact Eros had actually taken the time to come check up on him. Ares wondered what Kore could have possibly said to him to have made the exchange so unusually pleasant. He looked at the orange hues starting to bleed into the sky, sighing at his now screwed up sleeping schedule, and the wasted day. He’d promised Persephone he’d finish the garden today, and they hadn’t even acknowledged it. He walked back into the house, joining the rest of the family for dinner, as it was another late night for Zeus. 

Hera trimmed Persephone’s long hair, as Hebe swept up the fallen petals, then offered her one of her dresses to change into, so she could take a shower.

“We’re going to the mortal realm tonight,” Ares called into the parlor, hearing his mother offer her a change of clothes, “Make sure it’s something she can wear there.”

“We are?” Kore wondered.

Hera looked at him confused, “Why?”

“I want to show her something.” Ares shrugged, going upstairs to change into his tunic, and grab his helmet. He fitted the armor on, hearing the opening of the bathroom door, as Persephone emerged in the pure white traditional dress, with twinkling golden accents. “Ready to go?”

“I guess… What are we doing?”

“You’ll see,” they exited the house, as the ground beneath their feet shifted; he offered her his hand, wrapping hers in his, clouds opening up, and two bright beams of light shooting down, the golden and pink entrances into the mortal realm. They eased onto the ground beneath, the fresh air and breeze blowing across the familiar landscape.

She breathed deeply, taking in the familiar scents and feelings of the mortal world, a small smile upturning her lips. Ares placed his helmet on his head, his other hand staying wrapped around her, ushering her into what appeared to be a fallen civilization.

“Where are we?” Persephone asked, looking at the melancholy ruins before her, anxiously. 

“Anger is an intense force,” Ares explained, wielding his spear, “If it isn’t harnessed, it becomes unruly, and impossible to control. You lash out unintentionally, someone gets hurt you didn’t intend on hurting.”

Persephone tensed, her hands busily wringing the fabric of the dress, “I’m sorry.”

“You’re a force to be reckoned with,” Ares ignored her apology, “Capable of immense wrath and destruction, but gentle enough to return life, just before it is lost. I’m going to help you gain control, but you have to promise to act without inhibitions.”

“I don’t understand,” Persephone looked at her feet nervously.

“Simple, draw on your anger and try to kill me.” Ares shrugged.

Persephone gasped, “No- I already hurt you bad enough!”

“If you hurt me, then keep me alive. But you’re not gonna be so lucky this time.” He teased, his eyes glowing a violent red, “C’mon Kore, I’ve hardly been nice to you for your benefit. You’d think you’d have learned by now.” He taunted, “I tricked you into kissing me twice- and mommy’s not here to protect you this time. I brought you all the way to the mortal realm, and here we are, all alone. Who’s going to help you now?”

Persephone felt her heart jump into her throat, “Why are you telling me this?” He was moving in on her, as her heart raced.

“You didn’t learn from me, and you certainly didn’t learn from Apollo- you just keep putting yourself back into these dangerous situations,” He pressed her into the crumbling wall of a building behind her, sliding the fabric of the dress down her shoulder, “Take it off for me?”

Persephone’s eyes widened, as her hand abruptly raised, slapping him clear across his face, his head turning with those threatening red eyes staring her down, and a menacing grin on his face, “Gotta do better than that, Kore.” 

Her eyes squeezed shut, opening wide to a bright unhinged red, matching his own crimson stare. “What gives you the right!” Persephone hissed, wrath oozing from her voice, as she raised into the air, staring him in the face.

“You are the most entertaining Goddess I have every had the pleasure of toying with,” Ares answered pleased, “You are my plaything, sweet Kore, and I want to play.”

The ground beneath him shook violently, as he jumped onto the ruins of a semi-erect building nearby, watching the angry plant burst from the earth, where he’d just been standing. “That’s it…” He told himself, ‘Uncle Hades will kill me if he ever finds out about this.’ Ivy coursed up the edges of the building, surging towards him, his spear slicing through the vines as they nipped at his heels. He aimed the spear towards her, hurling it with precision, watching it swiftly be intercepted by more vines, tossing it off out of reach. He smirked, acknowledging her quick reflexes, sliding from the building. 

“Is this how you earned such an esteemed titled? Bringer of Death, I’m disappointed.” He continued fueling her anger, glancing over his shoulder just in time, as a thorn thrusted it’s way towards him, tearing his cape as he moved out of its way. ‘Damn that was close…’

“If you can’t do any better than that, you’re going to fall at my mercy,” He jeered, as another assault pursued him; he kicked up dirt, as tiny mushrooms blossomed from beneath him, releasing toxic spores into the air. With a single breath, he felt his insides light up, and burn from the inside out, leaping onto the highest platform available to him, to escape the fumes, clutching his burning throat, and coughing. He miscalculated his choice of landing area, as the branch of the tree he stood upon wrapped around him, with crushing strength. He glanced in Persephone’s direction, honing back on influencing her anger, trying to determine if he had provoked her enough that she was acting purely on wrath, or if she could pull back and regain her senses. When he felt the crushing force squeeze into him tighter, he heard the cracking of several ribs, “Well shit…” 

He forced his arms outward, shattering the tree into splinters, launching himself in the direction of the spear; he was knocked from the air, and sent rolling across the dirt, wiping ichor from his lip, before reinitiating his pursuit of the spear. Once he had the weapon back in his hands, he charged her, slashing the vegetation threatening to end his pursuit prematurely, holding his breath as long as he could, until he was close enough to her that the air was safe to breathe again. He maneuvered the blade of the spear to her throat, his face near hers, close enough he could feel her breathing. 

“I should have left you, the way I found you.” He heard the hurt, angry voice speak.

His eyes fluttered closed, as he felt her lips lock onto his, confused, but eager for any affections she was offering to him. His guard dropped, he quickly found himself in a very familiar scene, as a tree spiked up through the ground, piercing his abdomen. His eyes opened wide, “Gah, with the impaling! Alright you win. I’m kabobbed. Let me down now.” He looked at her approaching him, swaying as her eyes appeared heavy, before she collapsed. “Kore!”

‘She’s not even a whole century old yet! She doesn’t have the stamina for your stupid games.’ Hades voice echoed in his head.

“Oh, fuck no- Kore, you wake up RIGHT now and get me off this tree!!!” 

\---

Persephone glanced around herself, rubbing her eyes, her body heavy and weak. Her eyes locked onto Ares, in an ever-familiar position, his eyes closed, as ichor dripped down the tree, puddling at the base. “Ares!” She yelped rushing over to him, the tree flashing brightly, and vanishing, as he dropped to the ground, the wound once more gone- just as he had been before. She cradled his head in her lap, “Ares?” She cried, tears falling onto his face.

“What a bitch,” he breathed, his eyes opening slowly to look at her, smirking, “Feel any better?”

“You’re a jerk.” She cried, hugging him, relieved. He stood up, ruffling her hair, casually. “Just because it entertains you, doesn’t mean you should do it!” She repeated, frustrated to have fallen victim to his influence again.

“I didn’t do it for my entertainment this time,” He reached his hand out to her, to help her up, “That’s just a bonus.” She took his hand, as he hoisted her to her feet. “The destruction was pretty sexy too.”

They sat perched atop the still erected portion of a stone wall, staring at the broken city. “Where are we?”

“The resting grounds of one of the biggest mistakes Aphrodite led me down.” Ares stared, “It’s where I come to think sometimes.”

“Is it an old war ground, then?”

“I’m not well liked among the mortals…” He began, “’Hateful Ares.’ ‘Man Killer,’ ‘War glutton,’ ‘Curse of men.’” He listed off the titles he’d earned throughout his life, by the mortals, “My sister is respected, despite being a God of war herself, but I remind people of the worst aspects of war, and I’m hated for that.” Persephone listened intently, “Zeus plays favorites- he always has, I’m not well liked, and for that I’m sent away to the mortal realm to fight in wars the mortals wage, or Zeus creates. I’ve promised always to stand by and protect the mortals who worship us. Back then, there were these mortals Aphrodite took interest in- she used her powers to bring them together, but it started a war. She asked for me to protect the mortals, and I broke my oath- for her- and led the Trojans into war… Athena stopped me… She hasn’t forgiven me yet for the betrayal…” He explained, looking over the old battlegrounds. Persephone laid her head on his shoulder, her hand curling around his. “You’re only 20.” Ares told her, with a serious tone, “You’re going to make mistakes, and you’ll have thousands of years to right your wrongs. You’ll fight on the wrong side of battle, and lives will be lost, and for the rest of your life, you’ll know which side you belong on, and spare that many more lives. Don’t beat yourself up over whatever shit you think you did wrong, and if someone is the first to strike, it was them declaring the war- you have every right to end it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has definitely been my favorite chapter to write so far.


	13. Trojan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. This is just a whole smutty chapter. Bang bang on the battleground.

Persephone’s hand tightened around his, feeling his words take the burden of her guilt off her shoulders, the weight lifting; it was like she didn’t know she hadn’t been able to breathe the whole time. As she turned to face him, their eyes locked, her neck craning towards him, as he lowered into her. Her hands touched against the cold metal of the armor against his chest, running along his sides, and up his back, digging into his hair, and disposing of the helmet, as the metallic clinked against the ground. It was like she had been waiting all along for someone to grant her permission to feel the guilt she felt, but restore her hope that she could right her wrongs, in time. 

His hands navigated around her hips, pulling her onto his lap, she pressed her hands against his chest, pushing him backwards, as he willed himself to lose balance and drop off the wall, cushioning her fall against his body. She laid sprawled across his chest, fluttering small fleeting kisses across his lips. His hands slid down her back, “Don’t start games, you don’t want to play, Kore.” He warned, his voice smooth, and sensual.

“I didn’t know I needed you…” She breathed, her eyes watering, looking down at him, “I want you to teach me how to fight this war, without hurting anyone.”

“You can’t have war, without casualties.” He tucked the hair cascading over his face behind her ear. 

“Then help me, so I don’t hurt the wrong people.” She pleaded, yearning for some means of release from her overwhelming emotions, flooding into her. She kissed him again, feeling pathetic, and not wanting him watching the anguished expression on her face. 

His actions grew rougher, and more animalistic, his hungry kisses tracing her jawline. He nipped at the soft, fleshy lobe of her ear, “Tell me you want me, and I’m yours to command.” His hoarse voice seductively chanted, like an entrancing spell. Her mind reared into motion, drunk on torment and desire. Ares- the unloved and unwanted amongst the Gods; scorned by mortal and divinity alike, yet worthy of being known as desirable, and deserving of someone’s unconditional and devoted love, yearning for this Goddess’s acceptance and desire for him, pleading her to confess he was worthy, but too proud to admit he doubted himself to be so.

She choked on her words, nervously, willing them to pass through her lips, “Ares, I DO want you.” The animal inside him awakened at the revelation, burying his face into the crook of her neck, suckling at the skin, his hands free to explore the curves of her body. Hidden beneath the delicate cotton fabric, he unwrapped her like a gift, bearing witness to the soft, supply rosy flesh beneath. His mouth, warm and insatiable, trailed down the curves of her breasts, his hands caressing them, as he brought one to his lips, his tongue flicking and suckling at the hardening nipple, groping and grasping at the opposite breast with his hand. 

Her breathing grew hastened and uneven- he didn’t move as slowly as she’d hoped, as if her consent was the only thing keeping him from ravaging her inexperienced body. Her lips failed to form words, instead choosing to bury her hands in his curls, gripping his hair tightly, and pulling his face back to hers, slowing the pace with more deep, passionate kisses. She could feel his smirk against her lips, the image of that cocky expression burning in her mind. 

She was afraid to undress him herself, yet desperately wished she could will the clothes to fall right off his muscular body. As if he was reading her mind, he shifted her weight off of him, letting the metal plates drop, exposing his lust and desire in full force to her. He pressed back against her, pinning her down beneath him, not wasting another second, slowing the pace, taking her hands in his and pressing them to his sides, encouraging her to explore and set the pace instead. Her curious hands traced the divots and bulges of his well pronounced muscles, trailing up his back, and grazing across his shoulders. Her hands stared at every scar across his skin, tracing them thoughtfully, wondering the battles that must have taken place to leave their mark on him. His chest was hard, his arms tense holding his weight up, over her. Feeling emboldened, she allowed her hands to slide downwards across his chest, skimming down his abs, hesitating. Finally, she reached out, feeling his hard member in her grasp. 

Her hand coursed the full length, landing at the mushroom top, slightly red at the tip, similar to the mask over his eyes. Her hand retraced its steps back down to the base, before pulling forward, yanking repeatedly, feeling him grow and harden in her hold. She dared herself to look up at him, seeking confirmation in her actions, but she’d barely a moment to gaze upon his expression, before he stole her up for more intense, yearning kissing. Her heart raced, so hard she felt like there was no way he wasn’t hearing it from where he was. Her skin feverish, and her womanhood slick and aching. 

Impatient with her pace, Ares resumed his lustful trek, his calloused hands massaging her inner thigh, trailing higher, before slipping over into her creases, excited by the pool of desire he found there, inviting him to proceed. His fingers trailed the slit, slipping inside and pressing deeper, feeling her squirm and hearing the tiny gasp escape her pouting lips. His thumb swirled against the tiny sensitive nub, just above her opening, making her moan and arch her back, pressing him deeper inside of her. Her worked more feverously, anxious to please and grant her the escape she so desperately awaited. 

He needed to taste her sweet flavor on his lips, abandoning her longing kisses, his face planted beneath her thighs, overcome by the sweet floral musk of her sensual secretions. His tongue danced across her moist opening, seeking out her clit, the dark pink erogenous area puckering out, swelling with the pleasure his lips and tongue granted as they teased her, serenaded by the sounds of her indulgence. When he’d had his fill, he returned back to her shy, blushing face, sharing her sweet taste on his lips with her, as he planted more kisses on her mouth. 

“Ares…” She breathed longingly, gently cooing to him.

Finally, maddened with desire, he pressed the tip of his erection against the soaking opening, pushing in slowly at first, before plunging into her impatiently. She yelped, and gasped, clinging to him, her nails burying into his skin, as he worked his hips, swaying in and out of her, her nails dragging across his skin again, as she threw her head back. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead, never losing his pacing, hastening with speed and strength, until finally he felt the floral waterfall gush against him, her inner walls contracting wildly, squeezing him tight, and spasming up and down the length of his cock, deep inside of her. She wailed, calling his name once more, as he caught her noisy lips on his. He gripped her hips, pounding in and out of her.

“Ares! I think I-“ another spasm, squeezing so hard she forced him out of her, with another powerful gush, holding his shoulders tightly, and hiding her face in his chest, as she climaxed a second time. He pushed back inside of her, watching her breasts bounce with every movement, his eyes taking in every inch of her desirable curves. He pressed inside of her, groaning and gasping, as he held her still, in his hands, reaching his peak, the fluid pumping her full, and leaking out as he retracted. 

He breathed heavily, lying at her side, his head spinning, satisfied and exhausted. She instinctively curled into him, her head on his chest, as her fingers continued studying the scars, like a constellation on his skin. She curled up on his chest, as he reached over, grabbing the torn cape and covering her up with it, blanketing her. They rested under the starry sky, in the soft grass, under the same tree she used against him earlier. One arm folded behind his head, the other wrapped around her, he dozed off, a sense of unfamiliar peace settling into his core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's why condoms are called "Trojans." :D


	14. Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Persephone confides in Ares, his lust becomes insatiable; she shows him an unfamiliar side he can't resist.

Persephone awoke, nestled warmly into Ares’s arms, flinching as the prior evening’s events replayed, she perched up, straddling Ares as she shifted the cape to hide her nudity, Glancing around herself at the ruins on the old battlefield, she felt and aching between her legs from the prior night’s activities, shifting comfortably, scanning the landscape for her clothes. “I thought it was just another dream…” she told herself, hanging her head, ashamed.

“Is being with me that surreal?” The palms of Ares warm hands fell against her thighs. 

Persephone flinched, “I- made a mistake! We weren’t supposed to do that, I made a promise…” Her eyes welled up, “I’m sorry.”

“This about that celibacy vow bullshit?” Ares hoisted himself up on his arms, sitting with the pink Goddess still in his lap. “What an insult your mother even allowed you to attempt to be celibate, it’s irresponsible. Imagine the famine that could come from starving the powers of fertility…”

He felt the weight lift off of him, the glowing pink shrouding into white, and manifesting into a small rosy butterfly. He looked apprehensively where the Goddess had just been, anticipating she’d flee, but instead studied the frail form, as it fluttered over to his helmet, perching atop it. Ares studied her intently for a moment, getting dressed, and grabbing up his mother’s borrowed dress, previously left balled up and discarded. He paced over to the helmet, lifting it off the ground, as the butterfly started fluttering in another direction. Ares’s eyes narrowed, following her, “Where are you bringing me?” He quizzed, uselessly, as she offered him no explanation. He felt like he’d been walking for hours, following in the direction of the clumsily flying pink creature, it’s wings rapidly flapping to carry it the great distance, before abrupt stopping, and fluttering back over to him. He lifted a finger up, for her to settle upon.

“This is really the most pathetic form I’ve ever witnessed a deity take,” He stared at the dainty wings, “And I’ve watched drunk Poseidon turn into a fish on dry land, and flop around nearly killing himself, too drunk to figure out how to turn back.” He looked around himself, the floral scent carried on the wind in the vast, wild field of flowers.

“Tell me I can trust you.” She pleaded, in the smallest voice. “I made a mistake…”

Ares shook her from his hand, “I’m not a snitch, turn back into a form I can take seriously.”

“Stay quiet- I don’t want mother finding us here,” The voice called, as the butterfly glowed, the light manifesting itself into a humanoid figure, solidifying, and leaving her timid naked form before him, her eyes were tainted red, and serious, “If you betray me, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect her.” She warned, 

His curiosity now peaked beyond his wildest imagination, offering both his hands, palms up to her, “Show me.”

She anxiously reached out, her hands touching his loosely, his eyes glowed their raging rage, his devilish smile pleased with her confidence in him. The images flashed within his mind, the shared memory playing like a movie before him.

\---

The flower nymphs followed Kore anxiously, “My lady… I was wondering if you wanted to take a break?” the one spoke, carefully.

She was angry, lashing out with toxic words, spilling off her lips: “What I want is for you to leave me alone!” She shouted, turning to lock eyes on the disturbing image of the nymph’s body fading, and breaking into crimson petals, piled up upon the ground, their pained, agonized faces staring back at her, as she burst into tears, cradling the remains of the nymphs who served and raised her every day of her young life.

She collapsed, burying her face in her hands, anguished, ceasing her crying only to allow for her rage to awake, opening her crimson eyes.

The mortals stabbed their shovels into the soil, breaking the earth, and pulling the plants up by their roots, free of the life-giving soil. They carried away the bushels of pink blossoms, crushing the souls tethered to them. 

“Stop!” She commanded, an immense Goddess, wielding a scythe, the immense curved blade threatening the mortal souls for which she towered over. “Mortals. This land is sacred. Why do you defile it?” The angry petals danced about, cascading over the wrathful Goddess, “For every flower you uproot here, the life of a nymph ends. You hold my sister’s carcass in you arms.”

“Goddess, we didn’t know-“ The mortal attempted to excuse his actions, the shrubbery corpse still gathered up in his arms. 

The scythe glided forward through the air, in a single swift motion, beheading the mortal. “You knew! You just didn’t care!” His blood showered her face and hair, as her body writhed as though pained, her shoulders tainting green, and large green branches sprouting from her scapula, branching off like wings, as the moss covered her shoulder’s like a valiant cape, the pink blossoms bursting from her magnificence, the branches growing leaves like feathers. 

The mortals attempted to flee, desperate to spare themselves from her wrath, as she scooping one’s tiny body up into her hand, squeezing him as he dangled far above the earth. The blood painted across her face, her red eyes amused, as he plump lips curved into an entertained smile, “Is that where you live?” Staring at a house in the distance. “Why don’t we go visit them?” It took few strides to travel such a distance, at such a size, “Look’s great, but there’s something missing.”

They would pay for the lives they’d taken; they would feel her pain- her sense of great loss… Her mourning. The stone cracked, as an immense stalk grew ravenously, crumbling the house and standing in its place, sharp thorns breaking the green flesh of the stem, pointed outward, protective of the plant they served. She held the man’s tiny hands between her thumb and index fingers, pressing him down onto the thorn, piercing his torso. His eyes widened as his life slipped away, the blood spilling down the stem, soaking into the soil, as one by one she gathered the villagers, pushing each tiny body upon a different thorn, bathing in their blood, her menacing sharp claw curling in overpowering wrath and hatred.

\---

“Bringer of Death,” Ares cooed, “How does your wrath exceed even my own?” His heart fluttered, as his mind flooded with lustful hormones, deeply aroused; if she was desirable prior to having shared this knowledge, now he was near prepared to worship her himself, if it granted permission to engage in his deep awakened acts of erotic desire. He repressed his lust for her, if only for a moment. 

She trembled, collapsing into his arms, not daring speak of her heinous actions. “I don’t want to be angry…” She pleaded with him.

He held her protectively in his arms, “Zeus can ever know.” He affirmed, the brutality of her actions he feared would cost her freewill, “Your wrath was justified. They are mortals, and they disrespected the Gods and Goddesses; they stole the lives of the nymphs who served you loyally. You were obligated to act on that.” He wouldn’t have wasted a moment of torment or guilt on such acts. "How could even I not have known…?”

Persephone looked up at her desperately, “My mother hid away the truth, to spare me from Zeus. She wouldn’t tell me how…”

“Does anyone else know?”

Persephone chewed her bottom lip, “I can’t tell you that… He risked a lot to protect me, too.”

“It was Hermes, wasn’t it?” Ares leaned forward, staring into her eyes, as they widened in affirmation. “I told you I’m a good guesser. Makes sense- how else would you get those shades into the Underworld, without raising anyone’s suspicions…” 

She buried her face into his chest again, relieved to have finally had the courage to share her truth with someone. She needed to confess, someone had to know the horrible acts she’d committed. She stood, still naked in his arms, the single most desirable being he’d ever witnessed, yet she was ashamed of herself. He leaned into her, breathing heavy at the dirty thoughts clouding his mind, “Bringer of Death, Goddess Persephone," he sang, "Let me witness to your wrath, and not to your shame. Let me be your vindication.”

Her body betrayed her guilty conscience, standing in the grounds where once she acted with such wrath, the sacred land tethered to the lives of the flower nymphs- the resting grounds of the deceased. “Not here…” She pleaded, choking up at her hair grew wildly, moss and blossoms sprouting from her body, impossible to hide, still naked before him.

He’s scooped her into his arms hastily, taking flight and carrying her far from the sacred grounds, racing far from any land of which Demeter could interrupt his intentional need to defile her daughter. The rushing water in the midst of the secluded forest joined the serenade of chirping birds, buzzing insects, and calling wildlife. The trees shaded them from the intensity of the sun. He released her onto the bed of moss at the edge of the water, staring at her with such ferocity, as though a starved animal, denied sustenance for much too long, who’d finally caught the doe he’d been pursuing, and in his desperate drive to feast upon the helpless creature, all reservations were abandoned; he needed to satisfy his desire for physical intimacy with this lust provoking Goddess. 

The armor and dress piled, abandoned, like a mercenary ready to devote himself to her as her subject to command; her bidding would be his will. He’d level cities to have her as his own- send all of Olympus crashing to the ground, if that was her desire, only if, but to have her as his. His actions frantic and mad, his hands buried into her hair, gripping the tresses roughly, as their lips crashed into each other, mouths open, and taking each other in, their tongues intertwined, as their hands grasped at each other’s bodies. ‘Don’t waste another moment of your time on guilt and shame,’ he inwardly pleaded, “I must have you. Take your anger out on me; let me be the victim of your wrath. Show me how powerful you are, Goddess.”

Their red eyes met, intoxicated, “I will devour you.” She warned, that bewitching amused chaotic smile on her lips. As she pressed him backwards, harshly. She leaned into him, kissing him passionately, meeting his same level of tenacity and need. He accepted her, for all of her faults; her life wasted being condemned for carrying out her freewill, instead being molded like putty to be the person her mother desired her to be. Her denied freedom drove her rebellious desires; her need for validation led her straight to Ares. Bold with validation, she neglected her inhibitions. 

He sipped on her like she was the nectar of the Gods, taking in each passionate touch, as she pressed his bare body against the moss, climbing on top of him; her skin was flawless and free of scarring. Her thick thighs clenched against his, as her arousal leaked onto his groin, rubbing against his pelvic bone as she learned forwards to treat herself to his lips, burying into his neck, breathlessly provoked, her teeth sinking into the flesh, his hands grasping the locks of hair, before he could feel them pried away, tethered to the ground at either side of his head, the roots of the tree wrapping around his wrists like chains. His body erupted with unsatisfied lust, every muscle tensing, screaming to fight his way into sweet release, finding himself incapable of moving his legs, and they too were chained down against the ground tightly, bound by the roots. ‘Gaia,’ he panted, his immense member harder than he believed it’d ever been before, neglected, threatening to steal his very sanity, if not tended to. 

Persephone shifted downwards, as the moist slit glided down his pubic bone, trailing her wetness up his length, hovering at the anxious tip, dipping herself lower, so that it simply pressed at the opening, but denying it entry. She rocked her hips, driving the tip along the dripping crease, cradling his member just outside of the open gates. He writhed, fighting against the roots binding him to the ground, pressing his hips forward, trying to use the ground as leverage, but she pulled out of reach again. “Don’t you like teasing?” She wore a sadistic smile, this unfamiliar red eyed Goddess, capable of horrendous wrathful acts taunted him. 

“You want it,” Ares sneered, maddened, “Take it.”

“Not yet,” She answered, gliding herself back down his length, now wet with her juices, “You’ve been toying with me since the very day we met, for your own amusement. And this amuses me.” she taunted. 

She crawled up his body, her ass balancing its weight onto his chest, presenting her sweet floral desire before him, “Satisfy me, and maybe I’ll return the favor.”

Ares stirred with maddening desire- this Persephone was vastly different from the innocent Goddess that enamored him so; this powerful wrathful side commanded respect, and acknowledgment. His mind raged, feeling the immense need coursing through his veins with each powerful, dominating action he witnessed her carry out. Her stretched his neck forwards, drunk on her feminine erotic scent, numbing his senses, so his sex drive was the only thing he could act on, his hands unavailable to aid in pleasuring the Goddess, he buried his face into her, his tongue delving deep, churning and lapping the liquid up, giving special attention to her weakness- the sensitive, erogenous clitoris, flicking it with his tongue skillfully, well-practiced in the art of cunnilingus. She arched forwards, pressing herself into him, moaning in pleasure. He felt the roots sneak up from the ground, snaking their way around his throat, immobilizing his head from moving, as the flowery climax poured over his face, hearing his name called and echoing throughout the forest. 

She braced herself on the tree in front of her, panting heavily, sweet scented pheromone-laced sweat glistening off her curves in the sunlight, gleaming through the leaves, and speckling the forest floor. She shifted her weight off of him, kissing his lips, met with her own sweet tantalizing taste. “Mmm,” she purred collapsing onto his chest, to catch her breath, lazily, the peak of her orgasm settling into every relaxed muscle.

“My turn,” Ares scoffed, instantly feeling the roots tighten around his neck, cutting off the air supply and ceasing his capacity to speak.

“When I’m ready!” Persephone criticized, loosening the root again. He was entirely at her mercy, bound to the ground, immobilized at five points now, not even able to speak if she didn’t permit it. Subdued, maddened with lust, that grew stronger with each act of command she used against him… no intimate encounter he’d had in all his long life, could compare to the powerful arousal her teasing dominating composure left him victim to. Her body descended on him, her round voluptuous lips leaving endearing kisses on the tip of his member, her tongue tracing down its length, tasting her now dried secretions. Her mouth opened wide, rolling his testicles in and out of her mouth, his body tensing, as he flinched against his binds, moaning as her tongue once more resumed up along the underside of his penis. 

Those magenta lips sealed around his erection, she pushed down, each inch of him disappearing inside her warm, wet mouth, her tongue grazing the surface as she rhythmically went down on him. His hands twisted and turned, as the roots dug into the flesh, leaving them raw, instinct yearning to press her down onto him and pull at her hair. It was useless- he allowed her too much time to perfect the binds grip on him and couldn’t find the proper way to twist his wrist, in order to flex his muscles and break free. 

He moaned, tensing, “Don’t you dare!” She hissed, as he obediently fought against his urge to release. He wasn’t going to last much longer, his stamina wasted on the intense provocation. Her lips left his aching member abandoned, on the cusp of orgasm, bringing them back to his lips. His body again, jerked and fought against the roots, angrily denied. 

She laughed at his madness, finally consenting, lowering her hips down onto him, his immense size filling her up, her tight walls wrapping around his full length, as she rolled her hips, deepening their connection. He moaned, throwing his head back, as the root would allow, watching her place her hands on his stomach and bounce on top of him, her eyes clenched closed as she moaned with each impact. Attempting a deeper angle, she reach her arms behind her back, bracing herself onto his thighs, and pushing against them to gain leverage. Her breasts bounced wildly, and all he could do was watch in arousal as she did with him as she pleased. Just as he failed holding back the urgency of his orgasm, unleashing the white milky fluid deep inside of her, her pitched changed, higher and louder, as her inner walls clenched onto him, reaching another climax herself. She sank onto him, panting wildly, keeping him inside of her, plugging up the fluids pooled up inside. His erection dwindled, permitting some to escape and spill out between them.

The tree’s roots receded into the ground, permitting him to finally move, holding her against his chest, his own heart pounding rapidly. In such a short time, she provoked him to experience such deep feelings towards her. They both laid, silently satisfied, regaining even breathing, as their hearts attempted reaching a steady beat. “I’m not letting you go.”

She nestled into him, resuming her affectionate, sweet persona, “I’m not going anywhere.”

They’d have to get dressed eventually, and return back to Olympus, but for now, they’d waste just a little more time alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Thanks for reading~!


	15. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes is the bearer of bad news, and disappointed in Persephone never being around, asks her to come out with him that evening.

The classroom shuffled, as Persephone picked her notebook up and stuffed it into her backpack, joining the outpour of students funneling out the door of the lecture hall. She sighed, tired from her long weekend of gardening and… extra-curricular activities with Ares. During her classes today, he was supposed to be finishing the walls, finally. She had a break in her classes and work, that permitted her the extra time to dedicate to his mischievous attempts to steal as much alone time with her as possible, but now with school back in session, and having to resume her job in the Underworld, she wouldn’t have as much time. 

Artemis hadn’t questioned her nights at Hera’s house, under the guise she was spending them alone in the guest bedroom, for the purpose of finishing the gardens- a blessing to not be heckled by her, before even making sense of her confusing feelings. Her heels clicked in the hallways, as she exited through the doors into the outside sun; proceeding down the stairway, she suddenly felt her feet leave the ground, thin muscular arms wrapping around her torso, her hair pressed against someone’s chest.

“Guess who!” The smooth voice called, cool, yet playful.

“Hermes~!” Persephone smiled, tipping her head backwards, hyperextending her neck, her eyes rolling as far up as they could, to see the mane of long and wild red hair, a large smile beaming from one ear to the other. 

“The one and only,” He squeezed her, hugging her as she let out a cute, pleased laugh.

“What’re you doing here?” She wiggled in his arms, making him ease her back onto the ground, his feet landing so that he stood at her side.

He waved the sealed envelope in her face, “Duty, as usual.” He sighed lazily, “Some of us didn’t get the time off that you do.” He winked at her, “Perks of being cute, I guess.”

Persephone shook her head, her gentle smile in place, as he took both her hands flirtatiously into his, “You haven’t been around for a few days, Apollo and I came over last night to chill- we missed you!”

“I’m sorry, I’ve been so busy at Hera’s- I didn’t mean to miss out!” Her eyes shifted to the corners, suddenly taking on semblance of apathy, “I mean, I’m not that sorry that I missed out on seeing Apollo- but I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you!”

Hermes laughed, “You really can’t stand him that much, huh?” He grinned, “Well maybe… we could go to work together tomorrow again?” Hope in his voice.

“I’d love that.” Persephone agreed, taking one hand away from his hold, leaving the other warmly wrapped up in his hand, awkwardly turning the envelope, pressing it against her palm so that she could flip it open, pulling the folded paper out gently with her lips. She tucked the empty envelop under her arm, using the now free hand to open the letter, Hermes guiding her as they walked- she read the letter, distractedly. 

He felt her grip tighten on his hand, glimpsing over at her now watering eyes, and nosily looking at the page, wondering what could have broke her good mood so abruptly, “A termination letter?” He asked confused, “But why?”

“It says I completed my internship and am hereby discharged from my role in the Underworld…” her little tear drops bled into the paper. “Why would Hades fire me?” Her heart dropped into her stomach, panicking- he must have known about Ares!

“Oh, that was sent by Hera,” He informed her, pointing at the little golden stamp she’d placed at the bottom of the page. 

“Hera? I don’t understand, I’ve been at her house for days- why wouldn’t she just talk to me about it herself? Why send this letter while I’m at school…” Her mind filled with anxiety- was she punishing her for hurting Ares? Did she not approve of her? She always looked up to Hera- ever since she was a little girl…

“… I guess we can’t go to work tomorrow after all.” Hermes sighed sadly, “What about tonight? Let’s go out together! My treat!”

Persephone chewed her bottom lip nervously, “Well I…” She was supposed to go back and finish Hera’s tonight, but… she didn’t even know what to say to her, and with such little notice, she was confused. Battling with the morality of once more neglecting her promise to Hera, she watched Hermes, his welcoming smile lifted the tension- he was always so aloof and light-hearted. “Yeah, I just have to go home and get ready first, though.”

“I can take you!” Hermes answered excitedly, “C’mon~!” He knelt down, so her small stature wouldn’t struggling climbing onto his back, he cheek brushed his jaw line, as her body pressed against his, taking flight. 

“I’m not saying I thought I was going to work there forever,” Persephone rambled, as Hermes listening intently, following her into the bedroom, “But I like working for Hades, and I was finally starting to figure it out,” She pulled her dress off, her back to Hermes, who was now sitting on her bed listening to her rant, “And what if I just wanted to keep working there, even after I finished the internship? Was I that bad?” She held two hangers with different outfits over herself, studying her reflection before returning one into her closet. “I’m going to appeal it!”

Hermes laughed at her feisty attitude, “I don’t think you get to appeal the Queen of the God’s decisions.” He snickered, “The other one was better.”

Persephone looked back at him, “Ya think? I mean, if you like that one more…” She switched the outfits, “But I needed the money!” She growled, how was she supposed to pay back the scholarship, without a job?!

“Interns don’t get paid!” Hermes teased, laughing before looking at her serious, “Wait- he paid you?”

“I wasn’t supposed to be getting paid?” Persephone looked back at him concerned, “AGH! I TOLD HADES NO SPECIAL TREATMENT!” She pulled at her hair, frustrated. She sighed, getting dressed, “I guess… if I was getting treated differently than I should have been, maybe I should have lost the job.”

“Stop stressing!” Hermes stoop up, placing his hands on her shoulders, so they could both see their reflections in the mirror, “C’mon, you’ll feel better on the dance floor!” He scooped her up, before she could protest, escaping out the window, so Artemis wouldn’t have the chance to find out about their plans, and freak out about chaperones or some nonsense. He could look out for her, himself. 

They landed in front of a tall, noisy building, with people scattered around outside, lined up for ages. She stood on her tippy toes, “Do we have to wait in that line?”

“Nah,” Hermes waved, as her led her right past the bouncer, his hand snaked around her hip- his silent way of letting him know she was with him. The darkness, flashing lights and neon signs illuminating, reminded her of the Underworld, but it was far quieter down there. The bass turned up to max, the music pounded in her ears. She could see Hermes mouth move, but the words were lost to the music. She winced, trying to read his lips, leaning in closely, “Do you want a drink?” She could hardly make out his words. She nodded, knowing her voice wouldn’t be loud enough for him to hear.

He pulled her arm, dragging her over to the bar, where the music was slightly less disruptive, “Pink kinky for the lady, and a jaegerbomb,” he called across the counter. 

“Start a tab or pay by the drink?” The river nymph inquired, pulling out the chilled glasses and filling them.

“Tab,” He answered- the nymph didn’t need to ask his name, already familiar with him as a regular. Persephone gripped the chilled glass as he passed it to her, admiring the color of the translucent, slightly opaque pink drink. She lifted it to her nose, sniffing it, “Just drink it~” Hermes teased, as she observed him down the entire glass in his hand, placing it down on the counter, catching the bartender’s attention, pointing down at the glass and raising his fingers, signaling another round for both of them.

Persephone took a deep breath, throwing the liquid back, feeling the alcohol burn at her throat, but finding the fruity taste quite pleasant. “Oh,” She contemplated, finishing it. She was surprised, reaching for the second round, “It does taste good~!”

He shifted into one of the seats, giving her (and himself) a few moments to take in the liquid courage, before he’d dare invite her out onto the dance floor. “So, what’s new in the life of Kore?” He leaned forward, looking into her endearing little face. 

“Oh uh, not a lot I guess… Besides losing my job.” She swirled the glass, before drinking it down. He motioned for the bartender to get her another, as he gulped down his own drink. “The new semester started today… I have a hard time making friends at school I feel like… At first I thought it was just the paparazzi with that picture of Hades and I, and then the whole eye thing- but we fixed that!” She defended.

The bartender placed a third drink in front of her, looking towards Hermes, “Rum and coke this time,” he spoke, without taking his eyes or attention off of Kore.

“I don’t know why, but I feel like they avoid me.” She took another sip.

Hermes leaned back into his chair, relaxed, “Olympus isn’t the same as the mortal realm, Kore.” She answered him with only a confused expression, “You and the nymphs spent your days along side each other- friends. And yeah, Gods and Goddesses make friends with nymphs here too, but it’s different. Ya notice how we got in with no trouble, but the line was all nymphs and the others? Gods and Goddesses walk right in here no problem, it’s kinda like that. They’re probably just intimidated by you.” He shrugged, sipping on his drink. 

“Is it really like that?” Persephone thought back to Thanatos shoving her out of the way, thinking she was just a flower nymph, “But why? That doesn’t seem right.” 

“Pecking order,” Hermes answered nonchalantly, “Everyone answers to somebody. Except Zeus. College is only good for the parties anyway- hey! That’s it! Just go to the parties- bring me with you~! You’re bound to make tons of friends.”

“You think?” She considered it, finishing the third drink, feeling her face warm, and her nervous thoughts drift away, her body growing lighter under the alcohol’s influence. “Can I have another?”

“Will you take me to all the college parties with you?” Hermes grinned.

“Oh, sorry- yeah! Definitely!” She giggled, playfully. 

Hermes chuckled, “Then yes." He turned back to the nymph, who was gathering their empty glasses, “’Nother round?” They took their drinks, as Hermes offered his hand, standing, “C’mon, dance with me.” 

Her hand glided against his so naturally, letting him wash her worries away in his usual way. One hand gripped her drink, the other flowed through the air as she let the music and drink intoxicate her; as the liquid went down, her body loosened and moved with more fluid like movements, hardly acknowledging the occasional stumble, her hands traced down her curves, fluttering across her body, gaining more attention as gentle pink petals started cascading over her. Hermes watching in astonishment, never having seen her drunk in all their years of being friends. Her hands hooked around his hips, pulling him into the spotlight with her, “I thought you were going to dance WITH me, Hermes!” She finished another drink, abandoning the glass on a table against the wall. She turned her back to him, pressing her body against his, her hand reaching up and buried into his hair, as his landed on her hip, the other wrapping around her stomach, pulling her into him. Her hips rolled, rubbing herself up against him.

Persephone’s mind swirled with her euphoria, so at ease in his presence, “Buy me another drink!” She grabbed his hand, dragging him through crowd once the song ended. She jumped up on the stool, spinning around, laughing. 

Hermes laughed, delighted in her let loose, relaxed state; he ordered her another round of drinks, settling for just a soda, making sure he stayed sober enough to take care of her in her current state of blissful intoxication. “It’s so hot in here!” She complained.

“C’mon, you could probably use a little fresh air,” He led her out the back door, where a few tables and chairs sat unoccupied, a couple people smoking cigarettes. Hermes leaned against the wall, his hair falling into his face, as he fished into his pocket. Persephone studied his movements, the lighter flicking a couple times before the flame illuminated his attractive features. He stuffed a slender stick into his soft lips, inhaling as the lighter lit up the opposite end. He held the inhale for several long moments, letting the fragrant herbal aroma carry on the breeze. 

“What is it?” She asked, recognizing whatever it was must have been a plant of some sort. 

Emboldened and curious, she reached for it, his eyes twinkling with amusement as he pulled away the hand holding the blunt, “Nu-uh, party girl. Stick to booze.”

“C’mon! I’m not a baby, Hermes!” She argued growling, snatching for it, determined to prove she was more mature and adult than everyone gave her credit for. She could handle it, how bad could it be?!

“Alright, alright, don’t burn yourself!” Hermes forfeited, bringing his hand to his head helplessly.

Persephone inspected it closely in her hands, “What do I do?”

“Stick it to your lips,” She obeyed, as he flicked the lighter, shielding the flame with his hand, putting it against the opposing side; “Now breathe in- not too deep though!” The cherry glowed molten hot, as she breathed, erupting into a fit of coughing, instantly. They both leaned against the wall of the building, sliding down, their hands intertwined. She held the cannabis in her hand, bringing it back to her lips, when she abruptly stopped, eyes locked on the violet man angrily making his way towards them. 

Apollo glowered, reaching out to yank the smoldering roll from her hands, “What the fuck are you doing, Hermes?” He accused, “What were you thinking ?” He flicked it away, and grabbing Persephone’s arm harshly, her hand gripped onto Hermes tighter, making her stumble and fall back, hitting her head on the wall “C’mon Perse, I’m taking you home. You don’t belong somewhere like thi-“ His hand felt a whipping sensation snap against it, growling as she lashed out at him.

“Leave me alone!” Persephone hissed, stumbling back to her feet; Hermes stood up balancing her.

“Dude, get out of here- she’s fine, I’ve got her.” Hermes defended.

“That’s the problem,” Apollo put his face into Hermes’s intimidatingly, “You think she wants you to?! What would Demeter think, if she knew you had her daughter up here in Olympus getting her drunk beyond recognition, not to mention stoned.”

“First of all, who do you think I get my weed from in the first place, second, I’ve been friend’s with Perse, before you ever knew she even existed- she’s fine!” Hermes shrugged, “Demeter won’t care- Perse needed to let off steam, and I made sure she was safe while doing so.” Of all people, Hermes had the least to fear of Demeter's wrath; after all, he knew secrets she needed him to protect.

Persephone looked up confidently underneath Hermes’s arm, “And what do you think my mother would say about what you’ve done to me? Leave Hermes alone and go away!”

Apollo harshly pulled her off of Hermes, “Gaia Perse, how much have you had to drink?” She stumbled falling into him. Apollo caught her, cradling her to his chest, protectively. Her beaming red eyes sparkled at his slightest touch, her hands, like claws, digging into this chest, pressing herself off of him, before falling backwards. Hermes caught her, before she could hit the wall, fuming at Apollo's ignorant interference. 

“I’m not going with you!” She hissed, recognizing his lack of comprehending her rejection. “C’mon Hermes~!” She snatched her glass off the table, him lifting his coke and following after, waving back towards Apollo, with a condescending wink. 

Apollo stared, his blood boiling as Hermes sat In one of the chairs, Persephone turning to look at him, sticking her tongue out as she turned back to the red messenger God, sinking into his lap, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Hermes arm shifted around his waist, as he watched Persephone finish her drink. She was intentionally throwing herself at Hermes- he was well aware. Growling, angrily in the midst of his jealousy, he fished out his phone, snapping a picture of her provocatively in Hermes lap, then frantically typing. Smirking as he pressed send, glancing up, to watch Persephone’s confident expression fade. 

“Mommy’s Little Slut.” The text read, as her eyes skimmed the pictures he’d sent: her sitting in Hermes lap, her leave Hades’s home with him, the news article headline, “… Sleeping her way to the top…” Persephone read out loud, apathetically, scrolling down just a little further, instantly provoked. These pictures were… She shivered hiding her face from the flashing lights her imagination manifested. 

“You okay?” Hermes asked. Her eyes like pools of blood, as the vines sprouted from her hair, cringing at the sight of him. 

“Apollo!” She hissed angrily, as the ground began gently cracking underneath his feet, ivy roping up his legs. Her concentration finally broke, as her red eyes locked onto a matching set. His sinister grin eased her nerves. 

Apollo fell backwards, as there was a hard yanking on the back of his shirt, falling to the floor, angrily. The newly appearing figure picked him back up off the floor by the collar of his shirt, Apollo grasping at the hands that held him, suspended in the air. “Apollo,” Ares glowered, “I’ve been meaning to catch up with you, thank you so much for healing me the other day- it makes it a lot of easier to beat your pathetic ass.” He threw him into the wall of the club, Hermes and Persephone has been sitting against before. 

Apollo thrusted a punch at Ares’s face in retaliation, but Ares caught it, he forced him against the wall harder, “I’d be willing to kill you just for looking at her wrong,” Ares taunted, “What do you think I’d do to you, if I found out you hurt her?”

Apollo flinched, dodging his fist, smashing into the wall behind his head. A knee landed in Ares’s gut, causing him to falter, and release Apollo, “Really working on a true harem here, aren’t you Persey?” A fist came crashing into his gut, with enough force, all the air was knocked out of him. 

“You’re not talking to her- you’re talking to me.” Ares growled, kicking him backwards onto the ground. 

He crashed down, rolling on his shoulder, the bow and arrow now aimed directly at Ares. “I don’t really feel like talking.” The arrow was released, Ares didn’t bother budging, as the arrow cut through the air, piercing his arm.

He laughed maniacally, “Do you know how many arrows have pierced my flesh? Yours don’t even hurt.” He pulled it out, splitting it, and tossing it aside.

The nymphs that had previously been outside the club eagerly started moving back inside, not wanting to be the collateral damage of the God’s brawl. Ares snatched the bow out of his hands, pressing his foot to Apollo’s chest, “I could just crush your heart beneath my foot,” he thought, applying pressure, then lifting his foot off, chucking the bow at Hermes’s and Persephone’s feet, to free his hand, before summoning his spear, quickly stabbing it through Apollo’s body, and into the ground. He kneeled in front of him, “But killing you isn’t for me to do. I couldn’t possibly make you suffer the way she will. Your death will be an agonizing one.” His fist smashed into Apollo's jaw, then the other, beating his head mercilessly into the pavement. He gripped his throat tight, speaking low and threatening, so he couldn’t be heard by anyone else.

“Get the fuck out of here.” He stood, lifting the spear from his body, “And don’t piss her off anymore." 

Persephone’s eyes flickered back, "Ares, stop!" He looked up at her, agitated with the position she was in, pressed against Hermes, curled up into his lap. She was clearly very drunk, and the air stank of weed. She observed his movement- pacing towards the curling string of smoke, smoldering at the end of the abandoned blunt. He listed it up, into his fingers, “This yours?” He asked, with a bemused smile on his lips, entertained at her boundary pushing. 

Persephone nodded slowly, “I tried, but I started coughing…” She sank deeper into Hermes lap. She studied Ares, as he balanced it in his lips, “Ya mind?” He asked Hermes, irritated his pink Goddess was in such a position.

“Uh, o-oh no! Have at it!” Hermes grinned.

He lit the end, deeply inhaling, and holding the breath as the smoke filled his lungs, he walked over to the two, putting his hand on the chair, he leaned into Persephone, his lips against hers. Hermes was astonished, when she complied and deepened the kiss, deeply inhaling the smoke he breathed into her. She held her breath momentarily, before releasing the smoke, clouding the two of them. He repeated the process of couple more times, feeding her the hits like a baby bird, awkwardly ignoring Hermes’s presence, making his territory known. 

She pulled away giggling, “A-Ares~” She giggled, bringing herself to her feet and stumbling into his arms, “I’m drrunkk~!” It was as though she'd forgotten all about Apollo, so quickly. Her warm, soft eyes gazed into his face, “I missed you~~! Hermes!” She turned again, both her hands gripping his and pulling him to his feet, “Let’s go get more drinks~! Ares is here! C’mon- I don’t want to stop yet!”

Hermes obliged, getting up, her hand locked in his on one side, and Ares on the other side. He studied them, puzzled. “So drunk and high,” he heard Ares say to her, “And I thought I was a bad influence. So rebellious lately~!” He purred. 

Persephone seemed to ignore him, hopping up onto the bar stool, “Oooo, can we get cheesey fries too?! I’m hungry.”

Hermes teased, “Got the munchies, huh?” The back of his mind told him he should have helped Apollo more than he did. In his peripheral vision, he caught the defeated God saunter out the front door, apparently only having healed himself long enough to be capable of getting out of there as under the radar as possible. He'd be fine...

Persephone's eyes were glossed over, her body warm with alcohol, and her head heavy and foggy with the unfamiliar elating sensation, “Shhh~ guys- don’t tell my mom, okay?” She giggled, “I shouldn’t be here. But I am!”

Ares stared at her with amusement, “You were supposed to finish the garden today.”

“Hmph!” Persephone stuffed the french fries into her mouth, “No flowers for her~ I’m mad at her! And don’t you dare try using your powers to drag it out of me, cause I’m not telling!”

Ares arrogant expression held its place, “Can I get another of whatever she’s been drinking? And a shot of whiskey.” He directed the bartender, “Is this about the guest room? I took care of that today- it’s fine.”

“Hmph!” She turned her back to him, pretending to be mad, “No! Hera fired me because I almost killed you and I don’t think she likes me anymore, and she always liked me! I’m very likable! I’m going to the bathroom!” She announced abruptly, leaping down, drunkenly taking herself towards the restroom. Her head was beginning to spin after the last drink.

Hermes wasn’t really one to hang out with Ares, and now left abandoned with him, the awkward discomfort settled in, “So uh, congrats on surviving the wrath of Kore.” He'd picked up on her comment about nearly killing him.

“You should know more than anyone what a feat that is,” he retorted calmly.

Hermes eyes narrowed suspiciously, “I don’t know what you think you know, Ares-“

“Everything.” Ares straightened his jacket, standing up, as he getting ready to take off.

“Don’t fuck with things, Ares.” Hermes warned, his regular laid back tone betrayed by a somber threatening one, “Leave it alone.”

“Tell Persephone I’ll see her tomorrow- make sure she gets home safe; I trust you’ll take care of her?” He cautioned back, but in his own way he was recognizing Hermes as a loyal, protective friend to her. He risked a lot to protect her before, Ares trusted he’d continue protecting her. He started away, before turning again. “Oh, and Hermes? Don’t you dare try and fuck her. I’ll end you.”

Hermes shrugged, not taking Ares seriously in the least. ‘Wonder what that was all about…’

Persephone returned moments later, glancing around “Where’d he go?”

Hermes grinned, “He left- who needs em! This was our night together, wanna get out of here?” He placed his card on the counter, to close his tab out.

“Finally~! It’s noisy and I’m tired.” Persephone clung to his arm.

“So home?” 

“No!” She yelped, “Somewhere else?”

Hermes thought for a minute, “You could come to my place, we could play video games- I’ll kick you ass.” 

“Not there either!” She pleaded.

“Alright, not your place, not my place… Well, we’ll just walk around a little, you could use a little sobering up anyway.” She balanced on the curb, her arms out, as every other step, she stumbled off. He trailed behind, entertained. “Do you know the game marry, fuck, kill?” He called to her playfully.

She twirled around, walking backwards, “Nope~!”

“Well, of all the Gods of Olympus, if you HAD to choose, which one would you marry, which one would you fuck, and which one would you kill?”

“Oh…” She contemplated, “Okay, uhm… What are your choices?”

“Marry Aphrodite, fuck Hera, kill Artemis.” He answered, with minimal thought put into it.

“Artemis? That’s mean!”

“She’s mean.” Hermes teased, “Alright, alright, she is chill to hang with and watch movies, fine, Athena I guess.”

“Hmm… if I can’t choose you, then… Marry Hades, fuck Ares, kill Apollo.” She answered back, “Or… Maybe marry Ares and fuck Hades? That’s a hard one…”

“You can choose me!”

“You didn’t choose me!”

“What about the Goddesses?”

“W-what?”

“It’s just a game~!” Hermes teased, “C’mon.”

“Oh uh… I don’t know, marry Artemis, fuck Aphrodite, kill Minthe.”

“Minthe isn’t a Goddess.” Hermes purred.

“All the same,” Persephone retorted, “About about you? You pick guys then!”

Hermes looked at her dumbfounded, “No way!”

“It’s just a game~!” She mimicked. 

He sighed, “Uhm, alright let’s see… Marry Eros, fuck Apollo, kill Zeus.”

“Why?”

“Why you?”

“Artemis is nice and she cooks me dinner all the time, and she’s already like my wife since we live together, and Aphrodite’s beautiful~!”

“Eros kinda dresses like a girl plus I mean, if I have to bang a guy for the rest of my life, I feel like he could at least make it as good as it's gonna get with dude… And Apollo’s been a pain in my ass lately, so it’d be nice to be a pain in his for once.”

Persephone busted into laughter, “Hermes~ you’re dirty!” 

“You love me,” he purred playfully.

“Forever~!” She yawned.

“Alright, I promised I’d get you home safe, and unfortunately for me, I DO have work tomorrow.” He sighed, scooping her up, “But college parties soon, amiright?!” 

Persephone curled up laying against his chest, “Mhm, so you can make friends for me.” She was asleep before he even took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Hermes, cock blocked then friend zoned :C but what an awesome friend he is~! I usually don't write Hermes character, because I've never felt like I could actually stay true to his character, but I don't think I did awful. I was hesitant on the 420, but when for it lol. xD This chapter may have inspired my next "what if" relationship fic...


	16. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone starts putting the pieces together about the drunken night prior, while Hermes starts putting the pieces together regarding Perse's worst fears.

Persephone yawned, rubbing her eyes, her head aching and her stomach churning uneasily. Her mouth was desperately dry. She dragged her rebellious body out of bed, opting not to turn the lights on, as she scuttled into the hallway, her feet dragging.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Artemis’s voice rang too loud in Kore’s aching head. “Mind explaining to me why there is a MAN sleeping on our couch? And once again, I MUST ask, where the hell is his shirt?!”

Persephone glanced at the couch, to which Hermes was drooling on the arm of. “I… don’t really know?” She filled a glass with ice and water, “I’m sorry, he must have gotten too drunk and passed out here…”

“Persephone!” She criticized, Perse wincing at her piercing voice, “There are rules for a r-”

Persephone rushed out of the room, barely making it to the bathroom in time. Hermes peaked up from the couch, “What happened?”

Artemis’s hands moved to her hips, “Were you awake this whole time?”

“Hard to sleep with all your yelling and a hangover.” Hermes sat up, his hair wildly about. He could hear the putrid sounds of Persephone hurling into the toilet in the bathroom, “Aw shit…” He stood up sleepily, following after her, “Kore? You good?” Halfway digested fries told him no. She was not, in fact, “good” at all. He leaned down, gathering her hair up, and holding it back. 

Finally, she felt safe to lean back against the bathtub, catching her breath, her body aching, “I’m never drinking again…”

Hermes grinned, “Can’t tell you how many times I said that same thing. Yet here I am, hungover, again.” He leaned against the bathtub with her.

“My head hurts… I’m tired… And the thought of food is terrifying.” She complained, leaning her head into his shoulder, “What happened? I don’t remember coming home or…”

“Making out with your boyfriend, on my lap, while simultaneously getting stoned?” he taunted, keeping his voice low, in case Artemis was eavesdropping.

“WHAT?!” Persephone tried to think back to the evening prior, she could remember dancing with him… her face grew intensely warm remembering how she grinded against him on the dance floor… “I would never…”

Hermes snickered, “And yet you did.”

“Was Ares there?” She vaguely remembered him, at one point, “He’s not my boyfriend, either!”

“Yea? Then what are you guys then?”

“Hungover… and confused…” She flustered, standing up to brush the grossness out of her mouth, and rinsing with mouthwash. “Why’d you sleep on the couch?”

“It was Artemis’s wrath over me crashing here or go home and deal with Apollo and his hurt pride.” He ruffled her hair, “I only promised to get you home, safe and sound.”

Artemis banged on the door, “What are you guys doing in there? Gaia, I have to get ready for this stupid meeting.”

Persephone turned the door handle, “Meeting?”

“The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood- don’t tell me you forgot…” She sighed, looking at her from head to toe, “Perse, you should take a shower, you stink of sweat and alcohol- and next time you go out drinking, I’ll go with you.” Brushing her hair, feeling like there were now far too many people in the small, crowded bathroom. “Go back to bed, I’ll tell everyone you got sick. Hermes, go home.” She grabbed her bag, “I’ll be back later, feel better Perse!” And she closed the door far to loud behind her.

“You gonna go home?” She asked after Artemis took off. 

“Want me to?” He retorted.

She shook her head, “No… It’s too quiet here when Artemis leaves.” She yawned, walking to her bedroom, “Especially the nights Artemis works, those are the worst…” She curled up under her blankets, as he sat cross legged on the other side of her bed, “Some nights I swear Apollo’s car is outside, but I get too afraid to look out the window; I try to pretend no one’s home, and then I feel like maybe I’m crazy.” Her eyes grew heavy, “And then there’s the bad dreams, and the forests, and my powers start doing terrible things and if no one’s here, who’s going to make it all go away…” Her voice trailed off, as her breathing slowed. Was she even aware of her half-asleep rambling?

Hermes sat staring into space quietly. He lived with Apollo- they’d been friends for years he knew the kind of guy he was. He was charming, egotistical, proud, and a bit of a narcissist. He was hard on himself- he had a lot of high expectations for himself, and he thought too highly of his role as an Olympian. The longer he thought about the prior night, and Persephone’s fear-ridden rant, the deeper the pit in his stomach became. 

He glanced at her phone, sitting on her bedside table, guiltily negotiating with himself. Finally, watching her carefully to make sure she stayed asleep, he reached across her and lifted the phone, ‘Alright Hermes, just whatever set her off last night…’ He agreed, his finger gliding across the cracked screen, ‘Gaia, of course she doesn’t have a password on this.’ He clicked into Apollo’s texts, scrolling upwards, past the vulgar pictures of him with Persephone, past the headlines, the picture of Hades and her, and at the top of the texts, her drunk and cheerily nestled in his lap: “Mommy’s little slut.” The fire inside of him erupted, carefully placing the phone back before she could catch him snooping. 

He brought her glass of water in and placed it on the table with a couple ibuprofen for when she woke up, and left out the front door, locking it behind himself. He took flight with great haste, hurriedly getting home, throwing open the door angrily. Apollo had his feet kicked up on the coffee table, a controller in his lap, while the game he was playing was paused, for him to scroll through his phone. He looked up casually, “What the fuck happened last night?” He glowered.

“What the fuck did happen,” Hermes demanded, “To make that girl so damn afraid to fall asleep in her own home?”

“Dude, don’t blame me just because you struck out last night, that has nothing to do with me.” Apollo argued. “You so busy trying to fuck the little slut, you acted like you didn’t even see Ares stabbing me!” His eyes sparkled with golden hatred, as the moment heated up.

“I don’t know what you did to piss Ares off, but I can take a few guesses,” Hermes glared, getting into his face, “Stop calling her a slut- you wanna keep fucking with this, I promise you’ll regret it.”

“Get the fuck outta my face, Hermes,” Apollo sneered, “What the fuck do you think I did to her?”

Hermes eyes narrowed, “Did you rape her, Apollo?”

Apollo busted out laughing, hysterically, “Gaia, is that what she’s telling people?! I fucked her, yeah, but she wanted it.”

“She’s hated you since the moment she met you,” Hermes growled, “You expect me to believe that shit?”

“Don’t believe me? Here,” he clicked into his gallery, scrolling through the pictures, to the particular ones he’d taken of her that night, “Here, look for yourself.” As soon as he turned his phone, Hermes grabbed it, chucking it at the wall, as it scattered into pieces on impact.

“I already saw your fucking pictures,” Hermes raged, stomping on the remains of his phone, ensuring he’d destroyed any trace of those pictures. 

Apollo’s fist clenched, “What the fuck, man!? Get the fuck out of here.” Though normally he’d have reacting with hostility, he knew it was useless with Hermes; no matter how many arrows he shot, Hermes was too fast for one to have landed a hit.

“Happily, I’m just gonna get my shit so I can go to work, and then I’ll be gone.” Hermes scoffed, marching off to his room angrily. He tied back his hair, changing into his suit, tightening up the tie. He hated the underworld’s stiff dress code. The door slammed angrily behind him, as he descended into the Underworld to start his shift. How could such a great night with Kore have ended with him being in such an awful mood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Hermes


	17. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to face Hera, seeking an explanation for her termination, Persephone finds herself caught in the crossroads of conflict, between Ares and Hades. Hurt, she seeks solace in friendship.

Persephone's eyes slid open, her headache still pounding, but the rest of her discomfort seemed to have subsided while she was asleep. She glanced over at her phone to check the time, staring the pills and water that had been sweetly left for her. She swallowed them, gulping the entire glass of water down. Her phone had several notifications going off since she’d fallen asleep. She skimmed through the mess of texts...

Ares: Did you die?

Artemis: Feeling any better? Athena says hi. 

Eros: Heeyyyy why wasn’t I invited?!

Hermes: Ugh~ the elevator gatherings are a lot less pleasant without you :( Let me know you’re good

There was another from Apollo, but the pit in her stomach made her leave it unopened. She stretched her arms up towards the ceiling, heading to the bathroom to finally heed Artemis’s advice. She sat, wrapped in a towel on the toilet, dutifully responding to all of the texts, waiting for the water to heat up:

“I’m fine, just slept in- I’ll be on my way over soon!” She answered Ares.

“I’m okay, I’m gonna head back to Hera’s and wrap things up- see ya tonight and tell Athena I said hi, and sorry I missed her!” She answered Artemis.

“It was kinda a Hermes and me thing <3 bake day soon?” She answered Eros, who instantly responded back: “I get a bake day, and Hermes gets cute, drunk Perse? Not fair!”

“I miss you, too! Have a great day at work!” She answered Hermes, finally clicking her phone off, letting the towel drop, and stepping into the steaming shower. It felt warm and refreshing, washing away the gross ill feeling she woke up with. She promptly got dressed, making her way to Hera’s home, enjoying the moment of serenity to herself. The walk was a comforting chance to clear her head, and rehearse all the things she imagined she would say to Hera. Making her way into the courtyard, she stopped abruptly, noticing the familiar black vehicle parked outside. 

‘Oh no, Hades is here!’ She thought frantically- she hadn’t prepared for that. She heard her phone buzz, glancing at the screen:

Ares: Don’t bother knocking, you can just come in.

“Sugar snaps!” She answered frustrated, her escape plan thwarted. She turned the handle, nervously walking into the grand home, hearing the voices from inside the parlor. 

“A conversation would have been appreciated,” Hades spoke, exasperated. 

Hera seemed uninterested in the conversations, “I thought you told me when I first started her there, that it was unacceptable and ‘out of line’ for me to make decisions regarding the Underworld on your behalf.”

“Bunny,” he started in, “I know what I said then, but I’ve already invested a lot of resources into properly training her- there’s no reason for you to have terminated her position, not to mention how incredibly unprofessional it is to terminate the position with no warning. That is not how I run my business.”

“She was an intern- they aren’t meant to be permanent employees, besides, we both know the order wasn’t made on professional merits.”

“Then what changed?!” Hades seemed to be losing his patience.

“I realized the error in my decision. If she is left to you, in the Underworld, my inappropriate meddling in her affairs could hinder the others' opportunities. If you want to continue in your endeavors, perhaps come out of the dark, and spend a little more time up here with the rest of us.”

“I’ll just have Hecate find another available position, then, aside from the internship program.”

“No.” The sound of a lighter flicking could be heard within the room. “Let her make her own way in the world- if it’s meant to be she’ll find her way towards you. Invest a little effort into your own affairs, Hades.”

“Eavesdropping?” Persephone nearly jumped out of her skin when Ares spoke, his hand on her shoulder, making her yelp. A devilish smirk graced his lips, “Good news, my mother doesn’t hate you after all~!” His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her towards him, his head gestured towards the stairs, “Back to where we left off?” He suggested, provocatively. She found his square jaw and masculine features deeply attractive, lost in that longing red gaze for a moment, her body shivering in his large muscular arms.

Persephone’s heart raced, cursing her body for it’s constant betrayals. “Persephone?” Her eyes jolted open wide, her hands pressing against Ares’s chest instinctively shoving him away from her, feeling like she’d been caught in some vile, treacherous act. “Is this why you told me we had to stop?” His voice laced with hurt, she faltered, feeling the threat of tears simmering.

“Hades! N-no! It’s not like that!” 

His face, moments ago twisted into one of longing and suffering, regained its calm, cool composure. He reached out his hand to her, his body rigid, “It was very nice working with you, Persephone. I wish you the best of luck in your future endeavors- and my deepest apologies for the way of which your termination was handled. You’ll be receiving a severance package within a few days as compensation.”

She froze up, nervously reaching her shaking hand out to grasp his, the tears finally welling up and overflowing once he’d turned his back to her, departing out the front door. Her heart sank deep, cracking at every little vulnerability. She turned to Ares, being met with an equally cold stare, all signs of compassion gone from his expression. 

Hera stepped out, the long stem to her lips, smoke curling from the pipe. Sensing the tension in the room, she opted to leave them be, without interruption.

Ares stormed out of the house, his eyes glowing with rage, boiling over at yet another woman he cared about rejecting him, in favor of one of the kings. “Ares! Wait!” Persephone cried, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you away like that!” But it was useless. Both men were gone.

Abandoned in somebody else’s home, feeling as if two men, neither of which she was dating, had simultaneously broken up with her. The weight felt crushing. She sat in the garden, crying, determined to finish the her work there at last. Her tears watered the plants, as she patted the soil down. 

When her work was finally done, she wiped the tears from her eye, going back into her text thread with Eros.

Persephone: I could really use that bake day though… :,(

Eros: Oh no! What’s wrong??? Come right over, do you need me to get you?

Persephone: Can I? Is it okay? 

Eros: I’m coming to get you right now! <3 Then you can tell me everything, and we’ll bake whatever you want!

Persephone sniffled, sinking onto the bench. She’d come all this way just to talk to Hera, yet she hadn’t even gotten to speak a single word to her, before losing her confidence. 

Before long, the sweet, perky pink boy could be seen overhead, gracefully landing before her, and speechlessly bringing her into the tightest, warmest embrace- a comfort she desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much everyone for the support!


	18. Love Guru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares seeks resolution with Aphrodite, while Persephone seeks guidance from Eros. When he doesn't find resolution in Olympus, Ares happens upon a different course of action.

Ares stared into the glass, his eyes burning with the depth of his anger, saturating into his core. The slender figure slid into the seat beside him, “Things not as perfect as you thought they’d be, in Spring?” She asked, in a cynical voice.

Ares studied every familiar curve, her shorts clinging tight, hardly covering much of anything, and her breasts spilling out of the form fitting tank top. “You came.” He announced, the slightest surprise in his tone.

She leaned against the bar, her head leaning into her hand, “I just wanted to see what the God of War looks like when he’s defeated in the same wars he himself waged. Well? Was it everything you dreamed it would be and more?” She leaned into him, her hands gripping and yanking the tie around his neck, seductively bring his face towards hers, “Does she put me to shame, Ares?”

“More than you know,” Ares breathed back, not losing his sense of sardonic humor, despite his despair. 

She glared down at his ever present, cocky smirk, irritated, “What do you want, Ares?” She stared at her phone, scrolling through, and texting someone absently. “If you’re looking to come back, because things didn’t work out with Persephone, you’re too late.” She hadn’t looked up from her phone, smiling at whatever message she had just received.

“Why wasn’t I enough?” Ares glowered, irritated by her ignorance.

She laughed down at her phone, looking back up, “Don’t tell me you’re trying to settle down with someone,” she gawked, “Ares we aren’t the marrying type~ you’re never even home most of the time- do you really think anyone should have to sit around alone, all that time? Don’t be so selfish. It’s what we agreed on in the first place, it’s not like you didn’t enjoy it too. Don’t demonize me, because you suddenly want something different. If you ever get married, you’ll follow in your father’s footsteps.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“You’d be so miserable only fucking one girl, you’d end up breaking her heart with other women, just like your Zeus does to Hera. Ares, its been how long? I know you… That’s gonna blow up in your face.”

He growled, downing his drink, “It doesn’t matter anyway, she wants Hades.”

“Wow, Ares, I thought I would have enjoyed seeing you a hot mess after everything, but it’s just sad.” She finally clicked off her phone, “Tell ya what, I have about 30 minutes before I’m supposed to meet up with Hephaestus- how bout a pick me up quickie?” 

He pushed the glass across the counter, rising to his feet, “I’m all set.” She scoffed, as he left her there, feeling her rage at his rejection- the best pick me up he could have gotten from her was the satisfaction of pissing her off.

\---

Persephone looked around cautiously, “I-is Aphrodite here?”

“Nope!” Eros answered, “She’s gone for the night with her new boyfriend.”

“New boyfriend? Wow, that didn’t take very long.” Persephone answered, relaxing.

“She’s the Goddess of Beauty,” Eros shrugged, “She pretty much gets whatever she wants. So what’s up?” He asked, clasping her hands into his, looking down at her big doe eyes, “Did my father do something terrible? I tried to warn you…”

Persephone teared up at just the thought of explaining all of her sadness to him, “No, he didn’t do anything!” She confessed, “I was fired yesterday.”

Eros looked down at her knowingly, “That doesn’t explain your broken heart, Kore~”

“I went to Hera’s today… Hades and Ares were both there.” She started, sadly.

“Oh, that can’t be good…” Eros hugged her, “Tell me more?”

“Hera decided to end my internship without talking to Hades, so he came over to talk to her about it, but Ares was holding me, and Hades thought I was turning him down for Ares, and he looked so hurt and sad, and it’s not like I’m dating Ares, I’m not dating anyone and I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, but then I pushed away from Ares, and he got upset with me and left and neither wants to talk to me anymore.”

Eros dried her tears, breaking out the cookbook, opening it, “Uhuh, how far have you gone with my dad?” He asked shamelessly. “You slept with him, didn’t you?”

“I-,” She hesitated, looking down at her feet guiltily.

Eros grinned giddily, “O-M-G!” The book clapped closed, “Forget pastries, we must talk about this.” He ushered her into the living room, both hands on her shoulders, “Sit, sit!” He sat crossed-legged on the couch behind her, fiddling with her hair, all ready for girl talk. “So when did it happen? Where were yoouu?”

“Uh, the mortal realm like a week ago… Actually the day you visited…” 

“Working my magic, without even trying~” Eros cooed proudly, “How was it? You gotta spill!”

Persephone flushed, “Eros! It’s personal, you’re supposed to be making me feel better!” 

“Aww, fine…” He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind, “So your problem is, you’ve got two crushes going on, and you’re leading them both on, because you can’t make up your mind. Of course, they are both hurt and mad when they see you pursuing someone else while also pursuing them- it’s not fair to either of them. You’re flirting with them, relying on them to be there for you; even if you’re just friends, it can get into this murky area where someone gets feelings and feels hurt when they aren’t reciprocated. Like you and me- I know what our friendship is, but not everyone would know that’s all it is, and so you just gotta be conscientious of that, and try not to take advantage of it. You’re cute- it’s bound to happen!”

“Gaia- am I doing it to Hermes too?!” Persephone panicked.

“Oh jeeze, Kore, this is why my mother feels threatened by you.” Eros shook his head, “I don’t know about everything going on in Hades’s head, but with my dad, your optimism seems to have rubbed off on him… He and my mom have been together for ages, and he’s never really been mom’s center of attention- she’s usually preoccupied with other stuff. Admittedly, we aren’t even phased by his comings and goings anymore. It’s no big deal when he leaves, it’s just status quo; our lives keep moving and when he comes back, it’s hardly even noticed… she loves him undoubtedly and he loves her too, but they don’t want the same things, and I don’t think he realized it until he started falling for you. He just thought love and loyalty were unattainable so he settled for someone who would love him in less than ideal circumstances. You lit this teensy tiny flame of hope up in him, and then sizzled it out when he thought he might lose that to Hades.”

Persephone’s heart sank, “That’s terrible…” All of her self-pity seemed to dissipate as she considered how Ares- and even Hades- must have felt in the moment. Crushed by her own poor response, she sank into Eros deeper, “I’m so sorry… I’m horrible.”

Eros ruffled her hair playfully, “No you’re not, he just sucks at communicating how he feels- he’s got daddy issues. He has to act like an ass, because he’s afraid of being rejected by anyone else.”

“How can I fix this?” She pleaded with him.

“They’ll be okay, you just need to figure out what you want and be clear with everyone; if you want to stay single, that’s fine- but just let them know that you have no intentions of being with anyone at all… But if you want to be with one of them, you’ve gotta make up your mind and be clear about it.”

Persephone eased off the couch, quietly, “Thank you so much Eros…”

“Anytime~ now what’re we making? I gotta feed these kids…” He laughed, leading her back into the kitchen.

“Oh no- I’m baking sweets, you make dinner!” She smiled, playfully. 

Eros shrugged, “Can’t blame me for trying~ sleepover?”

“Is that a mixed signal?” Persephone asked, trying to establish where to draw the line.

“Probably in most circumstances, yes.” Eros answered, “Not with me. And if you still wanted to kiss me, I’ll consider that a strictly platonic kiss too~”

“No means no.” Persephone toted, flipping through the recipe book.

Eros dug in the fridge, feeling like a proud mother, “Look at you figuring out consent and standing up for yourself~ I’m so proud! My baby bird is leaving the nest…” He feigned wiping tears from his eyes, as he carried ground beef over to the oven. “I hereby declare today Taco Tuesday.”

\---

Ares perched on the dilapidated wall, staring at the ruins of Troy before him. He paced over to the charred remains of the what was once a great wooden horse, his sister tactfully used to impede on his success in battle, kicking it hard, sending it crashing into the rubble. “Fuck!” He growled, more angry at himself than anything else. He’d gone hundreds of years fooling himself that he was content with how things were. 

“Forgive my intrusion, great powerful God,” he heard an unfamiliar voice, recognizing it as surely that of a mortal, he turned, his red eyes aglow, ready to kill the man for having the audacity to even approach him; in this fallen ruin, he’d come countless times, never once had a mortal stumbled upon him. The mortal must have felt his impending death, bowing down before him, his face in the dirt, granting him a moment’s hesitation, “Ares- powerful God of War and Destruction, you are glorious and feared. I’m prepared to be put to death, should that be your decision, but I plead you hear me out.” The man looked up at him, his expression contorted in dread. 

Ares looked at the warrior’s regalia the man wore, suspiciously, “Plead you case, make it good- I don’t have the time for dumb mortal shit. Why do you come here?” 

“I uh- this is the battlefield of my fallen ancestors. I come here to honor them- and the great fallen city of Troy. You led them valiantly, once before… Few survived, and escaped, receding back into the outskirts of the village. They reunited, we were forced to live as nomads, picked off one by one, should they be found; we hid away deep in the wilderness, where conditions were too harsh for them to coming looking. Many had succumbed to illness, or attacked by the wildlife, but the strongest survived and rebuilt. It’s by luck- or perhaps not- that I should find such a merciless leader, the only living witness to that war our ancestors fought in, long ago.” He bowed low again, “Please, lead us back- lend us your strength and lust for war, so that we may finally reclaim our home without fear, and we shall five glory to you.”

Ares grinned widely, considering the mortal’s plea. What entertainment could come from this endeavor, and if that weren’t enough, with the start of a new war, he would be sent away for many years, no longer needing to be present is Olympus. Of course, he risked punishment should Zeus discover his part in starting the war- but he'd started plenty without being discovered. He could return to the bloodthirsty, familiar lifestyle, enticing him. “How many men?”

The mortal turned towards him, showing his full face now; his olive skin was creased and worn from a hard life, his hair dark, and a full beard sprouted from his chin. Hazel eyes glistened, as the God before him did not immediately shed his blood, nor reject his pleas. “Upward of 200.”

“Take me to them, then.” He placed his helmet upon his head, grabbing his spear from the dirt, following the mortal into the ravenous wilderness. He upturned his stare towards the clouds above, a nagging thought pulling at the back of his mind. He silenced it; he had a reputation to uphold. Persephone was too sweet and nurturing of a person to ever have a lasting interest in him; she had already told him she was trying to distance herself from acts of wrath, and what was he if not the immortal embodiment of wrathful acts? He was hateful, angry and bloodthirsty. The only times he felt needed were times of war. He could find solace in having that purpose. He’d settled before, and he could settle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this jumps around a little! :o   
> The plot thickens...


	19. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares plans to wage war to escape from having to face his problems, but briefly returns to Olympus; when Persephone realizes he's leaving again, she follows him into war.

Persephone had spent every day of the week leaving her college campus, walking first to Hera’s and then home; Ares had never come home. Eros promised to update her should he come back there, and even started accompanying her after school, but so far he was no where to be found. She sat in class, distracted and hurt, worried about what he could possibly have been doing and where he could have gone. 

\---

The fire burned, as the metal was formed, red hot, and slammed with a hammer- a metallic clinking with every hit. Water was poured over the metal plates, sizzling and steaming on contact, as leather was stretched and dried in the sun. They’d created a society, deep in the forested area, that had gone unnoticed for ages. It was remarkable, the way they hid their existence, as their numbers grew, creating a force of valiant men ready to relinquish themselves of this life. The smell of the smoke from the fire wafted on the breeze across the landscape and through the trees. Ares delighted in the preparations, worried too much time was being spent in the mortal realm, and if he didn’t return soon, before any threats were waged, suspicion would be raised against him. 

Ares knew this small society would have next to no chance against the Spartans; they were significantly weakened by their environment, and extremely outnumbered. He disdained, even, at the briefness he anticipated the battle to be, before they would all be slaughtered, but it would buy him a few months break from Olympus, at the bare minimum. He left instructions with the man who’d sought him out- a leader amongst the men, as deemed by Ares, and with that made his departure back towards Olympus. He wouldn’t be in the mortal realm when the first strike was made- but his orders, he knew, would come shortly thereafter, and he could escape having the deal with any of the things he’d been avoiding all along. Even returning briefly, he was dreading. 

He entered the warm home, as if he hadn’t been gone a full week without word to anyone of his whereabouts. Hera peaked out of the kitchen, a wooden cooking spoon in her hand, “Oh, welcome home, Ares- where have you been? Perse has been by every day looking for you, I didn’t know what to tell her.”

“Tell her don’t bother,” Ares huffed, making his escape up the stairs. 

“Oh Ares,” She crossed her arms across her chest, “She didn’t mean it- you should know that.”

Ares smirked, “I know, I just found something more interesting to entertain me. If she comes back tell her I’m not interested in seeing her.” Inwardly, it wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to see her, as much as avoiding that if she knew what he was planning, he’d be ashamed of his actions, and he didn’t want to back down now. 

The daggers his mother shot him was eerily familiar to the way she looked at his father when she’d caught him in an affair; as the words left his mouth he instantly felt her internal rage intensify. He wasn’t expecting the perfect throw of the spoon in her hand, spinning in the hair and smacking him on the forehead with perfect accuracy, “Go upstairs- I don’t want to look at you right now.”

He laughed, “What am I, a child? Go to your room?” He rubbed his head, where he’d be struck.

“And think about what you’ve done, while you’re in there.” Hera retorted, returning to the kitchen, “Act like a child, you’ll be treated like one.”

Ares continued up the stairs, “I was already going there anyway…”

Hera slammed her hands down on the counter growling- she’d shifted everything she’d started to help give him a better chance at not completely blowing this with Perse, and here he was, completely blowing it. She heard the long stemmed glass push across the counter, as Hebe offered her the drink she’d just made her. “Oh, thank you honey.” She drank it down, handing the glass back to her. “I’m raising a damn teenager again.”

She heard the knocking at the door, already knowing who it would be. She opened the door, the hopeful look in the pink Goddess’s eyes pleading, as she stood beside Eros, gripping his hand, “He’s home.” Hera sighed, “But he’s grounded.”

Eros busted into a fit of laughter, holding his gut, “What?! What did he do?!”

Persephone’s expression was covered in a look of relief, “Can I go talk to him, at least?”

“He’s acting like a child and doesn’t want to see you right now,” Hera answered, annoyed, “However… He didn’t say anything about not wanting to see you, Eros.”

Persephone shrank into herself, sadly, “He’s that mad at me?” she whimpered.

“It’s probably not you,” Eros comforted, “He sucks at conflict resolution, he probably went off and did something ridiculously stupid this last week, and now he’s avoiding you because he doesn’t want you to know…”

“That’s probably true,” Hera agreed. “Don’t you worry about it, Perse, you don’t have to be Ares’s guest to be in my home. Come have a drink with me in the kitchen?”

Persephone looked up at Eros sadly, “Will you at least tell him I’m sorry?”

“I’ll talk to him, Kore, shoo- go spend time with Hera.” Eros pushed her off in Hera’s direction, before going up the stairs, knocking on the door then immediately throwing it open, without ever waiting for an answer, “Hello dad! I heard you got grounded~!”

Ares glared at him, “What are you doing here?!”

“I bring Persephone here every day after she gets out of her classes, because she’s been worried about you, and I’ve been worried about her.” Eros sat down in one of the upholstered chairs by the little table. “So, what’d you do wrong that you’re avoiding her over?”

“What makes you think I did anything wrong?”

“Doing the right thing isn’t really the rep you uphold.” Eros contemplated, “I understand why you’re upset with her, but I think you’re overreacting a little bit. Take a little responsibility for her emotional confusion, she’s only 20 and you’re the first man she’s ever willingly been with.”

Ares yawned, giving up on the nap he anticipated on taking, and sitting up, “Of course you know about that. She wants Hades, so let her be with Hades.”

“Do you think I’ve been escorted her down to the Underworld on the daily, to check up on Hades? She didn’t fuck Hades, she fucked you. She asked me to tell you she’s sorry, since you won’t let her tell you herself.”

Ares swung his legs over the side of the bed, “I have to go.” He sighed.

Eros complained, leaving the room, “Between Hera and I both helping you two together, you’d think the both of you would have figured it out by now.” He hated not being able to simply use his powers to resolve this whole thing. 

Eros made his way down the stairs, “He’s leaving, I guess.” He told the girls in the kitchen, Persephone looking up startled.

“Again?!” She panicked, terrified he wouldn’t come back this time, she turned and ran out of the room; she could see the glowing golden beam, and quickly followed him down into the mortal realm, already know where he was headed. 

She glanced up at the rubble, staring at him in his battle uniform, as the helmet covered his face from view beneath the shadows it casted. She hesitated to call out to him, taking the form of the butterfly and trailing behind him. He pushed through the brush into the forested area, approaching a particular dwelling, and calling inside, “Have you completed all of the preparations? We’re moving out now.”

The man frantically came out, scrambling to the ground, “Oh yes, sir, of course. Everything is complete.” 

“Assemble the men,” He directed.

“Right away.” And the man jumped to his feet and ran off. 

Soon an entire army of men gathered, in full gear, their weapons sharpened and ready for bloodshed. Ares eyes glowed red, as he shoved the voice that had been screaming at him to end this into the deepest depths of his mind.

Persephone watched in fear, not understanding what was happening in that very moment. She was terrified of what he would do if he found out she’d been following him. 

“Some of your lives will be lost,” Ares spoke to the army before him, “But to regain control over Troy, that’s the price you must be willing to pay. Any cowards that try to back out, or run away, now, I’ll kill myself.” He warned, a menacing smile across his lips, as his eyes glimmered with anger and lust for war. The men marched forward, as Perse followed, panicking, not sure what Ares was up to. Her wings grew heavy and tired from the distance they were marching, landing on his helmet, light as a feather in this form; he didn’t notice. She took this moment, while resting, to observe the mortals they were surrounded by in more detail.

They were dragging catapults with them, clearly planning to siege a city. Ares knew that having chosen to be down here for the initial encounter, Zeus would know full well he was behind this- he was risking banishment from Olympus and most definitely severe punishment if not that. He didn’t care anymore. The catapults sprang to life, crashing into the walls and buildings, as they were reloaded. At the crashing aerial assault, the victims of the strike sprang forth into action, rushing to the gates, to see who struck them. Warriors poured out of the gates, fierce and ready for battle; these were Spartans- a particularly vicious warrior.

Ares raised his spear, joy glimmering in his eyes, in the heat of battle, as the adrenaline coursed through his body, the spear cutting through the air, when he heard a tiny voice and a bright light flash before him, “Ares, don’t!” She called, standing in direct way of his attack, her bare body protectively guarding the Spartan soldier he’d nearly killed. 

Ares eyes widened, stopping the spear just before cutting into her body, “Kore!? What are you doing here?!”

“Don’t do this, Ares…” She cried, sinking into the ground. “You know which side you belong on!” She echoed his words back to him, “You’ve made your mistakes, don’t make them again!” She pleaded with him, the tears rolling down her face.

A blade nearly sliced down onto her crumpled form, at Ares deflected it with his spear, positioning himself protectively over her, “Persephone, you shouldn’t be here.” He hissed.

“Ares, I’m sorry I pushed you away,” Persephone’s voice shuttered, “I’m sorry I didn’t consider how you felt or what it’s been like for you all this time…” She yelped, as another mortal went to attack her, Ares growling and defending her.

“Get up and fight for yourself, Kore, you’re going to get hurt if you don’t!” Ares demanded.

Persephone refused, “I’m not going to take any more of their lives.”

He growled, distracted now at his need to protect her, knowing she could protect herself, but wouldn’t. “Then at least tell me why the fuck are you here!?”

“Because I love you, Ares!” She protested, “Because I love you and I don’t want you repeating mistakes you’ve made in the past. You deserve better than that…”

Her words rang sweeter than the siren of her anger, causing him a hesitation he couldn’t afford given the circumstances. In his moment of distraction, he’d been struck repeatedly by multiple assailants, the ichor splattering across her. Her heart pounded, as he violently turned his body, slashing several throats, hissing out from the pain. Her eyes bled red, as her body grew immense; she lifted Ares off the ground, ensuring he couldn’t be attacked again, as she lifted the man she’d previously understood to be the mortal leader, “I will hang you and every one of your men from a vine by the neck, off the trees, like an army of dangling decorations.” She threatened, “Take what’s left of your men, and retreat back where you came from, or challenge my commands, and fall from my wrath.” She dropped the man, sending him crashing to the ground, as he scrambled onto his feet.

“Retreat!” He called, as the men all turned away from battle, desperate to escape with their lives. 

Ares coughed, “Fucking cowards…” 

Persephone turned to the Spartans, staring up at her immense figure, “Retreat back to your homes- this battle is over.” The withdrew their weapons, starting to recede back beyond the gates, Persephone finally resting Ares back onto the ground, and shrank back to her regular size, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” He refused to look her in the eyes, feeling her hands gently press against his injuries, the pain fading slowly, “I’m sorry, too.”

Once he was healed, she threw her arms around his neck crying, “Promise me you won’t ever do it again!” 

His lips pressed against hers, deeply, desperately. Their lips opened for each other, hungrily seeking the other’s affections, their tongues intertwined, Persephone’s hands digging into Ares’s shoulders, tightly, as his hands buried into her wild hair. They finally parted.

“Did you mean it?” Ares asked, “When you said you loved me, did you mean it?”

Persephone stared into the red behind the mask, nodding her head slowly, “I mean it.” He pulled her into the deepest embrace, completely satisfied with the answer he’d received.

“I love you, too.” He whispered into her ear. Her heart raced at his confession, and somewhere in Olympus, Eros fluttered like an excited butterfly feeling their confession in his very soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Finally, the confession. Took me too long to get to this!


	20. Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone returns to life as usual, after the battle, when Hermes arrives to deliver a message, and ask a favor of her.

Persephone left class, seeing the red God, leaning against a tree, fiddling with his phone, his wild hair falling into his face. “Hermes!” She rushed over, hugging him tightly, “Do you have something for me?”

“You guessed it,” he laughed, handing her the letter, “How was class?”

“Eh,” she shrugged, taking the letter from his hand, “How are things at work?”

“Eh,” he shrugged, “There used to be this cute girl who served baklava in the elevators, but ever since she left, it really hasn’t been the same. I should probably just quit.” He grinned.

“Oh Gaia…” She looked at the number on the check, her eyes growing large, “I can’t accept this!”

Hermes glanced over her shoulder, “Oh shit, on second thought, I’m just gonna let Hera fire me with no notice- what’d you do to pull that off?!”

“Hermes! I’m not keeping the money- it’s unrealistic.” Persephone chastised.

“Just sign it over to me, if you don’t want it~!” Hermes teased, “Help a bro in need- I’m homeless~! Oh, speaking of that, one a scale of yes-but-I’ll-murder-you-in-your-sleep to no-fucking-way-you-gross-man, what are the chances of Artemis letting me crash on the couch until I find a new place to stay?”

Persephone stuffed the check back into the envelope, “What? What happened with your old place?”

“Apollo and I got into it pretty bad,” Hermes shrugged, “No biggie, I have two jobs- I can afford my own place, I just need a little time to find somewhere.”

“You don’t have any of those shapeshifter powers, where you could just turn into a bunny or something and I could pretend I got a new pet, right?” Persephone teased. “I might be able to just… hide you in my room for a little while.”

“Nope, nothing like that~!” He grinned, “But I can make a fast get away if I’m ever discovered!”

“You couldn’t use the front door…”

“You have a deck, and I can fly.”

“I probably shouldn’t…” Persephone debated, “I mean… if it’s only for a little while- but you’d have to be quiet!”

Hermes beamed, hugging her, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Secretly, she was overjoyed with the prospect of having someone else there with her every night; her room brought only nightmares and fear when left to her own devices. “Eros told me that sleepovers could send mixed messages and that I should be clear with people, so I don’t hurt anyone’s feelings.” Persephone contemplated out loud, “I don’t know what’s going on with Ares and I, but I do know it would feel wrong to pursue anyone else.”

Hermes laughed, “You friendzonin’ me, Perse?!” He teased playfully, “Your loss! So, Ares, huh? Didn’t your mom beat the guy with a pitchfork once for hitting on you? When you finally decide to tell her, she’s gonna be PISSSSSSED.”

“Yeah, about that… When I’m ready to tell her, I was thinking of just, you know, having the messenger of the Gods deliver the memo.” She teased back.

“Hell no, your mom is the reason the phrase “don’t shoot the messenger” even exists- that’s all on you, girl.” They laughed together, making their way to her home. Artemis wasn’t home, giving him the ability to just go through the front door. 

Hermes threw himself down on her bed, “So I probably shouldn’t tell you this, since it isn’t my business, but since you’re doing me a solid…’ Hermes hesitated, “Did Ares tell you he got called before Zeus for a recent act of wrath?”

Persephone’s eyes popped, “What?! No! It was hardly even an act of wrath! I don’t even think anyone died, I healed anyone who was injured…”

“Eh, some of em died, I collected a few shades from the battle that day.” Hermes shrugged, “Nothing crazy, but a handful.”

“No…” She buried her face in her hands, “It’s my fault- how many?! How many more people died because of me?!”

Hermes hesitated, feeling her guilt and not wanting to worsen things, “I didn’t know you were there… It was only like 6, maybe? And technically, they all died at the hands of another mortal… Nothing came up as a death by any God or Goddess… He just influenced it to happen in the first place and has to answer for that.”

“Do you know when he’s supposed to be sentenced?” Persephone sniffled.

“Maybe a week?” Hermes answered, curiously, “I’m sure it’ll be fine- Hera will look out for him.”

She considered texting him, but shouldn’t have even known about it, if not for Hermes. She decided to wait a few days to see if he would come out and say it himself. 

“So do you plan on just going to school, or are you gonna look into getting a new job?” Hermes asked, changing the topic.

Persephone laid on the bed herself, “Hera offered me to do some floral arrangements for weddings, it’s part of all the work I’ve been putting into her gardens. I wouldn’t have a set schedule- just deadlines to meet, so I could work it around my schooling.”

“Sounds like easy money, considering.” Hermes yawned, "And what about your maidenhood stuff? Can't imagine Ares is onboard with celibacy."

"I'm going to have to pay the scholarship money back, somehow, and just not go through with it..." She answered solemnly.

"What about your severance check?" Hermes offered, "Is that enough to cover the tuition?"

Persephone considered it, reaching into the bedside table for a record of her financial aid, and grabbing the envelop, comparing numbers, "How did he..." The totals were exactly the same. She looked at the envelop, finding the hand written note inside:

"Persephone,

It was a great pleasure to have you employed here in Underworld Corp., and as much as I disliked Hera's interference, I fear she was right in the decision she made. This is no place for the Goddess of Spring; you belong in Olympus, and not hidden away in the darkness. Please accept this as my apology for the poor way your termination was handled. 

You'll find that amount is equal to your present tuition. I felt you needed to have the freedom to make decisions for yourself, and not be persuaded in the directions other's see best for you. You are an intelligent, young lady capable of finding her own way in this world, and you should not be tethered to the demands of others, just because of your pursuit of a higher education. You deserve to reach your full potential, whatever that may be.

I will not accept any of the money back; I see this a suitable amount for the value you brought to this company during your short employment. 

Please keep in touch,

Hades"

Persephone felt a sadness overcome her, but also a sense of relief- like she could be freed from a crushing oppression she now had the resources to face. She turned to Hermes, "Hades intentionally paid the entire tuition..." 

"See?" Hermes grinned, "All your problems solved, like that."

"I'm only supposed to live here, on account of being a member of the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood." Persephone pondered.

"What interesting timing, as I am accepting applications for a new roommate." Hermes poked her, “Want take out? I’ll pay- to thank you for letting me crash here.”

Persephone hugged her pillow, “I feel bad spending your money.”

“Takeout it is, then~!” Hermes concluded, placing an order for delivery on his phone, before turning a movie on, to watch while they waited. Persephone laid on his chest, so she could see the small screen on the phone, his arm around her. The doorbell rang, and he paused the video, handing the cash to Persephone. They hadn’t heard Artemis come home, but felt better playing it safe. She placed the pizza on the counter, so Artemis could have some when she came home, throwing a few slices on plates for herself and Hermes, before retreating back into her bedroom, resuming her position under his arm, while he started the movie again. In the safety of her friend’s protection, she drifted into a sound sleep she hadn’t achieved in her own room, ever since the traumatizing incident took place. Her dreams didn’t haunt her, her powers didn’t run rampant. She could have a moment’s peace, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! :) I'll post more tomorrow! Goodnight everyone!


	21. Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera pushes for marriage between Ares and Perse, making a wager with Ares. Ares seeks help from Eros to propose.

Persephone approached the house- which was quickly growing to be a second home to her by now, swerving around back, into the gardens. Hera was sipping white wine at the patio table, waving for her to come over, “How are you doing, Persephone? Ares should be home soon, I sent him on a few errands for me- have you considered my offer?”

“Oh, uh- yeah, that’s why I’m here actually…” Persephone sat down across from her, “I’m going to start looking for a place of my own, and I’m going to need an income, so I’d like to accept.”

“Artemis not on board with you and Ares?” Hera asked, suspiciously.

“Artemis and I had an understanding, and if I’m going back on our agreement, I don’t want to take advantage of her generosity.” Persephone explained, “So I made the decision myself.”

“I understand.” Hera puffed at the end of the long stem, hesitating to bring something up with her, “Perse, you were with Ares during his last act of wrath, correct?”

“I mean… Yeah, I guess…” She sank into her seat, nervous she was going to be facing repercussions for her involvement, too. 

“He said you stopped it, before it got out of hand. I really appreciate you doing that for him…” Hera paused, “Thanks to you, there was minimal damage- Zeus has never been fair when punishing Ares, but he has very little leverage to use against him in this matter. If you didn’t stop him, he probably wouldn’t be allowed to return to Olympus ever again.”

Persephone hadn’t realized the impact she’d made on changing the course of his punishment, “I’m really glad then... Do you know what’s going to happen to him?”

Hera furrowed her brow, “He’s going away for a while again, I’m sure. The Spartans are preparing to retaliate, and Zeus is going to hold Ares accountable; he’ll have to fight against the same army he raised.”

“How long will he be gone?” Persephone felt the tears threatening to spill over.

Hera shrugged, “It’s hard to tell… He’ll be okay, Perse; he’s been doing this a long time. What do you plan to do when he’s gone?”

“What do you mean?”

“Will you move on? What do you plan to do with your life when you don’t have him around anymore?”

Persephone considered her words, turning her head, “I’m not going to abandon him… He doesn’t deserve that… I’ll just keep going to school, and he’ll be back eventually.”

Hera was pleased with her response, “Marry him then,” she answered casually, “He’s not going to understand that devotion- he has no idea what that loyalty feels like. Show him what that is, so he has a reason not to screw up and to get home to you.”

Persephone covered her mouth with both her hands, “I couldn’t do that! It’s too soon!”

Hera smiled softly, “I don’t think it is. Your marriage would have my blessing- and Eros thinks it’s a wonderful idea.”

“You talked to Eros about it?! Gaia, of course he liked the idea- he’s probably trying on wedding dresses for me right now!”

“I won’t push you…” Hera smiled softly, “But consider it.”

“It’s too soon…” Persephone affirmed again, “Thanks for everything Hera- I have to get back home!” And she turned leaving, her hand brushing across one the daffodils in her little garden or yellow and red, their happy sunshine shade contrasting against the velvet crimson shades of the roses they surrounded- like ignorant bliss and hostile lust. Amongst them, she subtly sprouted vibrant pink chrysanthemums.

Hera tapped her hands on the table, “I will push you though,” she spoke knowingly, “Stop eavesdropping, Ares.”

Ares turned the corner, shrugging, “I’m not getting hitched, ma. Isn’t there any other marriage for you to pry into arranging?”

“None as interesting.” Hera answered.

“Ah, apple doesn’t fall far from the tree,” Ares sat where Persephone had just been, looking at the flowers, taking notice to the newly growing pink blossoms. Rolling his eyes, ashamed in himself for finding something so pathetic to be endearing and heartwarming. She was tainting his hostile spirit with her optimism and butterflies- he shuttered at the thought. “Using my personal matters for your entertainment.”

“You’re afraid she’ll say no.” Hera criticized.

“I know she’ll say no- you heard her.” Ares answered.

Hera shrugged, standing with her empty classes, and flowing into the house with grace, as he followed behind her curiously. “I’m willing to wager you’re wrong.”

“What’s the stakes?” He retorted, confidently. 

“You ask her, and if she says yes, you marry her before you deploy, and I get a grandchild from your WIFE.” Hera emphasized. “And a lovely daughter in law.”

“And if she says no?” Ares pressed.

“What would you like then?” Hera crossed her arms over her chest.

Ares eyes narrowed, “If she says no, I need approval for another act of wrath against a God. If I can’t protect her from him as her husband, I will get rid of him before he hurts her again. I’m not going to be here to look out for her.”

“Apollo?” Hera asked, hesitantly, “Zeus would never approve that.”

“Approve it for me, on his behalf.” Ares answered, “You’ve done it before.”

“Alright,” Hera answered hesitantly, “Before you deploy you will either marry Persephone, or challenge Apollo.”

He wanted to let Persephone handle her own problems, to help groom her to be capable of fighting her own battles, without his help, but he feared that without him empowering her, she wouldn’t stand up against Apollo, and if he returned from war only to find Apollo assaulted her again, he’d murder him with or without the approval. Eliminating him before he left seemed like the best prophylactic measure he could take.

He had never even considered proposing to anyone in the past- he thought for the rest of his life he’d maintain the status quo with Aphrodite, and in all his façade of confidence, was hidden self-doubt. Either way, he figured it would work out in his favor.

He still had to go before his father, to figure out how much time he had left before he had to leave, because that was only a few days away, and he most likely would be sent away shortly after sentencing, he decided to act before facing Zeus. 

He wasn’t one for big grand gestures, and deeply regretted what he was about to do, knocking on the door of his old home, the pink God swinging the door open, “Dad!” He seemed weirdly excited to see him.

“Hey… I need your help with something.” Ares rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Eros’s little eyes lit up and sparkled, “We are going ring shopping, aren’t we?!” He purred, giddily, “Okay, okay, I’ll be right out! I know just the place! What about clothes? Can I finally dress you in something not lazy or war-y? Where are you doing it, howwwww!” 

“Ya know what, nevermind~!” Ares turned around, “I clearly made a mistake.”

Eros ran out the door, “No! Wait! I wanna comeeee~!”

“My mom has a big mouth.” Ares muttered.

“Eh, we consult each other on this stuff all the time~!” Eros explained, “A bottle of wine and playing matchmaker is a regular Friday night for us.”

“Sounds like an excuse to drink and gossip.” Ares answered.

“It is. It absolutely is.”

Ares leaned against the wall, as Eros marveled over the glass cases; Eros would make this easy on him, he wouldn’t even have to pick anything out, yet she would love whatever he ended up with. “No cubic zirconium- Perse deserves the best. Are you going with a traditional diamond?! Oh you MUST use rose gold for Persephone…”

“I don’t know, get whatever.”

Eros looked at him suspiciously, “Annnything? Are you suddenly the rich daddy I never had?”

Ares shrugged, “Your mom is off my account now.”

“Oh…” Eros understood, “Oh yeah… That would do it. That explains our lack of shopping sprees.”

“Now I don’t have to fight in wars, so you two can dress in fur... I'll probably buy a house, so I can move out of my mother's finally... Did you settle on something?” Ares was becoming impatient. 

“Don’t rush me!” Eros answered, moving over to another case, “That one! Get that one!”

Ares walked over to the case, looking at the glistening rock, gripped in the winding intricate metal warped into the shape of winding stems, intertwining into each other and sprouting leaves. The diamond settled at the center of the metal rose. “Actually, that’s pretty good.”

The jeweler fished the ring from the case, “What size do you need it to be?”

Ares shrugged, “I don’t know, finger sized.”

“Six and a half, he means.” Eros corrected, taking over placing the order. When he finished, Ares handed his card over to pay.

“Alright, you can pick your order up in one to two weeks- we’ll call when it’s ready.” The nymph responded, processing the payment.

“I’m gonna need that to be more like one to two days…” Ares responded.

“Oh we can’t get it done that fast, we h-“ She started before he interrupted.

Eros intervened, “This is Hades’s nephew, since he has a major impact on your success, what with being the God responsible for gemstones and precious metals, maybe you could… put a higher priority on it? I’m sure Hades won’t mind at all~!”

“Oh, I apologize!” She flustered, “Right away, I’ll make sure it’s ready in time!”

Ares growled, “I don’t need Ha-“

“Thank you!” Eros pulled his father out of the store, “Shh!”

“Hades is going to mind.” Ares shot daggers at Eros.

Eros shrugged, “Hades is reasonable, even if you asked him yourself, he’d have done it for Perse. Throwing people out windows won’t get the ring made any faster- throwing out the fact you are the son of Zeus, and nephew of Hades- particularly when jewelry shopping will. It worked!”

“I haven’t found a single problem violence hasn’t resolved.” Ares dismissed

“You’re a brute and I don’t know how either mom or Kore ever fell for such a crass man.”

“Grey sweatpants.” Ares answered, “I look sexy in grey sweatpants. They can’t resist.”

“You’re not proposing in grey sweatpants, are you?”

“Well… I mean I was going to?”

“No." Eros rejected his lazy idea, "How are you going to do it?"

"Hebe." Ares grinned, "She can't turn down a child."

"I- well actually... Maybe? Go on..." Eros poked for more details, as Ares explained his idea to him in more depth...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grey sweat pants though <3


	22. Fatesbook Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares goes house shopping, while Eros takes Persephone on a girl's day at the mall in preparation for the long anticipated proposal.

Ares stared in the mirror, straightening his tie; he had arranged for several home viewings for the day, and afterwards his mother planned a dinner party. The following day he had his sentencing- him being sent to war was the natural response to any mortal feuding, and he knew his father well enough to know there would be some kind of additional punishment for his involvement in starting the conflict. 

He left the bathroom, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Are you looking at houses today?” His mother asked.

“Mmhmm,” He stirred the black liquid, steam curling above the cup.

“I don’t know why you feel the need to move out, you can stay here for as long as you’d like. You’ll be gone for a while anyway, why give yourself more to worry about?”

Ares shrugged, “Perse can get loud.”

Hera glared at him, “Nice, Ares.” She said sarcastically, changing the topic of conversation, “Make sure you’re back by 4, no bullshit excuses; Persephone is supposed to be here around 5 and she’s usually early.” 

Ares yawned, uninterested, “Yup, I’ll be here.” He waved taking off, “Maybe I should look into getting a car too…” He pondered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He didn’t actually mind walking all that much… his hands fiddled with the ring in his pocket nervously, his fingers rubbing against the smooth surface.

\---

Persephone stretched, as she saw the balcony door slide open, rubbing her eyes sleepily, “How was work?” She asked casually, as Hermes took his shoes and jacket off, letting his wild red mane loose from it’s tie.

He yawned, “Typical, Hades warned Thanatos and I about some overtime coming up next week… Seems like Zeus gave him a heads up. Hades has us picking up hours this week to get ahead of things…”

“I guess that means he’ll be gone next week then…” Persephone voiced, softly, as Hermes lifted the blanket and slid into the empty side of the bed.

“Try not to stress it,” Hermes sighed, “You starting work today?”

“Yeah, Hera said my first job is going to have a fast deadline, so she wants me to get started right away.” Persephone answered, getting up to change, “I’m going over tonight for dinner to talk about it. Today I’m spending with Eros, he insisted on it.”

Hermes snickered, “You let him know he’s stuck in the friendzone too, right?”

Persephone laughed, “He supports my relationship with Ares.”

“Oooo, we’re putting a title on it now~!” Hermes taunted, “Is it Fatesbook official, yet?”

Persephone thought back to when she’d seen Minthe and Hades post their relationship publicly, “Should it be?” She opened the app on her phone, clicking over to Ares profile. He hadn’t changed it from “Open relationship,” it used to say with Aphrodite, but no longer did. 

Hermes peaked over her shoulder, “Oh Aphrodite must have changed it…” He poked at her screen, navigating to Aphrodite’s page, labeled ‘In a relationship with Hephaestus.’ “Damn it, lost my shot with her too. Forever friend-zoned.” He flopped back on the bed. 

Persephone snickered, “There’s other girls~!” She flopped back next to him, clicking through the phone. Hermes took it from her hands, clicking into her relationship status and sending a request to Ares to confirm their relationship. “Hermes!”

He grinned, “You’re still on the market until it’s official.” Her phone buzzed, looking down at the new notification. Her heart fluttered when he instantly accepted the request. Hermes yawned, “And now you’re not. Damn. Got any friends?”

“You’ll have to meet someone at the campus parties,” Persephone teased, “Go to bed, you’ve been working all night! I have to get ready to go.”

He yawned, “Yeah, yeah… Hey Perse?”

“Yeah?” She looked back at him, changing.

“Wanna get a place together? You said you wanted to move out of here, and you know, we’d make good roommates.”

She smiled, “Y-yeah! I’d like that!”

Hermes nervous composure relaxed, ‘She said yes~!’ He delighted in her answer before going to sleep.

Persephone slipped through the door, hardly opening it, in case Artemis was in the hallway. She would have just been getting home from work herself. “Good morning~!” Persephone chirped, when Artemis passed her by.

“Oh, morning!” Artemis yawned, “It was a long night, I’m going to bed. Congrats on the new job, Perse~!”

“Oh- thank you! Sleep well~! I’ll see you later?”

“Sure thing, night.” And she vanished into her room. 

Persephone sighed; she was the only one on a normal schedule apparently. After eating breakfast and brushing her teeth, she made her way to Eros’s house. He swung the door open before she could even knock, lifting her off the ground into a tight embrace, “Persephone~! Guess what we’re doing today!”

“Uhm-“

“Shopping. We need to go shopping.” Eros grinned, scooping her up, “You’re late- I wanted to be at the mall already!” He took flight, in a way more elevated mood than just his typical chipperness, “Cinnamon sugar pretzel in icing, or salt pretzel in cheese?”

“Uh cinnamon sugar with the cream cheese dip!” She answered, “Cinnabon with or without the nuts?”

“Obviously with… Orange Julius or strawberry banana Julius?”

“Strawberry Banana.” 

“Gross, no orange!” Eros argued, drifting towards the entrance to the immense building. “So, you should probably avoid my mom whenever possible for a while.” Eros trailed, holding the door open for her.

“Oh… She saw Fatesbook this morning?” Persephone questioned, “Blame Hermes.”

“I mean, she’s got a new boyfriend, she shouldn’t even be upset over it anymore,” Eros defended, “But you know my mom…” He led her into a store, without her paying much attention to which it was.

“Yeah, I’ll just steer clear…” She paused, “Oh no! Wait, if she knows then… Artemis is going to know for sure…. And what if this gets back to my mom! And why are we surrounded by panties?!”

Eros pet her head, “Shh~ who cares, they’ll all find out one way or another- thong or bikini?”

“Bikini- but I wasn’t ready to tell them, yet… Especially not my mom…” Persephone went on.

“Wrong- thong.” Eros responded, “Can’t avoid the inevitable, stop worrying- shopping makes everyone feel better! Pink or black?”

“Pink-“ Persephone started.

“Wrong again! Both!” Eros grinned back at her, “Lingerie?”

“What? No!” Persephone turned all sorts of deeper shades.

“Too late!” Eros threw more lace in the bag, “You’ll like it- I promise.” He paid for his choices, grinning ear to ear as he led the way into the next shop, tossing options in her direction, at his discretion and shooing her into the changing room. After he was done clothing shopping, he whisked her through a hair salon, followed by a nail salon, where both of them sat getting mani-pedis. Their feet soaked in the rushing warm water, relaxed, “So how’re things going?”

“Hermes and Apollo had a fight, and now I’m hiding him in my bedroom until we find a new place.” Persephone explained, “And I start working for Hera tonight, with the wedding flowers thing.”

“Wait, WE find a new place?” Eros paused, “Are you moving?”

“Well I was only supposed to stay with Artemis, as part of the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, and I don’t fit the criteria anymore…” She explained, “Hermes will be a great roommate- we’ve been friends for forever already anyway.”

“Did you talk to my dad about it?” Eros dug, well aware he was house shopping as they spoke.

“Oh, no. Not yet, I don’t think he’ll care though.” Persephone pondered, “Do you?”

“Ahh, I’m not sure, maybe talk to him about it.” Eros shifted uneasily, as they finished up at the nail salon, paying and leaving for the food court. They each got a soft pretzel and a smoothie, and when they finished Eros started rummaging through the bags, pushing clothing towards her, “Here, go change! We have to leave so I can get you to Hera’s on time!” 

“What? Right now? Here? Why?!” Persephone faltered.

“Well, no not HERE- in the bathroom of course! And because I want to see you in them~!” She furrowed her brow, “Not in THAT- that’s for my dad. Shoo, go change.”

Persephone pouted in defeat, walking into the bathroom to change into his selections, before coming out in the stunning beige dress, sparkling with accented swirls of metallic flowers, the deep V neck line dipped down, as the fabric clung to her every curve. 

Eros studied her carefully, “We should get your ears pierced.”

“I thought you said we didn’t have time!” Persephone criticized.

“Eh, we didn’t have time if we were gonna be early, but,” He shrugged, “You should get your ears pierced.”

Persephone touched her fingers to the empty lobes, the skin soft and fleshy. “I have always wanted to… we have the time?”

He sprang up from the seat, gathering up the bags and dragging her away, “This is so much fun~!”

Persephone squeezed her eyes shut tightly, as the nymph held the piercing gun to her earlobe, “1, 2,-“ Pop. One ear pierced. She winced, before realizing it hadn’t really hurt all that bad. “Alright other side,” the nymph shifted to the other ear, “1, 2-“ Pop. She held up the little mirror for Persephone to admire the diamond roses in her ears. He fingers brushed the surface- secretly thrilled with how they looked. Her mother would hate them. “I love them, Eros!”

“You look great~!” Eros complimented, “Alright, no more delays- c’mon, let’s go!”

Eros was delighted in all the work he put into getting her dolled up all day long. Between him and Hera, they were determined to be successful in their ploy to unite her and Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I write this I am stuck wondering... Would Eros be the best man... or the maid of honor? xD


	23. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares proposes :D

Eros eased her down to the ground, ringing the doorbell, as she stood poised awaiting Hera's answer. Instead it was Ares, dressed in his uniform, who surprisingly had made it back in time. He forgot to invite them in, staring at the time and work Eros invested into his project of the day. 

Eros grabbed her hand, pulling her in past him, “You’re welcome.” Eros told him smugly, as he walked past. 

“Damn.” Ares thought, turning his head back around; her hand tugged at the dress to cover her heart shaped ass, threateningly close to being exposed. “This dinner better be quick…” He felt the stirring of lust stiffening as his eyes trailed after her hungrily. 

Hera asked Persephone if she would help bring the prepared dishes to the table, standing next to Eros, pleased with their scheming. “Good job, Eros- I’m impressed.”

“Thank you~!” He purred, admired his work himself. “Think he’ll back out?”

“No, it’s a sure thing.” Hera answered, confidently. 

Ares disappeared from the main area, up the stairs, poking his head into his young sister’s room, “Hebe? Wanna do me a favor?”

Hebe looked up from the dolls she’d been occupying herself with, “Sure, big brother~!”

He fished into his pocket, pulling out the ring, and wrapping her little fingers around it, “It’s really important you don’t lose this, okay?”

“I won’t, I promise!” She chirped, as he went about assigning her a role for the evening’s events.

As he descended down the stairs, Hera was serving the dinner, and he casually took his place at Persephone’s side. “So, about the flowers…” Perse started, before Hera interrupted.

“We can talk about that after dinner! I remembered no meat this time.” She announced proudly. 

“Oh, thank you!” Persephone answered back, looking out the sliding doors as sweet little Hebe picking the flowers she planted. 

Her heart fluttered sadly, as she watched the little girl lean over the daffodils and roses, afraid she’d pick the flowers from that particular part of the garden she most treasured. The little girl’s hand reached for the single bright pink chrysanthemum, retracting back as through she was afraid of something- she came running towards the door, throwing it open. “Bug!” She bellowed, “There’s a gross bug killing all the pretty flowers!”

Persephone tilted her head, amused in the child-like innocence, pushing back from her seat, to take the little girl’s hand in hers, “I’ll fix the flowers for you, show me where the big bad bug is,” she smiled down at the young child, who dragged her across the yard. 

Hebe pointed into the garden, towards the flowers, “There! The bug was there! Look it ate that whole leaf!” Persephone leaned forwards, wincing at the sparkle nestled into the chrysanthemum, reaching forwards, “I don’t have any sisters, and my brother told me that maybe you could be my sister if I asked really nicely and…”

She lifted the glimmering object up, staring at it apprehensively, realization settling in. She heard the footsteps behind her, her heart pounding, as she spun around too fast, getting light headed momentarily, seeing Ares standing there, his cap gathered up into both hands against his chest. Her chest ached, as she watched him lower down to a knee in front of her. The pounding was so rapid and noisy in her ears, she almost felt like her chest would explode. 

“I am prepared to serve as a mercenary of your will, for the rest of my life. Your wrath and power exceed my expectations of any worthy Goddess in Olympus, and despite that power, you are a being of compassion and grace. Kore, I know it’s unfair to ask for you to wait for me to right my wrongs, and serve my sentence, or to spend your life waiting for me to return from the countless wars I’ll inevitable serve in, but I’d like to come home to you as my wife, if you’ll have me.”

Her knees trembled, “I…” She looked back at the hopeful little girl, and then at Ares, who seemed dismayed by her hesitation, despite the difficult task he’d undertaken confessing such emotion to her. “Is that really what you want?” 

He stood up, bringing her into his arms, and dipping his head towards her, their lips meeting, an intense moment of passion and desire shared between them as the deep, loving kiss continued on. He pulled away, breathless, “More than anything.”

She felt little tears stinging at her eyes, “I… Yes.” She finally found the will to answer him, crumbling into his arms, overwhelmed with emotion. He almost felt panicked in her unanticipated answer, feeling the eyes of every person at the table burning into his back. Of course, his mother made a spectacle of this moment…

Hebe jumped up, running back towards the sliding doors, “She said yes, she said yes!”

Persephone cried tears of overwhelming joy and other emotions she couldn’t quite describe. She pulled away, Ares wiping the tears from her face, “You cry over the dumbest things, sometimes.”

“I know, I’m sorry…” She laughed lightly to herself, regaining her composure. He took the ring from her clenched fist, sliding it onto her finger, before sharing another deep, hungry kiss with her. 

“Fuck dinner, wanna get out of here?” He breathed, burning with desire.

She nodded her head, “More than anything.”

The lights illuminated as they left Olympus, making their way back to the mortal realm, where they had always shared their most intimate moments. Back in the forest, he threw her hard against the tree, pressing his lips forcefully against hers, like a hungry animal burning with uncontrollable lust. Her fingers raced across the buttons on his jacket, before pulling loose the tie, lifting it over his head and tossing it wherever it may fall. Her hands returned to busily undoing the buttons on the white undershirt, shedding the shirt and jacket like a second skin, exposing the chiseled chest and abdomen, scarred with his victories and failures of the past. 

He pulled the dress down, letting it fall in a pile at her feet, admiring the lacy black designs of the matching set Eros picked out for his viewing pleasure. He ached, hard and pressed against the fabric of his pants, craving freedom. He breathed erratic, as his hands traveled to trace along the crease of the panties, already wet before his hands ever touched the folds. His hands navigated around the fabric, the warm moisture running down his fingers, as he pressed inside of her burning opening. She pressed her body against him, pleading him for more, her hands moving to undo his pants, roughly yanking them away, so finally he could spring forth, her body immediately sinking before him, as the starved animal took it’s fill, his entire length disappearing into her mouth, as she rapidly worked down the length of him. His hands wrapped her hair in their grip, shoving her head down on his aching cock, not willing her to stop. He could smell the aromatic floral scent of her secretions on the gentle breeze, as he moaned, her mouth working him closer to climax. He used his free hand to brace himself on the tree, as his load forced it’s way down her throat- she swallowed as fast as she could, pulling away when she couldn’t keep up, her face being painted in the milky release. 

She panted rapidly, as he immediately started stroking himself, not willing himself to lose the erection. He turned her around, her hands baring her weight against the tree, her legs splaying out into a wide stance, bending over, offering herself to him, those red eyes looking over her shoulder, directly into his, “Fuck me.” She demanded, as he pulled the fabric to the side, gaining entry into her dripping womanhood. She let out a howl, as he clapped against her, pounding her hard. His hands gripped her hips, not willing her to slip away, pressing his full length as deep as he could reach inside her swollen lips. His hand smacked against her ass, leaving a handprint in it’s wake, as she moaned in pleasure. 

“Don’t stop!” She screamed, through pants, her hands reaching to release her breasts from the lacy bra, her fingers tediously working at her hardened nipples, stimulating herself closer to her release. His hand curled around her, rubbing against her swollen clit, as he continued pounding her from behind. He felt the tenseness squeeze at him, as her orgasm spasmed around him, the fluid rushing into a puddle at their feet. He didn’t let up- still with plenty of stamina, he continued beating in and out of her, pulling her panties down around her knees, and gathering up the liquid dripping down her legs. He used her own secretions as lubricant, his fingers pressing into her puckering asshole, teasing her anally as she continued playing with her own breasts. This time, as she clenched around his rock hard cock, he couldn’t repress the simultaneous orgasm, another heavy load sputtering out of him, inside of her, pulling away from the warm, wet pleasure, breathing heavily. 

She collapsed against the tree, trying to stabilize her breathing and racing heart, sitting in the pool of her own orgasmic fluids, cum still on her face. He stared at her, entirely satisfied, as her perfect pink figure walked over to the babbling brook, splashing water onto her face, washing away the sweat and semen. He grinned, walking up behind her, and pushing her into the racing water, watching her swim up to the surface, soaking wet. He laughed, bemused with his own actions, not noticing the branch moving closer behind him, pressing into his back, and knocking him into the water with her.

He broke to the surface, the water dripping from him now too, as she cradled his face in her hands, pressing her lips back to his. Neither slept a moment of the entire night spent in the forest, repeatedly taking pleasure in each other’s bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the smut... :3 It's been a while since we've had some smut in this fic.


	24. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares brings Persephone to their new home, before going to face his sentencing before Zeus; Eros and Perse spend another exhausting day shopping, before returning home to an unlikely surprise.

Her finger danced circles across his bare chest, the prior day’s elation not yet having dissipated. Ares arm curled tighter around her, kissing her hair softly, as they laid in the bed, finally getting back home when no one else was awake. Even as the sun rose, shining through the curtains, having not slept a moment, and exhausted their bodies, they didn’t feel the slightest bit tired. “I hate that you have to go…” She near whispered.

“It’ll go by fast…” He answered casually, “Probably only a few months this time- it’s a small group, it won’t take much to conquer them.” He gave up on sleep, raising up from the bed, “Not tired?”

She smiled, “Not at all.”

“C’mon, I wanna show you something.” He reached his hand out for her; she took it following him out. He led her to the unfamiliar building, pressing a key into the keyhole and turning it. The door clicked open, and he held the door for her, reaching over to click on the lights.

“Where are we?” Persephone stepped into the near empty room, the hardwood floor spanning the open floor plan, tracking lighting flooding the room, when Ares hit the switch.

“I bought it.” Ares explained, as she followed him into the kitchen, “Do you like it?” Stone lined the walls, natural tiles across the floor, as lights hung decoratively from the ceiling. “It’s got a lot of natural sunlight and a big kitchen- I thought you’d like that. There’s a lot of room In the yard for you to have your own garden, and I’ll help build up the flower beds… there’s an office, I’m going to put shelves in for your books and there’s a bunch of bedrooms for…”

“Wow.” Persephone opened the oven, marveling at the bright room, “You did this for me?”

He hopped up on the island, “Impressed?”

She walked over positioning herself between his legs, her fingers reaching to caress his face, “Very,” she breathed, kissing him gingerly, attempting to pull away, but his hand buried into her hair, holding her into the deepening kiss. He leaned backwards onto the island, pulling her up with him. She could feel him eagerly pressing against her, “Uh-uh. You have places to be today.”

“Fuck em,” Ares smirked, “He can wait.” His hands rubbed down her back, squeezing her bottom suggestively. 

“Nope~!” She pat his hair, sliding off of him, “Later, I promise.”

“We could have done it now AND later,” he complained, “But fine, Eros is taking you shopping for furniture and stuff today.”

“Shopping with Eros, again?” Persephone groaned, “Yesterday was exhausting enough.”

Ares smirked, “That’s why you’re going instead of me. My mom wants to see you today too- sure you don’t want to just blow everything off so you can blow me off?”

Persephone crossed her arms over her chest, “Go see Zeus and get it over with.”

He threw the hat on his head, “Fine, fine- I’ll catch up with you after.”

“Oh uh- Ares?” Persephone hesitated, having made a commitment to Hermes, before ever knowing Ares would surprise her with the beautiful home, “I kinda made a deal with Hermes that we could be roommates when I moved out of Artemis’s. He got into a fight with Apollo and now he’s looking for a new place.”

“What’d he fight with Apollo over? I’ve been meaning to ask if you knew why they were pissed off.” Ares hovered in the doorway.

“He didn’t say…” Persephone responded.

“We’ll talk about it later.” He shrugged away the topic, departing. 

Her phone buzzed.

Eros: Have you seen it yet?! He wouldn’t let me see it- is it nice?! 

Persephone: The house? I haven’t gotten to explore the whole thing yet, but it seems super nice so far. 

Eros: He said there’s a hot tub and a pool in the yard- I think I might just move in with you guys!

Persephone: Oh jeeze, Aphrodite would definitely kill me if I took her man and her son.

Eros: Fiiiiine, but I’m coming over whenever I want! In fact, I’m already at the door- knock knock!

Persephone laughed, walking to the door, opening it for him. “It’s so bright~! And look at this kitchen! No more bake parties at my house! Where’s the rooms? Did you see the yard yet?!” He nosily searched throughout the house, Persephone trailing behind him. He finally stopped looking out onto the patio, “Oh I almost forgot! Lemme see it!”

“See what?” Eros was already taking her hand into his, beaming while admiring the ring on her slender finger.

“I knew it would be so perfect for you~! Look- I even made you get earrings to match; did you notice?! I can’t wait to take you wedding shopping~! We have so much shopping to do! Hera’s meeting us for lunch.”

“Can I like… get an itinerary, or a schedule or something?” Persephone teased him.

“I should have printed some up for you,” Eros answered back, “Sorry- next time~! C’mon!”

She followed him out of the house, as he fluttered them both up, bringing her to the furniture store. “What first?” She marveled at the large store, never imagining herself being in the position that she was. Suddenly, getting married, furnishing houses- she didn’t even want to imagine what he was implying at the mention of extra bedrooms. It seemed to be happening so fast; she was happy, ecstatic even, but the drastic change from the direction her life was heading it was hard for her to absorb so quickly.

“Are you okay?” She heard Eros voice faintly, his hand on her forehead. 

“Uhm, I’m fine.” She felt lightheaded all of a sudden.

“I’ve been talking to you for like 5 minutes and you were just zoned out. You’re pale- do you need a drink?”

“I’m just- it’s a lot all at once.” She tried to calm her panicked nerves.

“Ah,” he flung himself down onto one of the display couches, “Wanna talk about it?” He made himself comfortable in the living room display, complete with a fake cardboard fireplace and motionless flames.

“I don’t even know what to say…” She settled onto the couch, “I was supposed to be in the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, but I gave that up, I’m afraid to even face Artemis, let alone my mother- she detests Ares enough as it is, and that’s all my fault too… And I’m getting married, and I have this big beautiful house, and we’re furniture shopping, and wedding planning, and he’s leaving me for who even knows how long, and that’s my fault too, if I didn’t push him away and hurt him, he wouldn’t have gone out and done any of what he did.”

Eros watched her intently, “You’re not responsible for any of that- no one should have been making lifelong decisions for you, without ever considering what you might have wanted for yourself. Artemis will get over it, your mother will get over, the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood will get over it, and more importantly my dad will be fine, and you’re certainly not responsible for his childish bullshit. He acted on his own accord, to avoid facing his problems, and now he has to pay the price, and unfortunately that impacts you too. Why do you think he’s doing all of this? He feels guilty too. What’s the sense in both of you feeling guilty about something no one can change?”

“He feels guilty?” She considered hesitantly, “How do you always figure this stuff out about people…”

Eros shrugged, “It’s a gift. Now stop worrying about everything- you love him, and he loves you. I can attest to that. And Hera is optimistic about the marriage, so just let things play out the way they’re supposed to and go pick out a nice recliner- because you know he’d really like one- and find yourself the best pillowtop in this store so you can consummate your marriage in style.”

She shoved him playfully, “Stop that… He would like a recliner, wouldn’t he?” She laughed, as she started to relax. 

“You’re making him into such an adult, doing all these big boy, grown up things.” Eros teased, “Getting married, buying a house… Don’t let him go car shopping without you though, he’ll come home with a freakin’ tank.”

“Let’s go pick out some furniture and go home.” Persephone teased, feeling her exhaustion starting to creep up on her.

“Home? Oh no, first we get the furniture, then lunch with Hera, then we have to go get other household essentials- you need silverware, and cooking ware, decorative towels, throws, accent pillows, curtains, bedding, a butter dish-“

“I didn’t get any sleep last night.” She fussed, like a cranky child.

“Wow, went at it all night?” Eros teased.

She flushed, “No! I just couldn’t sleep!” 

The pair picked out the furniture, arranging a delivery time, and departing; Eros took her to a little café; Hera was already at a table outside, sipping on a cocktail flipping through the menu. 

Hera stood, pulling Persephone into an embrace, “Congratulations~!” She told her, happily.

“Thank you.” Persephone answered shyly, “So about the flowers…”

“Oh- yes! There’s a lot to talk about if we’re going to have your wedding planned by next week!” Hera excitedly answered.

“Next week?!” 

“Well sure, he won’t be here for a while afterwards.” Hera explained, “I’ll take care of all the arbitrary planning- catering, and invitations, and venues, a cake… Eros is going to help you get a dress, but you have so much going on this week already and I didn’t want to take any more time away from you and Ares, I figured I'd do as much as I could. Hermes is going to drop off some color palettes and stuff to the new house- how do you like it, I haven’t been by to see it yet?”

“Oh, it’s nice!” She tried to remain composed, with all that was being thrown at her, “Eros and I picked out a lot of nice furniture. Thank you so much for doing everything for me…”

“I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time- I didn’t think he was ever getting married; I’m more than happy to plan it all out!” Hera retorted, as the waiter came by, interrupting for their orders.

“Do you know when he’s supposed to be done with his meeting with Zeus?” Persephone asked nervously.

“I hope not too long… He had a tux fitting later.” Hera dismissed and talk of punishment, not wanting her mood dampened. 

Persephone finally found herself able to relax and even laugh, as their lunch date came to an end. Hera departed busily, as Eros dragged the sleepy pink Goddess off on their next errand. 

\---

Ares stood staring at his father, in his office, agitated being in his presence, “Well?”

Zeus spun his chair around to face him, “You’re gonna go clean up the mess you made in the mortal realm and then you can come back.” He answered briefly, disinterested. 

Ares eyes narrowed in disbelief, “That’s it? When do you ever let me off easy like that?”

“Consider it my engagement present to you and Persephone,” Zeus answered, scrolling through cat pictures on his computer. “You’re lucky she was there to mediate the damages, or we would be having a much different conversation. You got a week before you have to go. Thetis, you can show Ares out now.”

Thetis smirked, pleased, “Right this way,” she told Ares, rushing him out of Zeus’s office, so she could return, and draw the blinds for some of her own punishment from the king.

Ares looked back at the office building confused, “What the fuck is going on…?” He wondered, burying his hands in his pockets, and making his way back to the house much earlier than he’d originally anticipated. He entered the vacant home, every step echoing, throughout, but shortly after he’d arrived, there was a knocking at the door. 

He opened it, Hermes standing there with a package full of wedding things for Persephone to look over. “Hera asked me to bring these things over for Kore, congrats man.” 

He’s took the box, putting it on the counter, “What happened with you and Apollo?” he asked directly, “You really pissed him off, he’s been stewing for a while now.”

“Oh, I guess you would know something about that, huh?” Hermes smiled, awkwardly, “Just found some shit out and called him out on it."

“About what happened with Kore?” Ares pried deeper.

“Yeah,” Hermes admitted, “It’s fucked up…”

“So you’ve lied to cover up for her wrath, then picked a fight with an Olympian highly in Zeus’s favor, to protect her?” Ares contemplated, “She said you guys talked about being roommates before she found out I got this place.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Hermes shrugged, “No biggie. I’ll figure something else out.”

Ares leaned against the wall, “I’m getting dragged into the mortal realm… And I won’t be up here to protect her if he- or anyone- comes around. I’m not comfortable with the idea of her living alone, and you happen to be pretty gifted in moving between the realms and getting messages across.”

“It is kinda what I do,” Hermes replied.

“I want you to stay here with her, while I’m gone.”

“Seriously?” Hermes looked at him doubtfully.

“If anything happens, you find me immediately.” He warned, “And if she gets hurt on your watch, I’m holding you accountable. Don’t let it fucking happen.”

“Y-yeah, totally. I’ll make sure of it.” Hermes agreed, “Sorry everything worked out the way it has.”

“Yeah…” Ares yawned, as he saw the truck pull up outside. “I thought Eros and Kore would have been back by now…” 

Hermes looked over his shoulder, “Need help unloading all that?” He motioned to the furniture truck, as the drivers got out, opening the back of the truck up.

As they were finished unloading, Ares closed the back of the truck, hearing the familiar voices faintly approaching. He turned, seeing Eros’s arms filled with bags, Persephone carrying as many as she could hold too. He walked over, grabbing what he could from her arms, “Sugar snaps! I’m sorry we weren’t here when the truck got here!” She apologized watching it drive away.

“Don’t worry, Eros sucks at moving shit anyway- Hermes helped unload.”

“Hermes?” Persephone tilted her head confused. “Oh, he must have been dropping off the stuff from Hera.”

Hermes grabbed some of the stuff Eros was carrying, as they brought everything into the house, to unload. “So like, do you want me to pay you rent?”

“You can pay Kore rent,” Ares answered, yawning from his own exhaustion, after not sleeping, and then unloading a house’s worth of furniture. 

“Rent?” Eros and Persephone both piped up, confused, looking at each other bewildered.

“Is Hermes moving in with you guys?” Eros asked, finding it extremely uncharacteristic of his father. Persephone gave the same baffled look. Ares shrugged ignoring the question, making Persephone turn to Hermes- surely they’d had a discussion she wasn’t privy too.

“He just didn’t want you here alone,” Hermes grinned, “So we get to be roomies after all~!”

“Oh…” Persephone looked to her soon-to-be husband, but he was avoiding her gaze. She approached him, gently kissing his lips, “How did things go today with Zeus?” She finally asked the nagging question.

“Fine, actually.” Ares answered, now his voice the puzzled one, “I just gotta go clean up the mess I started and then I can come back… nothing else… Mom must have talked him into being lenient with the wedding and all.”

“It’s a weird day…” Eros finally announced, “Can we use the pool now?”

Ares yawned, “You guys go nuts, I’m going to bed- Perse kept me up all night.”

“Ha!” Eros taunted, “I KNEW that’s why you didn’t sleep all night!”

Persephone wrapped both her arms around one of Ares’s looking up at him with big, tired eyes, “If I come with you, can we actually sleep?”

“You made a promise,” Ares smirked, too tired himself to hold her to it.

“Nap first?” Perse suggested.

“Get a room~!” Eros teased the two of them.

“I have a whole house.” Ares answered, dragging the little pink Goddess off to their new bedroom.

Hermes looked at the new furniture, “Every inch of this house is going to be desecrated over the next week, isn’t it?”

“Oh, for sure.” Eros agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your average boring organic wholesome new family chapter :P


	25. Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the are just about fully moved in, the group decides to throw a little housewarming party of their own.

His hand pressed against her side, gliding down her body, fondling her gently, as she stirred, “Mmm, Ares…” She spoke barely audible, pressing herself against his erection, hardly awake. He breathed in the scent of her lavender hair, her body cradled against his, as he pressed back against her. His hands cupped both breasts, massaging her nipples through the fabric, as she writhed in her sleep beneath his touch, gasping. Her eyes slowly slid open, awakening in the dark room, unaware of the concept of time. She arched her back, his member sliding against her, as she nipped at her bottom lip. One hand stayed teasing her breast, the other returning to her yearning womanhood, circling her sensitive nub teasingly. He pressed into him harder, her mind flooding with desire, as she lifted a hand to play with her abandoned nipple, the other hand reaching down sinking inside of herself, as he continued teasing her clit. 

He hardened at the sight of her self-fulfillment, teasingly ceasing his own touch against her body, as she hissed angrily at the fleeting sensation of his hands against her body; he took the opportunity to take pleasure in watching her touch herself. He stroked himself, watching her moaning against her fingers, slick with her secretions. “Ares…” She pleaded with him.

He shook his head, arrogantly, “Nope~!” He leaned into her face, nibbling at her neck, “Make yourself squirt for me.” He whispered, seductively, as she held her eyes closed, furiously rubbing herself, her fingers occasionally dipping in and out of her slit, as she toyed with her breasts, alternating which she gave attention to. She tensed, throwing her head back, “Ares I need you…” she begged.

“You’re almost there~!” He purred, “Keep going…”

She panted heavily, feeling the sense of urgency ball up like a pit, threatening her body to explode with lust and relief, her hands never ceasing their mission to satisfy the need he awakened in her, finally moaning, as a gush of liquid spilled from her opening. She sank like a puddle into the bed, breathing heavily, as the orgasm settled into her core. Her eyes opened, a vivid red, angry at him for ignoring her pleas in her time of need. 

He delighted in her shallow rage, “Aw, did I draw out the angry little wrath goddess in you?” He teased, his eyes red with influence, stirring up her frustration worse. 

She launched herself onto him, her nails like claws digging into his back, the velvet red roses growing up the posts of the bed, beginning to engulf it, “Give it to me!” She demanded like a exasperated child.

He stared at the threatening thorns on the roses, pleased, “Beg me.”

Her hands fell, open palmed against the bedspread, between her knees, her long hair wild, the desire forcing her to succumb to the act of humility he demanded of her, “Please? Ares, please!”

He leaned against her, pressing her back against the bed, as the thorny stems parted. “You need to learn how to take care of yourself,” he lectured, “What are you going to do when I’m not here to do it for you?”

“I’ll have to wait,” She whimpered, “But I want as much of you as I can get, while you’re still here…”

His lips pressed against her, finally giving in, his hands pressed her wrists against the bed, as his thick, hard member pressed inside of her, pushing through the tight resistance and gliding against the velvet touch of her inner walls. She gasped, lifting her hips off the bed, giving him a better angle to press deeper inside of her, increasing his pace, moans slipping off her lips with each deep penetration. He propped her legs up on his shoulders, elevating her hips further, steading her in place with his hands, her ecstasy laden screams getting louder, as he quickened his pace, his name repeatedly escaping her lips, warning him of her near climax, until finally she clenched around him, throwing her head back, and falling limp, as the rushing hormones relaxed her muscles. He didn’t let up, keeping up pace until he reached his point of orgasm, and lying back on the bed catching his breath. 

She curled against him, his hands instinctively wrapping around her, “Ares?” She gently cooed. 

“Hm?” His hand gently brushing her side, sending a tingling sensation rushing against the surface of her skin. 

“What are you going to do when you’re gone?” She asked, a trace of sadness in her soft voice. “You’re not going to…”

Ares smirked, “You worried?” He teased, kissing her head, “I know you have different expectations on me, and our dynamic is different then what I had with Aphrodite.” He confirmed, “Send me off with some nice pictures to remember you by~ I’ll take care of myself.” 

She blushed furiously, burying herself in his chest. “What time is it?”

“I don’t know.” He said, pulling on his sweatpants, throwing his boxers and wife beater at her to put on. She reached her hand down, taking his into hers as they made their way down the hall, the sound of yelling and explosions coming from the living room. 

Eros and Hermes were lounged out on the couch, playing video games- Hermes must have gone and gotten the rest of his things from Apollo’s while she was asleep.   
“It’s too loud!” she complained, as the boys looked over at her with mocking smiles.

“Woops, sorry!” Hermes chimed.

“Just trying to drown out all that noise you guys were making.” Eros teased. 

“Well, if it’s a problem for you, you could just go home.” Persephone answered, upturning her nose and following Ares into the kitchen.

“Ooo~ someone woke up sassy,” Eros grinned, “Doesn’t bother me at all- you do you, girl.”

“If you worked up an appetite, there’s pizza in there!” Hermes yelled after them. “Eros and I went grocery shopping too- so there’s actually some food in there!”

Ares poured them each a cup of water; somewhere in his mind he wondered if he was bleeding out in the mortal realm, his mind creating this vivid hallucination to help him cope in the moments before his own demise. Things were going too well, to believe they were real. “Kore, I love you.” He sought the affirmation once more from her.

She smiled, her eyes closed as she tilted her head to the side sweetly, “I love you too, Ares~!” 

“You slept through your tux fitting, and Hera’s pissed, by the way!” He heard Eros call from the other room, taking him out of his trance. 

“Shit…” He grumbled, grabbing a slice of pizza and going to sit down in the recliner they’d bought with him in mind. 

Persephone rummaged through the box Hermes delivered, watching Eros throw his controller into his father’s lap, his interest piqued by her attention to the wedding things inside. 

“What’cha got?!” Eros hugged her from behind, looking over her shoulder.

“Napkin colors?” She asked confused, “Flower colors, chair covers, guest list, song recommendations, favors for the guests, seating charts…” 

“What color scheme ya going with?” He asked pulling out the chair, for her, and sitting down himself. “Better be pink.”

“Uhm… pink and yellow?” 

Eros rolled his eyes, “Very original, Perse.” He teased.

“You’re the one who insisted on pink~!” 

“I vote red!” Hermes yelled, “HA! DEAD!”

“Fuck you, do it again, I’ll kick your ass.” Ares argued.

“Quiet in the peanut gallery!” Eros waved away the suggestion. “There’s a box of wedding cake samples in the fridge too- you’ll have to pick a flavor by tomorrow, so they have enough time to make the cake.”

“I can make the cake!” The peanut gallery wasn’t done commenting, clearly.

“Nobody wants a cannabis wedding cake, Hermes.” Eros chastised. 

“I beg to differ; have you seen stoned Kore?” Ares commented.

“It’s pretty fucking cute.” Hermes agreed.

“I get a say, right? I vote pot cake.” Ares added.

Eros looked at Persephone accusingly, “YOU got stoned?!” He contemplated the thought a moment longer, “I think I have to witness the stoned Perse, before I cast my vote…”

“I could roll one up….” Hermes suggested pausing the game. 

“What? No! It made me sick the next day!” Persephone argued, hesitantly.

Hermes snickered, “That was you running the bar out of alcohol.”

“I’d rather alcohol.” Persephone retorted, sticking her tongue out.

“I have that too.” Hermes offered, “There’s plenty to celebrate, let’s just get fucked up~! Ares sucks at this game anyway, I’m afraid if I beat him too many times, he’ll end up smashing my controller.”

“I don’t suck at beer pong,” Ares smirked, “Line em up.”

“Teams?” Eros asked, clearing off the table, and lining up the cups, as Hermes put an eyeballed shot in each one. “Do we even have a pong ball?”

“I think I have a couple…” Hermes dug through a box of his things, thrown down next to the couch, placing a bong on the ground carefully, with a bag of weed, a pipe, a pack of papers, a few possibly dead lighters, a ball of tangled cords, an old beat up Underworld Corp name badge, a half empty box of condoms, and a partially full bottle of lube, before finally fishing out four pong balls.

Eros looked at him skeptically, “Those have to be washed before they go anywhere near anything I’m drinking…”

“Agreed.” Persephone turned the faucet up as hot as it would go, Hermes swishing them through the air like basketballs, all four landing in the sink. 

“Hermes and I against the happy couple~!” Eros determined. 

“You any good at this?” Ares asked, looking down at Persephone.

She gave smug expression, “Watch.” She tossed the ball; it bounced into the air, landing and rolling off the table.

“So, we’re screwed, is what you’re saying?” He teased, as Hermes landed the ball into their front and center cup. 

“Kore gets first shot!” Hermes taunted, as she threw back the shot, scrunching her face and shaking her head, the alcohol burning it’s way down her throat. “So much for never drinking again.”

“Ew,” She went to find juice in the fridge to chase down the burning sensation. 

Ares went next, sinking the ball into the back-left cup, Hermes taking his shot, before Eros took his turn. His bounced off the rim, landing in the cup next to it. Ares threw back his shot, removing the cup from the field. Persephone stared at the cups, focusing intensely, taking far longer than she needed before carefully tossing the ball, and bouncing it into a cup, “Yes! I did it!”

Eros laughed, “And here I thought I’d spend the night watching the rest of you get drunk.” He threw back the shot, flicking the booze off the pong ball. Hermes didn’t miss a single shot- him and Ares were being exceptionally competitive about the game; Ares landed all but one. Eros landed one other cup, and Persephone was a one hit wonder. That left her 4 shots deep, Ares 2, Eros 1 and Hermes 3. Within the end of the first round Persephone was already feeling pretty buzzed. 

“I won~! I drank the most shots! I get to pick the teams!” Persephone announced, creating her own rules.

Hermes laughed, “That isn’t how you win- but go ahead.”

“Father-son team~!” Persephone chirped, fluttering over to Hermes's team.

Ares smirked, “You think being on his team is gonna save you?” She stuck out her tongue, flicking the ball before even establishing turns, once again, it rolled off the table. Ares went next sinking the ball immediately, “Told you.”

This time Ares focused even harder, not missing a single shot. Eros sank three, Perse missed everyone, and Hermes didn’t miss a beat. Eros and Ares won the second round. Everybody took three more shots, except Eros. “Put on muuzick!” Persephone asked- without a speaker, Hermes used his console to play music through the TV speakers. They took a break from the game, as Eros twirled the drunk Persephone around the living room like her own personal dance floor. Ares watched, his face a little redder under the influence of alcohol, as the drunk Goddess danced around the living room in just boxers and his white tank top. 

Hermes was rolling a blunt on the coffee table, distracting Ares, as the little pink torpedo flipped over the recliner and into his lap. Her face nuzzled into his neck, “Ares~! Guess what?!”

He looked at the mess of a Goddess in his lap, amused with her intoxication, “What?”

“I’m going to be your wife~! And we’re gonna live in this big house, and- are we gonna have babies? Is that why we have so many bedrooms? Cause I have to finish school first.”

Eros spit out his drink, as Hermes busted out laughing, “Alcohol abuse!”

Ares laughed, “You’re drunk.”

“You’re sexy.” She kissed his neck, drunk and horny. He moved her lips to his, kissing her playfully, before she pulled away again, “Hey! I thought we were gonna spoke the flower pots!”

Hermes died, “The WHAT? How did you let her get this drunk?!”

“Hey, that was a team effort.” Ares answered. 

Eros grinned, mixing himself another drink, “She is a cute drunk~!”

Hermes lit up the end of the blunt, breathing it in to ignite the cherry end, before letting go of the lighter, holding the smoke in his lungs, before exhaling, passing it to Eros, as he sat down next to him on the couch. Eros mimicked the same routine, handing it to Ares; Ares offered it to Persephone first, but she pushed his hand away, “No, not that way- the other way; you get the coughs and I get the flutters.”

Ares shook his head at her, deeply inhaling the burning herb, the smoke filling his lungs with the elevating substance, his eyes slipping closed as he pressed his lips against hers, once again breathing the smoke directly from his lungs, into hers. She breathed it all in, stealing his breath away, as he took a second hit, repeating the process, before passing it back to Hermes.

Persephone giggled, “It’s like brain butterflies~!” She chirped, sinking deeper into his lap, reaching her hand down, barely able to reach the handle, pulling on it, triggering the leg rest to open up on the chair.

It was quiet, as they passed it around once more, before Persephone wiggled out of Ares’s lap, rolling off the recliner, with a tumble. Ares reached out quickly to catch her, before she could hit the floor too hard; she brushed it off like nothing happened, “Eros! Where’s that cake?!” 

“Oooh~!” Eros got up, following after her, “Cake sounds good~!”

“Bring milk!” Hermes called after them, his mouth dry.

“Get your own milk, lazy!” Eros answered. The pair came back out of the kitchen, Eros carrying the box of cake samples, while Persephone hugged the whole gallon of milk to her chest. 

“See? She’s the real MVP. She knows you can’t have cake without milk.” Hermes joked. 

Eros opened the box, “So we have white chocolate and raspberry, vanilla and passionfruit, red velvet, orange vanilla, lemon, carrot, banana, and chocolate mint.”

“Ooo~!” Persephone poked her form into the box, taking a bite of chocolate mint, “Mmm… It’s okay.” She took another bite, feeding it to Ares playfully.

“Ehh…” He shrugged it off.

Hermes and Eros both tried, giving a unanimous decision it was just “eh.”

They ate through the box of samples like food critics, judging the cake on flavor, moisture, and frosting pairing, before declaring the white chocolate and raspberry the winner. Eros threw the empty box away in the kitchen, and put the milk back in the fridge, returning to the couch to find his mixed drink in Persephone hands, Hermes controller in her lap, as she pushed buttons with her other hand, navigating through the song options. Hermes and Ares, both high and relaxed in their seats, just letting her do her thing. “Ares dance with mee!” She pulled on his hand, jumping to her feet.

“I don’t dance.” Ares complained.

“But whyyy?!” She pouted, “Fine! Eros will dance with me!” She turned back to Eros, stumbling, “Right?”

Eros grinned, “Always!” Then took the drink out of her hand, before she spilled it, finishing it off himself. She grabbed one of his hands in both of hers, using the dimmer on the track lighting to soften the lights, as though they were putting on their own performance; he twirled and dipped her down low. “Kore, I’m really happy you’re gonna be part of the family.” He told her, after she spun into him. 

She spun out again, retuning back like a yo-yo, “Eros, I’m so glad you got me drunk and put me in Hades car and gave me donuts to say sorry.”

“Is that your way of saying you’re glad you met me?” He laughed, bringing her back into his arms, and dancing face to face with her.

“If it makes you feel better, Ares was a jerk when I first met him too.” She smiled, “Must run in the family.”

“Hey, I didn’t do it because I wanted to!” Eros retorted.

“Nope! Hermes is my only best friend who has never betrayed me!” She teased back.

Hermes shot finger guns her way, “Got’chu girl. You guys wanna watch a movie?” The energy of their little party was starting to die down, as the song ended and the two stopped their dance, Persephone returning to her spot on Ares lap, curled up into him. 

Eros turned off the lights completely, “Oh! Get me a blanket, please?” Perse asked Eros before he sat down. He went into the other room, grabbing one of the decorative throws they purchased, throwing it at them, as Ares tucked her in on his lap. Hermes turned a movie on, as him and Eros sat on either side of the couch. 

As soon as she was covered under the shroud of the blanket, her hands quickly navigating under the fabric of his sweatpants, feeling that deep nagging need moistening her panties, her inhibitions dwindled under the influence of alcohol. Ares smirked, her hand running along his shaft under the blanket, immediately erecting in her grasp. His eyes shifted over to Hermes and Eros, coming to the resolve they were unaware of her provocative actions under the blanket, and discreetly pulling the fabric down so he cock was free of the sweats that contained it. His other hand wrapped around her, squeezing her ass under the blanket. He shifted his arms position around her, gaining access to slip it under the fabric of the boxers, rubbing the moist slit teasingly, fingering her yearning womanhood.

Her head dipped under the blanket, her mouth landing at the tip of his stiff member, opening and bringing him inside of her mouth. He shifted to hide the movement of her bobbing head under the blanket, as she pleasured him, teasing him with her tongue, as he sat uneasily, repressing the urge to moan, so the other two would remain unaware of their dirty actions. Her mouth lifted away, as she slipped out from under the blanket, her mouth back against his neck, and nibbling at his earlobe, “Let’s go play, baby~!” She purred into his ear, as he pulled the sweats back over himself, gathering her up in his arms.

“Well, we’re gonna go to bed,” Ares told them carrying her down the fall, still wrapped in the blanket, the draping fabric covering his hardness. 

Eros and Hermes looked at each other again, “That was what I thought it was right?” Hermes asked.

“Yup.” Eros answered, amused, taking a sip of his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not entirely sober writing this xD I am so sorry if their went out into left field a little <3 and i hope i didn't miss any typos or revisions. :C I'm gonna be so sad when he has to leave just when everything is going so well for them...


	26. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros takes Persephone dress shopping, and Persephone finds her resolve to confront her mother.

The walking corpse dragged its heavy legs across the hall, darkened circles under its eyes, wild hair in every direction. She groaned, shuffling into the bathroom to pee, not even turning on the light. She pulled the boxers back up, staring into the mirror; she yelped, clasping her hands to her face. “EROS!”

The pink God had crashed on the couch after everyone had gone to bed, jumping up from the sound of his name being yelled, and panicked, rushing to the bathroom, only to be met by Ares and Hermes, also rushing to see why she’d been yelling. He tapped on the door, “Perse? You okay?”

The door creaked open, as she peaked out, “So, what’s the crisis?” He smiled, looking at the shy Goddess, her hands at her neck, silently shifting away to reveal the rings of orange tinted skin where ichor was raised to the surface. “Oh no! Perse! You cannot be covered in hickeys at your wedding!”

“Make them go away,” She whined, “Everyone is going to know!”

“Ah, love bites.” Hermes lost interest, wandering off to the kitchen and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. 

“You screamed over a hickey?” Ares criticized, “Damn, I thought something was actually wrong.”

Eros shrugged, “We’ll just cover it up with a little make up~ no one will even notice, C’mon, I’ll fix It all up, and then we finally get to go dress shopping,” his voice then got deliberately louder, “And ARES will go to his tux fitting, since he missed doing it yesterday.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ares rolled his eyes, going back into his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

Persephone came in shortly after, to get dressed herself, her eyes watching the frustrated Ares putting on his shoes, “Why are you in such a bad mood?”

“I’m sick of all this wedding shit,” He complained, “I don’t know why we couldn’t just do something small and official and get it over with… I only have a few days left here, and it’s taking up all of our time.” He tied off his laces, glancing up.

“We’ll have eternity to spend together after this is over,” Persephone answered him, smiling back as she pulled a dress over her head. “Your mom and Eros are just happy for you. I appreciate everything they are doing to make this happen so quickly for us.”

“Yeah, yeah,” He answered, letting his anger dissipate a little, “Think you can shake your shadow for a few hours to have lunch with me?”

She walked over to him, standing on her tippy toes, kissing his lips softly, “Sure~! Three more days and we’re gonna be married!” 

“Four more days, and I’m gone.” He responded. “You tell your mom yet?”

“…. No.” Persephone stared at her feet, “I’m visiting her today.”

“Want me to come?”

“No, I want you to make it to our wedding day alive.” She kissed him again, “I’ll see you for lunch?”

“Yeah, I’ll go finish this stupid fitting this morning, and meet up with you afterwards.”

“Okay! See you soon, love you!” She hurried out of the room, to catch up with Eros.

“Love you too…” He sighed, following out the way she had left, to finish his errands of the day.

“Hermes, can you drop the cake order off on your way to work? It’s on the fridge!” Eros called out towards him, as he and Perse started out the door.

“Yup, see ya!” Hermes answered, getting up to put his bowl in the dishwasher, before leaving to his room to get ready for work. 

Eros and Persephone shuffled through the racks of dresses, “Hey Perse, have you and Ares decided on a wedding party? We should pick bridesmaid dresses while we’re here.”

“Huh?” She pondered, “I haven’t thought about it. Well you’re definitely gonna be in it…”

Eros feigned surprise, “Me? Really?! I would love to be your maid of honor~! I want something gold. And glittery. I want to sparkle--- not as bright as you, of course!”

Persephone laughed, “You planned this, didn’t you?” She asked as he pulled a dress off the rack almost identical to what he’d just described in a size that would fit him perfectly.

“I may have already been here, after Hera asked me about you guys getting married.” He answered, pointing over a separate clothing rack by the changing rooms, “Your options are over there waiting to be tried on.”

“I knew it!” Persephone teased, walking over to flip through the dresses he had set aside for her, stopping at one with beautiful sheer white lace intricately woven into a floral design, transient into a yellowish gold train, embellished with gold accents. 

“That one’s my favorite~!” Eros praised, “We’d match~!”

She disappeared into the dressing room, fighting with the dress to get it on, bunching up the fabric of the train to get it out of her way, “AHH!” She tripped and fell onto the floor. Finally, fighting it on, and emerging from the room, feeling like a princess, twirling in front of the full-length mirrors. “This is the one, Eros~!”

“Aren’t you going to try on any of the others?” He asked, pleased with the beautiful contrast of the pure white against her pink skin- it really was breathtaking on her. 

“Nope! This one is perfect!” She answered, matter of factly, Eros approaching with a veil; she turned it down, picking up a different one, a matching shade of white, but decorated with little red petal accents.

“That doesn’t match anything!” Eros complained, as she placed it over her head, turning to show it off.

“Yes, it does!” She defended, “It matches him~!”

Eros squeezed her into a hug, “You are so cute, it’s completely blasphemous and an absolute act of wrath against coordinating colors, but I’ll allow it, because you are too adorable.”

“Is this the last thing we need to do for the wedding?” Persephone asked, from inside the changing room.

“You still have to do the flowers Hera asked you to do, but yup! You have the rest of the week off wedding planning.” Eros answered, as she walked back out. 

“That’s good. I’m gonna have lunch with Ares, before I go see my mom…” Persephone told him, as they approached the sales counter.

“Yikes.”

“I tried to get Hermes to deliver her invite, but he said he cherishes his life too much.” Persephone joked, the knot in her stomach tightening. 

Eros ruffled her hair, “It will be fine. Stand your ground though- don’t let her tell you what you should and shouldn’t be doing. You aren’t doing anything wrong, and no one gets to make these decisions for you.”

“Yeah…” She grew quiet, “I’m gonna go see Ares, if that’s okay…”

“It’s fine, I have to go polish off the last little details at Hera’s, call me if you need anything, kay?” He hugged her close, knowing how hard she was struggling with what she had to do.

She stood outside the café she was supposed to meet Ares at, leaning against the cast iron fence, wiping the silent tears from her cheeks. “Hey, how come you’re crying?” She heard the voice call to her. She sniffled, looking down at the ground, seeing he was standing in front of her, but not daring look him in the eyes; she cried too much, and like he said before, over some of the most pathetic things. He learned forwards, so they were at eye level with each other as she continued averting her eyes, “Did I do something wrong?”

She cried more at his concerned words, pressing her head against his chest, “I’m sorry, Ares- we were supposed to have a nice lunch together, and I can’t stop crying. It’s not you, I promise it isn’t- you’re perfect.”

His arms cradled her, laughing, “Undeniable so.” 

“I’m not mad at you for doing what you did… I’m not mad you have to go away… These past few days have been unreal, and I don’t want anything to change… I don’t want anyone to take this away from me. I have a family now- my own family- and I can try new things, and be myself and everyone is so protective and loving and supportive and I need you and she’s not going to understand that this is who I am and who I want to be, she’s not going to want this for me, and she’s going to put be back in the greenhouse and never let me out…” 

She was angry, all of her repressed anger coming out in fear and sadness, but still, the rage boiled inside of her, ignored. “Kore, stop.” He told her assertively, her sad eyes looking into his confident, stern expression, “You are Persephone- you are the Bringer of Death. You are strong, and capable, and no one will be able to control you, unless you let them.” His eyes lit up, “If you are angry- stop denying yourself the right to be. Get pissed- yell, scream, make your voice heard. Do not back down- my wife will not allow herself to be taken advantage of. If you can’t fight this battle yourself, I’ll fight it with you.”

She pushed Ares away aggressively, her eyes burning red as the tears ceased, “I don’t need you to fight my battles for me!” 

He smiled, pleased, “Don’t lose that spirit, Bringer of Death. Let yourself be angry, draw on that. Stop pretending it’s not there. Do what you have to do and come home to me. We can do lunch another time.” She pressed her lips to his, deciding it was now or never.

The light flashed, as she made her way back into the mortal realm to face her mother.

Persephone walked around the familiar fields, “Miss Kore!” She heard the voice call, as two flower nymphs ran over to her. “Miss Kore, it is you! How are you?! We didn’t know you were coming!”

Persephone smiled, hugging the nymphs, “I’m here to see my mother, it’s been awhile."

They each took one of her hands, “Oh, she’ll be so happy to see you!”

Persephone stifled a little laugh, “Heh, yeah, I’m sure she will…”

Demeter was sitting at the table, reading over documents, sipping on coffee, when the nymphs dragged Persephone in, “Demeter! Look! Kore came home to visit!”

She looked up abruptly, “Oh, Kore!” She stood right up gathering her up in her arms, hugging her long-awaited daughter lovingly, “What brings you home? Sit, sit!” She ushered her, “Tell me, how is Artemis? And school? You’re focusing on your studies, right? Is Olympus treating you well?”

Persephone sat beside her mother at the table, a complex confusing rush of emotions flooding her; nostalgia, longing, love, anger, fear, frustration… “I uhm, everything is great! I’m doing really well in school, and Artemis is doing well… Olympus is great, I’m really happy there.”

“That’s good to hear, are you making a lot of new friends at school?” Demeter asked, sipping her coffee.

“Well… It’s weird, the way nymphs and Gods and Goddesses socialize, it’s different from how we are here…. They treat them differently in Olympus and I’m adjusting to the way things are up there still.”

“No one’s been bothering you, I hope!” Demeter continued, “How are things with the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood?”

“I uhm… I paid them back for the scholarship, and decided not to join them.” She answered, nervously.

“You what?!” Demeter answered sternly, “Where did you get that kind of money? Why would you quit when you worked so hard to get there? That isn’t what you wanted…”

“I…” Persephone paused, “It isn’t what I wanted. And I can’t be part of the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood anymore, I don’t fit the criteria.”

Demeter’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “Can you ladies excuse us?” She asked the nymphs as they quickly rushed away nervously, “I can see I made a mistake allowing you to move to Olympus.”

“No!” Persephone yelped, “No, you didn’t! I couldn’t have found who I was supposed to be, if I never went to live in Olympus. I’m not moving back.”

Demeter grew increasingly agitated, “Kore, you are not going back; I will arrange with Artemis to get the rest of your things and bring them back home for you.”

“I don’t live with Artemis anymore.” Persephone clarified, “I live with Ares.”

Demeter growled, “ARES?! That war glutton?! Why would you do such a thing? Did he force himself on you?”

“Ares would never do that!” Persephone defended, “He didn’t force anything on me.”

“You surely wouldn’t make such a crude decision of your own accord.” Demeter retorted, “I raised you better than that.”

“I only came here to invite you to my wedding.” Persephone ignored her indignant comments, “I didn’t want you to miss it.”

“What wedding?! Kore, I can’t let you make that mistake.” Demeter stood up, absolutely. “I will go retrieve your things myself, and straighten this whole ordeal out, and then we will discuss your punishment.”

A vine angrily whipped, wrapping around her waist and pulling her back down into the chair, “I’m never going back into that greenhouse; you will not hold me hostage and make my life’s decisions on my behalf, and you will not stop me from marrying him. I promised I wouldn’t stand down to you, and I’m not going to.”

The color drained from Demeter’s face, fearful of her daughter’s growing anger, recalling her last act of wrath when they had fought before. “Kore, calm down.”

“It’s Persephone.” She corrected, “And I will not calm down. I am begging you to accept my choices as my own and let go of whatever life you wanted me to live for you and support me at my wedding. But if you won’t be there in support of me, don’t come at all.” She put the invitation down on the table, “I’m not afraid of your consequences anymore. This is what I want for myself.” Persephone started walking away, the vine loosening and dying off, as Kore took her leave back to Olympus- back to her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost wedding day~! Sorry things are moving slow!! It'll pick up again in the next chapter or two.


	27. Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares comforts Persephone in her time of need, the best way he knows how: banging one out.

Persephone stood in the breeze just outside of her mother’s property, staring at the man in disbelief. There he stood, masculine and glorious, in his warrior’s tunic, the helmet on his head hiding his face, except for the red glow of his eyes, the yellow skin rippling against the well formed muscles, ridden with scars. Whiffs of curls peaked from under the helmet, as he stood before her, appearing valiant and heroic. His hand reached outwards, seeking hers.

“I told you I didn’t need you to fight my battles for me…’ Her sorrow filled voice spoke softly.

The handsome humored grin appeared, as she put her hand in his, “I’m not here to fight your battles.”

“You heard my call to war…” She whimpered into his chest, “I’m not acting on it- it's my mother, and   
I love her. You don’t get to encourage that wrath.”

“You want war.” Ares confirmed, “But not against your mother- you’re angry with her, angry with Apollo, you’re angry with our circumstances, and with me even though you refuse to admit it. You’re spiraling and you want to lash out.”

“Bring me with you, then…” She pleaded into his chest.

“No, you don’t belong someplace like that.” Ares held her, “And I don’t want you to see me like that.”

“Why did you come here…?” Perse asked helplessly, melting into his arms.

He kissed her head gently, “I just came to take you home with me.” He knew how angry she’d been, how afraid she’d been, part of him even feared she herself would act on her wrathful side and be forced to face the repercussions on that, but most of all, he didn’t want her to suffer alone. He wanted her to have someone by her side, once she’d accomplished what she needed to. 

“Then take me home,” she answered, her voice smooth and sensual, as she looked up from his chest to lock eyes in their mutual red stare, “I need to blow off steam.”

He smirked, “My pleasure.” He lifted her up into his arms, kissing her passionately, as he pulled away, the light glowing between the two, his eyes caught Demeter’s angry glare. She watched him with her daughter- her rage singing in his ears, joining Persephone’s angry calls, like a hateful, yet alluring, symphony. Their eyes locked, his arrogant smile unwavering, as they disappeared together, traveling between the realms.

Demeter stood glaring hatefully out the large windows, her fists balled as all the surrounding fields withered and died in her wrath. She was well aware of the happenings of the mortal realm- more so than most of Olympus, a she resided amongst the mortals. And she knew war was well underway. She would starve the men he was meant to lead and starve him for as long as he was trapped fighting a war in her realm. Ares would not be returning from the war, at least not anytime soon. As famine bred desperation, worse wars would wage as a means of survival. Kore would learn the error in her ways; she would witness firsthand that the God of War craved bloodshed and violence far more than he craved the life she thought she could have with him. Demeter would prove to her once and for all, that Ares was already married to warfare, and that would always take precedence over Persephone.

Ares hands fumbled for the door, his eyes closed and his lips busy against hers, finally finding the handle and throwing it open. He kicked the door closed behind him, tossing his helmet aside with a clang, her mouth on his neck, feverously kissing and nipping at the skin, as he threw her down on the couch, removing the armor, before climbing over her, back against her lips, his mouth running the little affections down her craned neck. Her back arched against him, his teeth dragging the fabric away from her breasts, and his tongue flicking and swirling the dark pink nipple, hardening as he teased. 

Eros had gone home for the night, and Hermes had yet to return from work, and in the moment, the house was theirs, to give into the throws of their passion. Her legs locked around his waist, as he mouthed her breasts, her head back as she moaned and arched herself against him, her body eager for his touch. His hands pulled away at her panties, seeking out the soft fleshy velvet opening, his hands working enthusiastically against her sensitivity, slipping inside of her, massaging the moist desire, encouraged by the pleasured moans he drew from her. “Ares, I need you…”

He held his hardened throbbing member, rubbing it against her opening, her secretions painting him with their sensual lubrication; he couldn’t resist her allure, pressing himself into her hard; no hesitation, no slow cautious entry- just raw need and desire, forcing past the resistance into her tight hole. She hissed, throwing her head back, her legs gripping tighter around him, his hips rocking, “Harder!” The red eyes demanded of him, as he smirked, thrusting against her with haste. Her demands subsided, as the only words she could form were his name, followed by a chorus of pleased moans. Her heart raced, her breasts bouncing with every deep penetration inside of her, as her nails dragged across his back, clinging to him as she neared her precious release, “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please Ares,” She begged, feeling the potent need rise to the surface, her neurons firing off, her brain flooded with pleasure and desperate need for relief from this maddening hunger. “Ares!” She screamed clinging to his body, and howling out in sweet delivery, as the puddle she released soaked into the couch like a musky floral perfume, filling the air, awakening the animal in him. 

He held her down against the couch, satisfied in her orgasm, not granting her a moment’s relief from his rushed motions; his pace and strength increased as he neared his climax, an animalistic grunt as he spasmed inside of her, pumping her full of his creamy, milky cum. “Fuck…” He breathed hoarsely, rolling over against the back of the couch, panting. 

“Again.” She ordered him, not yet finished.

“What?” He laughed, “Gimmie a minute!”

“I don’t feel better yet.” She answered, climbing onto his chest, straddling him. She pushed her lips against his, trailing her full lips down his body this time, her tongue tracing up his length, both their flavors consuming her senses. Her lips sealed around him, descending along the length, beckoning it back to life, demanding a second round. With her encouragement, he churned back to life, hardening, his length increasing at every incline. His hands found their way into her hair, pushing her into a pace, more pleasurable for him, but demanding more effort of her. She consented, serving his desires. She pushed against his hands, pulling away finally, lifting her hips above her successful efforts, easing herself down onto it, pushing him into her still moist entrance. 

“Mm,” He moaned, as her hands pressed against his abs, quickening the pace once she’d steadied herself. “I’m going to miss this...” Her moans echoed throughout the large room, as she used him to fulfill her body’s yearning desires. 

“I’m going to miss you,” she dipped down kissing him sweetly, her hips bopping up and down against him. 

“It’ll only be a few months, and we’ll be right back at it~” He grasped her hips, thrusting into her from below, her head thrown back, as her full breasts swayed for his viewing pleasure. She screamed in ecstasy, her hands gathering her breasts to further stimulate herself, the pleading release making itself known, as he hit her at just the right angle; she finally came to her release, clenching around him, gasping. She collapsed against his chest, still rocking her hips breathlessly, urging him to his release, reached not too long after. 

The door clicked, as they both jumped up, “Hermes!” Persephone yelped searching frantically for a way to quickly cover herself, finding no solution, and in a flash of mortified light, she morphed into the tiny, delicate form. 

Hermes pushed open the door, yawning, his eyes closed, as he pulled the tie from his hair, before stopping in his tracks; before him, sat on the couch, was a bare naked Ares, and fluttering beside him, the little pink butterfly, “Damn, if you guys are gonna just do it all over, you could at least wait til I got home and invited me to join.” He took off his shoes, leaving them at the door, strolling in casually.

Ares smirked, “You couldn’t handle Perse.”

“Is that a challenge?” Hermes teased.

“Hey! Stop talking about me! I’m right here!” Persephone argued in her small Goddess voice.

“It would be over too fast.” Ares joked, gathering up their clothes off the floor, covering himself with the balled-up laundry. Persephone fluttered after him, as he entered the hallway, leading to their bedroom.

Hermes looked over at the puddles on the couch, “Should have gotten leather…” He stretched; beat from the extra hours he’d been putting in to prepare for the upcoming war. He rummaged through the fridge for something to eat, before retiring to his bedroom for the night.

Persephone stood naked in the privacy of their room, “Ugh, so humiliating.” She pulled on one of his shirts, tucking herself into the bed, “She’s not going to come, I know it.”

Ares laid next to her, still completely undressed, “Who knows, maybe she’ll come around.” Ares cursed himself for the optimism he spewed, knowing not even he believed that she would. 

“Maybe…” Persephone sighed, cuddling into his chest, “One more time?”

“Still upset?” Her asked, heavily exhaling. She nodded silently, as he rolled over kissing you, “Then we’ll go all night until you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ares great advice returns; just bang one out xD or two or three..


	28. Security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone enjoy their final days together leading up to the wedding.

The rest of the week passed like a dream; with no other pressing demands to consume their time, every small interaction could easily be turned into the depths of longing passion, and neither passed up the opportunity when it arose. From the simple act of Persephone doing dishes one morning without a bra in his white tank top, leading to the island’s defilement, to the anticipated nightly skinny dip whenever Hermes worked late. And between their frequent lovemaking, they worked together the make the house a home. Persephone had Eros collect copies of Ares’s family pictures and lined the walls with the images of his children, as well as little Hebe and Demeter. Even Hermes got recognition on her wall of loved ones. She filled the home with houseplants, and Ares’s built the promised garden beds and bookshelves in what would function as an office for Persephone to do her schoolwork inside. 

Persephone entered the home from the yard, finishing the garden and going inside to shower; it was hot, and she was covered in sweat and dirt. “What’re you doing now?” She asked Ares, as he stood on a ladder in the living room, fiddling with something on the ceiling.

“Security system.” He answered, not losing focus from his task at hand, “What’re you up to?”

“I just finished the garden,” She responded casually, worried he was maybe going too far with his concerns while he would be gone, “I was just gonna jump in the shower real quick.”

“Wait for me?” Ares asked, “I’ll be done in just a sec.”

“Sure!” She chirped, going into the kitchen washing her hands, and pouring herself a glass of water, “Hurry up though, we don’t have much time before we have to get to the venue- Eros was super fussy about me being there on time for him to do my hair and make-up.”

“Relax,” Ares chastised, climbing down off the ladder, “We have plenty of time to bang one last time, before we run off and get married.”

“We have plenty of time for that afterwards too,” She teased.

“Not really,” He countered, “At least not for a while…”

She put her glass down rushing over to him, sweetly taking both his hands in hers, and leading him down the hall to the bathroom, eagerly- distracting him from his displeasure of his upcoming departure. “We’ll make plenty of time for it, before you have to go!”

Ares smirked, in all his time of having known her as this innocent and naïve young girl, he hadn’t anticipated that in her sexual awakening, her libido would ever compete with, or even outmatch his own, yet never once since they’d moved in together had she rejected his advances, often times even prompting him with her own initiation. The door clicked closed behind them, the warming water filling the room with a thick cloud of steam. 

No sooner did they stumble into the bathroom, before clothes were being stripped and abandoned in piles across the floor; they shifted into the stone walled shower, the warm water like crisp raindrops in Spring, cascading down on their intertwining bodies, lips locked together, flesh to flesh in a ballot of passion and desire, the liquid dripping down their curves and angles, their hair clinging to their faces, as he pressed her against the wall. His hands navigated to her wet opening, teasing and pleasing with his hasty fingers. Her hands pressed against his chest, gliding down the slick muscles, moaning against his lips. Her feet left the ground, as his hands squeezed her ass, and held her against the wall, pushing through the boundary and inside of her. Her legs wrapped around his torso, as she pressed her back further up against the wall, the pleasure of his thrusts sending her into a fit of pleas. 

He was relentless, fast and hard with every action, ceaselessly penetrating her deep, holding her body still in his arms, against the wall and off the ground, their hearts pounding from the effort exerted onto each other. Her body shivered, as she clung to his strong shoulders, sensing the impending relief, he never failed to grant her. A gush splashed against the floor, and circled the drain, and her body tensed and tremored, her nails digging into the flesh, leaving behind trails of ichor in their wake, dripping down his back in the water. He quickly, and harshly pressed his lips to hers, not letting her selfishly become distracted by the task still at hand, despite her own climax, massaging his length against her inner walls until finally be met his point, pulling free of the warm, moist and sticky hole. Her feet stood on her tippy toes as she panted, and he eased her back to the ground, her neck craned towards him, as though begging for another kiss to stain her lips. He obliged. They both wasted several more moments lost in the kiss, before pulling away and completing the actual point of having gotten in the shower. 

Her dainty hands pressed into the tight knotted muscles, as she lovingly worked them out, while washing his back. She pressed her cheek the surface, “I’ll give you a back massage tonight.” She promised, knowing it would be the last opportunity for her to give him one, before he would depart. 

He turned around, stealing her lips again, and turning off the faucet, “We’ve got to go.” He admitted, finally.

She sighed and held him a moment longer, their wet bodies pressed together, dripping wet, before relenting, “You’re right.” They parted, and she stepped from the shower to dry herself; Ares followed suite, and they retreated to their bedroom together to dress, before departing to the venue in preparation for the event.

Eros beamed at Persephone’s arrival, “I almost thought you decided not to show up~!” He teased playfully.

“I live with the groom, if I was gonna back out, I’d have to take off after we got here.” She answered playfully.

“Fair point- then where to?” He offered his arm to her in jest. She elbowed him gently, as he ushered her into the dressing room. “So I don’t want you to worry, but I think you should know, my mom came.” Persephone looked at him nervously, about to protest when he interrupted: “Don’t worry! She won’t do anything to spoil your big day, it’s strictly for the sake of appearances I’m sure. She can’t look like she’s being petty and holding on to something, it would make her look sad.”

“But she is petty.” Persephone answered, begrudgingly.

“Oh, the most petty.” Eros answered, starting to work on her make up.

Her eyes fluttered closed, as he brushed her lids gently, “Eros?” She asked quietly, an uneasiness in her voice.

“Hm?” He asked, a brush in his mouth, as he reached for an eyelash curler.

“… Am I a slut?” Her voice was riddled with sadness.

Eros grabbed the brush from his mouth, “What? Why would you ask something like that? Of course, you aren’t a slut- there’s nothing wrong with being one anyway.” He curled her lashes and carefully applied eyeliner, tediously steadying his hand to do so, “As long as all parties are consenting, there is absolutely nothing wrong with being comfortable with your sexual experiences, no matter how many or how few. Open your eyes and look up,” he started on the lower lids, “Did my dad say something horrible to you?”

“No, not at all.” Persephone said, as he applied blush to her cheeks, “It’s just something Apollo said to me a while back- he called me “mommy’s little slut,” and I ignored it, but I saw my mom the other day, and she isn’t coming and I can’t help but feel like a disappointment to her, and a lot of people, and I’m afraid I’m not going to live up to Ares’s expectations either, or he’ll get bored with me, or… I’m just emotional today.”

“Perse- Apollo can go fuck himself.” Eros toted, stubbornly, “And you are allowed to be as emotional as you please, but it is your day and no one else matters. Not even Ares- fuck him too, it’s your day, not his.” She started opening her mouth to protest, but he silenced her immediately, applying the glossy color flawlessly to her lips. He started brushing and styling her hair, “Are you getting cold feet?”

“No, I’m just sad. My mom is the only person in my family, and not even she’s going to be here.” Persephone whimpered, quietly. 

Eros clicked his tongue, “I’m offended, here I thought we were already considering ourselves family.”

Persephone flushed, “No, of course you are! I’m sorry!” 

“I’m just messing with you, you’re all done- go change, it’s going to start soon!” He hurried her along, beaming a supportive smile, “No running away, either! Unless we’re going to run away together of course!”

Persephone swallowed down the lump in throat, and settled the butterflies in her stomach, committed to following through with what she had started, she pulled the dress over her heard gingerly, as to not disrupt the hairstyling Eros invested in, before sliding the heels onto her feet, and stepping out- it was finally time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the chapter! I've been super busy this weekend, but I'm back on the grind!


	29. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone's wedding

The gentle music played by the somber orchestra, serenading the crowd in its peaceful melody. Ares stood silent, still, yet anxious and impatient at the altar. The breeze rustled and shook the flowers and leaves of the surrounding flora, petals dancing across the landscape. Blue hues painted the sky, as the lazy clouds drifted past. Hera stood in front of her son, Hermes and Eros positioned at either side of her, as the music shifted, and the audience turned to the entrance at the aisle; first a gentle, shy Storge progressed towards his older brother Eros, a pillow in both his hands cradling the precious jewelry, followed by the sweet little Goddess, golden and beautiful in her eternal youth and innocence, dropping the trail of petals, making her way to the alter, too. Finally, elegant and graceful, like a lily on the water, the bride made her way forth, joining her handsome war God husband-to-be, in his well fitted black tux, contrasting against the yellow hue of his skin. He gazed down at her, with unfamiliar softness in his features, her big eyes looking back, beneath the sheer veil. 

Hera started the ceremony, bestowing her blessing upon the couple, beaming with a mother’s pride. Finally, they reached the vows:

Ares shifted uneasily, not custom to discussing his feelings, and even more uncomfortable having an audience. He cleared his throat, drowning out the existence of the rest of the world, and trying to focus solely on the Goddess before him: “Kore, I’ve done a lot of really dumb stuff to fall into your graces, but never didn’t I truly anticipate you’d have me. I’m a better person because of you, I’m striving to become better still, in spite of you. I didn't know I needed you, and now I don't know how I'm going to be without you, but no matter how far away I am, know that for the rest of our immortal lives, I shall be in your service above all else; I will protect, defend and liberate you. You won’t be scorned, hurt, insulted or disrespected- not by me, nor any other. I don’t quit, I don’t forfeit, but to you and you alone, I surrender myself.”

Persephone, moved by his admission, raised her hand to gently graze his cheek, “Ares, I- I suck at words, and there’s too many people staring at us, and I’m nervous, and I-“ She started rambling, anxiously, “And I know that I’ve disappointed a lot of people- basically everyone that had any aspirations and faith in my future, and while I doubt a lot of what I do, and which decisions are wrong and right, I don’t doubt that I love you, and I trust you, and I need you, and I want you… And I had this whole speech planned out, and I rehearsed it a million times, and now I don’t know what I wanted to say, except I love you, and I’ve been so happy together with you, and Eros and Hermes, like our only little makeshift family. I don't know how I'll get by either, without waking up to your each day, but you'll be back before either of us knows it, and I promise that for the rest of my life I’ll dread the day you have to leave, and eagerly await your return, and even if you’re gone a hundred years, I’ll still be here waiting for you.”

He pulled the veil away, gazing into her face- Hera’s voice faded away, the audience, the atmosphere, everything was gone, into a moment where only the two of them existed. They didn’t even remember to put the rings on each other’s fingers, before their lips intertwined, longingly. His hand brushed her cheek, parting slowly, almost dizzy. As reality slowly brought them back, fading them into realization, the young boy’s voice broke their entrancement.

“You forgot my part!” Storge complained, prying his way between them, and pushing the pillow up into their faces.

The both stifled a little laugh, as Ares lifted the ring from the pillow.

“Do you, Ares, take Persephone to be you’re lawfully wedded wife?” Hera started again.

“I do.” He answered, sliding the ring onto her finger.

“And Persephone, do you-“

“I do!” She rushed out excitedly, sliding the ring onto his finger as well.

“Well then, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you can… just go ahead and kiss again.” She laughed, as they repeated their sweet interaction, parting, and progressing back down the aisle, hand in hand. As Persephone walked beside her new husband, glancing into the crowd, her eyes locked on to the gaze of the green Goddess of Hearth staring back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the couple short chapters! Finally over this part lol :D


	30. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Perse share their first dance, followed by Hera and Ares, and finally Hermes and Eros, much to Hermes disdain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this uses actual lyrics, I tried writing the scene as realistic as possible, in an attempt to make the emotions from their wedding seem more realistic. Here's the playlist if you want to hear it as you read:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uej7yff9V7s&list=PLU5cjkRehH7z7hZ5Ibm5QTxpDajNKFY6S

The guests had all started making their way inside, where the reception was to be held. The large dance floor lit up with sparkling lights, as the upbeat music started intensifying in volume. All the tables were sweetly set with gorgeous submerged flower arrangements, complete with floating candles, petals scattered across the tablecloths, as hors d'oeuvre were served on tiny spears instead of toothpicks. Finally, as everyone found their seats, the lights in the room dimmed to announce the wedding party.

Hera and Zeus entered arm in arm, introduced as the parents of the groom, Demeter was mentioned as the bride’s mother, but had already departed after the ceremony. Hermes, the best man, entered- looking displeased- with Eros, the maid of honor, giddily on his arm. Hebe, introduced as the lovely flower girl, and sister of the groom, sweetly held Storge’s hand- the ringbearer. Finally, the room erupted in applause, as the devilish Ares entered with his beautiful new bride on his arm. 

[Start Playlist Now if you are listening to it while you read]

The room grew even dimmer, as Persephone and Ares stood, hands clasped together, facing each other as the piano started playing a beautiful melody. Sweat dripped from his brow, as he stared down at her, a rush of euphoric panic he tried not letting show. 

“Loving you, has never felt more right this night.  
Love is falling from the skies, with heaven in your eyes.  
I always knew it would come down to you and I.  
In this picture perfect love filled moment, let's take our time.”

She stared, the perfect blushing Goddess, pressed against his body, warm and lovely, as they stepped in sync with one another, all attention on them. Persephone, who enjoyed dancing, helped take the lead, smiling reassuringly up at him.

“So tonight is our worse tomorrow isn't  
We're stuck in between  
I understand there's no hard feelings  
Even though I have to leave.”

His hand curled around her waist, holding her a little closer as he let his nerves ease, following her fearless lead.

“But give me just one night where the world will go missing  
When we're together with no distance from you and me.  
It's like the world is closing around us and we're doing just fine  
(We're doing just fine baby)”

She raised her arm, as he twirled her around, her hand fluidly returning back to his, his steps becoming looser and fluid, his rigid stance relaxing with her in his arms.

“Even if it pulls us apart cuz we'll still be alright  
(We'll still be alright)  
I know we'll be together after two worlds collide.  
No matter how far we are from each other”

In this moment, under the lights, focused on the two of them, in the crowded room, yet so alone, captured in a moment that only belonged to them, her heart swelled and rushed in her chest, the emotions running rampant in her mind, overwhelming her. She never missed a beat, despite her internal undoing. 

“There's no distance from you and I  
Sometimes our paths change, and we may separate.  
But how we feel stays the same, just get through day by day.  
But we will always have each other and tonight, for sure.”

He caught the sparkle in her eyes, the reassuring smile, but the welling of tears in her watering eyes. Even he, in his rigid, limited range of expressed emotion, couldn’t deny feeling touched in the moment, dancing for the first time together, as husband and wife. He never thought he’d see such a moment in all of his eternal life. He never thought he’d have something so precious to hold on to.

“So when I come back next time, it'll be just like before.  
So tonight is our worse tomorrow isn't, we're stuck in between.  
I understand there's no hard feelings, even though I have to leave.”

She couldn’t control the tears, damning herself for letting her mascara run, she laid her head into his chest, while the tears rushed from her eyes, his arms encircling her, and rocking her to the song, “Don’t cry, Perse,” he whispered to her, softly, without ceasing their dance.

“But give me just one night where the world will go missing  
When we're together with no distance from you and me.  
It's like the world's closing around us and we're doing just fine  
(We're doing just fine).”

She shook her head into his chest, pulling away, her tear stained face upturned towards his, “I cry over the dumbest things,” She answered, as he spun her again, returning her back to his chest.

“Even if it pulls us apart, cuz we'll still be alright  
(We'll still be alright)  
I know we'll be together after two worlds collide  
No matter how far we are from each other”

“I don’t think it’s dumb at all.” Ares answered, lovingly. His arms resting around her hips.

“There's no distance from you and I (no distance)  
Another moment for today, cuz right now you're everything.  
I feel so complete, when you're with me.  
Remember all the yesterdays, cuz tomorrow still won't change.”

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” she smiled through the tears, her arms couldn’t reach enough to link around his neck, so she pressed her hands to his chest, as their bodies neared closer to each other and the dance continued.

“There is no distance between me and my baby.  
It's like the worlds closing around us and we're doing just fine  
(Doing just fine)  
Even if it pulls us apart cuz we'll still be alright  
(Still be alright)  
I know we'll be together after two worlds collide.”

“Likewise,” he pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes drifting closed.

“No matter how far we are from each other  
There's no distance from you (no distance baby)  
It's like the worlds closing around us and we're doing just fine  
Even if it pulls us apart cuz we'll still be alright.  
I know we'll be together after two worlds collide  
No matter how far we are from each other”

Her eyes fluttered closed in sync with his, feeling each other’s warm breath on their faces, before parting, fully extending their arms, as she spun outward and away from him.

“There's no distance from you and I.  
Got no distance between you and I  
Got no distance between you and I  
Got no distance between you and I  
You and I….”

He spun her back against his body, supporting her on his arm as she dipped down, her back arched, one leg still on the floor, the other straight out, her hair like pink waterfalls, cascading down. Her arm held behind his neck, the other arm holding hands with him. The song faded out as his lips pressed against hers, in the softest, most tender and needing kiss he’d ever left on her lips. Her breath was taken in the instant he parted, their eyes deeply locked onto one another.

The room was silent, in awe of the love and affection displayed between the two in their moment together, alone on the floor. Finally, a slow applause broke the silence, as more guests joined. They walked over to their table, as Ares heart flustered again, at the sight of his teary-eyed mother. Frustrated by the overwhelming rush of emotions, seemingly intoxicating all of the guests, including himself, he sighed. “Mom, you’re ridiculous.” He reached his hand out towards her, for their dance.

“Don’t criticize me for being happy for you,” she sniffled, as she took his hand into her own, letting her son lead her out onto the dance floor.

The song started up, a slow piano melody, a gentle voice singing as she held her arms against his back, holding her son dearly and lovingly, as their mother son dance started, the day she finally lost her momma’s boy to the wife he never thought he’d have.

“When I was a young boy I was scared of growing up  
I didn't understand it but I was terrified of love  
Felt like I had to choose but it was outta my control  
I needed to be saved, I was going crazy on my own  
Took me years to tell my mother, I expected the worst  
I gathered all the courage in the world”

“I’m not criticizing you for being happy for me…” He finally said, looking his mother in the face, keeping one arm still around her as they rocked, using the other to wipe the tears from her eyes, “It’s just the first time I’ve seen you cry over something that wasn’t dad.”

“She said, "I love you no matter what  
I just want you to be happy and always be who you are"  
She wrapped her arms around me  
Said, "Don't try to be what you're not  
'Cause I love you no matter what"  
She loves me no matter what”

She smiled back at him, “You deserve this, you deserve happiness. You deserve her.” She shook the emotions away, stopping the tears from falling.

“I got a little older wishing all my time away  
Riding on the pavement, every sunny day was grey  
I trusted in my friends then all my world came crashing down  
I wish I never said a thing 'cause to them I'm a stranger now”

“I have you to thank for that,” He smiled at her; she smiled back.

“I ran home I saw my mother, it was written on my face  
Felt like I had a heart of glass about to break”

Ares eyes glanced over at Aphrodite, sitting at the bar, the first to order a drink. She was seething; her anger pooled off of her like a hemorrhage. He redirected his attention back to Hera, “I can’t thank you enough for being the mother you’ve been to me. I wish you could have had what you deserved, instead of dad.”

“She said, "I love you no matter what  
I just want you to be happy and always be who you are"  
She wrapped her arms around me  
Said, "Don't try to be what you're not  
'Cause I love you no matter what" yeah”

“He loves me- he loves you too,” Hera answered, “That’s why he didn’t punish you this time, he wanted you to have your time with Kore. He’s just an ass. You get that from him.”

“Now I'm a man and I'm so much wiser  
I walk the earth with my head held higher  
I got the love that I need  
But I was still missing one special piece  
My father looked at me”

Ares flinched, hearing her comparison, “Do you think I’m like him?” His mind raced back to Aphrodite’s accusation.

“He said I love you no matter what  
I just want you to be happy and always be who you are  
He wrapped his arms around me  
Said, "Don't try to be what you're not  
'Cause I love you no matter what"  
He loves me no matter what”

“No, you will be an incredible husband- you already have been. Eros tells me a lot about the effort you’ve been putting into the house for her.” Hera comforted, embracing her son, “I’m really proud of who you’ve become.”

“They love me no matter what.” The song ended, and so did their dance together.

Ares left the dance floor, finally awarded the opportunity to not be the center of attention. He glanced around seeking out Persephone, but she wasn’t in the room. “Where’s Perse?” he asked, but Hermes shrugged.

“Went somewhere with Eros.” He answered, seemingly pleased, as the next song was meant for him an Eros, and there were many other guests he’d far rather dance with than Eros.

Ares rushed out of the main room, into the lobby that led to the assigned dressing rooms. He knocked on the door to the room she was given to prepare in, before walking in. Eros was holding Persephone, as she cried. “Kore, what’s wrong?” He moved towards her, “Uh, can we get a moment? It’s your song- go fuck with Hermes. I’ll take care of her.” He asked Eros, sitting beside her.

“Oh yeah, sure! Kore, if you need me, I’ll be right back, okay?”

Persephone sniffled, “Go have fun! I’m okay, really!”

Eros hurried off to the main room, as they delayed him and Hermes song, the appetizers started making their rounds. The DJ filled the silence with announcements about where to find the guest book, and to leave little notes for the newlyweds. 

“I’m okay,” Persephone wiped away her tears, “My mom was here for the ceremony, but then she left, and you’re leaving, and this night is just so amazing, and you’re amazing and…”

He held her closer, “C’mon, we still have tonight, and part of tomorrow, I’m not leaving just yet. At least she came to see you get married- that’s more than we expected right? Besides, if you need a pick me up, you aren’t going to want to miss this next dance.” He dried her tears, offering a reassuring smile and his hand.

She let him help her to her feet, laying her head on his shoulder, “What’s so great about this next song?” She asked curiously, as she let him lead her back into the main room, where the party was, immediately getting struck by the image of Hermes uncomfortably in Eros’s arms.

“Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa” The song started. Hermes glared at Eros, “I’m not fucking doing this.”

“You know you love me, I know you care  
Just shout whenever and I'll be there  
You are my love, you are my heart  
And we will never, ever, ever be apart”

Eros grinned, “Aww~ but you have to! Don’t spoil Perse’s wedding by making a scene!” He snuggled into Hermes, closer.

“Are we an item? Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends, what are you sayin'  
Said there's another, look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time”

Hermes stubbornly consented, “I swear if you don’t wingman me so hard tonight, after this.”

“And I was like baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine”

“I promise you will not go home alone tonight,” Eros chirped, spinning the in messenger God’s arms.

“Baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine”

“I don’t mean with you!” Hermes bolstered, “I’m not gay, man.” Eros just offered an innocent, playful smile, singing the next part of the lyric out loud to Hermes, serenading him in his God of Love affections.

“Oh for you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I wanna play it cool  
But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
And I'm in pieces, baby fix me  
And just shake me, 'til you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin' down, down, down, down  
And I can't just believe my first love won't be around”

"C'mon Hermes~ I know you know how to dance!" Eros teased.

"And I'm like baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine"

Hermes rolled his eyes, then smiled lightheartedly, "Alright fine, you win. We'll end it with a show." He started dancing with Eros, putting more effort into it; at the bare minimum, it was upbeat enough to be similar to the club songs he was used to.

"When I was thirteen, I had my first love  
There was nobody that compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us nor could ever come above  
She had me goin' crazy  
Oh, I was starstruck  
She woke me up daily  
Don't need no Starbucks (woo)  
She made my heart pound  
And skip a beat when I see her in the street and  
At school on the playground  
But I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She know she got me dazin'  
'Cause she was so amazin'  
And now my heart is breakin'  
But I just keep on sayin'"

The stood back to back, their arms folded over their chests, as they lip-synched to the lyrics, nodding their heads. 

"Baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby oh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine  
Baby, baby, baby oh  
Like baby, baby, baby no  
Like baby, baby, baby ooh  
I thought you'd always be mine, mine"

“Thank Gaia it’s finally over…” Hermes immediately pulled away from Eros.

Eros followed behind him, “But Hermes, I thought you wanted to marry me! At least that’s what you told Perse.”

Hermes grinned shaking his head, “It was just a game and I was drunk… She wants to fuck your mom.”

“Ooo~ she didn’t tell me that part, interesting~!” Eros teased, “Oh, and Hermes? I absolutely would give you the best orgasms of your life. You’re missing out~!” He shrugged, walking away from him, pausing to throw a wink over his shoulder, before returning to check on Persephone. Hermes sighed, taking himself to the bar. He’d need a lot of alcohol to erase that memory from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying the long awaited AresXPerse wedding <3
> 
> Here are the songs used for this chapter:  
> First Dance: No Distance by Jason Chen  
> Mother Son Dance: No Matter What by Calum Scott  
> Best Man/Maid of Honor Dance: Baby by Justin Bieber


	31. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Perse and Ares wedding

“Oh, my Gods,” Persephone covered the smirk behind her hands, “You guys were sooooo cute! That was a little mean to do to Hermes, though. You’re lucky he’s got a good sense of humor.”

“I’ll make it up to him, by the end of the night,” Eros teased playfully, “So, you’re feeling better?”

“I’m fine now!” She looked up at Ares, whose arm she was clinging to, and smiled. “It’s my wedding night~! Let’s get drunk!”

“Not black out drunk!” Eros teased, “You wanna remember tonight!”

“No- just sloppy drunk sex drunk.” Ares smirked, “That’s the perfect amount of drunk.”

“That’s what weddings are for!” Eros beamed, following them over to the bar, where they met up with Hermes again.

Persephone snickered, “You shouldn’t be so mean to Eros- he was just showing his love.”

Hermes smiled, “You’re lucky I love you. He just trashed my game, hard.”

“Unfortunate, but somehow I think you’ll be fine.” Persephone motioned to Eros, who abandoned them to pick up conversation with the Fates’ sisters. In his usual charming fashion, he guided away Alecto and Tisiphone, leaving Megaera alone, glancing curiously in Hermes direction. She waved at him, shyly.

Hermes looked back at Persephone baffled, a drink in her hand, “Go talk to her! Meg’s really sweet!” She urged him, pushing him towards her, watching him sheepishly rub his wild red hair, as she propped herself up into Ares’s lap. “How long is this reception supposed to take? I’m ready for you to take me home now.”

Ares smirked, “Already?” He downed his drink, as she did hers, the bartender bringing them a round of shots. “They haven’t even served dinner,” He squeezed her ass teasingly.

She swallowed down the shot, her face crunching up and shaking at the burning sensation, “Dinner won’t be for a while…” She turned on his lap, so she was facing him, her back to the bar, as she threw down another shot.

“Are you suggesting we sneak away from our own wedding…” He taunted, with a pleased expression.

“That room we were in has a lock…” She twirled a lock of her hair innocently. 

His eyes scanned the room- as the bride and groom, there was no way they were sneaking out of this room, without everyone knowing what they were up to. A man with more humility, perhaps would have cared more about openly leaving his own wedding, to have sex with his new wife in the dressing room, but Ares was not a man with a whole lot of humility. He smirked, letting her slide off his lap, drinking a final shot on her way out the door, as he slipped off the barstool, following after her.

Persephone felt the alcohol quickly starting to intoxicate her, her head starting to swirl in the elated sensation. She pressed her back against the dressing room door, locking them in, her eyes seductive; her body was erupting in an intense need to immediately have him. Ares met her with equal passion and desire, tossing the jacket onto a sofa in the room, loosening and removing his tie, and starting to unbutton the stiff starched shirt. “How do you want it?” He asked, curling a lock of her hair around his finger, the stiff pants causing discomfort for his raging erection. She quickly undid the button, and zipper, freeing him- not wasting the little time they had for a quickie, before they’d have to attempt to sneak back in. His pants dropped to the ground, as she crumpled to the floor, turning over, lifting the dress up to reveal her lack of panties throughout the events, gathering up the excess fabric, and tucking it under her body, trapped between her breasts and elbows, as she raised her ass into the air, presenting herself to him, her face against the carpet. 

Ares dropped to his knees, finding she was already wet with desire for him without him having to exert any effort, he pressed himself inside of her; she rocked backwards onto him, pushing him deeper into her. He pounded into her, lucky the music was so loud in the reception hall, it was able to drown on her pleasured screams. She moaned, rocking with his every moment, “Don’t stop! Right there- don’t stop! Please don’t stop!” She urged, as he found the perfect angle to thrust against, her body writhing and slamming back against him, urgently, as she finally climaxed, spasming and squeezing his thick cock inside of her- he relentlessly continued, pumping a huge load inside of her, panting. “Mm, you know, you’re gonna have my cum leaking down your legs the rest of the night now.”

“Good thing the dress is long,” She stood up, trying to fix herself, leaning into the mirror to put her hair back in place, and glancing over her shoulder at him leaning against the wall, smirking back at her. “What?”

“Nothing- I just don’t know when you became such a sexual deviant, that's all.” He teased, learning forwards to whisper seductively into her ear, “I like it.” He purred.

She turned her head towards his, kissing his lips gently, “Come on, we’re missing our wedding.” She held his one hand in both of hers, kissing the back of it, before dragging him back out of the dressing room.

He felt so good, in this moment, with her forever by his side, when once he longed to return to war, and now wondered how he’d ever survive the years apart. He, for once in his life, wasn’t craving the adrenaline rush, violence and bloodshed and purpose that war gave him. The room cheered and whistled as they entered back into the reception hall- they’d been caught. They clinked forks against their glasses, forcing them to kiss one another, before getting another round of drinks at the bar, and floating the room to socialize. Hermes was sitting and talking with Meg at a table across the room, seemingly hitting it off with her. She got up to go to the bar, Persephone going over to check and see how he was fairing in his endeavors, Ares following wherever she would lead him

“Hermes~!” Persephone sank down into one of the chairs at the table, “How’s it going?” 

He grinned, “Eros redeemed himself, after all.” A waitstaff passed them by, with a tray of appetizers, each taking one, and eating the little bites. 

Ares twirling the tacky little spear in between his fingers, “What a pathetic excuse for a toothpick…” He criticized his moms cheesy mimicking of his spear.

Hermes and Persephone weren’t paying any attention however, talking about the serpent haired woman he’d been chatting up, whom use to work with Kore in the Underworld. He stared at the tiny spear, stabbing Hermes with it. 

“Ow, what the hell!” He grabbed his tiny spear toothpick off the plate, stabbing Ares back. 

‘I take it back, I kinda like em’, we need some of these for the house!” 

“We do not need toothpick spears, Ares!” Persephone criticized, leading him away from Hermes when she noticed Meg returning from the bar, to go socialize with Hera.

The stood with Hera near her table, as Persephone thanked her in abundance for such a beautiful event. Ares, tuning out their discussion, closed one eye, with the tiny toothpick between his two fingers, taking aim, and flicking it through the air, the sharp end poking Poseidon, pinching like a bug bite.

Poseidon glanced up at the assailant, fishing for an abandoned spear toothpick off his plate- which was filled with them- and flicking one back at him. Ares glowered, waging the toothpick war against the King of the Sea, as they sailed through the air back and forth at each other, from across the room. 

Persephone and Hera each popped out their hips, a hand on the alternating side, looking at each other as if speaking telepathically. “Ares, stopping throwing toothpicks at Poseidon.”

“Huh? I’m trying to harpoon the whale~” He answered, flicking another one. “Take that fish boy!” A little spear sailed through the ear, landing directly between his eyes.

“I really regret picking those, now,” Hera sighed, “Eros thought they’d be cute.”

“He should have known better,” Persephone teased.

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend the night tomorrow,” Hera offered, knowing it would be her first night alone without Ares. “Or maybe I could come visit you? I haven’t even seen the new house yet!”

Persephone bit her bottom lip uneasily, “I think I’d rather just stay home with Hermes… Hades gave him the day off- told him things shouldn’t get too crazy with this war in the first couple days, and since he put in so many hours getting ahead on his work, Thanatos should be able to handle a couple days on his own. I’ll be okay.”

Hera looked at her worried, “Well if you need anything at all, just call me.”

Persephone agreed, just as the announcement was made that dinner was coming, and servers started placing plates in front of all the guests. Ares and Persephone returned to the table specifically meant for just the two of them to share. They doted on each other, feeding another their dinners, laughing and smiling, alone in their own little world. 

Hera was overwhelmed with happiness for her son, leaning against Zeus’s shoulder, her hand wrapping around his. She was so thankful he chose leniency and didn’t impede on the early stages of their marriage any more than necessary. Zeus lifted her chin, kissing her, taking advantage of her elevated mood. Poseidon was sitting happily with his wife, Hera observed, her face sinking as she watched Hades, who’d hardly had a presence beyond the bar, saunter out the door quietly, to return to his home in the Underworld. She felt sad for him, knowing how hard it must have been for him to witness her marriage, and lose that option forever to his nephew. 

Hebe and Storge ran around the room together, chasing the moving colorful lights, while Eros garnered attention from multiple nymphs. Hera excused herself to the bar, where she sat down opposite sides of Aphrodite, who had draped herself across Hephaestus’s lap, throwing herself at him the entire night. Ares came over to sit with her, getting himself and Persephone another drink.

“How pissed is she?” Hera asked, teasingly.

Ares shook his head, dauntingly, “It’s pretty bad, you’re a terrible person for inviting her in the first place.” He gave her an encouraging smirk, not entirely upset about her pettiness.

Hera smiled, innocently, “I’m not sure what you mean, I thought she’d like to see her children happily partake in your wedding party.”

“You’re vindictive.” He laughed, “Because she slept with Zeus?”

“She did worse than that,” Hera answered, “She hurt my kid.”

They both received their drinks, returning to their seats to finish dinner, as the toast commenced, followed by the cutting of the cake. At long last, the event was nearing to an end. 

Hermes had sent her a text earlier in the evening that things were going well and he wouldn’t be home that night- granting her and Ares their last night alone together. Eros was leaving with a large enough group. she didn’t dare wonder what he might have been up to. She thanked and hugged all of the guests leaving, as the presents and memoirs were loaded up in the chariot that would escort them back to their house, for the first time as husband and wife. She was drunk and enamored, her hands teasingly tracing over his groin, pressing to feel him under his clothes, rubbing his thighs, distractingly and nibbling at his neck. “I’m drunk and horny,” she giggled, laying in his lap.

“We’re almost home,” he promised.

Persephone, growing bored, started picking up gifts and rattling them around, “I bet this one’s a toaster.” She claimed, referring to the one from Poseidon, as she ripped off the paper. “Nope, waffle maker!” They took turns guess what they thought all the presents would be, until finally they got home. He scooped her up into his arms, kissing her deeply and carrying her into their home, to claim her as his wife on every surface of every room for the entire night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D: I'm dreading writing the goodbye though


	32. Binding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone unwrap their presents, getting an extra special surprise from Eros.

Ares put the pitcher back in the fridge, as Persephone fiddled with the presents, neither of them even dressed yet, after numerus lovemaking encounters. He walked over, shaking his head at her, his hand falling on her bare back, gently rubbing it. “Your mom gave us engraved wine glasses, with our names on them~ and a wine chiller, and a few bottles to fill it with.”

“Wine and waffles,” Ares considered, “What a come up. What else ya got?”

“Aphrodite got us a fancy coffee pot.” She continued, excitedly.

“Eros got us a fancy coffee pot, and threw her name on it, you mean,” Ares teased.

“Eros got us something else, he told me not to open it without you though, so I waited.” She pushed the box into his lap, curiously. 

He looked up at her suspiciously, tearing open the carefully wrapped, tied and bowed gift, lifting the lid of the box off, to reveal the tissue paper wrapping inside. He lifted the tissue paper, looking back at her amused, “This is the best gift so far.”

“What is it?” He pushed his hand away, throwing the tissue paper on the floor, to reveal the leather restraints, bonds, cuffs, chains, ties and clamps. A whip, a paddle, a ballbag, and a vibrating ring. Her face crunched up, as she pushed aside the massage candles and lotions to lift the strung-up plastic balls of varying sizes from the box, “What is this even for…?”

“Anal beads.” Ares smirked, matter-of-factly, as she abruptly dropped them back in the box.

An instruction book laid in the ensemble, “Sex Therapy for Lovers.” Another gift bag was off to the side, specifically with Persephone’s name, inside containing an assortment of dildo and vibrator options and a little note, “To help you through the lonely nights~! Love ya, Eros xoxo <3”

Her face turned several shades deeper, “I don’t know what else I expected.”

“Aw, Perse, don’t act like you haven’t tied me up and choked me before~” He teased, “Don’t want a taste of your own medicine?”

“I-I…” Her doe eyes grew bigger, staring up at his sinister grin, like a little caged rabbit, “How ‘bout that massage?” He advanced on her, as she backed into the wall, stumbling, at a loss for words. His hand lifted hers, the soft fur lining brushing the skin of her wrist, as it clicked tighter. He positioned her arm behind her back, clicking the alternating cuff around the other wrist. Her heart raised in her chest, as she helplessly permitted him to carry out his actions without protest. 

His face moved nearer to hers, the air warm between them, his lips nearly grazing hers, “Are you afraid?” His asked smoothly, his strong masculine voice seductive and commanding. She nodded her head no, “Do you think I’d hurt you?” He breathed near still. She shook her head again, “Talk.”

“I’m not afraid, I know you won’t hurt me.” She confirmed, in a small nervous voice. 

He kissed her, “Then trust me…” The blindfold covered her view of the world, darkening out her vision. She felt his warm bare body against her skin, as she was enveloped in his arms, whisked away to the bedroom, and placed on the bed. She heard his footsteps growing more distant, then returning, the door clicked closed. Something- presumably the box of Eros’s gifts- was placed on the dresser. She could hear the flicking of a lighter, the clicking of the light switch, his movements in the room, a chair pushed across the floor, his hand taking hers, and guiding her back off the bed, as he robbed her of her senses, no longer able to see beyond the darkness, or feel with her hands, her other senses heightened to compensate. The smell of the burning candles filling the air, the breeze from the open window, and the gentle trickling of the water in the pool circulating. His hands pressed on her shoulders, “Knees.” He commanded, as she consented, sinking to the ground, feeling the warmth of his thighs around her, as he settled back into the chair. 

Her head was pushed down, her mouth opening, consenting to his nonverbal demands, as she sought him out in the darkness, her mouth closing around the length. She could hear the chair creak as he leaned back, imagining his pleased expression, as he was mostly likely staring down at her, watching her every motion. He pushed her down, harder and faster, holding her head in place, as he thrusted himself into her mouth, and the warm liquid erupted in spurts; she swallowed it down, incapable of pulling away. Finally, his hand relaxed, and she pulled away panting, laying her head on his thigh as she caught her breath.

“We aren’t done yet,” his voice teased, pulling her to her feet, he guided her back into the chair. She felt the binds around her ankles, then the handcuffs tied around the back of the chair, further restricting movement on her arms. She felt the ball against her lips, as he secured it in place behind her head, her heart continuing to pitter patter irregularly, as he took more control away from her. She was anxious and confused by the excitement she felt by his dominating actions over her. She couldn’t understand why some part of her was enjoying having no control. Why was he turning her on so deeply? Why was he able to provoke such a maddening desire, that no longer could be identified as a want for sexual gratification at his hands, but a desperate need for it? 

He breathed in the floral pheromone laced aroma, as his face buried between her legs, lapping up the sweet fluid, and flicking his tongue against her, darting in and out, pushing his face deeper as his hands further parted her thighs, getting deeper inside of her, he suckled at her clit, using his fingers to penetrate her; she squirmed under him, desperately, but unable to break the binds that held her down. She writhed, her screams muffled by the gag, coming out as only hums. She arched and raised her hips, the only thing she could seem to do, her mind rearing with frustration as even her voice was silenced, incapable of anyway of releasing this pent up sexual tension he provoked with his sensuous touch. Her fists clenched and unclenched, fighting against the cuffs, her ankles desperately trying to break free from the legs of the chair. With no escape, he’d cornered her, incapable of releasing the pleasure overwhelming her body, regardless of how hard she tried. With no avail, completely at his mercy, the most intense and powerful orgasm coursed through her entire being, the uncontrollable release exploding from inside her; even the room erupted with blossoms of her sweet release. 

Ares stifled a laugh, watching the flowers fill the room in her intense loss of control, as he freed her restraints from the chair. She tried standing, but her knees shook, and her muscles failed, stumbling backwards and falling back into the chair. Still blinded and gagged she reached her hands up, knowing he was watching her still, and in her little moment of regaining even the slightest control, she’d won him over, as he consented, lifting her into his arms, and carrying her back to the bed. But the feeling was fleeting, the unease sneaking back up as she felt herself now being secured to the bed, the cuffs falling from her wrists, only to be secured to the bed posts. She flinched, and he hesitated, pulling her free of the gag, discarding it onto the bedside table and granting her back her voice.

“Ares…?” Her voice was small, lost into the darkness.

She felt the heat off his body, his hard cock rubbing against her inner thigh, as he held himself over her, his lips nearing hers again, “Mm, want me to stop?”

She bit her bottom lip, conflicted between her want for him to stop, but her need for him to claim her, and in the battle of willpower, need and desperation will always prevail over wants. “I need you…”

“You have me,” he answered, pleased, as he pressed inside of her weeping womanhood, still swollen with desire and dripping with ecstasy. The warm tightness squeezed him, as his mouth and hands explored the length of her entire body- kissing and nipping on every inch of flesh, as he treated her like a conquest, leaving claim to what was now his, and always would be. Her lips now free for the taking, he kissed her deeply and passionately, excitedly sharing their intimate pleasure with haste and desire, her screams flooding into the room, fighting with the restraints relentlessly, her body bending and contorting, as she struggled against them helplessly, the immense pleasure in his act burning at the surface of the skin, refusing to come out, building up with ferocity that rushed throughout her body, yearning and desperate to find an outlet for which to be released. Their hearts raced, and breathing dysregulated; her body desperately throwing itself about, refusing to give up until that powerful, intense rush broke free from her body, all of her muscles contracting, howling in a frenzy, her head thrown back. As if simultaneously, the intense clenching of her vaginal walls squeezing him tight as he forced himself past the resistance, filled him with the same orgasmic sensation, unleashing his completeness inside of her.

His exhausted body wanted nothing more than to collapse onto the bed, and rest, but he resisted, taking the time to free her from the restraints that held her to the bed. She sat up, peeking out from under the fabric of the mask, startled at the bedroom, fully erupted with vegetation running up the walls, across the floor, and out the window. The entire time, she’d no idea her powers had been at work. “You did a little redecorated,” Ares teased, laying on the bed, patting the spot beside him, inviting her to cuddle up beside him. 

She obliged, laying her head against his chest, “Ares, promise me you won’t let me sleep in…” She didn’t want to lose a moment together with him but couldn’t keep herself awake any longer.

He kissed her head, “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil light BDSM before he goes :P


	33. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares time comes to leave for the mortal realm, leaving Persephone with a sense of loss, Hermes and Eros attempt to fill; Eros makes a revelation about Hermes.

The wind rustled the leaves, blowing in through the open window; Ares stirred, his eyes sliding open, Persephone curled up on his chest, peacefully resting in his arms. He stared up at the tree, the branches extending above the bed. Letting out a heavy breath, his minding wandered to how badly he assumed the foundation was damaged. Regardless, she’d turned their room into a peaceful forest, reminiscent of their first times together, in the mortal realm- he was actually fond of it. He laid quietly beneath the tree, not ready to disrupt their peaceful moment together. Finally, he shook her gently, kissing her lips, “Kore, you asked me to wake you up.” She shifted, rolling on top of his chest, snuggling against him, “C’mon, I’ma push you off the bed.” He warned; she didn’t budge, and following through with his threat, he rolled her off his chest, into the wildflowers growing from between the floorboards. 

She jolted awake, sitting among the blossoms, “Hey!” She started angrily, looking around, and then back up at the tree, shading their bed. “Oh… Shoot! I thought it was a dream.”

“Do you often have those kinds of dreams about me?” Ares teased, standing to get dressed, “That’s good to know.”

Persephone smiled sheepishly, “Only when you fall asleep in the grey sweats you think you look so good in.”

Ares eyes narrowed, leaning down, nose to nose, “You and I both know how sexy I am.”

She squinted at him, studying him closely, “Hmmm, I guess you’ll do.”

Ares shrugged, “Well you’re stuck with me either way.” He slid the black tunic, his cape valiantly hanging from his shoulders, the pale-yellow fringe wrapping around his waist and hanging loosely, over the short black fabric, hardly falling to his mid-thigh. He pulled the shin guards up his legs, leaving the helmet abandoned on the dresser.

Persephone lifted herself off the ground, closing the space between them, raising her hand to his square jaw line, stoking his cheek softly, “That’s the outfit that first got me,” she smiled, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. “You look much sexier like this.”

He smirked, returning her kiss, “And here I thought it was my charm- didn’t realize you were sexually objectifying me!”

She giggled, “Mhm, like that’s not what you were doing.”

“It was mutual objectifying.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking away stubbornly, “Not like you were saying no.”

Persephone slipped into a white dress, the excess fabric draping into a deep V against her chest, as she tied it off behind herself. “Well don’t you go down there letting any other woman sexual objectify you in your short little skirt, looking like some sexy immortal Spartan warrior God.”

“I am pretty irresistible, aren’t I?” He followed her out of the room, watching her pick up the abandoned wrapping and tissue papers off the floor from the night prior. He sat on the island, chattering away, while she prepared breakfast for the both of them- he often kept her company, in this manner. Every time she’d pass across the kitchen, she’d pause for a little kiss, before going to get whatever she’d needed. It became a fluid routine, as she finished plating the meal, he hopped off the island, pulling out her chair at the table, as she placed the meals down. Then he’d push her seat in, pour each of them a drink, and sit down himself. He’d clean the mess, after every meal she prepared. Every night after dinner, she’d go do schoolwork in the office, while he cleaned up, and when they were both done, they’d take a shower together, almost always resulting in sex. The thought of the routine they’d fallen into being disrupted after today made her heart ache.

Her phone buzzed, as she glanced down at the message:

Hermes: I’m leaving Meg’s, should I go fuck off somewhere so you guys can have some more alone time?

Persephone: No! You can come home! 

Hermes: You sure I won’t be disrupting anything? ;)

Persephone: Positive, Hera’s gonna stop by to say goodbye to Ares too.

Hermes: Alright! Be home soon!

“Hermes is on his way home,” Persephone told Ares, helping him put away the clean dishes. 

“Oh, good I need him to deliver something for me.” Ares answered.

“Oh… What?” Persephone asked, curiously, following him into the study.

“I’m not gonna be around to fix the mess you left in the bedroom, so I need Hephaestus to come take care of it,” He answered pulling open a drawer at the desk, “Which reminds me,” He took a card out of the drawer handing it to her, “I put your name on the account, don’t lose it, the pin number and the bank information is written down here- I keep a check book in this drawer, these are the utility companies, the mortgage company…”

She stared at him blinking several times, “I’m supposed to manage all that? I’ve kept all my money in a shoebox, under my bed this whole time!” 

Ares raised an eyebrow, “You truly take sheltered to a whole new level, Kore.” 

“I’m s-sorry! I’ll figure it out, how hard can it be?” She hesitated, flipping through all the papers, staring at the growing pile of debts. “I’ll just uhm…” 

“I'll ask Eros to help you, until you’ve figured it out; he’s good for blowing my money,” Ares shrugged, stuffing the papers back in the drawer. “And don’t forget to make Hermes pay the rent- no freeloading.”

“Hey, I’m not a freeloader!” Hermes complained, appearing in the doorway.

“Hermes!” Persephone delighted in the distraction, no longer feeling in the spotlight for her insufficient knowledge of finances and adult responsibilities. 

“Hey Kore, I noticed there’s some… additions to my bedroom, I was wondering about.”

“Fuck!” Ares jumped up, rushing to look at the additional damages done, “Damn it- Kore! It’s supposed to be my job to destroy shit.”

Hermes laughed, “So this a… good forest, or a bad one?”

“… Good.” Persephone, peaked around the doorframe, as another tree flipped his bed onto its side.

“Damn, and I thought I was having a wild time last night.” Hermes teased.

Ares went back to the office, quickly jotting something down on a sheet of paper, stuffing it in an envelope, addressing it to Hephaestus, “Make sure he gets this today.” He growled, in frustration, not so much because she’d damaged the house, but more so that he didn’t have the time to fix the damages for her, before he’d have to leave; it left him feeling inadequate.

Hermes took the envelope, “Isn’t he banging your ex, though?”

“I don’t give a fuck who Aphrodite is fucking,” Ares shrugged, “I need the house fixed.”

“Alrighty,” He took the envelop from him, “So when you are you headed out?”

“Little while, my mom should be here soon with Hebe.” Ares answered. He started feeling uneasy as the time drew nearer. The doorbell rang.

“I’ll go get it!” Persephone chanted, as she disappeared down the hall.

Ares looked at Hermes seriously, his eyes narrowed, “Come get me if anything happens to her.”

“I got it, you’ll be the first to know- I’ll get right to you.” Hermes threw up his hands. 

“She has bad dreams when she sleeps alone,” Ares reminded him.

“I know…” Hermes trailed off.

“Be careful if you wake her, she may nearly kill you, I made that mistake and ended up with a collapsed lung…” Ares trailed off, “I won’t be offended if you spend the night in the room with her, if she needs it, but I’ll fucking kill you if anything happens.”

“Uhuh, I’ll try not to die, and you should know by now, I’m not gonna do anything to fuck with your marriage.” Hermes answered following Ares, as he started down the hall towards the main room.

“She might need help figuring out how to be an independent adult, since her mother failed her monumentally,” Ares trailed off, as they entered the living room; Hera and Persephone were in the kitchen, and Eros was sitting on the couch with Hebe playing. “The security system is up and running, it can be accessed through the computer in the office.” 

“She’s a big girl, she can handle this- you’ve only got a little while left with her, stop stressing the technicalities, and chill and go spend time with her.” Hermes criticized, “She’s got a lot of people looking out for her.”

“Jeeze dad, you never stressed leaving us this much.” Eros poked his head up over the couch. Hebe followed suit, sweet little pigtails hanging off her head, 

“Big brother!” She flipped over the couch, running to him, teary eyed, and clinging to his leg, “You just got back! Why did you go and get in trouble again?!”

Ares picked her up off the ground, “It won’t be as long this time, it’ll be over before you know it. And this time you have a new big sister to come visit.”

“Will Persephone teach me how to shoot spitballs at dad?” She asked, wiping away her tears.

“Probably not, but you can teach her.” Ares offered, carrying her into the kitchen, and putting her back on the ground.

Hera turned, smiling as her son entered the room, embracing him, “Look at you, growing up on me, I’m so proud of you! The house is beautiful- when did you go from being my troublesome little Ar-Bear to growing into such a good man?”

“Ar-Bear!” Persephone yelped, the instant she heard it.

“Now don’t pick on him, Kore Kob,” Eros yelled from the couch in the next room over, as Hermes snickered.

Ares glared at Hermes, “Eros come get your boyfriend, before I knock him out.”

“HEY!” Hermes argued, as Eros popped his head into the room.

“Boyfriend?” He looked Hermes up and down, “I could do way better than him.”

“What do you mean ‘better than me’?!”

“I don’t know why you’re so offended,” Eros shrugged, glancing to the side at him, “Unless you really are harboring secret feelings for me.”

Hera stood next to Persephone, watching the guys bicker and taunt each other. “Oh my Gods…” Her eyes moved to Ares, historically a womanizer with a lot of paralleling traits to his father, then Hermes, laid back and goofy- a young Poseidon, and finally Eros, functioning as the Hades of this dynamic, “I am so sorry, I thought you would be spared the pain in the ass with his closest sibling being Hebe… You have your own big idiot squad to contend with.”

Persephone rubbed the back of her neck, “They’re not so bad… They’re my family now. I like having them all around, even if they’re all bickering like this.”

“Would you children stop,” Hera stated loudly, “Is this anyway to behave, just before Ares leaves?”

They all silenced, hanging their heads like little boys, “Sorry…”

Hebe pulled on Persephone’s dress; she glanced down at the young girl, “If you miss my brother too much, you could always come visit me- I’m gonna miss him too, so we can miss him together, and it won’t be so bad if we’re doing it together.”

Persephone smiled, kneeling down to her level, “I would like that very much, thank you Hebe.” She hugged the small girl closely. She glanced up at Ares, sadly, over the child’s shoulder. 

“It’s about that time…” Hera told him, gravely.

“Yeah, I know…” Ares could feel his anger intensify, glancing at the time, hating everything about this day. He left to get the helmet off his dresser, staring into the forested bedroom, shaking his head frustrated. Anger, he was fine with. Anger was familiar, it was his longest and truest friend. But sorrow? Feeling that settle into his heart only provoked his anger deeper. He balled up his fist, slamming it into the tree, the bark crunching. “Damn it…” He huffed under his breath, “Damn it!” He punched the tree again, then slammed both fists against it, frustratingly hanging his head, pressing his forehead against the course surface. He stared down at the flowers on the floor, peaking up from the splintered boards and deeply inhaled.

“Ares…?” He turned to stare over his shoulder, the petite little Goddess staring back at him. He stood straighter, turning towards her, vacated the emotion from his expression. She gathered up both his hands in hers, the ichor from his busted skin spilling into her hands. “Look,” she nearly whispered, as the pink glow illuminated their hands, undoing the damage, healing him back to normal. “I can control it now…” She looked up at him with her eyes watering, holding his hands tighter in hers.

He smiled, “That’s good…”

“We’re gonna be alright, I’ll see you soon, okay?” She cooed, his arms retracting from hers, pulling her into a tight embrace. They parted, one hand holding onto the helmet, the other staying on her hip.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He promised, “And if anything happens to you, I’ll abandon everything for you, no matter the costs.”

She upturned her face, his lips sinking against hers, engulfed in this final emotional and passionate kiss, before the golden light illuminated the room, and he faded out of her arms. She stood in the bedroom abandoned, crashing to her knees, crumbling into herself, as she finally willed herself to cry. She didn’t want the last thing he saw of her to be her tear stained face. 

Hera and Eros both flinched, effected by the heartbreak and distress erupting from the empty bedroom. “He’s gone…” Hera sighed; he’d departed so many times before, and never once was it such a heartbreaking leave. “You boys take good care of her, okay?” She reached for Hebe’s hand, leading her out of the home. Persephone didn’t need an audience in her fragile moments; Hermes and Eros were the only people she needed there right now.

Hermes and Eros looked to each other hesitantly, leading down the hallway, into the bedroom. She sat crying, tear drops falling into her open palms, still yellow with the ichor from his hands. Eros sank in front of her, her eyes meeting his, melting in despair. His arms engulfed her lovingly, not breaking the silence. Hermes stood there awkwardly, “Hey uh, I’m really sorry about this, but I promised Ares I’d get this letter to Hephaestus today… I’ll be quick- promise. We love you, Kore- I’ll be right back!” He hurried off.

Persephone’s scattered mind rushed, “Oh, yea, he didn’t get to ask you,” she cried, “The bills, I don’t know how to pay the bills… He wanted you to help me, I don’t even know how to use the banks and there’s all these things that have to get paid, and a check book and the card, and the mortgage- I have to learn how to manage the money without him here, and dinner- I should make dinner too!” 

Eros tilted his head, brushing away the tears, “Of course I’ll help you, but Perse, none of that has to happen today; you don’t need to worry about any of the right now. No bills, no cooking, no hiding from your emotions. Hermes can bring dinner home with him.” He looked up, seeing the restraints still tied to the posts of the bed, “I knew you’d like my present!” He tried giving her something else to think about.

She smiled up at him, wiping the tears from her eyes, “You’re a jerk for that, you know.”

“Guess I don’t need to ask who got tied up,” He smiled back at her, reassuringly. 

She shook her head, trying to find the light in the dark, “You just gave him ammunition to get me back with…” She stifled a little laugh, curling into his lap, his arms wrapping around her, his chin resting on her shoulder.

“Oh?” He teased, wiping the rest of her face dry. He held her quietly in his lap, contemplating in amazement how differently his father’s leaving impacted everyone, in comparison to how it had in the past. Had Hera come to his house to see his father off before? No, he swung by on his way out to see her… Aphrodite never cried, her day never fell apart. His plans were never cancelled, he never felt obligated to hold his mother while she worried about his wellbeing and mourned their time lost together. Of all the wisdom on love and romance he imparted on her, he never would have thought she’d teach him something about his own domain. Her love was unconditional and powerful; he admired her in so many ways for being the embodiment of everything he stood for. 

He felt her stirring in his lap, as she raised to her feet, breaking his thoughts. He observed her hands brush against the floorboards, the room illuminating in pink, as the wild forest receded back through the boards, and vanished, their path of destruction being all that remained. She started cleaning the room, quietly. “We don’t have to worry about this right now…” Her tried reassuring her.

“I need something to keep myself busy…” She explained, undoing the restraints on the bed, and putting them back into the gift box, standing on her tip toes, to try and put it on the high shelf in the closet, out of sight and out of mind. 

Eros walked over, putting it up on the shelf for her, “Alright, then we’ll do it together!” 

She smiled back at him sweetly, “Thank you so much, Eros…”

“No problem~!” He grinned, “Should I text Hermes to get something for dinner?”

She declined, “No, I want to cook too. The more stuff I have to do, the better. Can you stay the night? Please?”

Eros ruffled her hair, “I already have my overnight bag in the living room.”

“Does your mom mind that you spend so much time here?” She asked, anxiously. She’d always wondered if Aphrodite was angry about the relationship she shared not only with Ares, but also her son.

“Oh, she hates it. You should have seen her after the wedding last night, she can’t stand seeing him so happy with you…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone…”

“Don’t be sorry for loving him.” Eros smiled, as they finished cleaning what they could of the room, and he followed her into the kitchen, jumping up on the island, in Ares's typically spot, chatting with her while she cooked. “You know that day he stormed off after the incident with Hades, when you came over my house, he went to see my mom?”

Persephone froze, glancing over her shoulder, “He told you that?”

“She did, when she got home.” Eros explained, “He asked her out for drinks, and she knew it must have meant something went wrong between you two- she went expecting him to ask for her back, she wanted him to admit he’d made a mistake and he shouldn’t have chose you over her.” The knot tightened in Persephone’s stomach as she listened to what Eros was telling her, “He turned her down. She offered herself to him, and he just got pissed off and left, she was so pissed when she got home; she threw out everything that had any attachment to him.”

“He… said no?” Persephone resumed slicing the vegetables she was preparing, 

“Mhm, she’s always been his weakness, and he told her no.” 

The door opened, as Hermes kicked off his shoes, walking in. “He’s gonna be by tomorrow to fix the bedrooms, while you’re in class.” He stretched his arms upwards, “How’re you doing? Feeling better?”

“Trying to!” Persephone smiled, sliding dinner into the oven. She watched Hermes start gathering up all the dishes she’d made while preparing the meal and wash them. Eros sitting on the counter, rambling his thoughts to her, all eerily reminiscent to her routine with Ares. They did what they could to fill the emptiness of the void he left. She glanced away, the tears once more burning at her eyes- she didn’t want them to see her crying again or to worry them further. 

“Kore?” Hermes turned off the water.

She chewed her bottom lips, “I’m sorry, you guys just…. You’re doing everything he’d be doing right now, and you’re being so thoughtful, and I don’t mean to be such a burden, and I’m not even crying because I’m sad; I’m really happy to have you both, you’re the best friends I could have asked for and you’re always there for me…” 

They both smiled at her, spending the rest of their night keeping her busy with their shenanigans. Hermes was flicking on the tv and turning on his console, while Persephone sat cross-legged on the couch, with the controller in her lap, patiently waiting, until she heard the door open; Eros emerged from the bathroom after his shower, his fingers fiddling in his hair, playing with the curls. She clasped her hands over her mouth, snickering playfully, “Eros! What are you wearing?!”

“Some seriously fugly clothes, but I thought you’d get a kick out of it.” He grinned, dressed in the familiar tank and sweats combo. “My hair doesn’t curl quite like his, though.”

She lifted herself off the couch, walking over to him, standing on her tip toes, and raising her hands to his head, pulling him lower so she could plant a kiss on his forehead, “You’re hair is adorable the way it is.”

He blushed lightly, smiling, “Well thank you, you’re pretty adorable yourself.”

“Careful Eros- I’m a married woman now~!” She teased, grabbing his hand, and dragging him over to the couch with her. 

“How does he like these things, they do my ass no justice!” Eros complained, looking back at himself, “Maybe he just has a flat ass.”

“He has a nice butt, now sit, Hermes is gonna teach me how to use plants to kill zombies.” Persephone grinned. 

“Alright, but then I get to pick the movie.” Eros agreed. 

Persephone laughed, sitting on the couch between the two boys, as they took turns at the game, joking around with each other and laughing late into the night. Their movie came to an end, Persephone sleepily rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Eros pulled her up off the couch, “Off to bed, you have school tomorrow, young lady.”

She let Eros start leading her away, before glancing over her shoulder back at Hermes, “Hermes, come with us?”

His eyebrow raised, consenting to her request, as she nestled in between the two of them, in the intact guest bedroom, her hands each wrapped around one of each of the theirs. They both laid there as she slept between them. Hermes freehand was tucked behind his head, “She used to sleep like this all the time back home, with the nymphs… I guess she never really adjusted to being alone…” He glanced over at her pouting expression, exhaling deeply.

Eros glanced over at him, as he contemplated out loud, rolling over supporting himself on his elbow, so he reached his hand over to touch Hermes forehead; Hermes swatted him away, “What are you doing? Go to bed!” 

“You don’t just have a crush on her,” Eros realized, “You love her.” 

Hermes flushed, “You’re nuts, man. Of course, I love her- she’s been a close friend for a long time.”

“You’re in love with her, though.” Eros responded, collapsing onto the bed, smirking, “How long have you hidden your feelings from her?”

“Does it matter?” Hermes admitted yawning, “She’s happy, that’s all that matters. Keep your mouth shut, I’m totally fine with the way things are, I’m not gonna fuck up her marriage; he’s surprisingly good to her.”

“Before she moved to Olympus?”

“Go to bed.”

“Fine, stingy.”

Persephone made a little noise in her sleep, squeezing both of their hands. They both fell silent, staring at the ceiling until sleep overcame them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :C I knew I'd hate writing this chapter but Hermes and Eros bois are so cute <3


	34. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares is faced with numerous unanticipated barriers, as Demeter worsens his position in the war. He recognizes that with her interference, a war that should have taken months may now take him years.

The velvet blue sky twinkled with sparkling stars, illuminating the landscape, as a gentle breeze blew softly through the leaves. Ares laid on the side of the hill, his hands folded behind his head, staring upwards towards his Olympus home. He deeply exhaled, closing his eyes. He wondered if she was holding up alright in his absence; she’d be fine, he knew- it would be an adjustment, but she wouldn’t be alone. He was frustrated in himself for being so distracted; the more he could focus on the task at hand, the quicker he’d be done. “Demeter, if you’re going to sneak up on me at least attempt to mask your anger.” He glanced backwards at her, his hair pressing into the grass. “You’re call to war is so much like hers- does our marriage provoke that much hatred?”

Demeter’s eyes swept to the side, her hands crossed over her chest, “I question the legitimacy behind that marriage.”

“I’m not sure I’m catching your drift…” Ares glared, rolling over and supporting himself on his elbow.

“Eros wouldn’t have something to do with her feelings for you, would he?” Demeter accused, apprehensively. “He has certain rules to abide by, Ares.”

Ares eyes narrowed, “Are you implying I needed my son to interfere for her to love me?”

“I just don’t see any other explanation… Of all the Gods in Olympus, you were that last I was worried about.”

“Clearly a foolish oversight.” Ares smirked, laying back down, “Why are you here?”

“I can’t come welcome my son-in-law to the mortal realm?” She smiled back at him.

His face contorted into an expression of disbelief, “I doubt that’s why you’re here; you couldn’t even stay past the ceremony for the reception. You made her cry on her wedding day.”

Demeter looked genuinely disheartened at his words, yet maintained her position. “I’m a busy woman.”

“I’m pretty busy myself,” Ares answered, finally standing up in preparation to depart.

“You may be married to her,” Demeter spoke, “But you’ve yet to earn my approval.”

“Doin’ just fine without it,” He waved back at her, “See ya!”

She stared after him hatefully, speaking under her breath, “You’re going to need it, if you ever intend on going home and seeing her again.” If Ares was incapable of overcoming her trials and proving himself to her, the war would ensue without end; she’d make sure of it.

He returned to the quarters he’d established for himself, pulling a booklet out of his bag, and inscribing his first day’s progress in his log. He teetered backwards, on the bag legs of his chair, agitated. He contemplated if Athena would willingly help him strategize his attack, but doubted it was even worth the effort, after his betrayal and then poaching their new member to be his wife. He lowered the front legs of the chair back down on the ground, staring over the map, circling the forested area he was aware served as the enemy’s home. He far outnumbered them, but getting an army into the tactically superior location, with its harsh environment could quickly deplete his numbers; they certainly had it well enforced with hidden scouts surrounding the area, and he served as the only one familiar with the region. He sighed, deciding the best way to find a means of breaking the stronghold, would be for him to scout the area on his own, to find the best opening for invasion. 

He laid down, desperately trying to focus his thoughts on his task at hand but distracted by the lonely feeling of the emptiness beside him. He awoke in the morning before the sun even rose in the sky, traveling the distance to the familiar forested area, stealthily moving between the brush and trees, working past the vegetation, seeking the optimal breaking point. The nearer he got to the mortals’ home, the more confused he became at the lack of protective measures along the border. His curiosity drove him nearer and nearer, abandoning his stealthy tactile movements to find the forest barren of the once present community. He stared at the abandoned home, studying the remains; they left abruptly, leaving much behind, and recently. The coals on a fire still smoldered and gave off gentle heat. He found the trail of disturbed soil- many marched along this trail; he followed for as long as he could before is disappeared, beyond a field of wilted grain. 

Ares stared at the border of the property he’d been trailing, recognizing instantly it’s connection to the Goddess of Hearth. “Son of a bitch!” He cussed, angry, storming onto her property without hesitation; nymphs hid in the flowers and gardens, watching the enraged God of War, his eyes glowing violently, “DEMETER GET THE FUCK OUT HERE!” He wailed, as the door opened from the estate, and she walked out, poised and graceful, her hands cradling a cup of coffee.

“Ares, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon,” She smiled, “What do I owe the pleasure?”

“Where the fuck are they?”

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about.”

“The mortals- you warned them we were coming for them didn’t you? You helped them relocate the moment you saw I arrived.” His eyes narrowed dangerously, “You are intentionally interfering and delaying my return with this bullshit game of hide and seek.”

“I’m so sorry things have been made more complicated for you,” She answered thoughtfully, “I wish I could help more, but I am not involved with the mortals and their doings. I have too much at stake here to bring them around.”

Ares growled, “I will find them, Demeter. You can’t hide them.”

“I’m sure you will.” She retorted, sipping from her cup, “I’m very busy, but perhaps we can catch up another time.”

Ares stormed off in a fit of rage, back to his quarters; they’d moved recently, with enough scouts searching out their location, he was certain he’d find them easily. 

Demeter sat back at the kitchen table, staring at the red messenger God across from her, “My apologies, Hermes, where were we?”

“Was that Ares?” Hermes started at her suspiciously, “He sounded pissed.”

“He’s always pissed,” Demeter shrugged, “He’s just upset I didn’t stay for the rest of the wedding.”

“Why didn’t you?” Hermes asked, leaning back in his chair, “Perse was pretty upset over that too.”

“I just don’t agree with her decision. I think she’ll find she regrets it…” Demeter paused, “I need your help again, Hermes.”

“I told you last time I didn’t want to be dragged into anymore shady shit,” Hermes leaned forwards.

Demeter glanced at him through the corners of her eyes, balancing her chin in her hand, “Hermes, do you think I failed to notice the strange influx of incoming mail, new invoices, new explanations for you needing to come around after Kore turned 16? Your visits became more and more frequent until finally she moved to Olympus three years later. You’ve always been a shy boy, I didn’t have to worry about your intentions- you were fine with just talking to her, little moments of closeness during each little visit. It was innocent enough…”

Hermes red shades deepened, “I was only performing my duties...”

“Mhm,” Demeter answered sarcastically, “I thought, if Kore was ever going to redirect her goals and decide to marry, she’d be more inclined to choose you as her husband, and I’d have been upset, but I’d have attended the wedding, and even given my approval. You’ve always protected her- I could have not paid you a dime, and still I know you’d have taken Kore’s secret to Tartarus with you. You love her.”

“Demeter, why are you telling me this?” Hermes answered impatiently, “Why did you ask me to come here?”

“Ares is a brute. He’s a dangerous, angry, bloody thirsty and hateful man, perverse in his actions- maybe he spent a couple weeks in Olympus playing house with my daughter, but deep down, he’s the same violent war glutton he’s always been.” Demeter explained, “I’m only looking out for her- he’s going to hurt her. He’s not going to last a month without having extramarital affairs, he’ll make this war drag on for as long as he can, to satisfy his thirst for blood and death. War will come first and foremost, above all else, especially Kore.”

Hermes considered her words anxiously, “I think you’re wrong… He’s gone through great lengths to protect her, even in his absence he arranged for her to be safe and looked after. I live with them too, and there’s nothing angry and hurtful about their relationship… I woke up beside her, crying for him this morning; he’s not going to make that distance last any longer than Zeus makes him.”

“You woke up next to her?” Demeter’s face scrunched up in judgmental disgust.

“She has bad dreams, nothing happens, and Ares knows that.” Hermes argued.

“Of course Ares doesn’t care another man is in bed with his wife- as long as you’re in her bed, he can be in whomever else’s bed he pleases; that’s how it worked with Aphrodite, didn’t it?”

Hermes stood up abruptly, “I don’t want to be involved in whatever you’re doing.”

“Hermes, stop all communication between Ares and Persephone; do not deliver their letters to each other. He needs to be isolated from her- I’ll prove to you he isn’t truly committed to her, and when he fails to remain loyal, when she realizes her mistakes and she’s hurt, maybe you’ll finally get your chance.”

Hermes scoffed, “I’ll see ya around, Dem, I’m going home.”

“Hermes- thank you for being there and taking care of her.”

“Yup, see ya…” He moved quickly between the two realms, his great speed bringing him to his front door, with minimal time to consider her words. Hermes hesitated, his hand on the door handle, finally pushing it open. The house was noisy with construction sounds from the back bedrooms, Eros busy in the kitchen baking, while Persephone was in class. 

“Hey, how was your meeting?” Eros asked curiously, whisking away at a bowl.

“It was fine,” He pulled his hair back under a sweatband, keeping it from falling into his face. He had wanted to immediately retreat to his room until Persephone came home, but he’d forgotten Hephaestus was coming to work on the damaged rooms. “I think I’m just gonna go for a run, until he’s done here…” He ran full circles around Olympus, frustrated that now two people had called him on his buried feelings; feelings he’d been comfortable burying and repressing until they were waved in front of his face. 

Their nights spent together, as she hid him in Artemis’s house, watching movies on his little phone screen, and she curled against him; their night together at the club, when she got drunk beyond comprehension… When she danced, and rubbed against him, and when she straddled him in his lap, showering him in her affections and attentions, to make Apollo jealous and deepen his rejection… he could have sworn something existed there, yet she was sure enough of her feelings for Ares to marry him, and define her relationship with him as a mere friendship that could never become anything more… He was loving, affectionate, and protective. He’d taken everything in stride, watching her redefine herself into the adult she chose to be, instead of who others wanted her to be, and even just being friends with her was fulfilling enough… so why did Demeter have to say those things to him? Why did she have to raise doubts in Ares, that he could make her happy and stay true to her? He liked Ares. And why did she have to make him think he ever had a chance with her? She was already married, there was no point in holding out hope, so why did she toy with him like that.

\---

Ares returned to the stronghold, passing through the gates towards his quarters when a couple foot soldiers approached him, “Sir, we had a problem early this morning; all the food storage was set ablaze, everything was burned to the ground… we have no back up rations, and hardly have enough remaining to get through more than a couple days.”

“Arrange for more,” Ares huffed, disinterested, hurriedly moving past them.

“There are no more- there’s nothing, we’ve tried. All the fields are dead, they began withering a few weeks ago…”

Ares looked back at him sharply, “When exactly did they begin withering?”

When the soldier reported the exact day Persephone came to give her mother the invitation, he knew who was to blame. “Fucking Demeter…” He growled storming away, “Find food- I don’t give a fuck how or where you find it.”

“Have we offended the Goddess of Hearth?!” The soldier rushed, Ares glare meeting his intimidatingly.

The spear materialized in his hand, the blade pressed against the man’s neck, “I am here to lead this war- I am not here to discuss matters above your head. I do not mind being a man or two short…” Ares eyes sparkled with the raging red anger, as the blade pressed further against him, drawing blood. “I’ll make an example of any mortal who thinks it wise to meddle in details of the Gods.”

“I’m terribly sorry for any disrespect!” The man pleaded, as Ares grabbed him by the hair, pulling him swiftly down on the blade of the spear, piercing his throat. He yanked on the spear, ripping it back out of the mortal’s limp body, throwing him aside.

“One less man to feed- get rid of him.” He glowered, “Then have another twenty men report to me; the target mobilized, and I need scouts on the move finding them while the trail is fresh. I’ll assign them locations and they’ll depart immediately.”

The mortal watched wide eyed, “Yes sir, right away!” And hurried off, tripping and scrambling back to his feet. 

Ares marched inside his quarters, throwing himself down at the desk, studying the map intensely, “She’ll stop at nothing to keep me from resolving this quickly…” He muttered, slamming his fist down against the surface, smashing the table. “Son of a bitch, how many months has she already set me back, within a single day!” By this time of day, Hermes was supposed to have already checked in with him too- he was late. He could feel his wrath growing immeasurably. The men he’d requested quickly arrived and were sent out on their missions to find the new target location, meals were divided immediately in half, to extend the rations further, as a small group was assembled to pillage neighboring communities, robbing them of whatever food they could. Ares recognized the threat of expanding hostilities further but was without alternative. If further war broke out, he’d kill every transgressor. 

He’d hoped the single mortal’s death would drag Hermes to his doorstep to collect the shade- he never showed, and Ares worried something was wrong. If he knew Demeter, he was certain the enemies were the only ones not facing food shortages. Wherever they were, they were growing stronger, while his men grew weaker. Demeter was smart; she acted on her wrath strategically, and did not neglect her own desire for war against him. Her best weapon, above all, against retaliation from Ares, was her familiar relation to Persephone; he couldn’t act on his anger against her. 

“If you betray me, I’ll do whatever it takes to protect my her.” Persephone’s warning rang in his ears; there was nothing he could do against Demeter’s transgressions, aside from overcome the barriers she created. That would be no small task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :V Momma's wrath; drop a comment below :D Let me know how you're enjoying the story!


	35. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros worries Hermes will have his heart broken, as Persephone continues relying on them for comfort. Ares gains the upper hand against Demeter when she attempts another insult against his marriage.

Persephone entered the newly finished room, amazed with not only the repairs, but also the remodeling. Additional windows were added to the room, with massive skylights built into the ceilings. Massive marble planters came off the walls, like swimming pools of soil running the perimeter of the room, allowing for her forest to grow in the sunlight without continued destruction of the structural integrity of the home. She was pleased with the considerate additions, returning back to the kitchen where Eros was finishing his frosted treats, dipping her finger into the bowl, “Where’s Hermes?” She asked, tasting the frosting.

“Uh, he left hours ago saying he was going on a run, I’m not sure where he’s off to.” Eros answered, filling the sink with his dishes.

“Mmm~! Eros- these are so good!” Persephone buzzed, with a little cupcake in her hand. The door clicked open, Hermes coming in, looking beat. “Hermes! Where were you? Look, Eros made cupcakes!” She fluttered over to him, raising the baked good to his lips, “Try it! They’re so good!” 

Hermes smiled, letting her feed him the little bite sized frosted morsel, “Just around, I needed a little fresh air and time out of the house… How was class?” He wiped a little smudge of frosting from the corner of her mouth, licking it off his finger, “When do we get to go partying again?”

“No parties, sorry!” Persephone teased, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen to join her and Eros, “Did you see Ares today? Is he okay? Did he send anything? I wanted to write him a letter thanking him for the new bedroom additions- I love the indoor gardens and all the sunlight! Will you make sure he gets it?”

Hermes looked at the ground guiltily chewing his bottom lip, “Uh, no… He wasn’t around… He’s got a lot of stuff going on, I’m sure he’s just busy trying to get everything taken care of as fast as possible.”

“Oh…” She looked so disappointed, he hated himself for having lied to her. “I understand…”

“Hey, you have Eros and I, everything will be fine.” He offered.

Eros watched their exchange, his eyes fresh with understanding from his prior night’s revelation. His heart hurt for Hermes, knowing how hard it must be for him to dedicate himself to being a good friend to her, in her time of need, and putting his own feelings aside. “Hey, Hermes, have you heard back from the girl you took home from the wedding?”

Hermes glared at him, irritated he’d bring up another girl, “Oh, how is Meg?! You guys totally hit it off! I’m so happy for you!” Persephone hugged his arm, looking up at him giddily.

He smiled, rubbing the back of his head, “I’m not sure, haven’t talk to her since… I’ll see her when I return to work tomorrow, though.”

“Aww, you only got three days off?” Persephone pouted, “I guess I understand that… Hades probably needs you back…”

“Thanatos told me there isn’t a lot of war related deaths happening yet, actually…” Hermes answered, “More shades are being brought in, but it doesn’t seem to have anything to do with Ares. Something’s going on… I just don't know what.” 

Persephone looked up at him worried, “I hope he’s okay…”

“He’s fine,” Eros shrugged, “Stop worrying. You forget he’s been doing this shit forever; he always comes back no worse for wear.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” Persephone trailed off, “Hey, help me make dinner…? Are you going home tonight?”

“I’m here until you tell me to go home,” Eros grinned, “Hephaestus moved in back home, it’s been loud and awkward.”

“Oh!” Persephone delighted; she’d felt guilty keeping Eros from his home, and was comforted in knowing he wasn’t being inconvenienced. 

Hermes returned to working in the Underworld the following day, Eros taking over the household duties in exchange for staying there. Even with the rooms repaired, both boys stayed to comfort Persephone in the evening. Eros worried about Hermes repressed affections for her, not wanting to see him experience any additional heartbreak. Weeks passed in this fashion, the two boys constantly catering to Persephone’s emotional vulnerabilities as she adjusted to life without Ares. They never stopped filling the void of chattering while she cooked, doing the dishes or laughing together into the evenings. It hurt less every day, and their support was without fail. The weeks turned to months, and they established a new normal routine together. Still, she dismayed, she hadn’t heard back from Ares. Hermes brought no news of the happenings in the mortal realm. Their last kiss before his departure was the last contact they’d had at all. She longed to hear back from him, to know he was okay, and things were going according to plan and he’d be home soon. School was going to let out for her soon, and she’d have fewer and fewer distractions from his absence. 

In the mortal realm, Ares had hardly eaten; his numbers in men declined rapidly as starvation inflicted upon them, and still they’d been incapable of locating the enemy. His frustration grew more and more with every day, feeling the wrath in him push his boundaries of self-restraint; he should have been home by now. He hadn’t heard a word from Persephone and Hermes hadn’t been by once with news from Olympus or to deliver his updates. His concern grew with everyday their communication was impaired. 

As he anticipated, the food shortage worsened hostilities, and there’d been numerous attacks made against them; in retaliation they had to attack back, and for survival purposes, they had to continue gathering rations by any means necessary. Civil war ensued, and he was no where near ending his original purpose for arriving, when he was forced into battling new wars erupting as a result of the famine Demeter forced upon the situation. 

He left the mortals to their own devices, briefly, for a moment to himself. He needed to figure out how to end the complications Demeter added to the scenario; if nothing was resolved, he would never return home. Years would pass, and he feared, maybe Persephone would stop waiting for his homecoming, and move on with her life. He leaned against the tree, his helmet tucked up under his arm, staring off at the wildflowers dancing in the breeze; they reminded him so much of her, reminding him of how lonely he was, trapped here. He heard shuffling, turning for his eyes to meet a gentle set belonging to a nymph. Her soft pink skin, spotted with blue, and her vibrant pink locks reminded him faintly of Persephone’s features. “A flower nymph?” He asked, confused, “Why are you here?”

She glanced up at him, with large eyes, “O-oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you!” She yelped, covering her mouth, “I just… There’s not much food, we’ve had to travel further and further to find anything to eat, and there are children among my people…”

Ares eyes narrowed, suspiciously, “Is there food in these forests, that you seek?”

Her eyes lit up, “Oh yes! If you know what you’re looking for… Look here- at your feet are edible mushrooms, I gather those up, and these flowers have a sweet nourishing nectar… You can gather sap from trees like that one, and there’s a brook deeper into this forest, with plenty of fish.”

“A brook…?” Ares recognized with immediate realization; this was the forest he’d been in with Persephone all those months ago, the tree whose roots bound him to the ground grew here in these woods. “My men have been experiencing a food shortage; teach me what can be gathered here.” He demanded of her.

She smiled, “O-okay! It would be my honor to be of service to a God as worthy as you.”

He smirked at her words, “Be of service to me?” He felt the stirring of his long neglected manhood, fascinated in her words, his feet carrying him nearer, “And exactly how far do your services extend?” His eyes sparkled with interest, his hand reaching over her shoulder, to lean against a different tree, sneaking in closer to her. “It’s been quite a while since anyone has served me well.”

The girl blushed, tucking her hair behind a long-pointed ear, “Does my aesthetic please you?”

He stared her up and down, “It’ll suffice.” His face pushed nearer to hers, the sweet curls and red eyes mesmerizing.

Her heart fluttered, has her hand trace his handsome jawline, her other hand running up his thigh seductively, “Then use me in whichever way you please; I’ll serve you well.”

“Tell me,” His fingertips grazed her chest, trailing up towards her neck, “Do you think I’m a fool?” His fingers curled against her throat, threateningly.

Her eyes widened, “N-no! I would never insult a God like that.”

His hold tightened, as his expression became fierce, “If you think I’m unaware you come to me at Demeter’s request, you’re wrong and she’s the fool. Are you the best she could offer?” He laughed, manically, starved to express his wrath against her, “You couldn’t possibly compare.”

The nymph felt her life was in immediate danger, her eyes watering, as her hands wrapped around his wrist frantically, “I-I mean no insult! I love Kore dearly!”

His grip loosened around the nymph’s throat, “She risked a lot to protect you, yet you choose to betray her and pursue her husband?” He threw her to the ground, harshly, “She should have let the mortals harvest every plant- you don’t deserve the life she spared.”

She looked up at him in the dirt, her eyes spilling over with tears, “My apologies…” She was certain her death was imminent.

“Get up,” He barked, “You’re going to help my cause. Show me how to harvest anything that can be of use in the forest.”

Her eyes widened, “You’re not going to kill me?”

“Why would I waste her efforts? She wanted you alive; I promised to carry out her will. If keeping you alive was her will, that is my order. Get up, and have some dignity.” He criticized.

The nymph consented, carrying out his will, and once she finished her task of helping him collect whatever edible material existed within the forest, she recognized he wasn't through with her yet. Ares growled, his patience truly being tested by Demeter’s attempts to set him back; unfortunately for her, he’d given her someone knowledgeable of other edible materials beyond the hearth she depleted in her wrath. 

They walked back to the base, carrying their findings with them, “What’s your name, nymph?”

“Dianthus.” She responded, simply.

He brought his findings before a group of men, assigned to study their components, and sent out to gather as much as possible, to restore sustenance to the men, and build up their strength again. He dragged the nymph into his quarters, tossing her angrily towards the map, “I’ll cut you free the after I confirm the location she’s hiding them in. I know the flower nymphs were involved in helping her relocate them. Show me where they are.”

She glanced up at him terrified, “I can’t betray Demeter like that.”

“You’re betraying Kore if you don’t.” Ares argued, “Choose that or death.” The spear appeared in his hand, as he threw himself down in the chair, resting his head in his hand frustratedly, “She delayed my going home long enough. She insults my loyalty to my wife, she starves my men and I, she leaves hundreds dead at the hands of her wrath. Zeus will get involved eventually, if this doesn’t end. The underworld will report the number of non-war related deaths growing in numbers, my mother will recognize this is taking longer than it should, and she’ll investigate why I’m still here after all this time. Ending this spares Demeter from the consequences of her wrath.”

Dianthus looked at him sympathetically, “She only wants to protect, Kore…”

“So am I.” Ares hissed, “Where the fuck are they?!”

The flower nymph glanced away, staring painfully down at the map, her finger trailing to a distant unexplored region; “The path you followed was in the wrong direction, she wanted to throw you off track, so the nymphs traveled the perimeter, disrupting the ground so you’d follow and search in the wrong direction…”

“Of fucking course…” He growled, staring at the location in disbelief. “You’re coming with me.” 

“Please ask Kore to forgive me…” She pleaded, following after him, guiltily.

Ares glanced back, “You can beg her for her forgiveness yourself.”

“Yes, of course…” She stirred, quietly; they traveled through the night, coming upon the field, where the smoke billowed above. The healthy population was strong, and clearly well fed, as he expected, but she left them in a vulnerable location. The complication of their prior home were eliminated in this vastly open field; it offered no protections whatsoever. He squinted, studying the familiar faces, acknowledging she did in fact lead him to the right place. 

“Finally…” He sighed in relief; as hard as Demeter may have tried, in her desperation to prove him incapable of being a worthy husband, she gave him just the right tool to utilize against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	36. Repressed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros goes away for the weekend to babysit, leaving Hermes and Persephone home alone, where feelings start crossing into dangerous territory.

Persephone tied up her hair, twisting the tie off her wrist, holding up the high ponytail. “I’ll be fine Eros, Hermes will be home tonight after work,” She explained to the pink God, as he stuffed leftovers in the fridge.

“I know, I know,” Eros grinned, “I’ll be back at the end of the weekend, text me if you need anything, okay?”

“Go have fun with your brothers and sisters,” Persephone patted his head playfully.

“Babysitting so my mom can take off for the weekend is hardly my idea of fun- she didn’t even invite me!” He complained, “There’s leftovers you guys can eat for dinner in the fridge.”

“I can cook by myself, Eros.” Persephone complained, hugging him. His arms wrapped around her, returning the sentiment, “I’ll miss you- have a fun weekend!”

“I’ll miss you too!” Eros answered, “See you in a couple days!” 

Persephone looked at the empty house, sighing. “I can be by myself!” She told herself confidently, choosing to spend a little time toying with the new bedroom planters. After a couple hours, she could hear the door opening, rushing to the living room to ease her boredom. “Thank Gods you’re back- I’m so bored!”

Hermes grinned, “Eros take off for the weekend already?” Out came the hair tie, cascading his long hair over his shoulders. He fulfilled his usual routine, removing the stiff tie, stripping off the jacket, and abandoning his shoes at the door. “Lucky me, I get a whole weekend alone with sweet Kore~!” 

She laughed, “Go swimming with me?”

Hermes beamed, as they both went and changed into their bathing suits; she was in the yard, sitting on the edge of the pool, with her legs in the water, kicking her feet. She was dressed in a small, lacey bikini, tied off behind her neck, a little cinch in the fabric accentuating the crack between her cheeks. Hermes sat beside her, dipping his legs into the water, “Eros pick that out for you?”

She rolled her eyes laughing, “I’m not sure I even own anything Eros hasn’t picked out for me, anymore.”

His face heated, “You look good in it.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder, “Thank you!” 

“Do you remember when we used to sneak away from the nymphs at your mother’s, so we could swim in the watering hole?” He asked, lightheartedly. 

“Of course, I do! I don’t think my mom ever found out.”

“Oh, I think she maybe caught on eventually…”

“No way, she would have never let me if she knew.” Persephone teased.

“Maybe she just liked me and trusted I’d take care of you.” Hermes suggested teasingly.

“I miss that stuff.” Persephone answered softly, she felt his hand position itself behind her back, wrapping around her hip. 

“I miss it too…” He recalled, fondly, a mischievous smile on his lips, and he pushed her into the water; she yelped, frantically spinning over, and grabbing onto his arm, yanking him in after her. 

“Race you around the pool!” She taunted, launching herself off the wall of the pool.

He laughed, “Fastest God in the Pantheon, Kore! Just try to keep up!” He followed after her, swiftly maneuvering through the water leaving her far behind him. He spun around, backpaddling, “Give up already?”

“Yup!” She teased, shaking the water from her hair, “You’re right, I’m no match for you.”

“Awww, quitter!” He splashed at her, playfully, “No fun!”

They swam awhile longer, before getting out of the pool, dripping with water. She stared at his smooth, lean muscular body, uneasily, realizing she’d never noticed how attractive she found him. His abs glistened in the sun, his body agile and athletic. Her eyes lingered to the divots of his pelvic bone- sharp and angular, as his shorts hung loosely just beneath them. 

“Perse? You spacin’ out?” Hermes waved his hand in front of her face. 

“Oh, uh, yeah sorry!” She could feel her face heating up, “Sorry! I just got lost in thought…”

“Hot tub?” He waved the pipe in his hand in front of her.

She nodded in agreement, letting his hand wrap around hers, and leading her over, turning the bubbles on and sinking into the warm water, “It feels so nice,” her eyes fluttered closed, “I haven’t even used this yet.”

Hermes grinned, “You’ve been missing out.” She could hear his steady breathing, the flicking of the lighter, the smell of the herbal aroma, and sound of his deep inhale, followed by the long pause, and finally an exhale; the smell becoming more potent. Her eyes crept open as he passed it to her, “I probably shouldn’t help you the same way Ares does…” 

She paused, lifting it from his hands, “Yeah… Probably not…” She felt a twinge of sadness; he did too. “How do I do it?”

He smiled, “Put your finger over that hole there, then hold it,” he flicked the lighter, holding it over the bowl, “And inhale, and move your finger.” The burning sensation filled her lungs, torching her throat on its path down, she tried holding it, but failed to for very long, coughing and dropping the pipe into the water.

“Aww Perse!” Hermes complained, fishing it out of the water, “Well shit…”

“I’m so sorry!” She hurriedly flushed, “I can fix it!”

He watched her stumble out of the warm bath, rushing to a grassy area, her fingers touching the ground, as her eyes lit up, the pink light illuminating, and a plant sprouted from the ground, growing tall, blossoming rapidly. Hermes stared in amazement, “I’m so stupid. Why have I never asked you to do that for me before?”

“It’s the right plant, right? I tried studying its qualities, but I haven’t actually seen the live plant… Just the dried-up buds.” She explained, wringing her wrists, nervously.

He slipped out of the hot tub, plucking a bud off the plant- which stood taller than even he did, rolling it in his hand, “No, that’s right- that’s exactly right. I wonder if it’s as good as your mom’s stuff.”

“I thought you were kidding when you told Apollo that’s where you get it!” Persephone gaped, “Does my mom...?”

“Thank Gaia your mom partakes once in a while,” Hermes teased, ruffling her hair, “She’s too uptight otherwise, but don’t tell her I told you.” He plucked a few more, so he could leave them to dry. “You’re making me regret not making you mine, when I had the chance!” He teased playfully, trying to sound like he was only joking.

She laughed, “Sorry,” she placed another bud in his hand, helping him trim the plant, “But I love you anyway!”

He grinned, “Yeah me too.” She followed him inside, watching him trim and dry the plant she’d made for him, after wrapping herself up in a towel to keep from dripping on the floors. She started heating up the dinner Eros had left for them, while he was at work at the kitchen table. She felt a sense of guilt sink in, as she let herself realize she was developing feelings towards Hermes she knew she shouldn’t have been. Without acting on them, she still felt as though she was breaking Ares’s trust, and hated that she was feeling the way that she was at all. 

She put the plate in front of him, “Wanna take a break, botanical boy?” She teased.

He laughed, “So I’m the botanist of the two of us?”

She shrugged, “Call it as I see it.” She sat across from him, playfully chatting. “I wish I knew what was going on with Ares…”

Hermes, who had been enjoying her individualized attention until that moment, felt the guilt creep up on him. “He’s probably fine…” He paused nervously, thinking back to what Demeter had told him… He had kept his distance long enough. If she was going to prove anything about Ares being a terrible husband, she’d have proven it by now. “I’ll check in with him after work tomorrow…”

She looked up at him excitedly, “Do you think he’ll be around this time? I hope you can find him!”

Hermes glanced to the side, not wanting to contribute to his lies any further, “Yeah… I promise; I’ll make sure I find him.” 

She launched herself at him, hugging him excitedly, “You’re the best Hermes!”

They each took showers, and got dressed. She asked to play his games again, and he watched in amusement as she smashed the buttons on the controller, planting her pea shooters to take down the zombies, and collecting the sunshine made by her sunflowers. He checked the time on the clock on the wall, stretching and yawning, “I’m gonna go to bed, I have work early tomorrow.”

She jumped up, putting the controller away and clicking off the console, “I’m coming! I’m ready to go to bed, too.” She hugged his arm, dragging him off to the bedroom, curling against his chest, as his arm wrapped around her tightly. “I’m really happy you’re here with me, Hermes…” She yawned, her eyes sinking closed.

“Me too.” He agreed, tucking his freehand under his head. He laid alone in the bed with her- no Eros this time-, thinking about Demeter’s explanation… If he could sleep in the same bed as Persephone, did Ares take that as reason enough for him to sleep with others while he was away? Persephone breathed softly, rhythmic and shallow.

\---

Persephone glanced up at the opening door, as Hermes walked through after another busy day at work. “Welcome home, I missed you! How was work?”

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, pulling loose the tie, undoing his hair, and abandoning the shoes and jacket as usual. “It was fine, I still wish you were there though. At least I get to come home to you every day.” She watched in disbelief, as he didn’t stop there, and continued undressing, his pants coming off next, leaving him standing before her in just his briefs- which were hardly containing the force pressing against them, testing the strength of the threads repressing it. Her eyes wouldn’t look away, no matter how hard she told herself to stop staring. “Like what you see?” He walked over to her, his voice smooth and seductive.

“I- Hermes, what’re you doing?” She felt his arms curl around her, pulling her against his excitement, pressing against her teasingly. She glanced away, afraid to look him in the eyes.

He wouldn’t let her avoid him though, his gentle hands pulling her face back to meet his loving expression, “Persephone,” his lips grazed against hers, “Do you want me as badly as I want you?”

Her mind flooded with desire, unintentionally closing the gap between their lips, pressing them together in a long passionate kiss, their tongues meeting, and their mouths parted against each other’s. “I’ve wanted you for a long time, Hermes.” Her body lifted off the ground, as his strong arms carried her to his bedroom, throwing her down onto the bed.

“I’ve waiting a long time for this, Kore,” His mouth whispered, between kisses. His lips trailed down her neck, and his fingers played with her hair, affectionately. 

“Take me, Hermes…” She whispered back, in a hoarse, longing voice.

Her permission was all he awaited, stripping the clothes from her body, leaving her bare and naked in front of him; he’d seen her like this a million times, but in this moment, he couldn’t control his excited thoughts, rushing, nagging him to make her his own, now that she was offering herself to him. He pulled away the briefs, exposing his long hard erection to her, stiff and longing. She couldn’t help but let her hands wander to self-explore, playing with herself in front of him, making herself warm, wet and inviting just for him. She panted, arching her back, “Hermes, please… Put it in me!” She pleaded.

He grinned, pressing himself up against the moist opening, thrusting inside of her, his hands on her hair; hers followed suit, burying into his soft red locks, her heart pounding. She gasped, “Gaia, Hermes I’m cumming!”

The floral gush and spasm, rushed her head with dizzying ecstasy, but he didn’t let up- he wouldn’t let up until she served as a vessel to unload his pleasured release inside of, her voice chanting his name wildly throughout the home, before finally he finished, collapsing down beside her.

\---

Hermes stirred incapable of sleep, glancing down at the girl in his arms, as he noticed her lips move softly in her sleep, she squirmed, holding onto him tighter. The plants in the room erupted in blossoms, petals dropping around the floor. “I’ve wanted you a long term, Hermes.”

He glanced down at her in disbelief- was she awake? What did she just say? “Perse…?” His throat clenched up, suddenly dry. She didn’t answer, but continued to stir, pressing her body up against him.

“Take me Hermes…” She whispered, stirring again. His heart pounded, realizing she was asleep, and recognizing the kind of dream she was having. The hormones drove through his head, straight downwards, shifting awkwardly at the erection pushing up against the blankets. “Put it in me…” He could feel her hands unconsciously seeking herself out.

“Oh sweet Gaia, this is not fair.” Hermes panicked, wondering if he should wake her up… If he had though, he knew she’d be terribly embarrassed, but to lay here and listen to her dreaming about a sexual encounter with him and do nothing about it was maddening.

“Hermes… I’m cumming…” Her breathing became more erratic, as she shifted, tossing and turning, as he rushed loose from under her hold, hurrying out of the room.

“Fuck…” He breathed heavily, incredibly turned on by the sensual dreaming. “Damnit Perse, you’re married!” He turned on the shower water, gripping himself under the cascading dripping down his feverish body, furiously rubbing his length, erratic breaths leaving his mouth. “Why didn’t I tell you sooner… I want you too…” His mind flooded with anger and regret, but joy at the realization she felt some way towards him too. Harder still, he couldn’t act on it. He DID like Ares, even if he was hesitant to trust him. “Kore…” He released the built up tension, as it washed down the drain, slowing his breath, leaning against the wall of the shower helplessly. He combed his fingers through the wet hair, exhaling deeply, finally turning off the running water. He dried off, pulling his gym shorts back on, messaging his hair with the towel to dry it off. 

He started back towards the room, Persephone jolting up as soon as he turned into the doorway, breathing rapidly, her eyes bulging, “Hermes!”

“Yeah?” He asked nervously, the towel draped around his neck.

She looked at him, the deepest shade of pink he’d ever seen her, “I was just… I had a dream.”

He smiled, trying to make light of the situation, not letting on how very aware he was of her dream, “You good?”

“Yeah,” She breathed, staring down at her lap, too embarrassed to look him in the face, “Did you take another shower?”

“Uhm, yeah, I thought it would help me fall asleep…” He lied, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, and laying backwards.

“You couldn’t sleep?” She sat, her hands between her knees holding herself up, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” He grinned, “How can’t I be, sleeping next to a cute girl like you?”

She blushed looking down at her lap, again, anxiously, “Did I keep you up?”

“No!” He lied, “C’mon, let’s go back to sleep…” He pulled her against him, tucking them both in with the blanket, “Everything will be fine in the morning. Love ya, Perse!” He kissed her hair.

He laid back, both hands holding her to his chest, as he finally willed himself back to sleep, “Love you too…” He heard her whisper, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :o I'd like to wake up to him after a dream like that!


	37. Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes struggled with his feelings for Persephone, while Ares is accused of being unfaithful; he's forced to make a difficult choice and risk his success in the war.

Ares forced Dianthus to return to his quarters, not willing to release her until it was too late for Demeter to prevent him ending this war; she’d be his hostage until his men were prepared to march into battle. Then, only when it was too late for Demeter to scheme any further delays, she could return home. He couldn’t risk her informing Demeter of all that she knew. If Demeter intended on him having relations with this nymph, she wouldn’t become suspicious of her absence for at least that night. But he didn’t have much more time than that. 

Ares roughly threw her into the small building he occupied, “I want to emphasize how lucky you are to still be alive; not too long ago if someone tried something like you’d done, I’d have killed them on the spot. You can return to Demeter once we’re ready to march into battle, and she can no longer interfere.” He glowered, hovering over her, as she sat pitifully on the ground, “And you can inform her how both of you failed, and if she ever tests my loyalty to Kore again she will regret it.”

The nymph watched nervously as Ares left the room to assemble his army and prepare them to march into battle, closing the door behind him. She heard the locks, and his order for the door to stay guarded at all times. She sighed, even if she did manage to escape, if she were caught, she knew he would most certainly kill her for trying.

\---

Hermes woke up and left for work much earlier than necessary, avoiding the awkward aftermath of the previous night’s revelations. His brain repeated her subconscious words in his mind, distracting him the entire day. He led the shades in the wrong direction on more than one occasion, shaking his head wildly, “C’mon, Hermes, get your head in the game. She’s married… Ship’s sailed, not gonna happen, move on.”

Outside the house, the gold shimmering car pulled into the driveway, as the violet driver shifted off his sunglasses, maneuvering out of the sleek sporty car. He knocked on the door, carelessly leaning on the doorframe, as the pink Goddess opened to greet him.

“Hel- Apollo?!” She stopped her polite greeting abruptly at the realization. “What are you doing here?”

“Hermes home?” Apollo asked casually.

Persephone’s eyes narrowed, “You lived with him, you know his schedule, and know he has work.” She answered frustrated, “If you want to see him, you’ll have to come back later.”

Apollo’s foot slid into the doorway, so she wouldn’t be able to close the door in his face, “Nice place ya got here, didn’t realize Ares was loaded.” He welcomed himself inside, admiring the interior, “Or that you were such a gold digger, Persey!”

“He’s not ‘loaded,’ he just doesn’t blow his money, and I’m not a gold digger!” She growled, “Who told you that you could come in here?!” The red hue bled into her sclera. 

He threw himself down on the couch casually, “Perse, we gotta talk about the things you’ve been telling people.”

Persephone folded her hands across her chest, angry vines crowning her head, “I haven’t been telling anyone anything.”

“Hermes seems to think I raped you.” His eyes lit with golden anger, “Where would he get an idea like that?”

“Hermes and I haven’t discussed anything about what happened.” Persephone argued, “Get out of my house!”

“Woah, Persey, we’re just talking right now, no need to get all steamed up!” Apollo retorted, standing from the couch, his hand falling onto the wall behind her, trapping her under his golden stare, “What do you think happened?”

Persephone shrank, nervously, “Apollo, I don’t want to talk about it… could you just leave? Ares would kill you if he knew you came here.”

“Ares bailed on you the day after your wedding, he’s probably down in the mortal realm screwing nymphs and mortals right now- you think he’s not?” Apollo taunted.

“He’s working, and he’ll be home soon!” She defended angrily, her fists balled as her small foot stomped the ground with as much authority as she could muster up. The gardens outside erupted, stalks growing wildly, vines sliding up the walls, and ivy coursing across the gutters. She dared herself to control her powers, to use her anger the way he told her to, as a means of directing her wrath into the proper channels.

“And Hermes and Eros, what are they? Babysitters, or lovers?” Apollo teased, “They’re here all the time- you’re never alone.”

Persephone faltered, “How do you even know that? Have you been watching me?” The fear crept into her heart.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Apollo hissed, “You’re an idiot, we have one fight and you think you need to run away and marry Ares, of all people? Bet you’re regretting that, now.”

\---

Hermes clocked out on time, refusing to work any overtime on a day he was so confused. He made a promise to go see Ares, and all he wanted to do was go home, change clothes, see Kore and fulfill his promise. He needed answers; he needed to know if Ares was keeping his word, or if Persephone was going to be hurt by the crude war God. At least if he knew one way or the other, he could come up with his own resolve as to how he wanted to handle his feelings. 

He hurried home, wanting to get all his errands done at a reasonable hour, before halting in his tracks. There in the driveway the familiar golden car sat, the house enthralled in angry plants. Every window was barricaded; every door blocked off. His mind rushed, his heart rapidly beating as he rushed the perimeter desperately seeking a way in. He banged on the door, but the sounds were muffled by the stems encroaching the building. “Perse!” He yelled, trying to force the door open. It was useless. She’d completely barricaded herself inside with Apollo, and to no avail, he couldn’t get into the house. His mind raced, as he dove down through the realms, frantically.

\---

The muffled voices outside the room permitted the guard to go off duty, as the lock came undone and the God pushed into the room. She straightened up on the bed, having curled up to rest while he was away, with nothing else to do. He said nothing, bringing himself to the desk and flipping open a log, inputting another day’s data. She watched him silently for a long while.

“So, you’re Kore’s new husband?” She finally asked, hesitantly.

“Mhm,” came the uninterested answer, as he continued working.

“Is she doing okay? She doesn’t come around anymore…” The nymph hesitated.

Ares glanced over his shoulder, agitated, “If Demeter wasn’t doing everything in her power to keep us apart, I might know the answer to that question. But I should have been home with her already, and instead I’m stuck in this shithole.”

“Demeter doesn’t really like you…” She retorted, leaning her back against the wall.

He sighed closing the log, annoyed with her distractions, “Demeter and everyone else. I’m not sure who you are to question me; you have no dignity and it’s pitiful.”

Dianthus stiffened up, “What is that supposed to mean?!” She gritted her teeth.

“Demeter told you to, so you would just spread your legs for your friend’s husband? The hateful, blood thirsty, war mongering piece of shit she doesn’t want near her daughter, you’d gladly sleep with. Because she told you to?” 

She pounded her fists against the bed, “Who said I would actually go through with it?!”

He turned, the sinister grin across his face, “Are you implying you wouldn’t have?”

She glanced away from him, shyly, “I can’t say for sure.”

“My wife tells me I look like a sexy warrior God,” He answered amused, “I’m not supposed to let nymphs such as yourself sexually objectify me.”

“She shouldn’t feed such a pompous ego.” Dianthus argued, “You clearly think very highly of yourself.”

“Keep lying to yourself,” Ares taunted, “I know the truth. One look at me, and you were fully ready to commit to sleeping with me.” 

“I would not have slept with you!”

“You’re in my bed as we speak.”

The flower nymph growled, “I understand why you’re so unliked now.”

Ares stood from the desk, still smirking and bemused at his game; he’d been far too serious this entire deployment, and egging on her anger proved amusing. “You’re upset I rejected you, aren’t you?” He taunted, “Not even Aphrodite could persuade me.”

“I didn’t want you, you ass!” She growled, her anger fuming under his influence, jumping up and glaring at him, “Let me out- I wish to go home.”

“Too bad,” Ares huffed, leaning forward, face to face, entertained, “I’d love to be free of your nuisance, but your return, risks my return. Be a good obedient nymph, like you are for Demeter, and sit quietly. And control yourself, for Gaia’s sake: stop sexually objectifying me. Kore can be quite wrathful, I’d hate to get on her bad side if I were you.”

The door was thrown open abruptly, as Hermes stared into the room panting, “Are-“ He froze, staring at the flower nymph face to face with Ares.

“Where the fuck have you been?!” Ares stood straight, abruptly, “We had an agreement!”

Hermes glared at him, “WE had an agreement? Am I interrupting something here?!” He accused, angrily. “Damn it, Demeter was fucking right about you- I don’t have time for this shit.”

Ares flinched, taking noticed to the call to war, quiet but looming- “Hermes, what happened to Persephone? Where is she?”

“She fucking barricaded herself in the house with Apollo- there’s no way in.” Hermes scoffed. 

Ares eyes glowed vibrant red, turning to the flower nymph, realizing he had to leave too abruptly to keep her there, risking his only chance to end this now if he departed, leaving her free to leave and warn Demeter of his assaults. He had no option- Persephone couldn’t wait. “I swear I will hunt you down and kill you, if you run back to Demeter and tell her ANYTHING, do you understand that?”

She couldn’t even respond before Ares was off, Hermes following after, quicker and more capable of traveling between the realms. He was angry at himself for having faith in Ares to do the right thing. A flower nymph none the less- Demeter had made her point, loud and clear. Finally, Ares reached his Olympian home, breaking every rule in returning before he was done. He wouldn’t be present if anything happened in the mortal realm, but none of that mattered to him in the moment. “Where’s Eros?” He growled, hoping he was somehow trapped inside with her.

“Babysitting at Aphrodite’s for the weekend.” Hermes was angry, but would be cooperative at least until he knew Persephone was safe. He stared as Ares, who, without a moment’s hesitation, smashed down the wall to his own home, stepping over the rubble into the plant engulfed building. Hermes rushed through the same improvised entryway, falling silent, as he and Ares stared into the living room. 

The room was filled with plant life, the air thick with spores, “Shit,” Ares coughed, ripping the fabric off his cape, throwing the piece at Hermes, and ripping another piece loose for himself, holding it over his mouth and nose. “Try not to breathe too much…” He warned, familiar with this toxin she’d once used against him. 

“Kore?” He called through the chaos, ignoring the flamed erupting in his chest from the toxic air, catching glimpse of the ichor leaking from the kitchen. He nervously turned, peering cautiously into the kitchen, finding the ichor was spilling out from between the petals of a sealed bud, his fingers gripping the powerful leaves, forcing them to separate, finding the inside of the green plant was completely lined with thorns, deeply embedded into the God’s body, surrounding him from every angle; the ichor that pooled inside the bottom of the immense unblossomed flower spilled out onto the floor. Apollo’s limp body fell, mangled and maimed, into the puddle of his own blood. 

“What the fuck…” Hermes stared in, covering his face too.

“Get him outside; he inhaled too much of the toxins… And he's in real shitty shape.” Ares commanded, navigating deeper into the home, following the vines and plants snaking down the hall, running along the walls, “Kore!” He called again, pushing into the bedroom, the door breaking as he forced it open, past the plants sealing her inside. 

Her hands buried in her hair, her face hidden in her knees, as she curled up into herself. She was sobbing madly. Ares approached hesitantly, “Kore- it’d be really cool if you didn’t impale me this time, I’ve had a rough few months, and I’m just not up for it right now.” 

She flinched, her big, sad eyes looking up at him instantly, locking eyes on his playful smile, in disbelief. “Ares…” She breathed, as though she were dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D Yasss her wrathhh


	38. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares ensures Persephone's safety, before returning to his mission, nervous he'd already lost his chance. Hermes seeks out a better explanation, and Persephone faces her demons.

Persephone stared at her husband- still wearing that cocky amused smile she’d learned to love- her shattered heart finding a way to pull it’s pieces back together, her tears flowing even heavier, “Is it really you?”

“I promised I’d drop everything, the instant you needed me.” He smirked, “But I guess I sold you too short again.”

Her body launched itself off the ground and into his arms, “Ares…” She sobbed into his chest, his arms encircling her small body. “I needed you… I still need you.” 

Ares laughed gently, stroking her hair, “No, you don’t.” The broken door allowed the toxins to start spilling into the bedroom, as he lifted her into his arms, supporting her with one arm, and covering her face with the fabric, holding his breath, to navigate out of the crumpled wall. Hermes was trying to drag Apollo’s body over the debris, while keeping himself from breathing in the toxic air; “Move outta the way,” Ares told him, as he shifted away, gasping as Ares maneuvered his foot underneath Apollo, lifting him off the ground and kicking him over the crumpled wall, giving him a second final kick over the rubble, as he rolled over into the grass. 

“C’mon man, you didn’t need to do that.” Hermes complained, but was met with Ares angry silent stare.

He set Persephone down in the yard, by the pool, “I’m sorry about the plants… I didn’t want to hurt the wrong person again…” She whimpered, as he wiped the tears from her face, kneeling in front of her.

“See? You don’t need me anymore. You’re not hurting the wrong people, you’re channeling your own anger, you’re controlling your own powers. You had everything under control.”

“Are you done?” She asked through teary eyes, “Can you stay home now?”

He looked down at the ground, “I know I should have been back by now, it wasn’t supposed to take me this long… I’m sorry… But I have to go back- if I don’t leave now, Demeter will make sure I get stuck there for years.”

Hermes threw up his hands, “Ares, you can’t just leave with no explanation for your shit.”

Ares ignored him, “Leave Apollo here, and go straight to my mother’s; she’ll help you figure out what to do with him. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Persephone clung to him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking into him, “I love you, Ares.”

“I love you too. I have to go.” Ares kissed her quickly, before disappearing, back to the mortal realm, instantly.

He stood outside the quarters, his heart pounding in his chest, “What took you so long?” The familiar voice called.

“Hermes, go home- help Kore.” Ares growled, pushing passed the door, gathering his helmet up, “I have to get moving- now.”

“What were you doing with Dian?” Hermes trailed after him, frustrated, “What secret could you possibly have wanted her to keep from Demeter? Why has this war lasted nearly a year, when it should have only been a couple months?"

Ares scoffed, “That fucking nymph? Go ask Demeter, since you two are such buddies; she was right, isn’t that what you told me?” He approached the assigned leaders, “Rally everyone up- we’re heading out right now. It’s time to end this. We need to move as soon as possible.” He told the mortals, and they took off obediently, rallying the warriors. 

“Did you have an affair?” Hermes accused finally.

“Fuck no, she was supposed to be a hostage. Would you just fucking trust me on this, and let me get my shit done?” He growled, “I already said I’d explain everything the moment I got back- I don’t have time for this shit, Hermes- go help Persephone. I’m probably already too fucking late!” Ares was spiraling, his wrath seeping from his body, his eyes the deepest red. He didn’t care who he had to kill, he was not getting trapped in war for years to come.

Hermes relented, backing off, erupting with his own internal wrath. If Demeter had any answers for him- that’s where he would go. He hurried to her estate, staring down the property, angrily storming towards it, “Hermes?” He heard the flower nymph call. 

“Dian?” He turned abruptly- she was there with him; she would have some answers. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here?” She answered back, “Is Kore, okay?” 

He hesitated, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, “Yeah, she is now…”

“Can we talk?” She asked quietly, “I’m feeling very conflicted, and I don’t know if I did the right thing… I think you know more about what’s going on than Demeter has allowed us to know.”

Hermes stared at her, apprehensively, “Y-yeah… I kinda wanted to know what was going on too…”

The nymph and God sat beside the ever familiar watering hole, Hermes chucking flat rocks at the water’s surface watching the water ripple at every skip. “Why were you with Ares? You know he’s Kore’s husband, don’t you?”

“Yes, I knew that…” She answered, regrettably, “Demeter has been testing Ares’ loyalties. She says he cannot be trusted, and he is dangerous for Kore. The day Kore came to invite her mother to the wedding they had a fight; Ares took Kore home with him, and she was angry. She felt like he’d made a mockery of her, and stole her child away from her. She thought his son, Eros, may have even been involved in coercing Kore to marry him.”

“That doesn’t make any sense; Ares was dating Eros’s mom, Aphrodite for years before he got involved with Kore… Eros didn’t even approve of the relationship initially and was extremely protective of Persephone. His mother was crushed- he wouldn’t have aided his father in breaking Aphrodite’s heart.” Hermes contemplated, sighing.

“That day, she killed all the wheat, all the barley, all the grain… She killed all the crops, and created severe famine in only the short time before his arrival… He and his men were intentionally starved; they had to create greater conflict with neighboring villages… Her hope was to expand the war beyond the two original parties, to keep him trapped down here, so that he couldn’t return home and hurt her daughter… At the same time, she delayed him achieving his original purpose for being here; she’s been protecting the mortals he was supposed to wage war against… The day he came here, she notified them of his arrival and relocated them to a remote location, then made a false path to throw him off in the wrong direction… He confronted her, but she denied everything…” She continued to explain. 

“That was the day she asked me here?” Hermes verified, “He was pissed off, and yelling at her outside… She said it was over her not staying for the wedding reception.”

“Yes, that’s right… He wasted months just trying to find them…” She answered sadly, “And when she needed to prove to you he was incapable of being faithful… She asked me to find him, catch him alone, and seduce him.” 

“That’s why you were in his room with him?” Hermes tensed.

She nodded her head is disagreement, “He refused; and he mocked me as being beneath her.” She exhaled deeply, “He knew I knew where to find the mortals… He forced me to stay there, and give away their location, and when I told him where to find them, and he confirmed I was telling the truth, he told me I wouldn’t be allowed to leave, until he succeeded… So he could just go home and finally be with her again.”

Hermes hung his head, frustrated, “She used me…” 

“Yes, she knew if he had connection with Kore, and Olympus, and he was able to communicate, he would tell her what was happening, and she’d interfere.” Dian explained, “She needed to eliminate your involvement.”

His fists clenched, appearing almost ablaze, the red illuminating off of him angrily, “Does she know, that he knows?”

The nymph curled her knees to her chest, “I thought if I told her he rejected me, and that he actually seemed to legitimately care about her, she’d accept him…”

“So, she knows everything…” Hermes concluded.

“Mhm…” She teared up, “I’m so sorry… I shouldn’t have even told her; she’s going to relocate them again, before he can get the mortals there to attack… And when they’re gone before he arrives… He’ll have to start all over again.”

“That’s not going to happen… Where are they right now?” Hermes growled, immediately taking off the instant she disclosed their whereabouts, before she could spare another word. He loved Kore, but she’d made her choose- and she chose Ares. Ares proved himself well enough, and was only made to suffer, because Demeter couldn’t accept a decision that wasn’t hers to make.

“Demeter!” He growled, kicking up dirt, as he skidded to a stop in front of her.

“Oh, Hermes,” She said, startled, “What are you doing here?” She watched the red fire erupting from his blazing skin, his eyes maddened with wrath, “You’ve never been one for wrathful acts- what has you so upset?”

“I’ve risked everything to protect her; you used me. You took advantage of my love for her, for your own personal gain.” Hermes growled through clenched teeth, “What gives you the fucking right to interfere in everyone else’s business? Kore made her choice; if I can accept it, why can’t you?!”

“Hermes, I’m not sure what has you so angry, but I’ve done nothing but look out for my daughter; I’m her mother, who could blame me?”

“You’re controlling her! She needs protection from you!”

Demeter’s eyes narrowed, ‘Hermes, we have known each other since you were a boy; do you really think I would do anything against you, considering what you’ve done for Kore and I?”

“I believe if you thought you were protecting her, you don’t give a damn who you hurt in the process of achieving your goals.” Hermes hissed, “And in the meantime, you’ve set your sights on the wrong God. She’s safer with Ares, than she is with you!” 

Demeter became enraged at the accusation, the vines leaping from the ground, as he leapt out of their way, too quick to be captured, “How dare you challenge me.” She raised the pitchfork against him.

Hermes lowered back to the ground, dodging another assault, he tucked, rolling along the ground roughly, crashing into a tree. He shook himself off, jumping to his feet quickly, but in his moment’s weakness the vine came directly for him. The branches of the tree he smacked into bent down in front of him, Demeter’s vine wrapping tightly around it.

Hermes gasped, confused, staring at the cause of the interference. “Persephone…”

The wrathful pink Goddess had branches growing from her scapula, forming wings, as her shoulders draped with moss, her blood red eyes enraged, “How could you?!” She hissed at her mother, “How could you attack Hermes, after everything he’s done?!”

“Kore!” Demeter hesitated, “What are you doing here?”

“Ares said something concerning to me. He came home to protect me, and said he had to return here immediately or you’d keep him here for countless years; he didn’t have to time to explain himself, so perhaps you could explain why my husband is so concerned about your interference? I came to ask you about it, thinking it must be a misunderstanding, but instead, you are attacking Hermes too.”

“Persephone, you don’t understand what’s happening…” She tried explaining, “You’ll understand when you’re older why I had to do all of this.”

“I’m old enough now.” Persephone hissed, standing protectively over Hermes, “But no matter how old I get, I doubt I’ll ever understand your actions. I’ll never understand why you would hurt the people I love; the people that are there for me every day, and protect me from those who truly want to hurt me. You’re no different from Apollo; I’m only something to use and control for your own intentions. Let’s go Hermes…” 

Hermes stared at her, then back at Demeter hesitantly, “Uhm, yeah… okay..” He followed her to overlook the war grounds; Ares would fight his war, and she would stand protectively, to prevent her mother’s interference any further. She would protect him now, as fervently as she once protected her mother. They sat together on the hill, overlooking the valley with the immense fields, that Ares would soon burn to the ground. They could hear the marching in the distance; it would be a matter of time before they arrived, and he could finally complete his job, and come home.

She rested her head on Hermes shoulder, trapped in a melancholy sadness, “I’m sorry Hermes…”

“It wasn’t you; don’t blame yourself for your mother’s mistakes,” He kissed her head.

She shook her head sadly, “No… Not for that… I’m sorry I never knew everything you’d done for me was because you loved me the way you do…”

“You heard that, huh?” He answered quietly, sighing. “It’s not your fault, I never told you.”

“I love you too, Hermes.” She clasped his hand, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“But you love Ares too…” He answered, sadly, “He’s your husband, Perse.”

“I know that,” She smiled at him, “But I always want you in my life in some way.”

“I would never change that.” Hermes answered, wrapping his arm around her. 

They watched as the army appeared over the horizon, led valiantly by Ares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D; she's finally facing all her problems head on... poor Hermes boi though


	39. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone return home together, once the war is complete, where she accepts Ares's punishment on her mother's behalf.

The quickly erected makeshift buildings erupted into flames, as the swords clashed from either side. Led by the gruesome and wrathful Ares, finally granted an outlet for his frustrations. He elated in the bloodshed, violently striking down those he previously led, shamelessly. He had wanted this war so badly, and now only wanted the war to end. It had been a long time coming, but the rebellion stood no chance against his ferocious Spartan army. One by one, they were slashed down, blood and tissue soaking into the only fertile soil Demeter permitted. The glow in his eyes and the anger in his soul erupted on the battlefield, his spear piercing multiple bodies in a single thrust. 

Neither Hermes nor Persephone could see the details of gore taking place down below, only the fires ablaze being visible from their distance. They stayed all night, hand in hand, her head rested on his shoulder, and his head rested on hers, for Ares's suffering and delayed return to finally be accomplished. As the night waned on, and the sun started shining on the landscape, darkness slowly slipping into light; the battle was finally over. Ares emerged over the horizon, valiant and successful, finally permitted to return to his home and stay. He was tired, his body ached, and he was weak with hunger and fatigue. Hermes and Persephone stood, as he finally appeared before them.

“I owe you an apology…” Hermes broke the silence, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, and I’m really happy Kore has you to look after her…” His hand opened up around hers. “Get her home, it’s been a long night.”

Ares took her hand in his, as Kore turned to face the red messenger God, “But Hermes- aren’t you coming home with us?”

Hermes grinned goofily, “Are you crazy? There is no way Hades would even consider giving me the day off. Besides, you and Ares deserve some time alone together. I’ll be home tonight.”

“You didn’t sleep at all…” She whimpered.

“Neither did you,” he acknowledged, “Go home- go to bed.” He smiled taking off to guide the shades down to the Underworld, ‘Hades is just gonna have to be a little lax on the dress code today…’

She turned to Ares, his eyes marked with the darkness of sleep deprivation, hugging him tightly, despite the sweat and blood, “Take me home…” She pleaded against his chest.

“Gladly,” He purred, scooping her up, the two disappearing into the glowing lights, returning back to the Olympus home. He watched as his home illuminated in the pink glow, petals blowing on the wind as the plants dissipated. He found it ironic; the day after he came home from the last war, he spent repairing a wall he’d knocked down. He'd be doing the same again this time, too. The ichor still pooled on the kitchen floor, spilling into the living room, now with small pink petals floating on the surface. He’d learned Hera had him transported to the hospital, but that’s all Persephone knew; Hermes had spoken with the nymph he’d held hostage, and when Demeter was attacking him, Kore intervened and protected him. While they sat on the hilltop, watching the war wage on, Hermes had disclosed all the suffering Ares endured as a result of her mother’s wrath. 

She turned the shower on, as the water warmed up and Ares undressed. She turned to him, her face sinking at the recognition that while he sustained minimal injury in the battle, he had lost a significant amount of weight. “I’m so sorry, Ares… I’m so, so sorry I didn’t know what she was doing…” The tears welled up in her eyes, “I would have stopped her… Why didn’t you?”

Ares glanced away, feeling he was a weaker man than the one who had left nearly a year ago. “She’s your mother, what was I supposed to do? Kill her? Is that what you’d have wanted?”

She looked away, “You didn’t retaliate because of me?” She shifted her weight onto one hip, her finger nonchalantly twirling in her hair, and eyes vibrant red, “You’re the God or War, Ares; you have a reputation to uphold. You can’t just let her expose your vulnerabilities like that.” 

He stared at her in disbelief, “What are you suggesting?”

“I know who I married; ‘you won’t be scorned, hurt, insulted, or disrespected,’ is that what you vowed?” She criticized, “If you wouldn’t allow it to happen to me, you can’t just allow it to happen to you. Where’s your sense of wrath?”

He smirked, intensely proud of her choosing his side, and adopting a similar philosophy to him; “I’ve clearly wrongly repressed it.” He followed her into the shower, his menacing stare looking down at her.

“Someone once told me a very good way to handle repressed anger.” She pressed against him. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Bang one out?” He suggested, playfully.

“Mhm,” She hummed, suggestively running her hand up his thigh, slowly dragging her hand along his fully erect length, “Make me pay for her mistakes.” She whispered.

He exhaled deeply, his mind racing with desire; her playing into his long repressed wrath, inviting the angry animal out of him, provoked his deepest arousal, “How honorable of you to accept punishment on her behalf- I can’t think of a more fitting punishment than taking the daughter she tried so desperately to keep me from.”

“So hurry up and take me, then,” She breathed into his ear, under the cascading water. 

His hands gripped her wrists, tightly, pinning her against the wall, “Don’t rush me- it isn’t punishment if you aren’t suffering.” It’d been too long since his last sexual encounter; he’d have to build up stamina, and she’d do the honors of getting him there. “Get on your knees, first.” He released her, as she obediently complied; he bared his weight onto the shower wall, the water pounding into his rippling back, as her mouth sought him out, pleasuring him in its warm, moist movements. 

“Play with yourself while you do it.” He demanded, pleased at the sight of her hand raising, seeking out her opening, and navigating in and out of herself, quickly, rushing circular motions across her clit, as she moaned against him, continuing to orally pleasure him. With minimal effort, he erupted inside her mouth; she quickly retracted, the fluid leaking from her lips as the remainder of his load shot across her breasts. Her mouth opened again, licking him clean, as the water washed the cum down her breasts, and off her body. 

She looked up at him, as he forcibly pulled her back up, pressing her against the wall harshly, his mouth against hers, their lips engulfed into each other, their tongues clashing. He turned off the shower, throwing her bare dripping body over his shoulder, carrying her into the bedroom, and throwing her down onto the bed. His face sank between her legs, his tongue flicking her erogenous swelling, darting in and out of her, and suckling on the sensitive little nub. She writhed and moaned, her hands burying in his hair, “Ares- I’m close!” She moaned, breathlessly; he spent only a moment longer pleasuring her, before pulling away. She yelped, both hands gripping his hair, trying to force him back down on her, “No!” She groaned, angrily, her climax only a moment away, before being denied.

“You’re not supposed to enjoy being punished, Kore,” He taunted, “I’m not giving it to you, until I'm done punishing you.” She pouted, squirming uneasily, her hands frantically seeking to pleasure herself. “Uh-uh,” he glanced around the room, “Where’s the box?”

She shrank nervously, glancing at the closet instinctively; his eyes followed hers, smirking, as he opened the door and took it from the shelf, taking binds out that consisted of a long rod, that held her legs splayed wide open, “Bend over…” He instructed as he locked her wrists into place between her ankles. She was trapped, bent forwards, spread open for his indulgence, her breasts hanging down and swaying. He sneered, his fingers gliding up the warm open slit, the sticky secretions spreading over his fingers and upwards, as he dragged them towards her puckering hole. His fingers swirled around the outside, teasing and taunting, threatening to push open, as her heart fluttered with anticipation and fear. He leaned in, his tongue grazing the tightly clenched sphincter, pressing inside, as she gasped lightly. His fingers were next to explore the hole, tight and resistant to new sensations. She watched from her disadvantaged angle, as his hand navigated back into the box, pulling out the intimidating toy she feared he would use on her. 

“Ares, it’s gonna hurt…” She whined softly.

He pressed it lightly, teasingly against the entrance, “Relax, punishment isn’t always about pain; sometimes it’s about the fear of pain.” He pressed the first anal bead forward, the small ball disappearing inside her as she gasped, her eyes clenched shut, before recognizing the strange sensation wasn’t causing her the pain she feared. Once she’d untensed, he proceeded with pushing it deeper inside of her- every bead larger than the last, and bringing about a desperate fear of impending pain. When he asshole swallowed the last largest bead, she felt herself relieved, a full sensation filling her up, until she realized, they’d all have to come back out the way they came. He pulled it away, each popping out, a strangely pleasurable sensation overcoming her, as he filled her back up with them again. She didn’t want him to know she was aroused by the sensation, but the moan escaping her throat betrayed her. 

After a while longer of pleasuring her with the beads, she felt them fully come out of her; she glanced between her wide open legs, watching him fish into the gift bag, his amused face looking back at her; their packaging has all been broken into and removed while he was gone, “So I guess you did find a way to fulfill your needs without me.” He taunted, returning with the intimidating vibrating toy. She could hear the buzzing, and feel the vibrations press against her; he ignored the resistance, pushing forwards, deeper inside of her still; once past the sphincter, it glided in with ease, deepening, her face erupting with warmth, as he worked it in and out of her, furiously, moaning uncontrollably. He paused, leaving it vibrating inside her, lifting his hardened erection and pressing it into her vaginal opening. 

A low grunt escaped his lips, as he could feel the vibrations from the toy in the other hole, stimulate him while he vaginally penetrated her. Her eyes opened wide, exposed to a kind of overwhelming stimulation she had never before experienced. He moved the toy in and out of her, while simultaneously thrusting into her, deep and hard. Her moans came out as full on screams of ecstasy, incapable of filtering herself from the intensity of the pleasure forced upon her. Within moments she’d had her first orgasm- something he chastised her for not holding back on, and just as soon as he finished criticizing her, a second wave hit. She was breathless, half wanting to plead with him to stop- the pleasure was so intense it felt too good- so much so she feared she couldn’t handle it, but another part of her was completely intoxicated in the sensation, and that side claimed her voice, demanding more of him. The instant she attempted to tell him how to go about punishing her, she was met with a swift hand, leaving its imprint on her bouncing ass cheek. 

Turned on by the spanking, no pain registering whatsoever, she glanced upward at him, bemused, “Fuck me harder, Ares!” She demanded again. 

He laughed, “Glutton for punishment?” He taunted, spanking her hard on the other side. He did it several times more, while continuing to pound her, and anally please her with the toy. She’d lost count of the orgasms, lost in an intoxicating euphoria, when finally she felt the toy retract from inside her, immediately replaced by his much larger, much more intimidating erection. The stimulation stopped all at once, leaving her painfully aware of his intentions, and removing the distractions, as she gasped- he pressed inside without the slightest hesitation, her eyes winced shut tightly, as he worked himself in and out of her. As the sensation reverted back to a pleasured one, her screams resumed, until she felt the spasming of him inside of her, sputtering her full of creamy filling. He smacked her ass one last time, pulling out, breathlessly. 

Her legs ached, her muscles fatigued from maintaining the position for as long as she had, collapsing onto the ground shakily as he finally set her free. He discarded the restraint, as he climbed into the bed, her small aching, and breathless body crawling up the bed towards him, snuggling up against his chest. She could hear the racing of his heart under the flesh. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, unevenly, his chest expanding rapidly, with his hastened breaths, “That was almost worth the wait.”

She smacked him lightly, “You’re such a jerk, I shouldn’t have even stopped her.”

“You loved every moment of it,” He teased- and he wasn't wrong. “And look, the planters worked!” The room was erupted in blossoms, but as the planters granted the path of least resistance, they blossomed safely within their bounds, keeping the rest of the room intact. “Kore-proofed!”

Her eyes widened, as she realized what the contents of that letter must have said to justify “Kore-Proofing” their bedroom. Ares was shameless. She sighed, rolling onto his stomach, and climbing up his chest, to plant a longing, loving kiss on his lips. They held the passionate affection for a long while, their eyes sinking closed, adoring the touch of one another. “Welcome home, honey- I’ve missed you so much.”

His fingertips gently ran the length of her back, sending shivers up her spine, “I've missed you too…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here? >.>   
> :P


	40. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone caters to Ares, and eventually, feeling guilty, confesses to having feelings for Hermes; Ares confesses to using Hermes feelings to his own benefit, as Eros attempts to act as a moral compass throughout the confused feelings and intentions.

The afternoon sunlight spilled through the windows and skylights, as Ares stirred awake. He was alone, in his bed, in his blossomed room, the large plants providing some shade from the overbearing sun. He could smell the aromatic fragrance of rendered fat filling the air, dragging him out of bed. He quickly got dressed, exiting the room, drawn to the kitchen, where she sat facing away; he heard the sizzling from a skillet as she used tongs to lay the strips on a paper towel lined platter. His hands slipped over her stomach, his lips pressing into her neck, nuzzling her sensually, as his other hand snuck a piece of the crispy meat from the plate. She turned to him, her lips against his lovingly, returning her attention to flipping eggs in another pan, sizzling in browning butter. 

He crunched down on the bacon, watching her sprinkle them with salt and pepper, “Thought you didn’t cook meat?” He asked teasingly.

“I don’t eat meat- I can cook it for you, though.” She lifted the eggs off the pan, plating them with a few strips of bacon, just in time for the toaster to pop.

“So, you’ve been forcing your vegetarian lifestyle on me all this time for nothing!” He mocked, stealing more bites, hungrily.

“Well it’s not for nothing,” She glanced over her shoulder, “It’s healthier!” 

“Ehhh,” he shrugged, helping butter the toast for her, as she finished with her plates, and poured three glasses of orange juice.

“But it’s harder to gain weight on veggies, sooo, I’ll spoil you with cooking whatever you want.” She passed by him, planting a kiss on his lips, before putting the plates on the table. She left one on the stove, with a glass of juice for Hermes- knowing he’d stayed up all night, and was most certainly working a long unpleasant shift all day.

“Your mom, Hebe and Eros are coming over for dinner later,” Persephone explained, sitting beside him at the table.

“Why?” He asked, hurriedly eating through the midday breakfast she’d made him.

“They missed you too, and they haven’t seen you?” Persephone answered, confused.

Ares gulped down the juice, getting up to fill the cup again, “They’ve never gone out of their way to come visit me when I’ve come back before.” He opened the fridge, rummaging.

“Just eat Hermes’s plate,” She giggled at his insatiable appetite, getting ready to cook up more to replace it. Ares gladly complied, jumping up on the counter, the plate in his lap, as he ate with his free hand. “I think it’s nice they all want to welcome you home- and Eros offered to get here early and do all the cooking, so I could spend time with you, until everyone arrives.”

They were both startled when the door pushed open, Hermes kicking off his shoes and sinking into the couch, “What a crappy day,” he complained. 

Persephone put the fresh plate down on the table for him, “I made you something to eat, before you go get some sleep.”

He looked up, smiling, shifting over to the table, “Thanks, you didn’t have to do that!” He started eating, before pausing abruptly, “Uhm, Perse? I think you should probably know an investigation opened up in the Underworld today- I overheard Hades and Hecate discussing it in the elevator.” They both looked up at him sharply, “Not you!” He quickly defended, “But I mean, there’s just been a rising amount of shades arriving- she was probably hoping it wouldn’t come to anyone’s attention during the war, with the natural expected influx of mortals passing over, but too many people died as a result of the famine, and well… it’s not like anyone expected your mother to take you getting married very well…” He rubbed the back of his head nervously, “I can’t get her out of this one.”

Persephone looked at her feet, a mix of emotions filling her mind, as they both studied her cautiously, “What does that look like?”

“Depends on Zeus’s mood,” Ares interjected, “And her reasoning… Sometimes he forbids us from returning to Olympus, but she doesn’t actually care to spend much time here, so that’s not likely… She could… pay her way out…”

“She has plenty of money!” Persephone replied, hopeful.

Ares and Hermes looked at each other, “Ehm, that isn’t the type of payment he accepts when being bribed by female Goddesses.”

“It’s Demeter, she’s got too much self-respect to blow Zeus to spare herself his wrath.” Hermes shrugged, “It’s impossible to know what’s gonna happen.”

“There’s another deal Demeter can cut with Zeus,” Ares pondered, “That puts both of you at risk… She may be angry you both rebelled against her wishes yesterday, and use it as a means of teaching you both a lesson.”

Persephone and Hermes looked back at each other then, and grew quiet in contemplation, “If she’s angry at us, couldn’t you tell?” Persephone asked, nervously.

Ares hopped off the countertop, gathering up both his plates, as well as Kore’s, washing them off in the sink, “Yes and no… Demeter’s trickier- her anger is very controlled. She’s intelligent, so she doesn’t get all worked up until she can’t find a way out of a problem, and when she does find her way out of a problem, she’s not really angry about it anymore. I was trying to pay attention to it, when we were going to war, trying to figure out if she knew or not, and if they’d be gone when I got there. She wasn’t angry at all, at first, probably because she was confident enough she could get there before me, but then she got frustrated, and I assume that’s when Hermes showed up, and then she got really pissed off, and if I’ve got the story right, I assume that’s from Kore… And as the war waged on, she kinda grew less and less angry. I’m not in the mortal realm anymore, I’d only hear a call to war at this point- and hers has been silenced. So I’m at a loss…”

“Well that would be some complete bullshit,” Hermes complained, finishing his meal.

“We’ll worry about it, if it becomes something we need to worry about,” Persephone suggested, “Go get some sleep before everyone shows up.”

“Who’s everyone?” Hermes tilted his head, rinsing his plate off.

“Hera, Hebe, and Eros.” Persephone listed off.

Ares studied the crumbled wall, “My mom might have some more information.” He started clearing out the debris, intending on spending the new few hours fixing it before company showed up.

“Yeah, alright,” Hermes yawned, stretching, “I’m beat…” He dragged himself down the hall, into his bedroom, falling into a deep sleep, that all the banging and clanging in the world (from Ares working on the wall) couldn’t wake him.

Eros fluttered up to Ares, outside the home, as he watched his father wipe the sweat from his brow, “Just got home and already breakin’ everything?” He teased, “Welcome home~!” 

Ares exhaled deeply, glancing over his shoulder, “Hey, thanks…” He brushed off his hands on his pants. “How was everything while I was gone?”

“My bed could use a pillow top.” Eros criticized, “And I’m going to miss sleeping with your wife.”

Ares rolled his eyes, “Your bed?”

“Yeah, third bedroom on the first floor? It’s where I keep all my things, and if I’m not gonna be in your bed anymore… I need something soft and pillowy.” His arms crossed over his chest, stubbornly.

“She let you move in?” He growled, “I told you no.”

“I’ll just place the order on Kore’s card~ thanks!” He rushed into the house, greeting Persephone and starting on dinner. 

“What the fuck…” He growled, the wall finished, from the outside. The inside would still need new sheet rock, but it was better than a huge hole in the wall, for now. “Hey asshole, while you’re running up my bills, order sheetrock and new paint to be delivered.”

Eros peaked up from his phone, leaning against the corner of the cabinets, waiting for his water to boil, the oven preheating, and a skillet covered with something sizzling inside. “Do I get to pick the color?”

“No- match the color that’s already there!” He complained, washing his hands clean in the sink, before seeking out Persephone. He found her in the yard, watering the plants. He leaned back in the lawn chair, watching, his elbows on his knees, allowing his hands to loosely dangle between his legs, “Have you been paying the bills, or has Eros had free reign?” He smirked at her suspiciously.

She glanced back at him guiltily, dropping the hose, and curling up into his lap, pouting, “He promised not to spend money unnecessarily…”

“He’s in there buying himself a pillow top for the bedroom I don’t remember him living in.” Ares fingers held her chin, maintaining eye contact.

“It was very nice having him around while you weren’t here.” She smiled sweetly, “He’s like a pet- except he cooks and cleans.”

“Pets are expensive, and a lot of responsibility.” Ares smirked, “I was hoping to keep that room open for a kid.”

“He is your kid.” Persephone grinned.

“OUR kid.” Ares huffed. “It’s part of the deal I made with my mom.”

“I didn’t agree to that!” She criticized, angrily. 

“Relax,” Ares teased, “There’s too much turmoil in the mortal realm anyway, I’d rather hold off until I can predict a sustainable period of peace time. I don’t want Hermes or Eros raising the kid.”

She rested her head against his chest, weighed down by her guilt and sadness, worsening since having him home. “Ares? I have a confession…” He pulled away, looking at her sternly; he didn’t answer back, but only waited for what she was about to see. “I uhm… I feel like I cheated on you.”

“Feel like- or did?” He glowered, “With who?”

She refused to look at him, “Eros told me that sometimes I lead people on, and that feelings can get confused when you rely on friends too much to do what you expect from the person you are with to do… And I didn’t understand that until you were gone… And I think I have feelings for Hermes… And I shouldn’t because I love you, and I’m married to you… But I had a dream about him.”

“Do you want to leave me for him?” Ares asked, emotion gone from his voice.

“No!” She responded instantly, “No- I don’t. We’re just friends- we are fine with being friends. I promise… Nothing happened, but I had a sex dream about him, and I felt really guilty, and I think you deserve to know…” 

He leaned back in the chair, his eyes fluttering shut, “I thought about fucking your nymph friend.”

“Dianthus?” Persephone raised her fingers to her lips, “But Hermes told me she said you rejected her…”

“I did,” Ares retorted, “Did you fuck, Hermes?”

“No.” She blinked repeatedly, confused. She’d expected anger- she’d been dreading this conversation ever since she awoke in the middle of the night from her curious dream.

Ares kissed her, “This is more of an Eros conversation,” he shrugged, “I’ll get pissed when you actually cheat on me.”

“WHEN I cheat on you?!” Persephone huffed, “I’m not going to cheat on you!”

“Then I won’t be pissed off.” Ares smirked, “Not over that, at least. Everyone can see Hermes has a thing for you- ya think I didn’t know that, when I let him move in? It’s why he’s the best person to keep you safe, when I’m gone. Of course, both your heads are fucked up from it, but I trust you guys not to fuck each other and when you were in trouble I knew.” 

Persephone hesitated, “So you’re not gonna throw him out?”

“I’m pissed he let Demeter get in his head- it would have been a lot fucking easier to handle if he just let us communicate with each other. But I’m not throwing him out- I might still end up needing him here the next time I’m gone.”

Eros stood in the sliding door, watching them, still wrapped up in the apron, “I was gonna let you guys know dinner was done and everyone’s here…”

Ares glanced over his shoulder agitated, “You listened to the whole conversation from there, didn’t you?”

“I may have heard my name mentioned,” Eros grinned, “I’m so proud of you both~!”

Persephone blushed, “I’m not gonna keep him from throwing you out, if you can’t respect our privacy.”

“Moi?” His fingers pressed to his chest, “I respect your privacy perfectly- I won’t tell a soul. That being said, dad, you’re being extremely unfair to Hermes. He’s a nice person, so you just expect him to play husband for you while you’re away, and not reap any of the rewards?”

“What are you talking about, no rewards?! He gets to live here!” Ares argued.

“He pays to live here!” Eros bickered back.

Ares smirked, “Well good news for him then, rent just got cheaper- there’s a new tenant chipping in.”

“Mom didn’t make me pay rent!” Eros fussed, waving his hands.

“Then go move in with her.” Ares shrugged, “Only one who gets a freeride here is my wife- and she pays for dues in other ways.”

Persephone jumped off his lap, as Hebe poked her head out from behind Eros, “Dinner’s getting cold, and mom can’t find a bottle of wine. You’re terrible hosts!” Persephone rushed off, bringing little Hebe with her, to go cater to their guests, leaving Ares and Eros alone in the yard.

“I’m not gonna tell you how to handle your marriage,” Eros looked to his father seriously, “But it really isn’t fair to take advantage of Hermes feelings, the same way Demeter does. I understand why you do it, and he takes it surprisingly well, but he’s been hurting too.”

“Serves him right,” Ares pushed past him, “Shouldn’t have taken Demeter’s side and helped complicate shit.”

Eros grimaced, displeased with his father’s lack of consideration for anyone else’s wellbeing. He sighed; he already knew how toxic his father was, he gained some type of moral compass, but was still severely lacking.


	41. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera discloses information they'd all been interested in hearing, while Eros raises his father's awareness of how unfair he's been; Ares find his own solution to rectify his wrongs, of which, Eros eagerly encourages.

Hermes awoke, hearing the clattering of dishes and laughing. His head felt heavy with exhaustion, as he willed himself up to join everyone. Hebe had sprung up into Ares’s lap, as Persephone and Hera sat to either side of Ares. Eros sat beside Hera, leaving a free seat for him between Eros and Persephone. 

“He’s fully recovered now- he was discharged from the hospital yesterday, and went before Zeus today,” He overheard Hera explaining, as he took a seat beside Persephone.

“Did you sleep well? Sorry, if we were being too loud!” Persephone apologized, noticing Hermes joining the party.

“Nah, it’s fine,” He grinned, sitting beside her, “What’re we talking about?”

“Apollo,” Ares answered, having been waiting for Hera to finish her explanation.

Hera shrugged, “Eros and I were able to vouch for Kore’s defense, and her act of wrath was pardoned on those merits, but Zeus likes Apollo, so his sentencing was hardly what I’d call fair. I’d have preferred castration and banishment, but Zeus has him chained to Helios, so he can continue to move the sun across the sky, but can’t go much further from him... For the next couple years, at least, he won’t be able to get close enough to anyone to hurt them.”

“Two years? Bullshit. I’ve gotten way worse for lesser wrath.” Ares bolstered. 

“I don’t think he’ll mess with Kore again, she left him in really bad shape…” Hera responded.

“Yeah she did,” Ares agreed proudly. 

“What about the Underworld’s investigation?” Persephone asked nervously, “Have you heard anything about that?”

Hera glared at Hermes, annoyed he shared that information, “Your mom’s act of wrath was specifically against Ares; Zeus doesn’t care much for her explanation, either. He was kicking around marrying her off to Hades, as he’s been in the market for a queen and Demeter would be a decent queen; Hades shot it down, arguing he’s not interested in Demeter, and it would be unwise to grant her a queen’s authority. I agree. So, he’s considering his other options… She’s not allowed any contact with anyone in Olympus for now- especially the both of you…” 

“Oh…” Persephone felt an instant wave of relief, hearing her mother would not be made the King of the Underworld’s Queen. “Will you keep me updated?”

“Of course,” She changed the topic abruptly, watching Ares from the corners of her eyes, “How are we doing on our deal?” 

Persephone flushed, having new understanding of the deal he’d made with his mother, “Not ready yet,” Ares shrugged her off.

“How are you not ready yet?!” She barked, motioning to Eros.

Eros popped his head up, realizing he was being used to make a point, “Either Hera put a hit out on me, and my dad’s the hitman and she’s upset he’s taking so long, or they’re talking about babies.” 

“I’m going with the second option,” Hermes agreed, “But the first one is far more interesting.”

Persephone starting cleaning off the table, “Ares wants there to be a long enough period of peace time, so that he can be involved in the parts of his next child’s life that he missed out on with Eros- perhaps my mother can repay her debts, by contributing to restoring some kind of balance in the mortal realm, so that might be possible.”

Hera had a small, pleased smile on her face, “That might be a worthwhile suggestion.”

Ares helped clear off the table, and Hermes did the dishes- Eros having already made the meal, was pardoned from clean up duty. Hera and Hebe hugged Ares, as they left for the evening, leaving things quiet again in the household. Eros dragged Persephone off to his room, to discuss his interior design ideas, seeking out her opinion, as Hermes sat playing video games on the couch. Ares leaned over the back of the couch, “Hey, Hermes?” He asked, a certain level of intimidation staining his voice.

“Uh, yeah, what’s up?” He paused the game, alarmed at Ares demeanor and tone.

His red eyes stared, glowing, down at Hermes, “Did you fuck my wife?”

Hermes paled, nervously, “No, of course I didn’t bang Kore!” 

Ares studied him, flipping over the couch and sitting, “Do you want to?”

“What kind of question is that?” Hermes threw down the controller. If he hadn’t known better, it almost sounded as though Ares was offering her to him.

“Yeah, I already know you want to.” Ares answered confidently, “Apparently she wants to fuck you too.”

Hermes braced himself, not liking the direction the conversation was headed in, “I can’t imagine Kore saying something like that…” He answered doubtfully.

“She said she has feelings for you, and that she was having dirty dreams about you.” Ares contemplated, out loud. 

Hermes grew more nervous still, “She was probably just lonely. We’re just friends.”

“What if I told you it was okay?” Ares wondered, rhetorically.

“This feels like a trap.” Hermes finally admitted.

"You asked us to invite you." Ares stated cynically, "Consider it a thank you for looking after her."

Hermes eyes narrowed, "Somehow I doubt Persephone would be game."

Ares laughed, "She plays innocence off well, but I don't think she'd say no." 

Hermes pulled at his collar uncomfortably; this was never a conversation he'd anticipated having. Persephone was emerging from the hallway laughing over something Eros was saying to her, their return bringing instant relief.

Ares smirked, "Think about it." 

Persephone draped herself over Ares's lap, tucking herself under his arm, "What're you guys talking about?" She asked curiously, little kisses fluttering his jawline.

Hermes glanced away, ignoring the pit of jealousy and desire, feeling as though he'd been caught when his eyes met with Eros's; kind and gentle, as though he could sense his pity. "I'm going back to bed..." He announced, escaping the judgement the room weighed heavily onto him.

Persephone looked at Ares, accusingly, "What did you say to him?"

Ares pulled her back onto the couch with him, into a laying position, "I invited him to join us, like you wanted."

Eros choked, "You what?"

Persephone glared down at him, "That's not what I said I wanted at all!" She blushed furiously. 

He looked confused and innocent, as though having made an honest mistake, "It's not? Should I go tell him never mind, then?"

Eros watched her suspiciously, "No response... hesitation.. serious blushing... oh my gawshh, Perse wants a threesome! No way!"

Persephone jumped off Ares mortified, falling off the couch with a bang. She rubbed the bump on her head frustrated, "Ow, Gaia... Why is everyone always picking on me?" She flushed, splayed out on the floor.

"I told you on our wedding day, I'd carry out your will. If it's Hermes, then it's Hermes, but I want in on it too." He flipped himself over, his face upside hanging off the side of the couch.

"Why do you even want this, too?!" She confessed, immediately covering her mouth with her hands.

He smirked, "It amuses me to watch you squirm."

"I can leave if you guys need me to..." Eros offered, "So you guys can do your thing."

"Yes." Came Ares calm response, simultaneously with Persephone's yelped "No!"

Eros grinned, "Aw Perse, if you want to try it, you should!" 

Ares shrugged, "Hermes is too shy, anyway."

"Hermes always gets a little bolder with a little liquid courage... served up by a pretty pink Goddess in little lacy lingerie, he'll come around~!" Eros contemplated. 

Ares nodded, "Well go change, Kore." 

"What?! I'm not seducing Hermes!" She argued, watching her husband's eyes flicker, in an attempt to draw out her reckless wrathful side. 

"I never said you were done being punished..." He threatened, menacingly.

"I'm just gonna go... lemme know when it's safe to come home!" Eros left abruptly. 

Damn him for being so encouraging of sexual exploration- he was her only hope. "C'mon Persephone, go talk to Hermes. You know he's not actually asleep."

"I didn't know you'd ever be open to something like this..." she sighed, leaning her back against the couch.

Ares laughed at her, "My last relationship was completely open, and my son is the poster child for orgies. What would make you think a little threesome and watching you squirm and be taken by two men wouldn't be something I was into?"

"You're a perverted sexual deviant," She hung her head helplessly, "Are you really going to make me do this?"

"You're the one fantasizing about him." Ares kissed her neck, "Amuse me." 

Persephone's red eyes met his, kissing him, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip, "Don't get all angry and jealous, if I agree to do this."

"I won't," he smirked, his eyes following after her, victoriously. He stayed on the couch, glancing over his shoulder as she emerged from their bedroom, a tight black corset laced up, hugging her breasts together, the lacy thong clipped onto the thigh high floral designed lacey nylons. 

She grabbed liquor from the kitchen, knocking on Hermes's door anxiously. "Hermes?" She called through the door nervously, "Can i come in?"

"Yea..." she heard the voice answer, as she slipped through the crack in the door, closing it behind her.

Hermes had been laying in his bed in just his shorts, listening to music with his eyes closed, when he turned to face her. His eyes widened, taking in the sight of her standing before him in the lace and bows, "Aw shit, did Ares put you up to this?" He sat up, shifting abruptly to hide his arousal. 

"Yes and no..." she answered, placing the bottle on the bedside table and crawling onto the bed next to him. "Hermes, I know you know how much I love you, and I really do have feelings for you... I'm not going to leave Ares, but... I'm curious about you, too." She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously.

Her eyes followed his every move, pulling out the pipe in the drawer, igniting the bowl, inhaling deeply, and letting out the cloud of smoke, trying to relax his racing thoughts. He didn't have the words to say, "I was awake that night. You were talking in your sleep. You said you wanted me..."

She flushed, nervously playing with a piece if lace, "I didn't know. Sorry..."

"Why else do you think I took a second shower?" He laughed, then threw back the bottle, swallowing the swig of alcohol. "Ive regretted not being bold enough to tell you sooner, I'd probably have had you if I did." He took another gulp.

She brushed his hair from his face, "He's letting you have me right now... and I don't want to miss the chance." Her fingers took the bottle from his hand, daring herself to sip away at it alongside him, chasing her inhibitions away.

He took another hit, as she crawled into his lap, pushing him back against the headboard, straddling him, and and putting her lips to his. She sucked the smoke out of his lungs, burning its way down her throat, his arms instantly wrapping around her, as she cradled his face. She pulled away, blowing the smoke back at him, seeing his sweet smile through the haze, encouraging her to press her lips back against his. 

She could feel his arousal pushing against her, pulling away, pushing the pipe back to his lips, for another secondhand hit. He pulled it away, pressing back into her, complying with her needy demands. Her hands entangled one of his, pulling him to his feet, "Come play with us..." She urged.

His free hand grabbed the bottle, taking another big sip, as he allowed her to drag him from his room. Ares glanced over at them, a devilish grin at her success. She hurriedly raised the bottle, still held in his hand, to her own lips, letting him pour the burning liquor into her mouth. 

She glanced nervously at Ares, before her fingers buried into Hermes's hair, pressing another needy kiss against his lips. Her eyes slipped closed, but his watched her husband over her shoulder, nervous seeing his wife kissing another God would provoke his wrath, yet he seemed entirely unphased. He let himself get lost in the kiss, feeling her hands trailing up his thigh and under the fabric of the shorts. He gasped, as she took hold of him, working her hands along the length, retracting her hand and pulling away at the shorts. 

He watched as she kneeled before him, taking him into her mouth, gradually declining on his hardened length. He stumbled back, pressed up against the wall, as she worked to gratify his yearning for her. He watched Ares approach, pulling her up to her feet, abandoning his desire. He pulled the corset loose, her breasts tumbling out, as he fondled them, turning her face towards his to kiss him, passionately; her hand continued stroking Hermes, despite Ares's distraction. Ares took her other hand, guiding her towards the couch, and her other hand grabbed Hermes's hand, dragging him along. She pushed Hermes onto the couch gently, his head against the arm of the couch, as she positioned herself over him on her hands and knees, leaving her slick slit near his face, as Ares knelt one knee on the couch, the other foot still positioned on the ground, on the opposite end of the couch, near her face.

"Touch me," she pleaded with the nervous red God, as he finally felt the alcohol start taking effect. She pressed her lips against Ares's arousal, as Hermes's allowed his hands to explore the swelling folds, growing more wet under his skilled touch. 

He breathed in the sensual aroma, his mind clouding with his lust for her, as his mouth pressed against the opening, tasting her sex on his lips. He squeezed her perfect ass, shaking in his face as she orally pleasured Ares, his hands twisting and turning her nipples, grasping at her full breasts. 

Hermes lifted himself onto his knees, his fully erect manhood demanding to feel her smooth velvet inner walls squeeze around him, as he pushed forth. His mind clouded in disbelief, strangely aroused at the sight of her pleasuring both him and Ares at the same time. She rocked her hips back onto him, urging him to take her with more force- a silent request he gladly obliged to. Her moans were muffled as Ares forced her down onto him harshly, her fingers slick from teasing her own clit in her intense arousal. 

Hermes felt the crushing tightness squeeze him, sending his mind into a frenzy at her release. He quickly pushed in and out of her, watching her jiggling ass, and recognizing her feeble attempts to swallow Ares's load; a failed attempt resulting in her wearing it on her face instead. No longer muffled by the other man, her screams echoed throughout the house pleading for Hermes to satisfy her with more ferocity; Ares's lips roughly pushed against hers, to silence her again. She fought back the moans, drunk on the ecstasy of both men's attention solely on her. 

"Fuck..." She could feel the strong hands on her hips buckle down, as he spasmed erratically inside of her, pulling away as the white liquid dripped off her plump lips. He breathed heavily, sinking into the couch, as she pulled away from Ares, to turn her attention to Hermes. His kisses were far more tender, in comparison, his gentle hands affectionate, as they gently grazed her body, her nerves lit up at every touch. 

Turned around, her lips and attention on Hermes, she felt the other man's two fingers hook inside of her, his thumb pressing against her anus, and pushing its way inside. She yelped against Hermes's lips, his hands gently stroking her hair comfortingly, her moans suppressed against his mouth, their tongues dancing together. "I never knew you had this side to you, Kore." Hermes cooed, lightly brushing his finger against her cheek. 

She flushed, "I knew you'd feel that good inside me though." She glanced away, moaning as Ares didn't let up. Hermes kissed her again, elated in her tenderness, when suddenly she clung onto him tightly, erupting into a final orgasm, and sinking into his arms. 

Ares leaned against the couch, covering himself in a blanket, glancing over at his wife in Hermes's arms, bemused. Hermes eyes were closed, intently and protectively holding her, gently rubbing her back. He could tell Persephone was falling asleep, by the way her breath became slow and even. "Do you think she'd have been better off with you, instead of me?" Ares wondered out loud.

Hermes attention stayed lovingly focused on Kore, "I don't know, but you're good to her..." He answered back, "I cant protect her the way you can... I was useless when she locked herself in with Apollo, and even more useless when I confronted Demeter. I actually needed her protection. It's pathetic."

"Demeter kicks my ass too," Ares answered, "I'd probably need Kore's protection from her too."

Hermes sighed, staring down at Persephone in his arms; she wasn’t his, and she never would be, and that was a difficult concept for him to accept. Ares was dressing himself again, leaving Hermes awkwardly averting his eyes in another direction. He reached down, gathering Kore up in his arms, as she stirred, her eyes fluttering open momentarily, giving Hermes a small peck, as she nestled against Ares, “Goodnight, Hermes,” Her sleepy little voice offered, as she was whisked away to bed. 

Hermes slid back into his shorts, finishing the last of the bottle, and throwing it into the trash. His phone buzzed, abandoned on the floor, where it’d slipped out of his pocket; picking it up, he scrolled across the text.

Eros: Rocky road or cherry vanilla?

Hermes: … What?

Eros: You did it right? You’ve got feelings to unload! 

Hermes: I’m not Persephone…. We’re not talking feelings over ice cream

Eros: I got both <3 <3 <3

Hermes sighed, “I should just move on and move out…” He’d considered going back to his room, and going to bed, but he was awake now and didn’t actually mind hanging out with Eros a little while, despite not wanting his personal business pried into. He flicked on his game, finding graphic violence and virtual wrath a worthy distraction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's my threesome smut... Somehow all my fics just go back to threesome smut... xD


	42. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros neglects his own feelings, constantly catering to everyone else's emotional wellbeing.

Eros walked through the door, glancing over at Hermes, flicking a metallic wrapper his way. Hermes, in his Godly speed, managed to paise the game, set the controller down and catch the package in a single fluid movement, staring at the blunt wrapped in his hand. “Ice cream’s looking more appealing suddenly.”

He watched as Eros dumped the bag, filling the table with chips, chocolate bars, nutty bars, and the promised pints of ice cream- putting the frozen dairy in the freezer for later. Hermes eyed him suspiciously, as he made split open that brown wrap, spilling the tobacco inside of it out onto the table, “What are you up to?”

“You were right,” Eros grinned, retrieving a second controller, and plopping down on the couch next to him, “You’re not Persephone, and you cope with your feelings differently. So instead of ice cream and girl talk, we’re gonna get high, eat junk, and button smash until you feel better.”

“I’m good to chill, but I’m fine,” Hermes fussed, licking the roll, sealing it tightly. 

“You still a little tipsy?” Eros teased.

“More than a little,” Hermes grinned, pressing the blunt into his lips, the flame igniting, “You planned that shit out for them, didn’t you?”

Eros smirked, “Too much?”

“The lingerie was a nice touch…” Hermes blew out the breath he’d been holding in.

“Which one did she wear?” Eros asked, curiously, as Hermes passed him the blunt.

“I don’t know, black, lacy with these thigh highs… made her tits look great.” Hermes described, sinking into the couch.

“Oo the ones with the little bow on the ass- nice choice Perse.” Eros celebrated, taking a hit, and passing it back over.

“So you just tryin’ to turn this into some weird orgy house situation?” Hermes mocked, “What’s in it for you?”

“I considered it- how much fun would that be?!” Eros grinned, “But no, with Perse being the only girl, it’d just be the same gang bang on repeat- besides, I wouldn’t want to do that to her; she’s not the one I’m interested in.” He winked promiscuously.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Hermes took another long drag.

“Quite frankly, my father’s an ass.” Eros finally answered, “He needs to recognize he can’t just use people to meet his needs. I’m upset with him for knowing how you felt, and taking advantage of the fact you moved out of Apollo’s, so Kore would have a stand-in husband- who didn’t get any of the perks- whenever he went to war. Making you experience that heartbreak, over an over again, and knowing full well you’ll do it- for her sake- is bullshit. At least now he’s willing to share, if you’re going to stay perpetually single waiting for her.”

“That’s stupid,” Hermes snuffed out the roach, and unpaused the game, “I’m not just going to stay single for her- she’s married.”

“Hermes, I served that girl up to you on a platter at the wedding, and you had one drunk night of trying to forget you were the best man at a soul crushing wedding between the woman you loved and another man, before ghosting her… And she’s your coworker! Bet things are real awkward now.”

Hermes continued playing the game, “Ehhh, maybe hook me up next time with someone I don’t work with. You did the same shit for her, how’s it any different?”

“I do it because I’m her friend, and because we’re family now,” Eros answered quite simply, “You do it, because you’re in love with her.” He got up, throwing a bag of chips at Hermes, and gathering up the rest of the food to munch on.

Hermes tore open the bag, “You’re killin’ the vibe, man.”

Eros laid back on the couch, laying his head in Hermes’s lap, “Ya know, Hermes, if you’re looking for a hookup- I don’t work with you.”

Hermes shoved him off, “Sometimes, living with you makes me miss Apollo.”

“I guess he wasn’t so bad, as long as he wasn’t attracted to you,” Eros retorted, “Don’t worry, I won’t sneak into your room and force myself on you tonight.”

“Alright, fine- low blow,” Hermes answered, annoyed, “I don’t miss Apollo- would ya stop now? This isn’t making me feel any better.”

“Fiiine,” Eros flopped down on the other side of the couch picking up the controller, “Spill, what is wrong, then?”

“Nothing’s wrong, that’s what I’ve been saying!” Hermes argued, “I mean tomorrow’s probably going to be awkward, and she’s probably not going to be able to look at me the same way again…”

“Do you want her to look at you the same way again?” 

“I don’t know. But I don’t want to ruin our friendship, chasing a relationship we can’t ever have. The whole dynamic’s gonna be fucked now,” Hermes threw the controller down in his lap, “Fuuuuck.”

“You’re complicating it, they’ll probably just wake up tomorrow and act like nothing changed.” Eros grinned, “Finally won!”

“It doesn’t count if I fall off the map…” Hermes complained, “You still suck!”

“I could, if you wanted…” Eros smirked. “Sorry- you made it too easy, I’ll stop now!” 

Hermes yawned, gathering up the snacks, “It’s whatever, I have work tomorrow… my sleep’s all messed up…” 

“Oh, goodnight~! Sleep well!” Hermes disappeared into the hall, as Eros flopped back down on the couch, “Well, this sucks… C’mon Eros, you know sex and love; what are you doing!” He criticized himself, frustrated, “You can’t crush on a straight guy, especially not one in love with your best-friend-slash-mother-in-law, while simultaneously planning their threesomes with you father. Gaia, this is an awkward household for love matters.”

Hermes glanced down the darkness of the hallway, overhearing the God venting into the nothingness. He’d thought Eros was just fucking with him this whole time, but felt a tinge of guilt recognizing something more was there; he invested so much of himself making sure everyone else was emotional stable, trying to avoid heart break, and mend broken hearts… It wasn’t fair that he should be feeling the same way. “Sucks…” He sighed, regrettably, going into his room and going to sleep. 

The morning came quicker than he’d have liked, smacking the alarm clock angrily. Hermes dragged himself up, getting ready for work, finding Eros had fallen asleep on the couch and Ares was the only other one awake. He sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and playing on his phone, when Hermes came in, scooping powder into a blender bottle, and filling it with water, shaking it around- checking the time again. “Shit…” He was loathing the excessive overtime; work started earlier, and ended later. 

He glanced over at Eros, on his way out the door, hesitating momentarily. The blanket he’d been using had fallen on the floor. He shook his head feeling ridiculous, turning back around to tuck the God back in, before rushing off for work.

By 9am, the delivery truck pulled up, dropping off sheet rock, mud, tape and paint. Ares signed for the delivery, immediately using the boring morning to start finishing the repair on the wall, Eros abruptly sitting up at the clamoring, the blanket still draped over his head. He yawned, “Is Perse up yet?” He asked, wrapping himself up in the blanket.

“Nope, she’s sleeping in.” Ares answered, sinking a couple screws into the beams, seating the sheet rock into place. He glanced over his shoulder as Eros was walking towards the hall, “Going back to bed?”

“I’m going to sleep in with Kore.” Eros fussed.

“Why not just sleep in your room!” Ares growled.

“I had a crappy night, and she’s my new mom.” Eros smirked over his shoulder, “I need to be comforted. And your bed’s more comfortable.”

Ares rolled his eyes, resuming his work on the wall, “Don’t let her hear you call her that.”

Eros flopped onto the bed, exhausted, his eyes meeting Persephone’s as they slid open, half awake, to see the pink boy beside her, “Eros?” She asked quietly, “What’re you doing here?”

“Cuddling my woes away,” he dramatized, as she instinctively snuggled into him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, brushing his cheek lightly. 

“Unrequited love, Kore.” His hand cradled hers against his cheek, “I think I have a crush on Hermes too.” 

“Oh, Eros,” She cuddled into his chest, as he hugged her close, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have, if I knew…”

Eros smiled, kissing her head, “Oh I don’t care about that, I don’t get jealous…”

“What’s all that noise?” Persephone complained lazily.

“Dad’s fixing the wall at the ass crack of dawn.” Eros chimed.

“There’s something wrong with anyone who wakes up that early.” 

“Agreed.” He answered yawning, “How was it? Nice choice of outfit- he liked it. Of course, he did, though, who wouldn’t?” 

She laughed gently, “Hermes is a special person. He makes everything better.” She yawned, “C’mon, let’s go back to sleep- it’s too early.”’

Eros yawned in agreement, pulling the blanket over their heads, and falling back to sleep into the late morning.


	43. Party Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Eros decide to throw a party, and with the help of Daphne, deeper feelings are explored during a few good rounds of drinking games.

Ares pushed through the door as the hours ticked into the afternoon, annoyed Persephone hadn’t gotten out of bed for the day yet, “Can I have my wife back now, Eros?”

He stared at her, sitting in the bed, with her slender hands in his, each nail being painted with precision, “No! I’m not feeling better yet. You consume ALL of her time, it’s my turn.”

“Get your own wife,” Ares argued, throwing himself down in a chair, agitated, “It’s boring in Olympus.”

“You need to get yourself some friends- or a hobby.” Eros touted, “It’s not Persephone’s job to entertain you 24/7. You have to share.”

“I did share.” Ares remarked.

“Not with me.” Eros countered, “You’re just cranky, because you’re horny.”

“So what? What’s go you all upset you need to spend all day in bed with her?” Ares accused. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Eros criticized.

“Upset you have a crush on someone you can’t have?” Ares accused, “Your mom used to tell me these things whenever you got broody.”

Eros gasped, “Traitor! I trusted her with my secrets!”

“Who is it?” Ares was bored enough to entertain the conversation, and impatient for the nail polish to dry. 

“None of your business!” Eros huffed.

“Kore?” Ares looked at her. 

She flushed, “It’s Hermes…”

Eros gasped again, “You’re all traitors!”

“Hermes? He’s been perpetually single for forever, and suddenly everybody wants him, what the fuck…” He contemplated, “Is he even…?”

“I don’t think so…” Eros admitted, sadly.

Ares pulled Persephone off the bed and onto his lap, sitting in the chair, “Just hit him with an arrow, then he can love someone I’m not married to.”

“She would still love him.” Eros answered.

“Shoot her with a lead one.” Ares grinned.

“That would utterly destroy their friendship,” Eros crossed his arms over his chest, “Besides, I have rules to follow.”

“Maybe you’re the one that needs a hobby then- go to work, go fuck with some mortals, invest yourself in their relationships. I’d love to have your job, fluttering around whenever you want, striking people with arrows and not be hated for it, work whenever it’s convenient for you, and have a bunch of orgies. I got screwed.”

“Yeah… your life really does suck compared to mine.” Eros admitted, teasingly, “Maybe an orgy would make me feel better.”

“Oh wait!” Persephone interrupted, “Do we KNOW for sure Hermes wouldn’t even give it a try? I promised Hermes we’d go to one of my campus parties and we never did, but I think there’s a party this weekend and if I can get invited, you could come with us!”

Eros smirked, “Uhm, your college has parties every weekend, Perse, and I get invited to every single one.”

“You don’t even go to my college.” Persephone argued.

“If the God of Sex shows up to your party, it automatically a wild party,” Eros responded, “College parties are atrocities of frat boys and sorority girls actin’ a fool. But! What if we threw our own party?!”

Persephone contemplated the idea, “We do have a good space for it…” 

They both looked to Ares, “I will leave this room right now, and stop being a cock block if you let us throw a party.”

“And you clean up the entire fucking mess the next day- and if anything gets broken it’s on you. I’m tired of fixing shit.”

“Deal. Have fun!” Eros hopped up, scurrying from the room, letting the door shut behind him. He rummaged through the fridge for something to make for dinner, distracted by his foggy early morning memory. He could have sworn Hermes tucked him in on his way out the door to work, but couldn’t quite decide if he’d dreamt it or it had really happened. He reveled in the sweet sentiment, if it really happened. He slid the lasagna into the oven, amused by the noisy Persephone, breaking the silence with the ecstasy of her bedroom activities. 

Hermes was arriving home from work, just as Persephone and Ares were leaving the bedroom; dinner was finished, and as though nothing had happened, and nothing changed, they ate their meal, enjoying each other’s company. Hermes felt great relief in knowing his friendship wasn’t altered in having sexually imposed on her marriage. 

“We’re having a party~!” Persephone excitedly told Hermes from across the table, “Eros says college parties suck, so we should just throw our own.”

"Fuck yeah," Hermes grinned, excitedly, "We can throw a way better party!" 

Ares was made responsible for working the grill, while Persephone took over all the other cooking. Hermes delivered all the invitations, quickly, stopping off to put a deposit down on a couple kegs, and grab a few bottles and mixers. Eros handled decorations and music, lining the yard in torches, and filling to pool with miscellaneous tropical themed floats. By the time the weekend came, the yard was immaculately decorated like a paradise in paradise, as Persephone laid out the plates of food. Hermes and Eros filled the coolers with ice, and lifted the kegs onto another table. 

They continued setting up tables in the yard for guests to sit at, along with drinking game playing fields. Beer pong was back. They opted to pre-game while awaiting their event to start and as the evening ensued, their guests started arriving. 

Bubbly Persephone greeted each guest, delighted in hosting her first house party ever. She watched as the familiar nymphs and gods and goddesses filled up her yard with chatter and laughter. She fluttered merrily over to Ares, busy at the grill, "Look how many people showed up!" She hugged onto his arm, sloppily seeking little kisses. 

"We gonna abandon another one of our parties?" He glanced down at her suggestively, as she flushed.

"Later!" She promised, "Daphne's here~! Come in the hot tub with me when you're all done cooking~!" 

He watched the Goddess flutter away in her bikini. "Persephone- it's been forever!" The beautiful slender flower nymph hugged her friend. 

"Too long!" Persephone agreed, returning the embrace.

"I heard all about what Demeter did- I'm so sorry!" Daphne held her friend's hand in both of hers, supportively. 

Persephone sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "It's okay- that part's all over now, thankfully, and he's home again."

Daphne ushered her over to the drink table, each filling a cup and sitting beside each other, "So how's married life? And all these roommates- do Hermes and Eros both live with you guys, too?" 

Persephone laughed, "Yeah, it's nice having them here though. Keeps things from ever getting boring..."

"Yeah?" Daphne laughed, "I could imagine... you still crushing on Hermes like you used to?"

Persephone sipped at her drink, "Gaia, everyone seems to have known, except for us..."

"It really was SO obvious," Daphne teased, playfully. 

"Eros is crushing on him now," Persephone explained, "I feel really bad for him too... he's always so supportive when I'm struggling through stuff. I don't know how to help him, I don't think Hermes is even into guys..."

Daphne glanced over, studying Hermes momentarily, before looking back at Kore, "He's at least curious." She determined.

"How could you possibly know that?!" Persephone laughed, but her friend wore a suspicious expression that provoked mild nervousness.

"C'mon, I'll show you..." Daphne purred confidently, holding the Goddess's hand and leading her towards Hermes. "Heyyy~! Hermes, haven't seen you around much lately!" Her voice was flirtatious and playful.

"Hey, hey Daphne!" He grinned, "Glad you could make it!"

Daphne's hand fell onto her hip, challenging the competitive God, "I haven't seen you at the club in forever, you're not becoming a lightweight are you? I bet Perse and I could beat you and Eros in any drinking game you name."

"Oh yeah?" Hermes smirked, pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against, "Whatcha got in mind?"

"You pick first game," Daphne explained, "We pick second."

"You're on!" He beamed, cupping a hand to his mouth to yell across the yard, "Eros! Get your ass over here- I need a teammate!" 

Eros, who had been actively holding a conversation with a river nymph, quickly abandoned her, hearing Hermes call for his participation. "What're we playin', sweet cheeks?" He chirped over Hermes's shoulder.

"Drachmas or beer pong- your pick, whichever you're better at." Hermes retorted, his competitive side taking over.

"Drachmas it is~!" Eros fished in his pocket, pulling out a handful of coins. 

They lined up the cups, while Eros explained the rules to Persephone: "It's basically beer pong, but with a coin instead of a ball, you hold the coin like this, bounce it off the table," he demonstrated, knocking over the empty plastic cup. 

"Alright," Daphne established, after everyone was familiarized with the rules, "Turns go: me, Hermes, Perse, then Eros." She dropped the coin off the surface, landing it in the cup. 

Hermes smirked, listing the cup, and downing the liquid back, “Alright,” he took aim, bouncing it off the table, hitting the rim of the cup, before the coin fell flat on the table. “Aww, man…”

“Told you we’d win,” Daphne teased, as Perse took position for her turn.

“No way, Perse is awful at these games!” Hermes taunted back playfully, “She’s the lightweight of the family.”

Persephone bounced the coin, landing it into the cup perfectly, “Spoke too soon~!” Eros teased, lifting the cup to his lips, “Maybe she just sucks at beer pong.”

Persephone stuck out her tongue, “I don’t suck at either! I just need practice.”

They laughed at her, as Eros took his turn, missing the cup and leaving them tied. The game continued in this fashion, with Hermes doing better with his next few turns. Persephone and Hermes were stuck taking the most shots, with Daphne and Eros not too far behind. Hermes and Eros won the first game of the competition, as Ares snuck behind Kore, hugging her from behind, making her panic and spaz, her arms flying out with a yelp. 

“Oh! Ares! You scared me!” Persephone spun around, quickly, “I’m sorry!”

“You’ve done worse,” He teased, pulling her in to deeply kiss her, the others’ awkwardly staring away. “So, about that hot tub?”

“Oh, we have to beat Hermes and Eros in one more game first!” Persephone explained.

Daphne shrugged, “We can play the next game in the hot tub, bring the bottle with us.” She teased, as she shot Ares a glance. Ares, intrigued by the suspicious look in the nymph’s eye, followed after her, as Persephone grabbed the bottle of vodka, falling back with the boys.

“What kind of game are you playing?” Ares asked her curiously, his hands stuffed in the pockets of his shorts. 

She glanced over her shoulder at him, tauntingly, “You won’t mind if I make out with your wife, will you?”

“I get to watch?” Ares grinned, enjoying the direction she was taking this in.

“Sure, but no playing the game with us.” Daphne directed, “You can be ref.”

Once they were all in the hot tub, drinks full in the cup holders, Daphne began to explain her choice in game, “Ready? Girls against guys; game’s called gay chicken.” 

Eros’s face blushed, but he smirked- as long as Hermes could take it, Eros had this game in the bag. Hermes, however, wasn’t pleased with the choice, “Wait a minute- that’s not even a drinking game!”

“It can be, whatever Perse and I do, you have to do with Eros- if you hesitate you take a shot, if you chicken out, you chug the cup. Ares is referee; what he says goes, no arguing.” Daphne looked at Persephone, her mouth open in astonishment.

“I uh… I don’t know about this game.” She paused.

“Perse takes a shot- she’s already hesitating.” Ares dictated.

“We didn’t even start yet!” She argued.

“Ah-uh, I’m the ref, what I say goes, no arguing.” He smirked.

Persephone sighed, exasperated, but consented to her husband’s demands, taking a sip of undiluted vodka from her cup. “Who’s first?” She asked, meekly. 

“Us- duh~!” Daphne teased, pulling Kore onto her lap, playfully.

Eros amused with the game, glanced over at Hermes, who was rolling his eyes, but none the less, allowed Eros to pull him into his lap. Daphne positioned the little pink Goddess on her lap so that she was straddling her, face to face; an action the boys repeated, neither hesitating. Hermes looked into Eros’s face, shyly glancing away, feeling awkward in the man’s lap, and feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to make his brain wishy washy. 

“Hermes takes next shot.” Ares leaned back, sipping on his beer. 

Persephone brushed the hair from Daphne’s face, nervously, cupping the side of her face, forcing Hermes to act in the same intimate way towards Eros. Eros studied Daphne’s actions, as her hands started tracing up and down Persephone’s sides, before landing on her ass, with a teasing squeeze. He mimicked the motions, Hermes once again jumping with nervous hesitation.

“Hermes again.” Ares teased. 

Hermes growled, taking another shot from his cup, he glanced back at Eros, the world floating and sinking at the same time, in a confusing moment where he realized his nervousness maybe wasn’t entirely because the actions were carried out by another man, but somewhere inside him, he was nervous specifically because it was Eros…

Persephone, curious about her friend, never having experienced the touch of another woman, or having ever even considered it, leaned closer into her friend, their breath engulfed in the steam coming off the water, the sweet smell of berry lip gloss and perfume swirling together. Immediately, in her drunk emboldened state, feeling the tinge of excitement peaking at her core, she cradled her friend’s face, bringing her lips against the other’s. She found the sensation extremely gentle, and tender; so different from what kissing Ares felt like. Their lips were soft against each other’s, as the tiny peck conclude, Persephone pulling away.

Hermes glanced at Eros, who had been amused up until this point, and bore only a look of confusion, cradling the man’s face, drunkenly recognizing him for being cuter than he’d realized before, and not daring stop and hesitate, his lips met Eros’s, much to the pink God’s surprise. His eyes widened, amazed at Hermes’s advancement, this time being called out on the hesitation. 

“Eros hesitated,” Ares pointed out, “Weird. Didn’t think he’d be drinking at all during this game.”

Hermes pulled away, confused at Eros’s seeming rejection, but not open enough to call attention to it. Eros, having in some way felt validated in having feelings towards Hermes, and recognizing the slightest bit of hurt rejection he saw briefly pass over Hermes’s face, took his shot, before immediately leaning back in again, pressing his lips against Hermes’s, deeper and more affectionate than the previous peck. Hermes, having never experienced a man’s lips on his, nervously felt his heart bounding in his chest; this place was so public! But it was a game- everyone knew it was just a game right? His eyes drew closed, consenting, his lips parting, welcoming Eros’s tongue against his, as Eros deepened the kiss, and buried his hands in the vibrant red hair, longingly. 

Daphne and Persephone were both staring at the boys, neither budging to imitate the passionate kiss they embarked on from the other side of the hot tub. That was not a kiss shared between two men ‘just playing a game.’ 

“Girls both drink~!” Ares taunted, “C’moonnnn, I’m not here to watch my kid make up with Hermes.”

Persephone blushed, as Daphne confidently pressed her lips against hers, immediately opening her mouth, their tongues dancing against each other’s, her senses engulfed in the sweet taste of chapstick on her lips, the floral scent of her flowery hair mixed with the fruity seductive scent of her perfume… Her heart pitter pattered faster and faster, finding pleasure in the nymph’s affections. She deepened the kiss further, turning the moment into an all out make out session, each girl’s hands burying in the other’s hair, as their breathing labored between kisses. Daphne’s lips fell to Persephone’s neck, and before long, she heard the sound of the water becoming disturbed as some one left the hot tub. Immediately, she was hoisted out of the water, finding herself mesmerized by the moment she was being carried away from, as though stars were rushing around her drunken mind.

“A-Ares!” She gasped, held in his arms.

“You all win- everybody wins!” Ares called back, bringing her into the house, throwing her soaking body onto the bed, and locking the door behind them.

Daphne smirked, leaning back into the hot tub, staring at the boys they had challenged. “Congrats on the victory- you heard him. You won both games.”

Hermes hurriedly rushed off Eros’s lap, glancing away, nervous the attendees of the party were all watching their hot tub antics. Eros stared closely at him, observing his behaviors, “Eros, stop over analyzing this.”

Eros grinned, “Aw! But Hermes, there’s nothing wrong with having enjoyed it.”

“I didn’t enjoy it!” He retaliated, harshly.

“Mhm, mhm, and that wasn’t your erection pressing into me when you were on my lap.” Eros teased, “I never knew you were bi~! You DID enjoy kissing me!” Eros was absolutely delighted in his revelation.

Hermes eyes widened, having been called out by the God of Love, cursing his body for reacting in such a confusing manner, “I’m not bi.”

“Bicurious, at least.” Daphne taunted, “Tell me you don’t want to be in there right now doing the same things to Eros, that Ares is doing to Kore right now.”

Hermes eyes sank to the water, “I’m just drunk, is all… This dumb drinking game was on purpose, wasn’t it?!” He glared angrily at Eros, “Did you put them up to this, because you have a fucking crush on me?”

Eros’s hands clutched over his heart, “I-I had no idea they were doing anything like that… I…” He was hurt, glancing away, “Hermes, I respect you, for whoever you are and any which way you identify. I didn’t ask them to do this, I honestly had no idea. I thought we were just having fun.”

“Fuck it,” He growled, angry at himself at this point for having lashed out at Eros, when he was actually just upset with himself. He climbed out of the hot tub, getting himself another drink, abandoning the flower nymph and the hurt God.

Daphne shifted over to sit beside Eros, immediately feeling horrible for what she’d just witnessed, “Hermes- you’re an asshole, he had nothing to do with it; it was my idea.” She yelled at him, but he pretended not to hear. She hugged Eros, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t think it would backfire like that.”

“Kore told you, didn’t she?” Eros answered sadly, his eyes watering, “It’s okay, I understand what he’s going through, he’s confused now, and it’s a party so there’s a lot of people here… It’s probably really frustrating. I’m not mad at him, just hurt…”

She wiped the tears from his eyes, “Aw, but at least you know he likes you too… He’s just not ready to admit it to himself.”

Eros smiled, through the tears, “You think so?”

“You were the one kissing him, did it feel like just a game? Didn’t look like it from that side of the tub.” She teased, climbing out of the hot tub, and pulling him up by his hand, “Just give him time… He’ll come around.”

Eros sighed, “Yeah, maybe. Or maybe he’s just really drunk.”

“He’s getting more drunk…” Daphne pointed out, nervously, “I hope he’ll be okay…”

Eros watched as Hermes drank more alcohol than usual, “He’s going to regret drinking like that in the morning…”

Daphne glanced at her phone, as a text came in, her fingers dancing across the screen returning the text, glancing back up at Eros, “What happened with Apollo and Perse?”

“Huh?” Eros asked, confused by the abrupt change in topic, “I uh… I’m not the right person to ask about that… He wronged her, and now he’s chained to Helios for the next couple years, that’s all I can really tell ya.”

She tilted her head, “I don’t understand- was it about the break up? He told me she was upset, but what did he do to wrong her so badly, Zeus punished him like that?”

“Why are you so concerned with Apollo?” Eros walked over to the table Persephone laid out with food, filling a plate up. 

“I was seeing him up until he got sentenced…” She admitted, “I’ve got to go…”

“Daphne- wait!’ Eros called, as she turned quickly to look at him, “You’re okay right?”

She smiled back at him, “I’m fine! Sorry to rush out on you- I hope you guys will be okay, and keep an eye on Hermes will ya? Tell Perse great party, and we’ll talk soon! Goodnight!”

Eros waved as she took her, feeling a blur of emotions he no longer wanted intensified by the alcohol he’d consumed, opting to eat in hopes it would help sober him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days! I had the WORST writer's block, but I really hope you guys enjoy the long awaited chapter!


	44. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the party ends, Hermes is too drunk to function; Eros takes care of him in his state, and gets the apology he deserves.

The guests had almost entirely departed, leaving the house a mess, and Hermes drunk beyond comprehension. Eros was hoping Persephone and Ares would have come out of the by now, nervous to approach Hermes after he’d gotten so upset, but Ares was holding her captive for his own enjoyment. 

“Hey, Hermes, everybody’s starting to go, you feelin’ okay?” He asked, finally approaching the drunken God.

Hermes stumbled, catching himself, still staggering around and swaying, “I fucked up,” he confessed, in his dizzying spiral. The whole world spun, his vision was doubled, and he was feeling a numbness that made walking and holding things challenging. 

“Definitely partied hard,” He laughed, offering Hermes his hand, “Have you eaten anything yet? There’s still tons of food. You should eat something, before you go to bed. You’re gonna wake up feeling like death tomorrow.”

“I don’t ever want to wake up feeling like Thanatos,” Hermes joked, leaning on Eros for support, “Dude’s a total downer.” Eros helped him into the house, heating him up some food, and putting the plate in front of him along with a cup of coffee to help him sober up. He started bringing in at least the food, wrapping it up and putting it in the fridge, when he glanced up at Hermes, who was struggling in his drunkenness to keep the food on the fork, and bring it successfully to his mouth. 

‘And I thought Perse was a cute drunk,’ He thought, amused, walking over to sit beside Hermes at the table. He took the fork from his hands, “Here,” he offered, helping him.

“I don’t need you to feed me!” Hermes argued, but took the bite regardless.

“You’re wearing more than you’re eating. You’re so drunk!” He teased, playfully, before watching the color drain from Hermes’s face, “Oh Gaia, don’t puke on me, please.” His eyes widened, as he rushed to grab a small garbage can, holding it for Hermes as he hurled into the can, his head between his knees. 

Persephone could be heard coming out of the room, giggling at something Ares had said to her, her words muffled down the hall. She turned the corner, staring at Eros, who held back Hermes’s long hair, as he aggressively puked into the bucket. “Oh no, what happened?”

“He just drank too much,” Eros answered, keeping his attention on Hermes, “Can you get another bucket, I don’t think he can make it to the bathroom.”

Persephone nodded, retrieving the garbage can from the bathroom and dumping the contents into the bigger trash, “Here,” she offered it to him, as he pushed aside the other can, holding the new one, “Can I get anything else?”

Hermes finally slowed down, bringing his elbow to the table resting his head on it, “Agh, Kore, you’re supposed to be the one who drinks til they puke.” Beads of sweat dripped down his face, as she stood up, filling a glass with water and offering it to him.

“I learned my lesson,” She smiled sweetly, as he took the glass, and sipped on it.

He felt disgusting, embarrassed, and still too drunk, “I’m gonna go to bed, I think.” He stood and stumbled again, frustrated in his vulnerabilities, immediately feeling Eros stand and support him. He looked over at Eros, who sweetly offered a reassuring smile. He was thankful for his particularly red skin tone, hiding any blush that may betray him. 

Persephone filled another glass of water for herself- the reason she’d come out in the first place, “Goodnight guys, hope you feel better Hermes.” She offered, before returning to her bedroom, and her husband- who had no plans of going to bed for a while yet.

Eros helped Hermes into his room, easing him into the bed, placing the water on the table for him. “Can I get you anything else?” He asked, getting ready to go back to his own room.

“I’m really sorry, Eros,” Hermes told him, laying flat on the bed, staring at the ceiling, “I was a total asshole, and it wasn’t cool.”

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Hermes,” Eros sat on the edge of the bed, next to him, “I forget how hard that stuff is for some people.”

“Yeah…” Hermes eyes stayed transfixed on the ceiling, despite its nauseating circling. “It was fucked up, either way. I don’t know what happened.”

Eros laid his head on the pillow, balancing on the edge of the bed, beside him, “It’s normal, don’t beat yourself up over it, I feel bad enough you drank as much as you did.”

“That’s my fault,” Hermes managed a smile. “I’ll pay for being an asshole, in the morning.”

“I’ll take care of you, until you feel better.” Eros promised.

“Am I gay?” Hermes finally asked, out loud.

Eros smirked, “Is this really the time for a drunken self-identity crisis?”

“Well, I’m just laying here, staring at the ceiling while it spins, wondering if I’m actually attracted to a dude or not…” Hermes explained, “So it seems as good a time as any.”

Eros supported himself up on his elbow, his fingertips gently cupping Hermes's face, drawing nearer, before their lips once again touched; Hermes, hidden in the privacy of his own room, behind closed doors, took the opportunity to indulge himself in the Love God’s affections, until the pink cherub of a man pulled away slowly, “Didn’t seem like you hated it,” he purred playfully.

“I’m gay.” Hermes concluded, mortified, “How have I lived as long as I have, and never realized I was gay?"

Eros chuckled at him lightly, “You’re only a little gay~! You’d still fuck Kore, if she were here, instead of me.”

“Maybe it’s the color pink that turns me on…” Hermes contemplated, closing his eyes to stop the spinning, yet somehow, even in complete darkness, he still felt his mind going in circles. “I think I’m gonna be sick again…”

Eros hopped up, getting the can again, and putting it by the side of the bed; he went to clean the other can out quickly, then mixed Hermes’s electrolyte powder with water in his blender bottle, grabbing pain killers from the bathroom on his return trip. “Still feel like puking?” He sat back down.

“No… It passed for now.” Hermes sighed, taking the pills Eros offered him, and sipping slowly on the drink. 

“Can… I spend the night with you, in your room?” Eros asked, hopeful, “Just to make sure you’re okay- you’re far too drunk for me to let anything else happen, I promise.”

Hermes looked back at him, exhausted, “Sure…” He was in complete disbelief with himself for even agreeing to the other man staying in his bed, yet part of him was elated to see the man slipping under the blankets of the other side of the bed. He sighed, staring at Eros, cuddled up with the blankets next to him.

“Did you tuck me in before work the other morning?” Eros asked, curiously.

Hermes laughed softly, “You were awake for that? Damn, I thought I was being slick.”

Eros smiled to himself, his eyes fluttering closed, as he scooched closer to Hermes. "Goodnight..." He felt the messenger God’s arms wrapping around his body warmly, reaching his own arms around the other man, as they both slipped into a deep sleep.

"Night..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make things gay... xD I didn't completely know this is where i was taking this either, but here we are.


	45. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermes wakes up the next day hardly remembering the details of the night prior; Kore is cranky with Ares's overzealous libido.

Hermes stirred, as sunlight spilled through the window, immediately feeling the aching and pounding in his head. He curled into the body beside him, hiding his face from the light, before recognizing someone was there in the first place. His eyes shot open, staring at Eros, peacefully asleep beside him. His mind raced in a million directions, the pieces of the previous night hardly falling into place and explaining the circumstances he was waking up into. His thoughts raced frantically, but he couldn’t recall a whole lot passed Daphne’s second challenge… He vaguely remembered feeling guilty for being hurtful towards Eros, but the rest was a blur. “Oh my Gods, my head is killing me…” He muttered to himself, bringing his open palm to his forehead.

“I left ibuprofen on the bedside next to you, with a drink,” The pink man yawned, not even opening his sleepy eyes.

Hermes glanced over, the familiarity of this same scenario playing in his head, for when he’d done the very same thing for Persephone over a year ago. It was his way of showing his love for her, and in the same sense, he recognized Eros’s actions as the very same. He rattled the bottle, hating the existence of noise in the moment, taking the pills down, drinking the entire bottle, his mouth dry with a gross unpleasant taste. His stomach churned at the liquid filling it, as Hermes laid back down, pulling the pillow over his head.

“Do you remember last night?” Hermes heard Eros ask, peeking out from under then pillow.

“Not much of it…” Hermes answered.

“Do you want me to go?” Eros countered, nervously.

Hermes dropped the pillow back over his face, “… Not yet.” He concluded, “We didn’t…?”

Eros grinned, “Multiple times. You said I was the best you ever had.”

The pillow lifted again, to the disgruntled expression, “For real, though.”

He laughed, “No, of course not. We just made out.”

Hermes pushed the pillow up, staring at the ceiling, his head still aching, “All this confusion- that’s all me, right? You have no influence- you’re not just toying with me, are you?”

“I mean, I hope it has something to do with me,” Eros turned over, to face him, “But you’re not under the influence of any of my powers, no. Just looking at me is enough to provoke homosexual lust- I’m surprised you held out as long as you did.”

Hermes willed himself to smile at his cocky comment, “You’re an idiot.”

“Is that any way to say 'thank you for holding my head so I didn’t drown in my own alcoholic vomit?'” Eros teased.

“I was that bad?” Hermes rattled his mind, “I didn’t do anything stupid, right?”

“Besides get super drunk as a coping mechanism for your existential crisis?” Eros taunted, “Nope, that about covers it. Are you hungry?”

“Starving,” Hermes complained. 

“Hangover pancakes?” Eros offered.

“Well, if you’re offering…” Hermes grinned.

Eros flipped over, holding his body over Hermes’s, their faces near each other’s, “Can I kiss you?”

Hermes raising his neck, meeting Eros’s lips with his own; Eros’s eyes slid closed, taking in the sensations of the God’s soft lips brushing against his, the warmth radiating off of his body, before he finally pushed away, “I have to brush my teeth, I feel gross.”

Eros smirked, “Little bit.”

“You’re an ass.” Hermes sat up, still in nothing but swimming trunks. “I’m gonna take a shower…”

He felt the warm hands cross over his chest, pulling him backwards against the other man’s body, “I could join you…”

“Too soon,” Hermes argued, “Besides, you’re going to be busy making pancakes.”

“Aww, fine,” He buried his face into Hermes’s neck, “You’re no fun.”

“You’re lucky you’re getting this much from me,” Hermes contended, standing up, and reaching for the towel hanging off the closet door, draping it around his neck, 

“I guess you’re right,” Eros responded affectionately, watching Hermes search the hall before crossing it over the bathroom, not wanting to be confronted about having spent the night alone with Eros.

Eros laughed to himself, standing up and moving into the kitchen, where Persephone was already brewing a pot of coffee, “Good morning!” She chirped, grabbing three mugs- she didn’t like coffee herself. 

“Good morning~!” Eros sang, cheerily, rummaging for pancake mix in the pantry.

“How’s Hermes?” She asked, taking notice of the baking mix, and retrieving eggs from the fridge for him.

“Hungover, mortified,” Eros listed off, reaching for oil and a bowel, “Doesn’t seem like he remembers a whole lot of yesterday.”

Persephone handed him the mixing spoon, and grabbing a skillet next, “… Does he remember the hot tub? Or going to bed with you?”

“Kinda?” Eros answered, measuring out the powder, “I think he panicked a little when he woke up next to me.”

“Aww,” Persephone pet his hair affectionately, “Doesn’t seem like he’s too upset, at least. What about you? Daphne texted me as said he was a jerk to you, and made you cry after I left…”

Eros hesitated, “I should have been more understanding- he’s never done something like that with another guy, before. I was just being sensitive, because I care about him. He didn’t mean it- he apologized…”

He felt the little Goddess hug him from behind, slowing the pace he was mixing the batter, “I want happiness for you too, Eros. You invest so much of yourself in everyone else’s love story, you deserve to have your own happy ending…”

Eros froze, touched by her words, “Aw, Perse, it’s my job to get overly invested in other peoples’ business. But thank you… I haven’t been able to feel this way for anyone, since I lost Psyche…”

She squeezed him tighter, “I love you, Eros. You deserve good things.”

Ares yawned, walking into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge, “I feel like I have the community wife…” He fussed, having overheard her love confession, and walked in on their intimate hug..

Eros’s jaw dropped, “Dad!” 

The vines shot from the floor, wrapping around his wrists and ankles, pulling him to the ground, into a bowing position, “Ah- okay, I’m sorry!” The vines receded. 

Eros gaped, “That’s what you meant by ‘I gave him ammunition to use against you.’” 

Persephone’s red eyes turned back to white, “Heh, yeah, sorry~! He’s been a pain already this morning.”

Ares growled, “Wait until tonight…” He threatened her with punishment, lifting himself off the ground, frustrated with her openly dominating him in front of his child.

“When you tie me up, it’s because I let you,” She teased, “I don’t have to let you.”

“Is that a challenge, Persephone?” Ares cooed, kissing her affectionately.

She kissed him back, “A challenge implies you stand a chance.”

“I never should have helped you harness your powers,” He rolled his eyes, “You’re the pain in the ass this morning.”

“Exactly.” She retorted, “And I can be a pain in the ass tonight again too.”

“Gross, Kore! Did you peg my father?! I’m still in the room!” Eros fretted.

“Really wrong time for me to come check on breakfast, huh?” Hermes walked into the room, fluffing a towel through his hair. 

“Speaking of pegging,” Ares started, before being pulled back onto the ground, he growled, breaking the vines, “Kore, stop it!” 

“Then don’t be a jerk!” She argued back, “That’s none of your business!”

Hermes blinked several times at the fighting couple, “Dude, I thought you were kidding when you said she kicks your ass.”

Ares stood up, a second time, rubbing his neck, “Only because I restrain myself…” He defended, immediately jumping from his position, anticipating her retaliation as his remark. The vines failed to ensnare him, giving him a sense of victory, “Ha!”

But he missed the plants creeping from the bedroom, down the hall, entangling and dragging him back into the room. “Kore! Damn it- I didn’t get me coffee!” He wailed angrily. The door slammed, muffling his voice, as he continued carrying on.

“Sorry,” Persephone laughed, as the two boys just stared at her, watching her make his coffee for him.

“My head is killing me, so I certainly appreciate it.” Hermes joked.

Eros grinned, “What’s got you so riled up?”

“I’m just tired,” She complained, “He’s been too needy, and he doesn’t need to know he’s getting decaf, so we can finally go to bed.”

Hermes snickered, “Crack that whip, girl. Keep em in line.”

She yawned, “We gotta clean up when everyone’s feeling up to it… Eventually...”

“Yeah, but like, can we go back to talking about if you pegged my dad,” Eros questioned, pouring batter onto the griddle.

Persephone shyly glanced away, “I learned not to ask Ares about gay sex… Apparently there’s a spot in there for guys too, and he enjoys… having it… stimulated?”

Eros busted out laughing, actual tears coming from his eyes, “Oh Gaia, that’s gold. Now look at you, feeling all powerful, bossing him around.”

She smirked, “Serves him right, I didn’t even get to say goodbye to everyone!”

“Well, you can’t blame him for getting turned on, the way you were going at it with Daphne,” Hermes teased, collecting his cup of coffee, stirring in milk and sugar. 

“Aww,” Eros teased, “Are you jealous Perse didn’t peg you too, last night?”

“N-no!” Hermes flushed, “It was just hot.”

“You guys are cute,” Persephone yawned, “I’m going back to bed now, see you guys later~!”

Eros started stacking pancakes onto a plate, “I’ll put pancakes in the microwave for you for when you guys wake up!”

“Thank you!” She piped up from down the hall, the door clicking open, the shut behind her.

Hermes leaned against the counter awkwardly drinking his coffee, “This stays inside this house.”

“Lips are sealed.” Eros promised, placing the two plates on the table for the both of them, putting what was left in the microwave for the other two later on. “You can probably trust Perse to keep Ares quiet too.”

“Sorry if that’s hurtful,” He sat down to eat.

Eros grinned, “So, you’re gonna give it a shot?”

“I don’t know,” Hermes leaned back in the chair, balancing it on two legs, hyperextending his neck, craning with his hair cascading over the back of it, “Why me?”

Eros stood behind his chair, his fingertips grazing under Hermes’s jaw, their eyes locked onto each other’s, “Why not you?” He asked back, the calm sultry sound of Eros’s voice sent shivers up Hermes’s spine, the skin of his jaw tingling at his gentle touch, “You act so chill, and cool and confident, but you’re so shy and it’s adorable… You constantly risk your well-being to protect the people you care about- you even challenged Demeter, knowing you stood no chance against her, you’re loyal, you’re fun loving, you’re work ethic is second only to Hades, and your love runs so deep, you’d sooner give up the person you most desire, because you don’t feel like you’re good enough. You love so hard, you would rather lose the chance to be with someone, than leave the person you love with less than you think they deserve. And yet you still stand by enduring that pain, while fighting to love, protect and take care of that person, at your own expense. Why wouldn’t I want to be with a person like that?”

Hermes stared back at the gentle loving God, at a complete loss for words; speechless, and flattered, his arms lifted over his head, cradling Eros’s face, pulling him downwards, so that their lips could meet. Their tender moment was fleeting, Hermes pulling away, smirking, “You’re a narcissist then.”

“What?!” Eros shot backwards.

“You essentially described yourself, except your work ethic sucks.” Hermes laughed, “You admire the parts of me, that remind me of yourself.”

“Well I am the physical manifestation of love,” Eros smirked, “So if you’re practicing it in my likeness, you’re clearly doing it right.”

“Please,” Hermes scoffed, “You just want to love on a better version of yourself.”

“What makes you the better one?”

“When you told me you could do better,” Hermes jeered, “Now you are.”

“Well technically we aren’t doing it, yet.” Eros contemplated. Hermes went to pull away, but Eros held him still, dipping down to kiss him again, “Don’t worry- you set the pace. I’ve already gotten more than I ever thought possible; I’m happy with just that.”

Hermes yawned, pushing the half-eaten plate away, “I’m going back to bed until I feel like a person again.” Eros blinked watching Hermes start down the hallway before turning, looking back at him confused, “Coming?”

Eros beamed, “Uhm- yes!” Eros hurried after him, delighted in the invitation. The house slept soundly late into the afternoon, cleaning the mess the yard had become once they’d all recovered. Hermes found himself thankful, that in a house of typically invasive people, no one bothered heckling and prying into his situation with Eros. They starting falling back into their regular routine again, only with a few more sleepovers between Eros and Hermes. And when Ares and Persephone weren’t around, Eros could delight in Hermes slowly coming out of his shell, and offering small tokens of his affection… Hermes knew Kore and Ares were aware, but he found it easier without the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off Kore first thing in the morning :P


	46. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone celebrate their anniversary, leaving the boys alone and left to their own devices; impatient Eros takes advantage of the opportunity.

Hermes even found himself feeling in better spirits, despite his doubts, finding solace in regular physical touch with another being, even if it wasn’t too particularly sexual in nature. Eros had started making trips to the mortal realm, taking his duties a little more seriously than he had been previously. 

Persephone laid on her stomach, upon a stone bench by the edge of the garden, her legs bent at the knee, kicking gently in the air, as her chin balanced on her hands, flipping the page of her book, in the morning sunlight.

Her eyes fluttered upwards, staring at the bemused red eyes, “Teach me to read?” He teased.

She laughed, sitting up to make room for him next to her, “What’re you up to?” She asked suspiciously, draping her legs across his lap. 

“Well,” He leaned in close, planting a fleeting kiss upon her lips, “I know I wasn’t here for most of it, but today officially marks our first anniversary.”

She blushed, wrapping her arms around his neck, “You remembered!”

He laughed brushing her hair away from herself, “Kinda hard to forget… I figured Hermes and Eros could handle taking care of themselves for a weekend…”

She jumped up into his lap, surprised at the effort, “You planned something?”

He smirked, “Don’t get too excited yet- I’m not really the romantic type.”

“Big surprise,” She teased sarcastically, “It doesn’t matter if it isn’t romantic- I’ll love anything you planned for me.”

“Good, we’re leaving later today.” Ares kissed her again, deeper this time.

“Do I need to bring anything?” She asked, pulling away from his lips.

“Nope, notta. Even clothes are optional.” Ares grinned; he got off from the bench.

Persephone watched him, as he went back into the house, contemplating what he could possibly be up to; she knew him enough to know it certainly wasn’t going to be a candle lit dinner, or a picnic in the park. She settled back down to finish her chapter, but once more could feel the presence of someone else lurking. Giving up, she closed the book with a thump, glancing over at him, “Sit.” She patted the bench next to her, as Eros obeyed.

He grinned, “Where ya going? Dad wouldn’t tell me.”

“I don’t know, he wouldn’t tell me either…” Persephone answered, smiling at him.

“Ooo, are ya scared?”

“Why would I be scared?”

“I’d be scared… like what could be possibly be planning? At least he remembered though…” Eros pondered.

“Right? Now I feel bad for doubting him,” She giggled, “Looks like you and Hermes have the house all to yourselves.”

Eros laid back on the bench, laying his head on her lap, closing his eyes at the touch of her fingers through his hair, “That’ll be nice, he’s still so weird with you guys around. I don’t want to push him too hard, but I feel bad he’s not even comfortable being himself in his own home. Maybe I just feel bad for putting this on him in the first place… I thought I could make him happy.”

Persephone kissed his forehead, “You are making him happy, aren’t you supposed to be the one full of all the great sex and relationship advice? When did we switch roles?”

“When you went and got happily married, and left the rest of us behind in singledom; now you’re house mama and we need your guidance… I would have never paired you two together, now I’m proven wrong, how can I even trust myself as a matchmaker of the mortals? Nothing makes sense anymore!”

“You’re being dramatic.”

“Li’l bit,” He opened one eye glancing up at her, grinning, “It’s easier to give advice about other people’s relationships.”

“Well what would you tell me, if I were you?”

Eros contemplated it, “I don’t know, roleplay for me.”

“What?” Persephone teased, “Uhm okay fine… so we had that party and we played that game in the hot tub, and I realized I really liked the way it made me feel when I kissed Daphne- and I think she was really into it too,” she described, not entirely pretending, “And we’ve been seeing each other in secret for a little while, but I think she’s afraid of letting anyone else know, because I’m a girl and she is too.”

Eros glanced up at her, “I totally called it.”

“Shut up, give me advice for yourself.” Persephone responded, slightly confused by her own statement.

“I’d tell you it doesn’t matter who does or doesn’t know, what happens behind closed doors when it’s just the two of you together is the most important part, because if you can be vulnerable around each other, it proves how much you trust each other with the things that scare you the most, and one day, with each other’s help, it won’t seem so weird or scary, and she’ll be happy for the world to know you’re together, but in the meantime take pleasure in the little secrets you share with only each other- just sharing that secret is really intimate and sexy.” He answered casually, pulling himself up off her lap, newly enlightened. “I wish you and Daphne the best, thanks for the talk.”

She laughed, hugging him from the side, “See? You be house mama.”

“Nah, I don’t feel like being that level of responsible yet,” he teased, “But you know, my dad would totally be delighted in a threesome with Daphne.”

“Stop it,” She ruffled his hair, “I need nice normal happily married sex with just my husband for a while, things are getting too weird with you around. I need a break.”

“It’s only weird, if you make it weird!” Eros contested, laughing, “Alright, fiiine, I’ll stop.”

“Thank you,” she stood up, stretching, “From now on we talk about you and your relationship news.”

“Alright, but I really want to know more about this trip he has planned…” Eros considered, “You’ll have to tell me all about it as soon as you get back.”

“You’ll have to tell me all about your weekend with Hermes,” she teased, as they went back into the house together.

As soon as Persephone and Ares left, Eros flung himself down on the catch, throwing his arm around Hermes, “Soooo, we have the whole place to ourselves all weekend long~!”

Hermes leaned into Eros, continuing his game, lifting his chin up for a peck between matches, “Yup, whatcha wanna do with it?”

Eros’s hand slowly slipped up Hermes’s thigh, “Well, I was thinking maybe this weekend we could…?”

Hermes tensed, glancing through the corners of his eye, losing focus and dying in his game, “Damn it, uhm I don’t know…”

Eros retracted his hand, grumpily sinking back into the couch, “Fiiine.” He leaned back, propping his legs on Hermes’s lap; Hermes in turn, propped his elbows up on the other man’s legs, to keep playing. Scrolling through his phone, he glanced up, “Would you fuck Persephone in the ass?”

“Probably,” He answered disinterested, finishing the match, glancing over to Eros to see his phone turned towards him, so he could see the screen. He flushed, instantly.

“Do you like the yellow ruffle ones better on Perse? Or the lacey midnight blue one?” Eros grinned, flicking between the two pictures.

“Why do you have pictures of her ass on your phone?” Hermes asked, confused.

“It’s hard to see your own ass in those dressing rooms, so I take a picture for her to see it better.” Eros explained, “Yellow or blue?”

“You go in the dressing room with her?” Hermes retorted.

“Never mind, I’ll just pick myself,” He leaned back against the couch, impatiently.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Hermes fretted, “Show me again.”

Eros handed his phone over, as Hermes flipped between the two images, “Blue ones are way hotter on her.” He handed it back, certain of his decision.

“Yeah, I thought so too.” Eros answered, smirking. “Hey Hermes? You do realize Perse would never let me take pictures of her ass, right?”

“What?”

“We both have cute pink asses,” Eros put away his phone, “Mine happens to look super sexy in blue. I pick her stuff out based on what looks good on me~!” He teased, standing up, finally, “Take your pants off.”

Hermes once again tensed, pausing the game, “What? What happened to I set the pace?!”

“I’m changing the rules- you set the pace for what gay things you want to do to me, and I’ll set the pace for what gay things I want to do to you. It’s just a blowjob Hermes, just take off your pants, play your game, and let me suck your dick. I’m gonna get us a couple drinks, I’ll be right back~!” He didn’t stick around long enough for Hermes to argue, but he also didn’t hear the game resume for several minutes longer- just long enough for him to have complied. He smirked inwardly, filling the glasses with ice and water, turning the corner, receiving confirmation when he could now witness the naked God, focusing on his game in an eager attempt to distract himself from what he was permitting happen. 

Eros place the cups down on the coffee table, pleased with the compliance he had received; he took a big gulp of his glass, holding the icy water in his mouth a while, before swallowing down the liquid, and keeping a few ice cubes still chilling the inside of his mouth; he sank to his knees in front of Hermes, who despite his shyness, was already erect with anticipation. His full dark pink lips parted, holding the ice inside while sealing around his hardness. The bitterness rushed a cooling sensation through Hermes’s body, he hadn’t quite been anticipating, but the warmth and pleasure Eros’s lips offered countered the strange sensation. He gasped, startled, leaning back into the cushions, as the pink God slowly descended on him, every nerve ending firing off. His breathing became hoarse, as he found himself struggling to focus on the game, throwing the controller to the other side of the couch, and arching his hips, forcing himself deeper down Eros’s throat.

Eros delighted in his participation, gently fondling his testicles, rolling them between his fingers, as the melting ice dripped from his lips, down Hermes’s length, drops hugging his flesh and creeping down its surface, in a messy, cooling, and exceptionally wet experience, leaving behind a cold puddle. With every bit of pleasure Eros offered, the ice withheld Hermes’s from reaching the point of orgasm, keeping him teetering on the edge of oral ecstasy, and maintaining a frustrating need to climax. He didn’t shrink against the cold sensation, or find displeasure, much to his astonishment; the counteractive warmth of his mouth against the cool of the ice only intensified the sensations; he found himself even harder than he’d imagined he could be. 

Eros’s tongue was skilled and masterfully teased the tip of his erection, swirling and racing back down along the underside; Hermes’s hand fell into his hair, the moans and gasps making their way past his lips, as his nervousness evaporated with the intensity of the pleasure. Eros, eager to prove how intense of an orgasm he could offer, proceeded to apply just the right amount of pressure to the little bit of skin between his sack and his anus, massaging his prostate sensuously. The instant his fingers brushed and pressed against the sensitive zone, Hermes forced him down onto him hard, slamming into the back of his throat, Eros increasing with ferocity, as Hermes rocked his hips, aiding in the aggressive need to reach the point he’d been teetering along, now that the ice had fully melted. 

Eros felt the insane throbbing inside himself, incapable of repressing the need to simultaneously stimulate himself, while satisfying Hermes. He pulled himself free from his pants, enthusiastically stroking himself, juggling massaging Hermes’s prostate, while descending on him, and touching his own yearning desire. Finally, Hermes’s eyes rolled back into his head, throwing it back against the cushions, unloading into Eros’s mouth, feeling the cum gush out forcefully as if just breaking through a dam, panting at the intensity, desperately trying to catch his breath, “I don’t think I’ve ever cum that much in my life…” He gasped, his body shaking from the lingering sensation. 

“Mmm, that’s hardly anything,” Eros teased, “I could show you so much more pleasure, if you’d let me.”

His legs felt like jelly, his head stirring; he sat still, molded into the couch, finally able to catch his breath; his eyes slip open, glancing at Eros, whose tongue was now trailing along the thin piece of paper, wrapping and sealing the joint tightly, “Hell yeah…”

Eros laughed, passing it over and igniting the end for him, “Thank you.”

“Huh?” Hermes blew the smoke into the air, “For what? You did everything, I should be thanking you.”

Eros grinned, “You have all weekend to return the favor.”

Hermes pass the joint to him, “Oh yeah?” He laughed, too lazy to get dressed again, and pulling the blanket over himself instead.

Eros glanced over seductively, holding the joint in one hand, baring his weight on the other, cornering Hermes against the arm of the couch, blowing the smoke seductively towards him, “I have big plans for this weekend.” He took another hit, pressing his lips into Hermes, who instinctively took away the high from his lungs. 

Hermes smirked, blowing out the air, “Stop treating me like I’m Perse- I’m not your bitch.”

“You sure about that?” Eros teased, “Maybe if you’d stop acting like one, and take what you wanted, I wouldn’t treat you like one.”

Hermes scrunched his face, “If anyone’s getting fucked in the ass this weekend, it’s you,”

Eros grinned, “Anything for you, dear,” he purred, pleased, “Wanna make that statement true right now?”

Hermes took the joint out of his hand, “I came so hard, there’s no way I’m getting my dick up again, for a good minute.” 

“Funny, I’m not having that problem,” Eros taunted, bringing attention to his hardness.

Hermes flustered, reaching for his controller, “Movie?”

Eros sighed, “You’re so selfish! Fine!” He sank into Hermes arms, “Gaia, you’re a fucking pillow princess.”

“A what?” Hermes gawked.

“Just pick the movie, I’ll get snacks,” he moped, hopelessly, off the retrieve whatever he could forage for in the kitchen, high and unbearably horny.


	47. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Ares and Persephone's weekend retreat proves to be very enlightening

Persephone glanced around the forested terrain, looking back at Ares, confused. “The woods? Why?” She asked, glancing through the trees at the vibrant blue sky.

“Camping!” Ares retorted.

“You told me not to pack anything? There’s no tent… no food, no clothes…” She was truly confused by this impromptu visit to the mortal realm. 

“Survival camping,” Ares confirmed, proudly.

“Truly romantic,” Persephone teased, swatting at the bugs

He smirked, making his way through the thicket of trees, “I warned you; you’re the one who says she likes to do everything the hard way, to stay compassionate towards the mortals.”

“True,” Persephone started, following him through the undergrowth; the vegetation curled away, letting her easily pass through, “But that doesn’t sound like you; what prompted this?”

“Anniversary plans,” Ares touted, carelessly, but the trees and shrubs grew excessive, blocking his path. He turned to her annoyed, “What?”

“What are we doing here, Ares?” She asked, more sternly, catching up to him. 

Her shook his head, helplessly, “You’re such a pain,” He breathed, pulling her into an embrace, “Demeter showed me my vulnerabilities this last time around; the nymph showed me, way too late into the famine, that there are ways to survive in spite of Demeter. I should have been paying better attention, but I was distracted.”

Persephone looked towards him sympathetically, “She’d not going to get involved in your work anymore,” she promised.

Ares laughed, “That’s not the point; eliminating weaknesses is. Your little plants are stupid, and all, but they can be useful, so I figured I’d try to take an interest in your work, and let you teach me something for once.”

Persephone smiled, as the plants parted, opening up their path, learning up and kissing him, “I thought you said you weren’t being romantic- respecting each other’s talents and minds is extra romantic!”

Ares kissed her back, “I respect your mind, but I intend on disrespecting your body.” 

This time she took the lead, searching through the passing plants, studying for anything worthwhile to point out, stopping at a particular tree, and plucking leaves off. She pointed out the distinct characteristics of this plant, explaining that not only do these bay leaves give good flavor, but they were also a natural bug deterrent; they could be crumpled up, releasing the liquid inside, and rubbed against the skin to repel insects; they could also be stored with food to keep pests away. Better, the bay berries could be picked, and boiled, until a waxy substance formed on top of the water- scooping the wax and putting it with a container, with a string as a wick, made great candles, and they too, repelled insects. 

She pointed out all the poisonous plants, like hemlock and poison ivy, but when she found the poison oak, she searched around for another plant, that commonly grew in close proximity; she explained this plant was a mugwort bush, and grinding up the leaves into a paste created an itch relieving ointment that could also be used to treat minor wounds. 

She talked about the common ones, like black berries and strawberries, but also the benefit of dandelions, the lemony tea that could be brewed from the bark and roots of a sassafras tree- or from pine needles, as well as finding and pointing out the pink and white flowers at the edge of a field, where wild onions grew. 

Ares watched in amusement, as she ranted on and on about the various properties and value of the plants he commonly overlooked; she was so passionate and knowledgeable. She looked so dorky gathering up acorns, describing how they were actually toxic, but if you broke open the nut, and put the meat in warm water to soak for many hours, it would take away the bitter taste and the toxicity, making it safe to eat. She explained they could be roasted over open flames, or ground up into a flour. 

He followed her to the edge of a pond, where she plucked out cattails, “These are some of the most important plants, especially during famines; they are super nutritious and loaded with starches, vitamins and minerals that can make a huge difference in a survival situation- and you can eat every part of the plant. The seed pod up top makes a really nice flour too,” 

Ares had removed his cape, allowing her to make a carrier out of it for all the things she’d collected. He held the makeshift basket in his hands, glancing around; the pond acting as a source of fresh water, made this a perfect place to take up temporary residence. “We’ll set up camp here,” he told her, watching her dip her fingertip in the cool water, tiny fish nibbling at it. 

“What do we need to set up camp?” She asked, still crouched down at the edge of the water.

“Shelter, firewood…” He started, studying her stand, walking several feet from the water, her eyes aglow, as the plants wove around each other, creating a little hollow dome-like shelter, soft grass and moss covering the floor, making it more comfortable to lay inside, “Alright, that part usually takes the most time…” 

She helped collect firewood, while he dug a pit outside the dome, surrounding it with rocks, and seeking out specific textured stones. She filled the pit with dry dead leaves and tiny twigs for kindling, stacking her pile up against the edge of their interim home. It was hot, and she wasn’t used to the amount of work she had to exert, building up the camp site. She wondered if this was a common occurrence whenever Ares went to war- he seemed to be so quick and capable, going through a natural series of steps, as if this was just a routine he was used to. He struck the stones against each other, creating the sparks, gently blowing on the leaves until they finally lit up; they were quickly consumed in flames, licking at his already sweating brow, as he threw more and more leaves, and a few smaller tree limbs into the pit. Eventually, he was able to feed it larger more sustaining limbs, and could quit babysitting the fire, in fear of it extinguishing. 

With the fire so hot, he lined the inside of the pit with rounded stones, blackening in the fire. She inched closer, confused as to why he was feeding rocks that wouldn’t burn into the fire, “Why are you doing that?” She finally asked, watching him pull over a log, carving out the inside with his knife, creating a hollowed type of large, deep bowl. 

He carried the log under his arm, taking her hand to lead her back to the pond, “We don’t drink the water out of the pond like that, its got too much crap in it…” He explained, dipping the log pail into the water, as it filled up with at least a gallon of water. He carried it over to the fire, placing it down, “You can’t bowl water without a pot,” he explained, using several layers of large, freshly picked , thicker leaves as a type of heat resistant mitt, pulling out the hot stones, and throwing them into the bucket; they fizzled and hissed, as steam let off the water. He fished the rocks back out of the now warm water, throwing the stones back into the fire, and repeating the process until the water bubbled in a slow boil, from the excessive heat of the stones. 

“That’s a cool trick,” She thought, amazed at his primitive, but effective way of cleansing the water with limited tools. 

“You can soak your acorns in there now,” he offered, proving he had actually been listening to her explanations. She watched as he started collecting thin, strong roots, ripping them up out of the ground, from large overgrown trees, and cutting them off. The thinner, strong fibrous roots were tied together in a tight knit fashion; he instructed her to follow the pattern he’s started, moving to collect large boulders to put in the pond; when she was finished, he laid the net over the boulders, using more stones to hold it in place, and throwing some of the berries into the still water over the net. 

She watched the fish leap from the water, eating up a berry and becoming trapped in the little area, with the net underneath; if enough collected in the area, he could pull up the net, catching multiple at once, without having to monitor it too closely. He made a few more of the buckets, boiling the water with the hot stones, so they’d have safe water, aside from the ones the acorns soaked in. He carried them into the hut, pushing them against the walls, to keep the bugs and animals from getting to the clean water, then cupped his hands to drink it down; the day started disappearing into the evening- he was tired.

Persephone, even less used to the manual labor, tired quickly too. She borrowed his knife, chopping away at the various plants, creating a flavorful chutney. She watched Ares lift up the net, immediately glancing away as he gutted and beheaded the fish, filleting them off, and deboning them. He saved all the insides, using those instead of berries this time, to reset the trap. She used a thin flat stone, balanced on other rocks, to roast the acorns on; he impaled the little fish fillets on a stick, roasting them over the open flames like marshmallows. She leaned against his shoulder, under the dark night skies, “So this is what it’s like for you, when you come down here?”

Ares lifted his arm, wrapping it around her, “Sometimes- the Spartans usually have more comfortable provisions, so I had a better situation this last war, but even then, if we have to travel long distances, these are the kinds of camps we set up.” 

“That’s really amazing though,” she answered, full of admiration, “I wouldn’t even know where to start.”

He laughed, “You get off easy with these things- you make the trees build your house for you, then you could just grow your own rations, with minimal effort.” She smirked, as the corn stalks started raising from the ground, helping substantiate their little meal, “See? Like that.” He broke off the ears, chucking the husk and all into the flames. 

“I wouldn’t know how to build the fire, and I’d probably just try to use plants to filter the water- but that wouldn’t sterilize it like your method did. My whole army would probably die from parasites and diseases from contaminated drinking water…” 

“I’ve learned from that mistake, at the expense of a lot of mortals…” He grinned, not actually kidding. He flicked the corn out of the flames with a stick, leaving the blackened husks to cool for a moment. 

“I guess you’d have to,” She entertained, “Is it hard, when that stuff happens? Being surrounded by people dying, because you made a bad call?” She covered her mouth, realizing how rude that must have sounded. “I mean…”

“It’s just mortals,” Ares glanced at her, “The hardest part is the blow to the ego. People die, Perse. People need to die.”

“Why? Because they are mortals, they deserve death more than us? We shouldn’t immediately just be considered better than them, because we’re born differently… It’s like how Olympus treats the nymphs so poorly, it’s stupid.” Persephone ranted, in her frustration.

Ares laughed, “I’d argue they are better than us.” 

“The mortals?” She paused, taken aback by his statement.

“Mhm,” Ares lifted the corn husks, ripping the leaves loose and discarding them back into the flames, “As Gods, we don’t die- we walk around acting like complete assholes, not giving a damn who we offend or hurt. What do we have to fear? It’s not like we’re going to die, or anything. So you get assholes, drunk on power, like my dad, or like Apollo, who do as they please, hurt who they want, and take advantage of anyone they see as beneath them. Your mom got upset her daughter chose to get married, and she starved and killed hundreds, instead of just sucking it up and getting over it, or Gaia forbid, respecting you as an adult capable of making your own choices. And look at Eros- a mortal girl hurt his feelings; she could have stabbed him a hundred times and he would have still been alive, he wasn’t actually in any real danger, but he had to go kill hundreds over his poor little broken heart. We are fickle, in our immortality. The mortals have to be cautious who they offend, how they act, and what they do, because they can die, and they will die if they piss off the wrong person. They don’t get 2000 years to brood over their daddy issues, like Hades does, so they figure it out a whole lot sooner. We all do it, maybe not you because you’re young, but one day I’m going to criticize you and Eros for eating too much cake, you’re gonna think I’m calling you fat, and you’re gonna set a whole village on fire, just to make yourself feel better.”

“I would never!” She defended, staring down at the corn in her lap, hanging off of every word.

He laughed, “I’m just saying, the fear of death makes the mortals better people. Those of us in Olympus are just a bunch of assholes, except for you… and I guess my little sister.”

Persephone cupped his chin, kissing him intensely, her tongue grazing his bottom lip, as he invited her in by opening his mouth, finally pulling away, “Whenever you say something deep and enlightening life that, I feel like I don’t even know you.” She stood, stepped away from the fire, her sleeves sliding down her shoulders, the dress falling to the ground, piled up at her feet; she stepped out of it, sliding off her panties, and unclasping her bra, his eyes glued to her undressing figure. She turned away, cutely glancing over her shoulder, “C’mon, we’re covered in dirt and sweat and grossness, and I need my husband.”

He smirked, putting his food aside, to strip down and follow her into the pond to bathe the day’s grime away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little break from the smut lol


	48. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros continues taking advantage of his weekend alone with Hermes; Hermes starts accepting his feelings for Eros.

The tv flashed colorful lights, dancing across Eros’s features in the darkness of the room. Hermes’s was missing the entire movie, staring at the sweet distracted God, trying to build up his courage to act on his repressed impulses. Their hands were interlocked in each other’s, as Hermes turned back to the tv, scooching in closer to Eros, before wriggling his hand free from Eros’s; Eros assumed his palm had gotten too sweaty and uncomfortable, thinking nothing of the little motion, lifting his arm over his shoulder instead, in a fluid motion, still focusing on the movie. Hermes finally willed his hand to lift off the couch, falling into Eros’s lap, and gently gliding up his inner thigh and caressing him through his pants.

Eros glanced towards him, slyly, pleased and not wanting him to lose his confidence, he silently lifted his hips, pulling his pants down and exposing himself. He lowered himself back down, settling in and watching the movie, as Hermes’s fingers curled around him, slowly stroking his length, hardening in his hold. Eros leaned into the couch, as Hermes stoked him faster, the movie fading into background noise- impossible to focus on. Hermes lowered his face into Eros’s lap, “Don’t you dare cum in my mouth.” He warned, before opening his lips, to take him in. The entire experience new to him, he took in the new sensations; the erotic salty musk, the hardening under his tongue, and the dryness making it hard to decline; he pulled way, licking his lips, letting saliva build in his mouth, to lubricate his second attempt, finding the movement now smoother and easier. He felt ridiculous, and inadequate, especially compared to Eros’s prior performance, but pressed on, struggling to take the full length in, using his hand to jerk him off, while he sucked the thick member. 

He could hear Eros’s pleased moans, encouraged to keep going, when he suddenly felt the man’s hand wrapped around his length, tugging along playfully, making it hard for him to focus on his task at hand. He choked, coughing and tapering back on how deep he went; instead, he tried mimicking Eros’s movements, his fingers pressing and rubbing his taint, immediately feeling the God tense, and hearing the groan; he increased the actions with more enthusiasm. 

“Fuck, Hermes!” He immediately felt the hand gripping his hair and pulling him off, gasping as he witnessed Eros’s orgasm erupting, dripping down his length, leaving a mess. 

“Sorry for pulling your hair, I wasn’t expecting you to do that…” Eros huffed, still in the clouds, trying to come back down.

“No, it’s cool,” Hermes answered, shyly, “I’d rather that than the alternative.”

“You can cook with it you know,” Eros teased, discarding his pants, and going into the kitchen for a washcloth.

“What?”

“Cum- there’s all sorts of cum based recipes; you’ve already swallowed my cum, everyone here has.” Eros teased, turning on the sink, an washing the sticky mess off of himself, returning to the couch to clean that next. 

“You’re kidding,” Hermes retorted.

“Only about feeding everyone my jizz- the recipes totally exist.” Eros laughed, finally dressing himself again, after the mess was all cleaned. 

“I’m going to brush my teeth,” Hermes shook his head at Eros, and his weird sex trivia. 

“Whose bed tonight?” Eros called, turning off the movie and tv. 

“Yours,” He heard Hermes call from the bathroom before the sink turned on.

“The pillow top is amazing- isn’t it?” Eros boasted, joining him in the bathroom, and grabbing his own toothbrush. 

“I need one for my bed,” Hermes answered, spitting into the sink.

Eros grinned, “We could just share a room, and then you’d have one; dad wanted my room for a baby nursery anyway,”

“We’ll talk about it if a baby is ever conceived,” Hermes responded, rinsing the toothbrush, and going to grab gym shorts from his room, to wear to bed. 

“I mean, he can’t charge us as much rent if we share a room,” Eros continued, playfully.

Hermes shrugged, leaving his room, and walking into Eros’s, “I have no problem paying my portion of the rent.”

Eros snuggled into the red God, laying his head on the other’s chest, feeling satisfied in finally achieving a sexual relationship with the man. “Do you want kids?” He heard Hermes question, his lithe hands combing through the soft pink tresses.

“Of course, I do,” Eros answered, his eyes closing and his scalp tingling from the gentle touch. 

“How would we…?” Hermes wondered, considering what his future would look like if he stayed on this path.

Eros laughed, “Just have them with my mom- she’d do it. Then they’d still be a little bit of both of us.”

“What?!” Hermes retorted, shocked, “How are you just okay with this stuff? It’s weird!”

Eros laughed, “Don’t pretend you’re the only God in Olympus, not itching to bone my mom,”

“I’m not!” Hermes defended, guiltily.

“Perse already told me,” Eros teased, “What about Perse? You already get to bang her- maybe she’d have a kid for us.”

“Never mind, forget I asked,” Hermes chuckled to himself, becoming used to his strangely open nature. 

“If you don’t want to make a baby with Perse, I would be happy to,” Eros teased.

“Fuck you,” Hermes laughed.

“Please do.” Eros yawned, as the two of them settled down and allowed themselves to fall asleep. 

Hermes awoke the next morning, to the clamoring of dishes, as Eros placed the large breakfast tray down on the bedside table, “Good morning, sleepy head~!” He chirped, as Hermes glanced over at the plate; eggs, bacon, sausage, home fries, fruit, orange juice, and coffee, plus a little stack of pancakes. “I made us breakfast to share in bed.”

“How long am I gonna get this special treatment, before you get bored with it?” Hermes laughed, pulling the tray onto his lap, while Eros crawled back in beside him.

“I don’t know,” Eros laughed, “I’m having fun with it right now~!”

Hermes picked at the food, “So what plans do you have for today?”

“Well, I would have planned a nice outing for us, but someone’s afraid to be gay in public, so I just planned on staying in and doing more gay stuff here~!”

“We’re doing butt stuff, today, aren’t we?” Hermes concluded.

“We’re doing butt stuff today.” Eros answered, delightedly. 

“I’d love to stay for breakfast, but I think I’m actually being summoned…” Hermes feigned.

“Bullshit, eat your food- I sprinkled it with boner pills,” Eros teased.

Hermes looked at him suspiciously, “I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

“I would never drug you, Hermes,” Eros pretended to be insulted.

They finished their breakfast together, Eros lifting the tray from their laps, “Shower with me?” He asked, standing in the doorway, to bring the tray to the kitchen.

Hermes stared down at his lap, “Yeah, sure, I’ll meet you in there…” He proceeded to the bathroom, after he was convinced Eros was in the kitchen, turned the water on, letting it warm up. The bathroom filled with steam, and his gym shorts hit the floor. He kicked them into the corner, hearing the door click closed as Eros came in, pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his toned, but not overly muscular figure. He was taller, and his shoulders were a bit broader, certainly moreso than Hermes’s lithe, athletic figure. He was skinny, with well-toned lean muscle, and average height. He glanced away, finding himself spending too much time studying the other man’s body, stepping into the shower, the warmth cascading down his body.

Hermes felt Eros’s arms wrapped around his waist, pulling their shining wet bodies against each other’s; Hermes craning his head over his shoulder, kissing him passionately, feeling more confident, and especially horny. Eros’s hand slid smoothly down his slick body, stroking his eagerness, a gentle moan against his lips, from Hermes, at the touch. He knew by now Hermes could feel his own desire pressed up against him. He continued smoothly gliding his hand along the length, his other hand drifting down Hermes’s side, squeezing his firm ass cheek, caressing it, before his hand slid along the underside, tracing back up along the crack. 

Hermes’s heart pounded, his lips nervously pressed against Eros’s, as he hastily distracted his mind from the finger slipping between the cheeks, finding the puckering virgin hole, and teasingly circling the rim. He gasped, feeling the finger pushing past the resistance, wincing with anticipated pain. He settled back in, easing his concerns, as Eros slowly and carefully played with him, only going as deep as the first knuckle. The pressure soon resumed, pushing deeper inside him, until his anus was pressed against the last knuckle, rubbing inside him, searching for the internal pleasure spot; Hermes clenched the instant Eros found it, his dick spasming, and another gasp, as the sensation raced through his body. Eros smirked, repeating the movement, stimulating his prostate, before pulling outward and allowing a second finger to join. Hermes squirmed, but Eros let go of his erection, to hold him still. He allowed a third finger in, expanding the opening, lubed by the constantly flow of water. He pushed Hermes against the shower wall, the red palms pressed against it, suddenly racing with anxiety, as he felt the tip pressing against the now vacated hole.

Eros resumed stroking him, giving him a distraction from the pressure gently starting to exert itself onto the sealed sphincter, loosened by the previous finger play. It started opening, permitting passage; Eros stayed slow in his pursuit, gently sliding inside, giving Hermes the ability to adjust to the new experience, and the size that took him. Once fully enveloped, Eros still stayed pressed against him moments longer, before retracting, and plunging back in. Hermes hands instantly balled into fists, his eyes clenched shut, as he moaned loudly at the next penetration. 

Eros took the pleasured moan as permission to pick up the pace, raising the speed and strength he used with each new thrust, the tightness squeezing him intensely, both men loudly announcing their pleasure. Eros never stopped rubbing him, turned on when he further sought Hermes seek his newly discovered erogenous zone, tucked behind his balls, massaging the prostate externally, as Eros repeatedly slammed into it with zest. Hermes used the wall for leverage, pushing off of it, to rock hard into him, meeting his pace, and forcing him deeper. His whole world was black, with dancing lights surrounding him, higher than he’d ever been before, yet not under the influence of any drugs.

He felt like he was standing on the outside, watching himself getting fucked by this incredible God; he knew his voice was echoing, pleading the man not to stop, and yelling for him, “Fuck me!” And even though the words rang through his ears, spoken in his own voice, he didn’t recall willing them to escape his lips. Suddenly, the creamy white liquid dripped, pumping out of his, in another unrecognizable large load of ecstasy, swirling down the drain, as he maintained his hold on the wall, panting heavily. But the other man hadn’t completed; he resumed before allowing nearly a long enough break, flooding the bathroom with more pleasured cries, until Hermes felt the strange shifting inside of him, knowing that sensation must have been Eros’s orgasm filling him up. He sank along the wall again, finally granted a long enough break to stabilize his breath, swearing stars were circling his head, his heart relentlessly pounding. 

He still stood, panting, braced on the wall, when he felt the loofa press against his back, the white bubbly suds dripping down his body, as Eros proceeded to wash him. It felt weird, even knowing that deep inside him, another man’s cum pooled. He turned around, pressing his back against the wall this time, his legs still shaking uncontrollably. When he hadn’t regained full stability by the time Eros was done washing him, he started getting concerned, “Hermes, you okay? Do you need to sit down?”

Hermes shook his head, trying to snap back into reality, “Yeah, no, I’m fine, sorry…” He breathed heavily, “That was… overwhelming.” It was the only word he could find to describe the lasting sensation. 

Eros laughed, “Yeah? So, it was good, then?” He finished washing himself, turning off the shower.

Hermes looked at him confused, “Are you questioning your performance?”

“Even I get self-conscious and wonder if you’re enjoying it,” Eros laughed, “I know I’m good at it- I just don’t know how the other person is experiencing it.”

“Don’t question yourself…” Hermes concluded, following Eros into the bedroom. Eros started getting dressed, but Hermes just plopped back down on the bed. He couldn’t believe the intensity of the pleasure Eros offered, with each new experience; he’d had plenty of sex, and felt well enough acquainted with the sensation, but experiencing it with Eros took it to a whole new level, he hadn’t even known existed. “So, I get to fuck you next, right?”

Eros smirked, “Just tell me when.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And right back to the smut.


	49. Messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares and Persephone's anniversary weekend comes to an end with the delivery of unfortunate news.

Persephone’s eyes gently slid open, the blurred world coming into focus as the serenade of song birds welcomed her into consciousness. She was curled up, directly on top of Ares, drooling on his chest in the depth of her sleep, once more tucked under the multi-purpose cape. 

“Finally awake?” She heard the mocking voice call.

Of course, he was already up. She buried back into his chest, not willing to wake yet, “Everything hurts…”

“You’d think yesterday was the first time you’d done any real work in your entire life,” Ares teased. “Poor Kore.”

Her hand glided down his stomach, in what he thought was about to be an early morning lovemaking initiation, until he felt the firm grip squeeze threateningly at one of his balls, “Aghh!” She squeezed tighter, making him writher in the agony, flicking her off of him, but the death grip didn’t release, “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, let go!”

Instantly, she released him, climbing back up his chest, perching her chin on her folded hands over his heart, kissing him fleetingly, “Poor Ares.”

“Go back to being that meek little girl you used to be,” Ares complained, “I don’t know how I feel about you being the stronger of the two of us.”

Persephone sat up, straddling him, playfully, “I thought you found my power sexy.”

He sat up, enveloping her in his arms, “Incredibly so.” He kissed her again.

Her hands traced over his back muscles, “So, what’re we doing today?” She asked, snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

“Well we established food, shelter, and safe drinking water,” He remarked, having anticipated that would have taken far longer than it actually did, “First aid is kinda a useless skill for someone like you, in fact you’re kinda built for this shit…” Part of him was immediately annoyed he didn’t have similar powers, being a God of War; everything he did, he had to work for. Nothing came so easily. “Ehh, you should just take over for me, cute Goddesses of War the mortals are a lot more receptive to- look at my sister,” 

Persephone laughed, “No thank you, flowers suit me better. I’m starving…”

“Well if you actually ate meat last night, you wouldn’t be so hungry now,” Ares taunted, “Survival before morals.”

“Well since this isn’t survival, and it’s only a weekend, I don’t have to forego my morals,” She jeered back, as her stomach grumbled.

He sighed, he wanted to tell her to spend the weekend hungry then, if she was going to sit up on her high horse, looking pretty, but felt guilty. “C’mon, let’s go find som- Kore, you’re a cheater.” He stared at her growing berry bushes and a full apple tree, just outside the shelter. 

She turned to him, apple in mouth; he could tell she was smiling from the way her cheeks lifted, and her eyes squinted. She crunched off the apple, walking over and offering him a bite, “Survival is using what you have to make the best of the situation. I have apples.”

“You know, the next time I have to go through all this trouble just to keep a few mortals alive, I’ma be looking up at Olympus cursing your name.” He teased, taking the apple, and throwing another log on the hot embers, with the low flames, having lasted throughout the night. 

She hung off his arm, “No way, what you do is way more impressive!”

“You hate what I do,” he laughed.

“Well,” She contemplated, “I hate that you have to do it. And maybe that you used to do it, purely for your own amusement… But now you do it out of obligation and duty, and that’s really admirable.”

He poked her square in the forehead, “What’re we sucking up for?”

“I mean it- I’m proud of you, Ares,” She smacked his hand away, pouting. 

He pulled her in, deeply kissing her; he’d worried that despite their relatively loving home life, she’d secretly harbored ill feelings for him and what he represented… He felt like his all his wrath and anger was being dissipated and harnessed by the Goddess of Spring, taming his wild aggressive spirit into a far less savage beast. “Do you want to go home?”

“I miss my bed,” she admitted.

“It’s been one night.” He scoffed.

“There’s wedding cake in the freezer.” She continued.

"Cake is more your thing."

“The sex is better without the bugs.”

“Ya got me there.” He laughed, finally giving in. “Alright, home we go.”

“It was beautiful, and I did really enjoy it,” she confessed, “Thank you for doing this with me.”

\---

Hermes’s hands tightly gripped his hips, pushing into him, watching himself disappear into the tight hole, hearing the moan escape the love God’s lips. He was thrown over the bed, clinging to the pillows tucked under his body, burying his face in them to muffle the loud pleasured yells. The messenger God repeatedly clapped against him, driving himself in harder and faster; Eros’s hands sought out his own erection, masturbating himself while the other man pounded into him, rushing his mind and body full of endorphins. 

The door to the home clicked open as Ares and Persephone entered the noisy home; they hadn’t even closed the bedroom door, not anticipating them back yet, and the pleasured wails and moans for more reverberated down the hallway, as they looked at each other knowingly. “That didn’t take him too long,” Persephone commented, opening the freezer, pulling out the top tier of the wedding cake, that had been boxed and frozen only a year and a day ago.

“Usually doesn’t,” Ares commented, aware of his son’s promiscuity. He got a couple forks for them, glancing up as one hollered “Fuck, I’m cumming,” and the other pleaded for him to “pump him full.” Finally, the noise seemed to subside.

“We came home too early,” Persephone joked, putting the cake down on the table. The potent herbal scent flooded the air, wafting out of the room the boys were still in.

“You’re the one who wanted to,” He smirked, as she brought over a cup of milk for them to share. 

“Are we that loud?” She asked, sitting beside him.

“Sometimes louder,” Ares teased, “At least, you are.”

Persephone blushed furiously, glancing over her shoulder to see Eros emerging from the room, Hermes trailing behind, stopping dead in his tracks, “What are you guys doing home early?” He flushed.

“Kore can’t handle bugs, so we came home to eat cake and listen to you two bang,” Ares remarked, Persephone kicking him under the table.

“Daddd,” Eros argued, “Why do you always have to be a dick? You know he’s having a hard time coming to terms with this.”

“Sounds like he’s fully accepted it, from where I’ve been sitting,” Ares taunted.

“Ares, shut up and leave Hermes alone, or him and Eros will be the only ones in this house getting any.” Persephone threatened, annoyed with his teasing.

“It’s our anniversary!” Ares argued.

“Aw, fuck,” Hermes felt awkward enough about the situation, and now abruptly, he was going to look like he was giving some nonsense excuse to leave, “I’m actually being summoned, I gotta go…” he hurried off to respond to it.

“Damn it,” Eros flopped down on the chair next to Persephone, “Why are you so terrible?”

“I didn’t know he’d run away!” Ares answered, taking a bite from the cake. 

“How was your trip?” Eros sighed, defeated. 

“We went camping, and it was actually really thoughtful and nice.” Persephone explained, taking a bite herself.

“Sounds miserable, but I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Eros teased. “Happy anniversary!” 

\---

Hermes stared at Hera, apprehensively, “No fucking way, I don’t want to deliver this!” He argued with her.

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing anyone can do…” Hera wrung her wrists, anxiously.

“He just got back! They’re celebrating their first anniversary!” Hermes vented, frustrated.

“Hermes, enough.” Hera demanded, “I already said there isn’t anything anyone can do about it- I would have if I could.” 

“Alright, I’m sorry, it’s just bullshit.” Hermes sighed, rubbing his neck.

Hera nodded, “I know… Thank you- and I’m sorry, again.” 

Hermes nodded, taking off with the orders from Zeus; he dragged himself to the door, pushing it open, ruefully, glancing at the three still sitting at the table, talking.

“Woah, did I piss you off, that bad?” Ares glanced up, at the sudden angry force walking into the home, “Sorry, man; I don’t actually care who you’re fucking.”

Hermes glanced back at him- of course he knew something was up already. “Nah, it’s not that.” He threw the envelope down in front of Ares. He lifted it up, sliding in open, glowering, already certain he knew what it was regarding. His teeth clenched, his knuckled white, as his eyes darted across the text, “Fucking damn it, I knew that famine was gonna leave me with more headaches- shit was too chaotic down there for me to just be able to leave…” 

Persephone glanced at the paper, clinging to his arm as she took it in, tears stinging at her eyes, “You’ve hardly been home…”

“This is what happens, Perse,” Ares growled, “One war starts out, and raises tensions everywhere and the next thing you know I’m wrapped up for years trying to settle that shit.”

“There is an upside,” Eros said optimistically, leaning over their shoulders to read through the letter, as they both glanced back at him, puzzled, “Normally, whenever you have a bunch of wars back to back, the mortals run themselves down for a while, and you get a long period of calm… This is already your third one, now. Maybe after this war, you guys will finally get that peacetime you were hoping for.” 

“I guess that’s true,” Ares acknowledged, tucking the paper into his pocket, with a heavyhearted sigh. “I’m going to go smash shit in the mortal realm until I feel better.”

“Don’t make matters worse,” Eros commented, as his father made off, to sort out his feelings regarding the shitty news. He glanced up at Hermes, who seemed unusually upset himself, “Well this weekend went from amazing, to terrible real fast… It’s not your fault you have to be the bearer of bad news,” he circled over to him, lifting his chin and kissing him lightly.

Persephone picked up the cake, sullenly, returning it to the fridge until later, trying not to cry. She glanced up, noticing Hermes not denying the affection in front of her, and as they parted, they both glanced at her, concerned about her own state. Their eyes were so gentle and reassuring, as both outstretched an arm, inviting her to join their embrace, drawing her in protectively. 

“You okay?” Hermes asked first.

“Yeah, I’m trying not to fall apart everytimw he has to go…” She sniffled, “It’s hard enough for him, without seeing me so upset, I don’t want to make him worry.”

“At least he knows you care,” Eros offered, “We’re both here for you.”

She wiped away the escaping tear drop, “You guys are the best, thank you so much..."


	50. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ares goes away to war, where life resumes to what it had been during his last war; when he returns, he's met with quite a surprise.

The night grew later and later; Hermes and Eros had gone to bed, and still, Persephone sat up waiting, curled up on the couch with her book. She heard the soft pads of someone’s feet down the hall, the kitchen sink turned on briefly, and back off. The weight of a person sank onto the other side of the couch, as she finally glanced up at Eros, sipping his glass of water. She smiled at him; he was such an incredible friend to her. 

“He’s fine, he’ll be home soon I’m sure,” Eros offered optimistically.

“I know,” She closed the book; she wasn’t really absorbing any of what she was reading anyway, “Hermes asleep?”

“Passed out,” Eros grinned, “You should have stayed lost in the woods for at least another night~!”

“Sorry to spoil your plans,” She teased, “Poor Hermes must have been so embarrassed.”

“He took it better than I anticipated,” Eros shrugged, “I think he’s finally getting comfortable with things. So camping was his big plan, huh?”

“Survival camping,” Perse teased back, “It wasn’t too bad, I think my mom really beat down his self-confidence… She made him feel weak, he wanted me to teach him about the nutritional and medicinal assets of the plants beyond her reach, and I really learned a lot from him too… Not that I anticipate every needing to use any of it…”

“Aww, that’s awesome though- he’s usually too cocky to let anyone else help him, or even admit to his vulnerabilities.” 

“What about you guys?”

“This couch. The shower. The bedroom.” Eros smirked, “It was a good streak.”

Persephone grimaced at the couch, “Gross.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite,” Eros poked fun, “I don’t think you want anymore details though~!”

“Definitely not,” Persephone laughed; they both glanced up at the door handle jiggled.

“I’ll give you guys your privacy,” Eros commented, standing up, “Goodnight~!”

The door swung open as he was making his way down the hall; Ares made his way into the home, glancing at the closed book in her lap. “Sorry…” He felt bad for having just taken off like he had.

“Do you feel better?” She patted the couch beside her.

“I don’t know,” He answered, complying, as she curled into his warm body. “I promise I will make sure everything is taken care of this time.”

“Even if it’s not, I’ll still be here waiting for you, no matter how many times you leave,” She nuzzled into his neck, taking him in; his presence, his smell, everything about him. 

“I fucked up marrying you,” Ares said sullenly, as she pulled away, shocked and hurt, looking at him unhappily. “You deserve more; we’ve been married for a whole year, and we’ve only spent about two months of it together… And now I’m leaving you alone again.”

“You never leave me alone!” She argued, “You’ve pulled together a family for me, you always make sure I’m taken care of first- above all else, you make sure I’m okay. You abandoned your war, risked so much, just to make sure I was okay.”

“Hermes would do the same things for you,” Ares answered calmly. 

“And Hermes does- you didn’t deprive me of any meaningful relationship with him, by marrying me.” Persephone answered, “I have you, him, Eros- everyone here is looking out for me, and for each other.”

“You can keep fucking him while I’m gone if you want,” Ares wouldn’t even make eye contact, “It could be much longer this time; it’s not just some little rebellion… There’s a lot of shit going on down there.”

Persephone flushed, disregarding his comment about continuing to sleep with Hermes, “Take care of what you have to.”

“You’re inheriting everything,” Ares mentioned, changing topics, “The estate, the money, the stupid cereal.”

“What?” She hesitated, confused, “How do you know?”

“I went to see my mom, while I was gone; she told me Zeus decided Demeter felt herself too powerful and above our laws, so he stripped her of everything and it’s going to you.”

“I don’t want to run any of that…” Persephone pondered.

“You won’t- she controlled you, so now you control her. She still has to run things, but under you. You get final say. I think it seemed fitting.” 

Persephone contemplated the decided punishment, “I guess, I don’t know though… It’s still my mom.”

“I’m hungry,” Ares complained, once more changing the topic.

“Your dinner’s on the stove,” Persephone smiled at him.

He leaned in, kissing her, “You’re the best wife.”

“I’ll be a better wife when you’re done eating, and we can go to bed.” She teased, seductively.

Ares jumped up, abruptly, shoveling down his dinner, so the two could retreat to their room to fulfill her promise; they could hear the whispered exchange between Hermes and Eros behind the closed doors- not quite able to make out the words themselves. Everyone fell asleep, contented in their lover’s arms. 

Before long, Ares was gone again; the two boys once again filling his void in Persephone’s life. They resumed spending their nights in her bed and taking care of the home, in his absence, and he’d managed to even work out a deal with Hermes, making it possible for Hermes to be summoned- and bring sweet Kore to him, for their own little secret meetings in the lulls of the war. Hermes was able to fill the void that longed to have Kore as his own, but additionally, had Eros too. What happened in the house, stayed in the house. This war did in fact take significantly longer, and Ares didn’t get to return home to his family until just after their fifth anniversary had passed.

He walked into the home, oddly vacant; he’d won his battles, and finally, he knew, he had earned a period of peace, that would last many years to come. He was exhausted, filthy, and earned more than just a couple new scars on his topaz skin. He glanced into the kitchen, then his bedroom; both empty. Hermes door was open, and the room was vacant, leaving only Eros’s bedroom unsearched. He knocked on the door, hearing Eros call from inside that he could come in. 

When he pushed open the door, he stood silently, looking in at the room, that no longer appeared as the bedroom belonging to his son that he recalled. The small white crib was built between the windows, with a mobile of roses spinning overhead. A little white dresser was filled with stuffed animals and in the corner of the room sat a rocking chair, where his wife sat, rocking, with her hand on her bulging abdomen, watching Hermes and Eros painting the walls.

“Ares!” She hurried to her feet, immediately feeling the tears bursting from her eyes, “I didn’t know you’d be home today!” She hurried over to him, throwing her arms around him, “I missed you so much…”

“Aww, we didn’t finish before he got home,” Hermes complained, balancing the brush on top of the bucket. 

Ares hugged her back apprehensively, “You-you’re? Is it mine?”

Persephone glared up at him, “What’s wrong with you? You just got home and you’re going to ask me something like that?!”

“Oh shit.” Eros grinned, putting his roller down into the tray, “You don’t wanna piss off Mama Perse.”

“Not mine, man,” Hermes put up his hands. 

“Perse is 26 weeks along… You know who Hermes was doing, 26 weeks ago, when you summoned him to bring Perse to you?” Eros complained, “I’m not Hades; I don’t do blue balls, dad.”

“So…” Ares beamed, “Really? Do you know anything yet?”

“It’s rutabaga sized,” Perse responded, less angrily. “And it’s a girl.” Her anger completely dissipated again, abruptly, hugging him again, the tears resuming, “Are you back for a while?”

He held her again, “Yeah… I should be.”

“Good,” She whined, “I was so afraid you wouldn’t be back in time.”

“You should have told me,” Ares spoke softly, brushing her hair, glaring up at Hermes, accusingly, “Why the fuck didn’t you come tell me?!”

“Hey now! Kore told me not to- she didn’t want you distracted.” Hermes argued.

“I thought it would make a good surprise for you to come home to.” Persephone smiled, “I was hoping the nursery would be done, but…” 

“We can still bang though, right?” Ares finally asked.

She shook her head, “Why wouldn’t I be able to? I’m not broken.”

He instantly scooped her up, abandoning Hermes and Eros in their painting of the room. Hermes and Eros remained happily together, throughout the 4 years Ares was gone, even announcing it publicly on Fatesbook. Hermes accepted and adjusted to the strange partial threeway relationship he’d grown accustomed to, being committed to Eros, but able to still experience being with a woman when Ares took his leave. Eros delighted in having a baby sister on the way, and Hera, having waited 5 years for Ares to fulfill his end of the bargain, was perhaps the most ecstatic of them all. 

Khloe was born, the first daughter of Ares and Persephone, and the Goddess of Deadly Poisons; she was very talented with toxic plants, a perfect combination of her mother’s inclination towards flora, but her father’s inclination towards physical affliction. She grew confident, and proud, with a strong will and a good heart; she was crass, and bull headed, and when wronged, she didn’t shy away from vengeance, but she was generous and kind with those who didn’t cross her.

She’d have two younger brothers, Analysi, who was the God of Mediation, and Makete, the God of Overseeing Battles. Makete took his fathers’ place in minor battles and rebellions, and Analysi sought to preserve peace when possible, having a talent for negotiation and finding common ground. Their roles provided their parents with many more years together, rather than apart.

Hermes did eventually agree to Eros's suggestion of having a child with Aphrodite, whom he raised alongside Eros- Aphroditus, God of hermaphrodites and of effeminates. He was two-sexed- another winged love-God. He had a beautiful and feminine body, but the genitals of a male. He had a big ego, but was quite charming.

They continued living as a blended family, quite happy with their arrangement together. Ares and Persephone would go on to have many other children together, throughout the thousands of years they had together, for eternity, united as man and wife. Apollo was released before Ares even made it back from his second war since being married, but returned his pursuit for Daphne, rather than Persephone- whom he feared the wrath of forever more, who’d eventually learned of his appalling abusive past and rejected him. When his pursuit became dangerous for her wellbeing, she sought Persephone’s wrath to protect her- when she said she’d rather spend the rest of her life as a laurel tree, rather than a risk to Apollo’s desires, Persephone engulfed Apollo’s body into the trunk of a laurel tree, that swallowed him whole and trapped him inside. 

Demeter eventually accepted her inability to control her daughter any longer, and took an active part in her grandchildren’s lives, taking favor for the oldest daughter, who would spend the Springtime, when Persephone was working, learning from her grandmother as her mother had, of the properties of plants. Through Analysi, Demeter was capable of actually finding understanding and common ground with Ares, and grew fond of him as a husband to her daughter, with time. 

Persephone flourished in her role as a mother and wife. Ares grew softer with Persephone smoothing out his rough edges, eventually finding more purpose in fighting his wars, rather than only fighting them for the sake of violence and bloodshed; while he would always be a manifestation of wrath, he took pride in his sons’ abilities to resolve wars and battles, without him, sometimes even without bloodshed. But, perhaps that was less about wanting peace, and more about having more time for catering to his lust and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned! I end all my fanfics with a bonus smut chapter ;) If ya'll were wondering about that Eros x Hermes x Perse lovemakin while Ares was away... It's coming up soon!


End file.
